The Unpopular Girl and One Punch Man
by CrafterofTales
Summary: Tomoko finds a Manga of One Punch man and after falling which includes face-planting into the Manga, she wakes up in the world of One Punch Man. What does this all mean? With the cities that are in constant peril, she now discovers that facing the crisis in her life doesn't seem so bad now, and with a roommate that's One Punch Man himself, can Saitama help Tomoko?
1. Since I'm Unpopular

**"Heroes can relate too you know" -?**

 **Chapter 1: Since I'm Unpopular, I'll just get Transported to a Popular Manga**

* * *

Another day...

Another day has ended as Tomoko walks home from school, another unsuccessful day for her. Months have passed since she started High School and her work to becoming the school's most popular girl has been nothing but muttering, occasional mental breakdown, and also the lack of having any new friends.

There _is_ Yuu, she and Tomoko had known each other since Middle School, which only made the first day of High School even worse when Yuu had a different school to go to. So basically at Tomoko's place of education, she has no friends.

What a depressing and stressful life it's been! Hell, the characters in Mangas and Animes actually looks like they're having an easier life than Tomoko, and they had to go through battles against Demons, Aliens, Heart Wrenching Romances with many boys, etc!

Even though Tomoko loves Anime, there were times she wished that the shows would be a little more accurate to life, or at the very least, pull her out from this hell hole she's living in and take her to a whole new world where she can spend the rest of her life without the constant company of stress. That's what Fanfictions were made for. However, no matter how much she wrote herself being thrown into those worlds, she's always reminded that she's still in her room, sitting in her chair, and staring excitedly at the screen to see if a new follower had liked her story.

So far, she only has one, but it's a start!

Tomoko sighed, honestly, the dull yet hard life she's living in is too much for her to handle. If only a superhero would come in and swoop her off her feet and take her away, or maybe help get rid of the anxiety off her back with just one punch. Damn those lucky airheads in most Animes, they would always blush when their crush is nearby, acting all innocent and helpless while the guys save them, well if Tomoko were in the heroine's place she would act all cool, that way the hot guys are the ones who fall for her.

She may not look attractive now, but she still has a few good years ahead if her, plenty of time for her own pair to grow!

Tomoko's thoughts which were an attempt to bring herself up while also pulling herself down emotionally were disrupted when she stepped over something, looking down, it turned out to be a book, but not just any book, Tomoko knows a Manga when she sees one. She picks it up. The cover gave off a pretty intense look at a bald guy, a white cape over his shoulder, wearing a yellow jumpsuit, and red gloves with one hand clenched thus the image fits the Mangas title.

"One Punch Man," Tomoko read out loud, a smile formed on her face which had been a first for today, "Hey, this day might actually be my lucky day, I found a Manga I don't have to pay for."

She stands back up with the manga in hand, "I've heard of this, yeah this got an Anime recently." Tomoko had been too busy watching other Animes while also dealing with her usual Life Habits that she didn't really have any time to look this Anime up online, but has heard that it's really popular.

Popular, if only Tomoko were in a Manga or Anime, then she'll be popular in a snap.

Tomoko resumes her walked to her home when she opened the first page of the Manga, what a coincidence that just a moment ago Tomoko had been thinking about Mangas and getting rid of her problems with one punch. Her original destination back home averts to the public park as Tomoko got to a page where the main hero of the series is revealed.

And it turns out he looks like the most disinterested guy in the whole world. In hindsight, the character pretty much looks like a potato to Tomoko. Not only did he look disinterest even up against a monster called Vaccine Man who is planning to exterminate all of humanity, but the bald guy has a good reason not to be, as he just destroyed the monster with literally just One Punch.

"Seriously? That's it?" Tomoko said, sitting on a bench, "That was...kind of lame, I mean I guess it would be cool to kill anything with just one punch, but wouldn't that get boring?"

Apparently, the hero thought the same way as he fell to his knees, distraught that he killed yet another opponent all with just one punch, and cursed loud enough for Heaven to hear. Or at least as loud as Tomoko assumed it would be with the letters all capitalized. Tomoko remained on the bench reading the manga as the sun gets closer to the horizon, she had already made it pass by the hero's back story which almost made her flinched to see how much the guy changed when she realized how late it was getting. The sky as orange as that time she had a bad sun burn.

"Well, I better get going," Tomoko said, she closes the manga and stands up from the bench while adjusting her backpack on. The manga was okay, but she still doesn't see how it's going to play out with a guy so overpowered that it could even outdo Goku - an interesting debate but Tomoko knows a crack hero joke when she read this particular manga. Well, she could always use another manga in her collection.

She did have to admit though, when she read the guy's backstory, she saw a little bit of her in him.

"Huh," Tomoko said, "Maybe I'll come across other mangas. I could put them in a stash somewhere only I know," a smile that was not at all suppose to be devious - but nevertheless looks so - forms, "Haha, I'll try to be so discreet but be so obvious that everyone will be wondering what that interesting, mysterious girl is doing-" In her ramble, she fail to see a boulder in her foot's way and trips.

"GAAAH!" Tomoko lets out an unattractive yelp as she dropped the manga to the ground which causes the book to open at the near end of one of the chapters. With a look that knows she cannot avoid what is to come next, she face-planted into the manga so hard that it made her eyes roll back, and all consciousness fades.

* * *

Head hurting, as the nose was all Tomoko needs to ensure that she's not dead, she had a feeling that she was knocked out but it felt like she slept for years. Twitching her closed eyes, she uses all her strength to force them to open, and when her vision cleared she pushes herself up.

"Ow..." Tomoko rubbed her nose, she looks at her fingers to see if her nose is bleeding, thankfully it wasn't. And thank goodness not much people were around to see her pathetic fall.

She looks around just to prove her point, and while she is right that no one saw her, Tomoko realizes something very startling. She isn't in the park anymore, in fact, she has no idea where she is. The girl jerked her head left and right to look at her surroundings, it seems to be an alleyway she's in, getting to her feet, panic begins to rise in her rapid heart as she spun around in confusion.

"Wait, where the hell am I?!" In her panicked state, many theories popped in her head. For how long was she knocked out?! And who took her here? WAS IT A PERVERT?! OH GOD NO! Tomoko did not want to lose her virginity this way! Was there actually someone who thought her as someone cute enough to drag her into an alleyway?! Tomoko doesn't care if this is her getting closer to popularity, SHE DID NOT WANT IT TO GO THIS WAY!

Tomoko looks down to her clothing in case the pervert pulled down her skirt, and in utter relief, she sighed in seeing that she still has on her school uniform. Additionally, she didn't feel violated in any way, so maybe a pervert didn't kidnap her. But if a pervert didn't bring her here, then who did?

"The Surface is ours!"

Tomoko hears a voice from just around the corner where daylight is shining, which is weird since not a moment ago the sky was orange. When Tomoko looks around the corner to where a new street is seen, she...has no idea how to describe what she's seeing.

"You Surface Dwellers must die!"

In Tomoko's sight, there was this guy in a monster costume with purple glow coming out from his body, she also sees that there were other guys dress up like the taller guy, they were in a hole like they just dug out of it.

"Are those guys cosplaying?" Tomoko questioned quietly to herself.

"I am the Subterranean King!" The taller guy in 'costume' announced, "Surface Dwellers, prepare yourselves for-"

Tomoko saw a shadow appear over the guy's head and looking up to see if that was just a bird, her jaw dropped, and her eyes widen in disbelief.

There was a guy, bald too, jumping off from an apartment building a few stories high, and his foot crushed the forehead of the Subterranean King, Tomoko swears she heard something crack when the bald guy's foot made contact.

'WHAT THE HELL?! IF THESE GUYS ARE ROLE PLAYING THEY'RE GETTING WAY TOO INTO IT!' Tomoko was too shocked to say anything other than making faint sounds.

The shorter guys reacted similarly to see their king be crushed by the bald man's foot, and that didn't stop there. The bald man, with a white cape attached to his shoulders, wearing a yellow jumpsuit, with red gloves and boots, he raised both of his fists and shouted, looking forward to fighting.

"All right! Bring it on!" The caped man challenged.

Tomoko just watched as the other guys put up a flag saying that they surrender and left without another word, leaving the bald guy with his fist raised. The man lowered his hands and scratched his cheek as he looks to the side, "I've gotten too strong," he said to no one in particular.

Tomoko just lets out an inaudible gasp, she flinched when the man's body shift, showing that he heard her. Her mind screamed for her not to be seen by this crazy guy and taking heed, she turned her heels and bolted just as the man turned his head to where he heard the gasp from.

"Huh, I thought I heard something," the man said, he continues to look where he thought he heard the gasp, "...Guess it was nothing." Saitama walks back into his apartment.

*Cue the Opening Song of Watamote*

Tomoko ran, flailing her arms back and forth as she sprinted down the unfamiliar street, her heart racing with adrenaline, also in a panic. "What was up with that guy?! I'm pretty sure I just saw him commit MURDER!"

She turns to a corner and further into the unfamiliar territory that looks to be a city only deserted. "And where the hell is this?! WHERE AM I?!" Tomoko's head jerked from left to right to see any signs of a street leading her back to her house, when she sees there were none, the fear in her heart increased.

"ISN'T THERE ANYBODY HERE WHO CAN HELP ME?!" She yelled in hopes of at least one soul to hear her, but no one came to her as she ran. Eventually, she slowed down and collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees in exhaustion, her backpack weighing her down and the thought of face-planting to the stone ground became tempting just to see if she can awake from this possibly the worst nightmare ever.

"Wait. Mom! I can call her, and she can pick me up!" Tomoko searches for her phone through her backpack. Finding it, she looks through the phone numbers in her phonebook - which didn't take that long at all - and selects her mother's phone number, but not even a dial tone is made, and instead, a message appeared on the screen, her fear increased by the double.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS PHONE NUMBER DOESN'T EXIST?!" She yelled at the phone, she tried it again and again, but the message kept appearing. Did her mother change her phone number? Why do that without telling her?!

"T-Tomoki, I can call him instead, I mean he'll probably be pissed at me for calling him in the middle of testing, but I'm pretty sure that this is a hell lot more important than some stupid exam." Tomoko called Tomoki, but the message appeared yet again, her eyes were coming this close into popping out of her head.

"Y-Yuu-chan, maybe Yuu-chan," Tomoko tries to select her friend's phone number, it's difficult to do so with her hand shaking, "I don't even care if she can't get me out of this, I just want to talk to someone, anybody!"

Tomoko presses the call button and puts the phone to her ear, for once hearing the dial tone play.

"YES!" Tomoko beamed in hearing the phone answered, ready to listen the voice of her old friend.

 _"Thank you for calling Hero's Pizza Place, how can I help you?"_

Not a sound is made from Tomoko when she heard the voice of a man spoke on the other end, her eyes were empty, and her heart just dropped.

 _"Hello?"_

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. She would like for her insanity to end now. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Tomoko hanged up, and grips onto the phone with shaking hands. Grabbing her backpack, she ran once more. To anywhere that looks anything like she's near home.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

Tomoko can feel that her heart is about to explode, she has no way of contacting anyone she knows, and the fact that she knows only three people in her lifetime just shows how her social life has been, which only makes this matter worse for her!

 _"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, THIS ISN'T REAL!"_

While Tomoko is having a mental breakdown, Saitama remains oblivious to who had just appeared next to his home, unaware of that someone who unexplainably came from another world.

 _Fall for me!_

Tomoko swung one arm up.

 _Fall for me!_

Saitama puts on his casual clothes.

 _Fall for me!_

Tomoko swung another arm up as her eyes are crossed.

 _Fall for me!_

Saitama turns on the TV.

 _Make me popular!_

Tomoko let out an exhausting cough.

 _Make me popular!_

Saitama opens up a bag of snacks.

 _Make me popular!_

Tomoko screamed like someone who has never been so terrified in her life.

 _Make me popular!_

Saitama chills on the floor, picking his nose.

 _We'll meet in the future where everything has changed…_

A fenced doorway came into view with signs set on in that basically screams to stay out of where Tomoko is.

 _No matter how I look at it._

Tomoko busted through the gates and tripped.

 _It's your guy's fault that I'm not popular!_

She fell to the ground and shortly slid across the pavement, if not for her school uniform she most certainly would have got many scratches, though her body is immobile at the moment, her mind is still trying so desperately to think up a reason why this is all happening. Like what was up with that bald guy in the cape? Or why she's suddenly in a different universe?! Tomoko, of course, meant that as an exaggeration...

But it's actually true, not that she understood yet.

"I get it!" Tomoko lifted her head up with a smile, as if now coming to an understanding, "It's just a dream!"

She pushes herself up, and her mood now enlightens with this theory in her head, "Yeah, yeah, it's totally a dream! I mean, I couldn't have transferred to a whole new city just out of nowhere. Wow I must have knocked myself out real good."

Quite the realistic dream it is, just now she almost felt pain when she slid across the solid ground.

"Well okay, enough is enough," Tomoko laughed, "Time to wake up now," she pinches her arm, but when she saw that she is still in this unfamiliar place, she pinches harder and harder until she changes her action to just slapping herself on the cheek.

"OW!" Tomoko winced at the pain on her cheek, rubbing it, "Damn, this is the most realistic dream I've ever had. I must be a coma or something, hehehe," she gets to her feet and pats the dirt off her skirt.

"Well, I guess as long as I'm here, I might as well go check everything out," Tomoko's eyes brightens like an eager adventurer, or so some enthusiastic character she has seen on TV. "Okay! Until I wake up from this dream, I'm gonna do whatever I want! This is my dream, so obviously I can bend the rules the way I want to!" Tomoko said, "Hm, but you know...This place does kind of look familiar," she pondered for a bit with her thumb to the bottom of her chin.

"Now that I think about it, that bald guy back there looked familiar too..." Tomoko thought it over until the manga she had just read in the park came to mind.

"Oh that's right, he's that potato head hero from the manga! HA! This just proves that I really am dreaming!" Tomoko fist pumped the air as if she accomplished something. "Okay, now that I know I really am dreaming, that means..."

And so Tomoko does a series of events that people would usually do if they are in a dream, like trying to fly. But this ends up being a failure as Tomoko only ends up back to the ground on her feet, she tried it again with a lot more effort, but this time she landed wrong and ends up on the ground on her face, man, what is with her nose getting beat up today?

Tomoko pushes herself up and rubbed her nose and is surprised to feel pain, "This is a seriously realistic dream," she gets to her feet, "Looks like I'll be walking," and walking she does, out of the abandoned jurisdiction.

Tomoko continues to walk on the sidewalk and further into the city until she comes across people at last. Since Tomoko still believes this to be a dream, she happily walks past the people, knowing that in dreams she wouldn't be held back because of her awkwardness. With this much confidence she might even make a conversation with someone.

But just before Tomoko would decide who to talk to, her belly let out a small growl which she can hear and placed a hand over it to calm the hungry beast. "First pain, now hunger. Jeez, this is starting to get scary," who knew dreams could get this realistic? "Well, I might as well eat something."

Tomoko looks left to right until a sign placed on the restaurant window caught her attention.

"Free Meal. Compete in a Karaoke Contest, all age applies to enter, only two can compete for every meal."

Tomoko reads a crooked smile made its way to her lips. "Alright, I haven't sung Karaoke since I was still in Middle School. I mean sure all those sluts and easily aroused boys sang together all the time, but there's no way me doing this will bring me to their level!"

The growl in her stomach became louder than before, her mind is set, "Alright, let's go win a free meal!"

Tomoko enters the store and saw the place slightly crowded with music playing as well. Apparently, everyone else was either broke or bored. She heard the guy in the register greeting her and Tomoko assumed that she had to approach him.

"U-Um, H-hi," Tomoko stuttered. Weird, shouldn't she sound more confident if she was in a dream?

"Well hello young lady, would you like to participate in the Karaoke Contest?" The Clerk asked.

"U-uh, y-yes, yes please," Tomoko said quietly, and thankfully the Clerk smiled thus showing that he heard her, he got something from the desk in front of him and took out a ticket.

"Here you go, it's your number, we'll be setting you up with another. But once you get to the stage over there," the Clerk points to where the Karaoke box is which were also currently being used by two people. "We'll be flipping a coin and ask which side you want to choose. If the side you chose faces up, then you get to choose which song to play, you get me so far?"

Tomoko opened her mouth while also trying her best to put on a smile which only comes out crooked, "U-uh, y-yes."

"Okay then," the clerk gave Tomoko the ticket with the number fifteen on it, "Just wait around for a bit, and I'll call you up, okay?"

Tomoko nodded and walked away.

'The hell?' Tomoko questioned in her mind, 'Why did I act the way I always act when I'm awake. I guess even in the dream state I won't be able to escape my socially awkward self, this might actually suck.'

But Tomoko tries to remain optimistic, and so decides to look around the place and found a spot for her to sit in, upon sitting the chair, she kicks her legs up repeatedly like she used to when she was just a little girl and remains that oblivious crooked smile on her.

Outside the store…

A man with no hair wearing blue casual clothing is walking down the sidewalk until he stopped when the music reaches to his ears and a faint aroma hits his nose, he looks up, noticing the sign right beside him and read it.

"Hm. Free Meal," said the bald man, his stomach growled so loud that even a passerby would be able to hear it.

"…Yeah, I can go for that," after all, when living the kind of life he's living, you don't always come across money every now and then.

Back inside the restaurant, Tomoko was humming to herself along with the music she's never heard before until the song ended, and a sound of applause is heard after.

"Number Fifteen, please come up to the stage, Number Fifteen," the speaker from the intercom echoed throughout the restaurant.

"Alright," Tomoko jumped out of her seat, "Time to make myself a name around these parts," she smirked, she made it to the stage just as the speaker calls out the person she'll be competing against.

"Number Sixteen, please come up to the stage, Number Sixteen."

Tomoko waits patiently for the guy she's competing against coming up to the stage, and when he did, she nearly gasped.

'It's that bald guy!' Tomoko thought to herself, 'That guy who can do a one hit kill, I'm gonna be singing against him? Doesn't he have something better to do than get a free meal?' The bald guy gets on stage, 'What was his name again?' Tomoko wonders, 'I'm pretty sure they mentioned it in the manga, but what was it?'

Both he and Tomoko gets a microphone from another worker of the restaurant while Tomoko continues to stare at the bald man beside him.

"Alright, are you two ready?" The Worker asked, the bald guy and Tomoko nodded, "How about giving us your names first before we toss a coin?"

"Okay," the bald guy said, "I'm Saitama."

'Saitama...' Tomoko thought, she flinched when the worker asked for her name as well.

"U-uhm, I-it's Tomoko. My-my name is Tomoko."

She shivered when Saitama glances at her. She didn't know that he's only wondering why someone who looks obviously shy would be up here in front of a crowd. Guess he would call that bravery or something.

"Alright," the worker pulls out a coin, "Now choose a side, whichever side is shown gets to pick a song."

Saitama looks over to Tomoko who flinched again in feeling his eyes upon her, "You can pick first."

"Uh, really?" Tomoko asked, Saitama just nodded, "Okay, um, heads."

The worker nodded and flipped the coin. Catching it, he slams the coin on his other hand and just to make it suspenseful, he hides the coin a little longer before revealing it.

"Alright little lady, it's up to you to pick a song."

Tomoko was actually surprised, "What? Really? Me?" She smiles, maybe this dream might not be so bad after all. She looks to the Karaoke box which shows a list of songs on the screen. Having no clue what she's doing, she touches the screen like she does with her phone and drags her finger down, thus moving the song list down as well, Tomoko smiled and continued to scroll down until at least one song that looks familiar shows up.

Tomoko has to admit, for a dream it sure does a damn good job showing all the details, even putting in songs and artist names she's never heard of until one song came up.

"Hey, I sang this before," Tomoko said to herself, she presses over the song, and the title of the song lights up. A counter is placed for Tomoko and Saitama to get ready.

"Okay, quiet now everyone, because these two are about to sing!" the worker says before getting off the stage followed by a round of applause.

Tomoko actually felt excited, she's going to make herself known even if this is all a dream, who knows, this might actually help her out in real life.

The song started to play, the first line that popped up on the screen is for both singers, so when the number counted down to One, Saitama and Tomoko began singing.

 _"I tried to talk someone, and they just ask do I know you? How am I supposed to respond to that...Am I the Idiot?!"_ Unlike Tomoko who put in a little too much effort in her voice, Saitama just sang plainly.

The next verse was for Saitama to sing only and he began.

 _"I'm all alone on the way home, haven't said goodbye in a while to anyone I know..."_

Well, this suddenly got depressing, Saitama thought.

 _"Sitting and waiting until something comes up on TV. Maybe, tomorrow it'll be different."_

This...is strangely becoming too relatable for Saitama, a small frown is formed over the strange song as Tomoko's verse came up who doesn't seem to care how relatable this song is in her part, but that's just because she still believes this is all a dream.

 _"Everything on the internet is so simple,"_ Tomoko sang, _"But these people don't really know who I am-"_ Tomoko had to cough because of how much strain she is putting her voice through but she quickly recovers and continues to sing too forcefully. _"This is my life, living in the shadow, I see! There's still time for me to change!"_

Saitama side-glanced Tomoko before looking back to the screen.

 _"So what if I have nothing to do?"_ Saitama sings.

 _"So what if I don't meet anybody?"_ Tomoko sings.

 _"If I get serious, I'm sure I'll be recognized!"_ They synchronized.

 _"If I read every manga all night then I'll know how to be popular!"_ Tomoko sang.

 _"Not every chapter can help you with Anxiety._ " The choir comes in, and Saitama sang the next verse.

 _"Maybe if I am a hero to everyone then I'll get noticed."_

 _"There'll still be no one to see."_ The choir sang in response to his verse.

This is getting TOO relatable in Saitama's part.

 _"Maybe if I pretend to know something then everyone will like me!"_ Tomoko sang-badly mind you.

 _"You'll be found out eventually."_ The choir pointed out in song.

 _"Maybe if I leave a name somewhere then I'll be known by a lot of people."_ Saitama sang.

 _"They'll still think you're just some bald guy."_

Saitama was ready to punch this machine until Tomoko's part came up which requires for him to sing as well as if to respond her verse.

 _"I'm a girl with poor social skills,"_ Tomoko turn to face Saitama _"Who are you?"_

 _"Just a guy with a hobby,"_ Saitama responded, they were strangely his own words he's reading off from the screen. What is this?

 _"Are you an Idiot too!?"_ Tomoko sang like a dying pig.

Okay now that's just mean, and Saitama believes that the girl is pushing herself too much over just singing this song. The next verse is for Tomoko, and it was this that not only did Saitama believed the girl sang this song before, but this song seems to relate to her as well.

 _"Speaking to myself, speaking to myself, speaking to myself does not stop."_

"Eh?" Saitama lamely responded.

 _"Who, who, who can I talk to?"_

"You're...really into this," Saitama said to the girl.

 _"In isolation, in isolation, in isolation I laugh,"_ as if to prove a point, Tomoko laugh creepily with a little bit of insanity.

Saitama blinked at the weird girl, "You should probably go out more often," he suggested, he looks back to the screen where at the same time as Tomoko, he has to sang "He" just as Tomoko sang the repetitive words.

 _"He" "When playing alone" "He" "Playing alone" "He" "Playing alone I'm very good!"_

 _"Me too."_ Saitama sang.

 _"Da" "Whose" "Da" "Whose" "Da" "Whose fault is it?!"_

 _"Don't ask me."_ Saitama shrugged.

 _"He" "In isolation" "He" "In isolation" "He" "In isolation I laugh,"_ Tomoko chortled as she pointed at Saitama, _"Haha, you just said 'I fart' in Japanese! GOD I'M SO LAME!"_

 _"Well, I'll give you credit for trying."_ Saitama sang.

 _"Was it even that funny?"_ Tomoko asked.

 _"In every life that's hard for everyone, a little humor is needed!"_ Saitama actually found himself putting effort to the song, but he's starting to worry that the girl beside him will lose her voice.

 _"Will I be able to go to the sky, to the sky just like you?!"_ Tomoko asked like a dying pig singing.

 _"We're humans, we're meant to stay on the ground together."_ Saitama answered.

 _"But the sky, the sky will be able to illuminate me!"_ Tomoko persisted.

 _"And then after that what would you do next?"_ Deep down, he's actually asking the girl directly.

 _"I'll do anything, anything to be popular!"_ Tomoko sang.

 _"I want to be known just as much as you do."_ Saitama sang.

" _So what are we supposed to do?!"_ Tomoko practically yelled for an answer, startling Saitama which is rare to do against the overpowered man.

 _"Won't somebody get me out of this pit?"_ Tomoko sang in a sadder tone.

 _"I'm a hero, but I don't think I can just pull you out of this."_ Saitama sang, and for some reason, compared to the other verses, he didn't like this verse specifically.

 _"Then what kind of a hero are you, how can you help me?"_ Tomoko asked.

 _"I can always lend an ear, one advice or two."_ That doesn't sound too bad to Saitama

 _"Then tell me, what should I do?"_ Tomoko sang as if begging.

 _"First take a deep breath and relax."_ This is more or less something Saitama would say.

 _"I don't think I can, not with all this stress, I JUST CAN'T!"_

"O-oi, oi, You're going to lose your voice if you keep forcing yourself like that!" Saitama wasn't even singing anymore, now he's actually becoming concerned for the girl, but Tomoko ignored him, and when the next verse came up, her tone changed to a more upbeat yet also crying out in desperation, while singing.

 _"What are we supposed to do, how can we get popular?!"_ Tomoko asked.

 _"You need calm down, don't strain yourself."_ Saitama was reading the words and yet also meant them.

 _"But I only got a couple of years left until I get thrown into_ life!" Tomoko sang.

 _"Just slow down and talk to me."_ Saitama sang back to Tomoko.

 _"How come you're not freaking out that no one knows you yet?!"_ Tomoko questioned, now this would be something she would ask if she's being serious.

 _"I just leave those problems for tomorrow to tomorrow's me,"_ Saitama answered.

It was weird, but hearing Saitama replied that infuriated Tomoko, here's a guy who's all laid back while she has to face all the crap in her life.

 _"I just don't get it, how can you be so laid back?!"_ Tomoko wasn't even facing the screen and just sang in actual questioning to the bald man.

 _"Just take a step back and don't forget to breathe."_ Saitama wasn't facing her, but in a way, he did answer her.

'Oh yeah, because it's SO easy just to do that' Tomoko thought bitterly if this dream is telling her to calm down well who in the hell is her own mind telling her to calm down?! Well, we'll see how this dream responds to her answer, which is given by the last verse of the song, which was supposed to be a final duet but Tomoko sang otherwise.

 _"Oh, you mean like you? A Baldie and Workless too? Sorry but I'm not falling that deep down, YOU IDIOT!"_

"THAT WASN'T PART OF THE SONG, THAT WAS DIRECTLY AT ME WASN'T IT?!"

Tomoko jumped back when Saitama literally screamed into the microphone, adding more, volume to him. It's one thing to call him workless since he really does have no job, but the line is crossed when someone makes fun of the fact that he has no hair. Saitama is very aware of that, but he'll punch anyone who would go far as to laugh at it. Seeing how Tomoko is freaked out just by his yell alone, it was enough for Saitama to give, so long she does not call him out with that again. But it looks like he may have went too far, the girl is shaking because of it. With a sigh, he turns to face the worker who's standing beside the stage.

"You know what, you can just give her the free meal," Saitama points to Tomoko, "I'm not even hungry anymore."

Before either the worker or Tomoko could respond to that, Saitama gave the microphone back to the worker and got off the stage, heading towards the door. 'Besides,' he thought, 'That girl obviously deserves a free meal more than I do.' No one sings that badly yet put so much effort to it unless they're trying so hard to impress.

Tomoko however, she thought of a different reason why Saitama is willingly letting her have the free meal.

"Ha ha, haha haha ha," Tomoko chuckled quietly, 'HA! My voice was so superior compared to his that he knows he lost the battle and decided to give the crown to me himself!'

She cleared her throat and looked to the worker, "I'll take that free meal to go please," she said it, and for the first time, she said it with confidence. It's not every day - or night depending what timeline she's in while she's dreaming - that she gets to outshine the main character of a manga, she must have looked so cool right now!

The people were, of course, relieve to hear that the song is over so that Tomoko would not sing anymore.

Tomoko left the restaurant with a triumph smile on her, carrying with both hands a paper box filled with she assumed to be a delicious meal, she continues to walk until she comes across one of the parks in this city. Tomoko goes to sit on one of the benches and opens the box with the plastic fork that was in the box.

'Alright, this dream has been going pretty good so far, I mean I got over my awkwardness by singing up on stage in front of everyone, and I beat that potato head by voice alone, so overall, this is becoming a kick ass dream!' Tomoko thought to herself.

She grabs the fork and stabs the food with it, 'I wonder if Yuu-chan has dreams like this where everything is just so realistic that you feel like you traveled to another world? I should ask her as soon as I wake up,' she picks the food up by using the fork, raise it to her open mouth, and bit the food right of the fork.

"Mmm! This is pretty good!"

Tomoko sat there, listening only the sing-song birds and the happy children playing in the park with a soccer ball. The wind occasionally coming in and rustling the leaves from the trees, and the sounds of cars passing by along the road with the added noise of people's steps their making as they walk along the pavement.

A sudden shock hits Tomoko, which isn't anything literal, it's just something she would get when she realizes something.

'THIS IS WAY TOO REALISTIC!' Tomoko screamed in her thoughts. 'I mean WHAT THE HELL?! I can still feel pain like in real life, I sort of still have my issues when talking to people, and I can even taste this food that doesn't taste like a pillow! How is this even possible?!'

The fear Tomoko had is coming back to her until she forces herself to relax. 'Stay calm, stay calm, there's a perfectly sensible explanation for this, like I hit my head so hard that I'm in a coma and currently in the hospital which makes this reality like the reality I lived back home. Mom, Tomoki and Yuu-Chan must be crying right now cause I'm not awake yet, hehe, yeah that's it.'

Tomoko closes the boxed food, only making a few bites out of her meal and gets up from the bench. 'They must be really thinking just how much worth I've been in their lives, so I might as well fool around a bit before I force myself awake, hehehe, yeah, that sounds like a great plan, hehehehahehahaHAHAHA!'

Tomoko knows that if she were to believe that she's in another reality all together, then she would have a serious break down right now, as she keeps reassuring herself that this is all just a dream, she hadn't noticed herself unintentionally crossing the streets.

"LOOK OUT!"

Tomoko looks to her left, and for her, her mind and heart stopped when a large truck is heading her way, a passerby calls out to her, but the warning too late.

Flashes of memories went by her head and to put it simply, they were memories of her mostly lazying around save for her memories of childhood, and a bundle of emotions went through her: Shock, Fear, Sadness, Regret, and at the bottom of her heart a little bit of Acceptance. But Tomoko never wanted to accept something as horrifying as death, especially if she has done nothing in her life, she never even got her first boyfriend, nor did she ever made a friend in her first year in high school.

It just can't end like this.

And it won't.

In a matter of seconds, Tomoko felt something around her, like she was being hugged, and her view of the truck coming towards her suddenly changed like swiping your phone to the next picture, and the next picture Tomoko sees was one of the kids in the park looking at her in fear and worry. Loud sounds of tires screeching to a stop, followed by yelling in concern over the girl who almost got ran over. But Tomoko was in a state of shock, too much for her mind to even register what was happening around her, as facing death just a moment ago had slowed the functions in her brain down.

"You okay?"

Tomoko flinched in gaining her sense back and looks up to the person who not only is hugging her but is the one who saved her.

And who else would do a job like this other than the main character of the Manga Tomoko's in himself?

"You need to pay attention when you're crossing the street," Saitama couldn't help but lecture, seriously though, he just left that restaurant and walked on when he saw this girl from he had a karaoke battle with mindlessly walking across the street while a truck was coming in her way.

Tears were breaking out from Tomoko's eyes as she looks up to Saitama, "I-I-I'm sorry."

Saitama lifts Tomoko but held on to her shoulders when he noticed her legs shaking, "Can you stand?"

Tomoko sniffed as she tried to form her words out but they only come out as small gasps, so she nodded instead.

Saitama slowly released his grip on Tomoko's shoulders, "That was too close a call for you," Saitama said, "But at least you'll live another day to see your parents."

A pang is felt in Tomoko's heart, and tears began to fall.

"Oh yeah," Saitama held up the small box of food, "I saved this too-"

He stopped and was surprised to see Tomoko falling to her knees, and a rain of tears fell from her eyes.

"O-oi, what's wrong, are you hurt?" Saitama's hand hovered over Tomoko, unsure what to do, he's saved people plenty of times and those people were beaming in seeing that they're alive, so how to deal with a girl still crying even after being saved is new to him, he has no idea how to handle it.

"Hey, how about we find your parents, I'll help you look-"

Tomoko spoke before Saitama could say any further.

"What's the point in doing that? IF THEY DON'T EXIST ANYMORE!"

Saitama didn't know what Tomoko meant, and he stood there as the girl began her ramble.

"Hell, my only friend, the one I needed the most isn't even here! That's nothing new, but I might not actually talk to her again! Not my brother or my mom, they're the only people I know I can talk to and they're gone! How the hell am I supposed to live on like this?!"

Tomoko stares at the ground and sees a small puddle forming because of her falling tears.

"This might actually be my fault," never in a million years would she ever thought in saying that. "I mean, I'm the one who always begs for something in my life to happen, to just leave the life I have and go do something crazy like how it always happens in Anime."

Tomoko dragged her fingers on the ground together and clenched her fist, "But this is actually scary, this is really scary. I take back all the things I've said, I want to go see my friend who's actually more popular than me. I want to see my brother who hates me, but I don't care. I want to see my uptight mom and actually do chores around the house, hell I can even deal with all those annoying kids at school!"

She shut her eyes and with her voice hoarse from emotions, "I actually to go back to my sucky life, I...I..." Tomoko couldn't finish, interrupted by her own loud sobbing.

It may have just been because she has narrowly miss death, but when Tomoko finally puts the pieces together, that she's actually in a world where all kinds of disaster can happen, there is a chance that she could actually die because of what this world offers, and the worst of it all.

Tomoko is ultimately alone.

Saitama stood there, watching the girl on her knees crying while he showed no emotions at all, no words were spoken from him, for it is better not to. As if anyone would dare come in and say to this girl that everything will be alright when they don't know what it is that's troubling this girl. Saitama knows that he knows that it's better not to say anything like that if he doesn't know what the heavy problem this girl has was. That's why sometimes, he let his actions do the talking.

He slowly raises his hand and placed it over Tomoko's head, gently patting it to calm the girl or at least let her know that Saitama hears her. The girl continues to sob, and he continues to give some small, wordless comfort.

'I use to cry like that too,' Saitama couldn't help but think.

* * *

Tomoko sat on a chair with her head down, her eyes red from all the tears she spilled out and remained in this position even as the policeman talks to her.

"What's your name?" The policeman questioned.

"...Tomoko Kuroki."

The policeman typed down her name on the computer and searched for any records of her living in the city, nothing was found, so he expanded the search, he checked in every City, there was nobody with the name of Tomoko Kuroki that matched her appearance. He turns to his partner and shook his head, "Stay right where you are, we're going to figure something out alright?"

Tomoko nodded and the two policemen left to discuss in private when they left, Tomoko looks behind her to see if he was still there, and he was.

Saitama was just getting some doughnuts and coffee from the table against the wall, looking like he's going to be here for a while.

'Why is he still here?' Tomoko thought bitterly, 'I mean it's not he has any reason to stay, not that I'm ungrateful that he saved me.'

The policemen came back and called for Saitama, he approached the two men, and Tomoko thought the policemen would freak out when meeting the ridiculously strong hero in person, but oddly they remained composed.

"You're the one who found her?" One policeman questioned.

"Yeah," Saitama plainly answered.

Tomoko couldn't help but make a "Ch" sound, 'Honestly, you think you might kill a guy if you at least show some sort of expression.'

Also, why didn't Saitama mention the part that he saved her anyway?

"Well we have a bit of a problem, her name isn't coming up in any of the cities, not even a relative."

Saitama looks back at Tomoko who looks away to avoid making eye-contact with the guy, he looks back at the officer who had something else to say.

"So we have three choices, she can either tell us her real name," Tomoko actually felt her blood boiled in hearing these guys not believing her name to be true, but then forces herself to calm down. After all, she's in a different world where she doesn't exist, and it's not like they'll believe her if she said so.

"We send her off to an orphanage."

Does it look like she wants to be served sticky oatmeals and deal with crazy caretakers?

"Or you can take her in."

"Eh?" Both Saitama and Tomoko said. 'What the, why is that an option? I don't even know the guy, I haven't even read that far into the Manga so for all I know this guy could be a major perv!' Tomoko thought.

One policeman leaned in to whisper for only Saitama to hear.

"Sometimes, victims who are traumatized from a near death experience are closer to the ones who discovered her first," the policeman explained, but that only just confused Saitama, Tomoko wasn't that traumatize he noted, she was just terrified.

"So, what will it be?"

What, now? They want Saitama to decide now?! Tomoko fidgeted in her seat as she stares at Saitama, what was the potato head going to choose, she flinched again when his expressionless eyes met her green/pink ones with, of course, the dark circles.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tomoko said and pointed herself, "Y-You want me to decide?"

"I can't decide this myself, it's like I'm choosing your fate or something," Saitama explained, "I don't really mind either way."

Tomoko stared in awe at the man's simplicity, hell, she might find it easier to talk with a simple guy than a complex character, she looks down to her feet in thought with a frown on her face.

She really doesn't know the guy, but from what she gathered so far in the Manga she read only a couple of pages from, and also what she experienced from him in person, it might not be that bad. Besides, she knows no one else and really, Saitama is the only guy she's familiar with the most out of everyone here just because she read his backstory a little. So with a trembling finger, she points at Saitama while looking at the policemen.

"C-c-can I s-stay with h-him, p-please?" She asked with her voice wavering.

"That's for him to decide," the policeman said and looked to Saitama, "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

Tomoko couldn't believe what just happened that she made a dumbstruck face, 'Seriously, THAT'S IT?! You don't even want to stop and think about it?' She thought.

In all honesty, Saitama preferred if Tomoko picked the orphanage, but what's done is done so he just has to accept it.

Plus, the girl needed help, and it just wouldn't feel right for someone like Saitama, who worked as a hero as a hobby, just to ignore someone in trouble. Sure, this is the first he has ever come across something that doesn't require punching, but nothing he can do now. The police gave Saitama some papers to write on for whatever reasons, and before Tomoko knew it, she was out of the police station, with her guardian now being the bald guy who can kill his enemies with one punch standing beside her.

They stood there side by side in an awkward silence, and it's killing Tomoko. 'Should I say something?! I mean, I guess thanking him would be a start. Man, this is just so weird,' Tomoko thought to herself, with her head shaking a little, she turns to Saitama like a robot that needs her oil, or she'll continuously just halt her movement every second.

"Uh, I, Uhm, Th-Than..." Tomoko began, but she was feeling so awkward that it's hard just outright to say it.

"Well," Saitama said before Tomoko could say what she wanted to say, "Guess I should show you my home then," he began walking to one direction, "Let's go."

"Uh-I-Uhm..." Tomoko tried to say something but nothing came out, she mentally sighed, 'Why can't I just say it, if this is how I'm always going to be with this guy around, then maybe I should have chosen the orphanage.'

Saitama stopped when he realizes that Tomoko isn't following and turns to her questioning, "What's wrong?"

"O-oh, um, nothing," Tomoko weakly insisted, seeing as how there's nothing else she can do, she followed Saitama and walked beside him, occasionally glancing up at him before quickly looking down to her moving feet.

'I should say something, at least thank him for taking me in, it's the least I can do!' Tomoko ordered herself, she cleared her throat and with her eyes hardened with determination, she stopped until she is but a feet away from him.

"Uh...uhm," Tomoko cleared her throat, "U-um..."

She flinched yet again when Saitama looks back at her before looking in front of him again, "It's fine, it'll just be long enough until we can figure out how to get you back home."

Tomoko was surprised to hear that, she lowered her head where her bangs cover her eyes.

"Thank you," Tomoko, finally said.

Saitama didn't respond, he did however hear Tomoko and the two walked on to where Saitama lives, all the while Tomoko brings herself up with optimism.

'Okay Kuroki, you are in an entirely different world, but with the main character by your side, you might get back home soon, so until then, it looks like this is the beginning of something new, the first chapter of Tomoko's adventures!'

Despite how optimistic she sounded in mind, she openly sighed in exhaustion, 'Normally I would be more excited about how the events of my life have suddenly changed like a curved ball,' she looks up to the sky, 'But I'm really scared.'

Tomoko looks back at Saitama, and when she did, somehow the small bit of fear rising in her began to fade away, she picks up her pace so that she would catch up with Saitama and looks ahead of her as well.

'I think I preferred staying home and watching Anime than being in an Anime, or, Manga, whatever.'

Little does Tomoko know, that this was the start of a very odd friendship between the most unpopular girl in the world and the most overpowered man in the universe.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of this? I would like to hear some honest feedbacks. This idea just popped into my head when I started watching Watamote and One Punch Man, and I've noticed a few similarities between them, not the shows, just the main characters.**

 **Like how Tomoko wants to be popular and how Saitama wants to be recognized by people all around, and yet for both of them, life seems to always be there as a huge weight on their back. They just react differently, like for Tomoko she's basically being crushed by life while Saitama is just handling it with one hand.**


	2. Settling in the New World

**Hello!~ Thanks for the reviews! This might be like a weird set up between these two shows to some people, but I was surprise to have this story be liked immediately. Just for that, here is the next chapter!**

 **There is a hidden plot to this but for now, it's going to be scenarios of Saitama having Tomoko as his roommate, you can imagine the hilarious things that'll play out once Tomoko really breaks out of her shell.**

 **Also, I admit it, I was thinking of having Saitama and Tomoko be mistaken as relatives, but how would anyone guess if Saitama doesn't have hair to make that assumption :D. Also, Saitama is like ten years older than Tomoko, so he would be seen more as an older brother than a father. I'll see if I can put it in the story though.**

 **Chapter 2: Settling in the New World**

* * *

The day was still pretty young by the time Saitama and Tomoko walked through the deserted area of the city Tomoko had first arrived and coming close to Saitama's apartment, Tomoko looked around the area with her head down, wondering what sane person would live in such an area that looked to have gone through a war zone.

'Well I guess I shouldn't be surprise,' Tomoko thought, 'After all, some main characters gets to live interesting life-style, but it's so weird, I mean, it's nothing like reading Manga or watching an Anime,' Tomoko looks at the back of the man's bare head in front of her, 'I feel like I'm actually walking beside a real person, I mean sure if I'm in this world now than obviously everything has to be like it's in real life, even if some things are beyond anyone's comprehension.'

Tomoko adjusted her backpack, and that's when she realized that she still has it, 'Oh yeah, I've got my backpack, other than school supplies, I also got Mangas and some video games to pass the time, I wonder if this world has Anime's like the ones I watch, or do they have something entirely different,' just the thought of there being other original Anime's brought joy to Tomoko's heart.

'Holy Crap, I better go see what shows this world has! Unless their basically like spin-offs from my world,' Tomoko was out of her thoughts when she noticed just up ahead, she and Saitama were walking to an area where Tomoko had first woken up. They walked around the corner and the apartment Saitama lives came in view, Tomoko raises her head to see the top of the building before looking back down and following Saitama inside the building.

"Uh-Um, hey," Tomoko began, scratching her head nervously, "W-where did all the people go?"

"The city was swarmed with monsters so everyone had to leave," Saitama plainly said.

Tomoko gave a terrified look at the mention of there being monsters nearby, Saitama saw the look and he quickly added to his explanation so that the girl would not freak out.

"Don't worry, I cleared up all the monsters when I started living here, but I guess everyone isn't really looking forward to come back, the place still has electricity and water so it should be good enough for a lot more people to live here."

Tomoko calmed down and felt intrigued over the fact that this place is still stable enough to for anyone to live but no one is brave enough to come here except for Saitama for obvious reasons, 'Seriously? Nobody else lives here but him? It's like he has his own clubhouse or something, wait, he called this place a city, so he has the whole freakin city to himself?!'

That legitimately sounded awesome if it weren't the fact that it sounded lonely too, if Tomoko were in Saitama's place, she be having a blast to have everything for herself, but as time goes on, she would realize that it isn't as much fun if you're just having a blast by yourself.

'He doesn't look like he's bothered being alone though,' Tomoko noticed, 'He sounded pretty disinterested even if I'm going to be living with him.'

Saitama walks up the stairs and Tomoko follows behind and walked across the second floor, they stopped beside one of the doors of the apartment room which Tomoko guess to be where Saitama lives. The man didn't pull out a key as there was no reason to have his place be locked and so just opens the door to his home.

"You can come in," Saitama told Tomoko, Tomoko stiffened a bit before slowly coming in Saitama's apartment. Walking across the hallway, passing by the bathroom and kitchen, Saitama led Tomoko into the living room, where everything is basically something an average guy would have which surprised Tomoko.

Saitama is pretty much like any other guy, hell he might be so average that it's laughable, but if Tomoko remembered correctly, the title of the Manga he's in is called One Punch Man. So he's definitely beyond average, which will only stun Tomoko severely if she made witness to Saitama's power herself.

But for now, it's too unbelievable for Tomoko to now be in awe of the strength the single human being possess.

"All the rooms in the building are a mess except for this one, so your gonna have to be sleeping here until I fix up the room next door," he knows it'll just be weird if they're not related and yet will be living under the same roof, so Saitama will have the next door ready for Tomoko whenever he has the time. He opens the closet where his clothes are, including the costume he wore when goes out as a hero, he reaches in and takes out a blanket and pillows, making a mental note to find a mattress for Tomoko to sleep on.

His head perked up as if now realizing something, "Oh yeah, do you have any money to buy yourself some clothes?"

Tomoko looks away to avoid making eye-contact which is a habit for her when meeting new people, she's going to have plenty of time getting to know Saitama more. Back to the topic, she has her school money which she rarely spend on anything school related and just use them to buy instant noodles and ice cream, but they weren't enough to buy her a couple of whole new pairs of clothing.

Saitama noticed her hesitation not just out of being awkward, but as an answer, "Alright, I'll go look around the apartment," Saitama sets the blanket and pillows in front of the see through doors and when Tomoko sees him heading for the front door, she quickly moved aside.

"I'll be back," Saitama said and he left the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Tomoko by herself.

Tomoko just stood there awkwardly, having no clue what to do IF she should do anything, it be impolite to mess with Saitama's stuff after all, especially when the guy is letting her stay here.

'I should definitely do something for him, I can't just let him do everything for me like I'm a freeloader,' Tomoko thought to herself, she looks around the room she's in and walks closer to the T.V. Though tempted to turn it on and watch Anime, she went against doing she thought to be a rude act and so just sat beside it, taking off her backpack and putting it in front of her.

'I wonder if the money I have would be useful in this world,' she opens a pocket in her backpack and took out her school money. Thirty Dollars she counted, this should be enough to buy some small stuffs, that is if the money she has is acceptable here.

"I might have to get a job," What ever job that would be, she just hopes that it doesn't involve working in a cake factory.

With Saitama...

The hero is currently scavenging through the other rooms this apartment has, every room he goes is filled with nothing but dust, broken stuff and abandoned objects, he pulled one drawer and discovered the drawer to have the clothes Tomoko could wear. He takes out a green tank top with the picture of a kitty's face on it, thus indicating that a teen girl must have lived here before the monsters came.

While normally the sight of there being young people who became victims of the monsters, with these monsters intruding the peace of mind that is their homes, Saitama had a different thought.

"I feel like such a weirdo," Saitama openly said, there is no way he can search around and find clothes that girls wear without feeling like a strange man, he's just relieved that no one else is around or they would definitely see Saitama as a weirdo with a girl he's not related with living in his home.

...Forget the fact that no one else will see him as a weirdo, Saitama can't even go through with this WITHOUT thinking himself as a weirdo.

But nothing he can do now, and the thought of taking her back to the police station never crossed his mind since he already stated that he's going to help the girl.

After Saitama finds a couple of shirts, shorts, skirts, and even finding a decent mattress but will have to come back for it later, Saitama walks back to his place with clothes in hand and entered his home. When he got to the living room, he caught Tomoko contemplating something with money in hand.

"Oh, you have money after all?" Saitama asked.

Tomoko flinched in hearing Saitama and was surprise to see him back already, she looks down at the money in hand and with her head down, she nodded timidly as if fearing that Saitama would get upset that she has money all along, while he was digging through who knows where in order to find the clothes he has.

"That's good, you can buy things for yourself then," Saitama said, not sounding the least bit upset.

Saitama walks in and sets the clothes down beside Tomoko, "You can look through them, see which one fits you and I'll wash them later."

Hearing that Saitama is willing to wash these clothes for Tomoko shocks the girl, 'Why the hell is he putting himself through this just for me?! Now I'm seriously thinking that he's actually a perv and is trying to get my guard down,' Tomoko thought, 'But if he's actually doing this just to be nice, then no way am I just going to accept that or I'll really be nothing but a freeloader!'

Saitama started the turn around and head for the bathroom for some supplies, seeing him actually go through what he just said brought more pressure to Tomoko.

'I can't let him keep doing this, I have to do something just to show how thankful I really am,' Tomoko closes her eye as if coming to a decision, 'I have to do the work myself, I'm an independent woman.'

Easier said than done.

"U-uh, um..."

Saitama stopped when he heard Tomoko trying to say something and looks back at her.

"I..." Tomoko began, looking around nervously and scratching her cheek, "I-I can w-wash those m-myself."

Saitama blinks at Tomoko's offer and simply responded, "Oh, okay," and he left the room.

'Yes! No way does he think of me as an unappreciative slacker now!' Tomoko smiled in triumph, 'Hm, now that I thought about it, it's actually pretty cool to talk with the main character, maybe I should act a certain way just to leave an impression,' she grabs her chin like a master planner in thought, 'Even if I don't really know Saitama that much, being cool in front of a hero is something worth bragging about,' she then smiled, unintentionally making it look like she has hidden intention.

'I'm not being sneaky or anything, I really am grateful that he's helping me, but it's always important to make a good impression, I'll impress him so well that he'll be wondering why I'm not the main character of this Manga, hehehe-oh wait, he might not know that he's in a manga.'

Tomoko was out of her thoughts when she remembered the clothes placed next to her and she started to rummage through them, some were too big and others too girly, but soon Tomoko's able to find the ones that fits her size and taste.

'Well I guess these will do, I rather wear someone else's clothes than keep my school uniform on,' Tomoko thought, 'But, I'm going to need some bras and panties too, thank God that potato head didn't try to bring any of those, I've already suspected him being a perv already, but I guess it be safer just to be sure.'

Saitama comes back with a basket in hand and he only made two steps in the Living room before halting all movements, apparently, Tomoko's way of looking through clothes is by taking one piece of shirt and then throwing it across the room, he would guess the one Tomoko is planning on keeping are right beside her in a pile while all the other clothes are scattered across his floor.

'Someone's making themselves feel at home already,' Saitama thought, Tomoko stopped looking at the shirt she was holding and was wondering why Saitama was just standing there, they just stared at each other for a minute before Tomoko looks back down to the shirt.

Saitama sets the basket next to Tomoko, telling her that where she should put the clothes she picks out in, heads for his mattress that is also his bed while also moving aside the unwanted clothes with his foot, and rested upon the mattress, grabbing the remote controller nearby and turning on the T.V.

'What? Is he just, going to ignore me?' Tomoko thought, 'That's kind of rude, I mean what the hell, why not, I don't know, ask something about me? Isn't he going to question me? I did practically yelled some things that wouldn't make any sense to anybody, so why isn't he asking me about that?!'

Tomoko nearly glared at Saitama but when the man turned his attention away from the television just to make eye-contact with her, Tomoko flinched and without thinking she placed the dusty shirt over her face, this act causes her to sneeze uncontrollably.

"Bless you."

Tomoko just remained quiet even when Saitama responded to her sneezing, she bowed in thanks for the response and resumed looking through the shirts.

'There's no way I can just talk to her without making her uncomfortable, I can't even talk to her without feeling uncomfortable,' Saitama believed, 'I'm just going have to let her get use to me being around, then I can ask a few things about her, plus,' he looks away from the T.V. just to see the bags under Tomoko's eyes, 'She looks like she hasn't slept for days, I don't know if it's because she faced some troubles in her life or she is a major Otaku.'

For a while, the two remained silent, neither has any idea if they should start the conversation themselves or just let the day go by without a word given, 'Not the sociable type is he?' Tomoko thought as she glances at Saitama and was dumbstruck to see the guy picking his nose, 'What is he like in Elementary? I'm right here you know? Don't go picking your nose in front of someone!'

Tomoko slightly shook her head, 'Calm down, I mean, this might be the perfect chance to make a good impression!' with a quick nod to herself, she glances up from her pile and spoke though it is not without it's occasional stuttering.

"Hey um, s-since I have my own money, maybe I c-can...go out and buy s-some things I need for myself," Tomoko said.

"Hm, okay," Saitama said.

"...Maybe, I can go out right now," Tomoko said.

"Alright."

'What seriously?!' Tomoko was baffled, 'You're just going to let me go out there by myself?! Out there where monsters can attack me or I could get robbed?! I mean yeah it's not nighttime but the chances are still there! What kind of a hero are you?!' Tomoko thought bitterly but she forces herself to calm down, 'Calm down, I need to make a cool impression, right, I'm a, I'm a cool character, yeah!' Tomoko smiled as she looks back at Saitama, but when she saw that expressionless face of his, her smile faltered.

'Geez, will it KILL YOU to make some kind of a reaction?' Tomoko thought before standing to her feet, "Okay, I better go and do shopping," in her mind however, she is planning on what else to say, something that will have Saitama remember for a while and whenever he remembers, he'll think of Tomoko like "Huh, that's a pretty cool girl, she should be in a Manga or something", with that thought in her head, she made a joke like how all cool characters make.

"I mean, it's not like I'm going to go out streaking without a bra or panties, am I right?"

...

The sounds coming from the Television was the only thing heard for a moment before a response is made, "...Eh?"

Tomoko remained stand still with her sort of fun smile but inside she's like 'OH MY GOD, WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT?!' It was literally the only thing that popped in her mind.

Saitama was just blinking in confusion, he even had to rub his ear just in case if he didn't hear that right, "Uh, what?"

"NOTHING!" Tomoko screamed, startling Saitama at her sudden loudness, "I-I meant that as a joke, well actually I do need to buy some bras and-I mean, NEVERMIND!" Before Tomoko would say anything else she will later come to regret, she ran out of the living room and out to the front door.

Saitama was just trying to understand what just happened with no success whatsoever, "What...was that about?"

With Tomoko, she was panting dramatically, her face redder than an apple and also looking like she's about to cry, 'Oh my God, I feel like I could die from embarrassment, now it sounds like I'M the Pervert!'

So much for making a good impression, now Saitama is going to remember what she said and whenever he remembers, he'll be thinking "Huh, that girl is weird", she couldn't bare to face the guy for at least the rest of the day!

Tomoko eventually calmed down and just when her embarrassment is about to die down, her head perked up in realization.

"Wait, I don't know where the store is." Tomoko's embarrassment came back only twice as strong like a punch to the face. Very slowly, she opens the door and with small steps entered Saitama's home again, she cautiously opens the door to the living room and peeked inside, where baggy green eyes met with the no longer expressionless eyes and instead they were eyes of someone looking at a strange girl.

"H-Hey um," Tomoko began with a mortified look, "C-can you come with me? I don't know where the nearest store is."

'Oh, she doesn't know the place?' Saitama blinked in thought, he lifted the remote and with a click the television was turned off.

"...Okay." Saitama gets to his feet and walked with Tomoko out of the room and silence followed soon after other than the footsteps and the loud drumming of Tomoko's heart which only she can hear.

As if this whole thing wasn't weird enough as it is.

* * *

Throughout the day of walking around the city, Tomoko and Saitama found the Panty store and Tomoko bought what she needed with Saitama waiting outside respectively, neither had spoken a word as they made their way back to the apartment, making the already awkwardness between the two even more so.

Tomoko practically looked dead, it was already bad enough that she made herself out as a pervert to the guy walking next to her, but it was the fact that she will be seeing this guy everyday for who knows how long, making her wish so desperately to either be in a coma or dead just so the embarrassment can end already.

Saitama made no reaction when he saw the look Tomoko has, that's not to say that he doesn't care, he's actually quite worried about the girl, sure what happened was...very weird but Saitama isn't one to always keep bringing up the Past, he'll be willing to forget that ever happen if it'll calm the girl down, but he doubt just saying outright would be effective.

He is a man of simple words, and sometimes those simple words aren't always enough.

So once again he let his actions do the talking, and it all starts when he saw a snack vendor he and Tomoko were currently walking towards, he asked Tomoko to wait and approached the vendor, when he came back to Tomoko he sees her with a look even more dead than before, he only manages to snap her out of it when he waved a chocolate covered banana in a stick in front of her.

Tomoko just stared at the snack in front of her, as if observing the item just to see if it was real before looking back at Saitama and for a moment, they just stared at each other without a word.

With slow movements, Tomoko reaches for the snack and took it out of Saitama's hand, "Thanks," she muttered, Saitama just nodded and the two went on walking.

As they walk, Saitama realizes that this is his chance to communicate with the girl who's going to be living with him for who knows how long, while he can't go straight into questioning such as what Tomoko meant what she said right after he saved her from getting hit by that truck, he can however just ask the simple questions, and if Tomoko decides to answer them then Saitama knows that it's a start for the girl to open up more...even though just recently Tomoko might have forced the door to open too quickly.

'I guess it's now or never,' so thought Saitama "Kuroki."

Tomoko flinched when Saitama called her, with a shaky head, she looks up to Saitama nervously.

"Do...you like chocolate?"

Tomoko just stared at Saitama in confusion and even Saitama has no idea where he was going with that question, 'The hell? What's with that random question?' He mentally scolded himself, 'Well it's not like I know what I'm even doing in the first place, I don't know how to deal with teens, I can barely figure out how to handle kids!'

During his quiet struggle, Tomoko was also struggling just to answer.

"I...I actually like, strawberry," Saitama looks back at Tomoko showing himself being slightly surprise to hear her actually answer, "I mean, Vanilla is good too."

"Oh," Saitama simply said, 'Oh? That's it, don't stop there, keep going or this is never going to get any easier!' He ordered himself, "Uh, what about someone else? Do you have a family member who also likes strawberry or vanilla?" Saitama asked.

"Well, there's my brother, we use to go get vanilla ice creams when we were little, hehe, he always gets his face all messy from the ice cream, but my friend Yuu-Chan loves strawberry, we use to go everyday to get ice cream back in middle school," for the first time today, Tomoko smiled in remembering the happy memory.

That is until she remembered her situation, and all happiness went away, and what came instead was home-sickness, "Back when, back when I was home," she muttered but not unheard by Saitama, who looked upon the suddenly sad girl taking a bite off of the chocolate covered banana.

'It's probably best I don't keep going into her family life, she really sounds like she got separated from them,' Saitama noted, 'But the police said that there was no relative living in any of the cities, there wasn't even a Tomoko Kuroki,' how suddenly curious he's becoming over the socially awkward girl, so curious that he would like some sort of an explanation.

'No,' Saitama thought, 'I shouldn't just question her about it, she'll freak out if I did, I'll give her some time to adjust before I actually ask her, but first I have to steer the conversation.'

He took a bite of his banana before asking another question, since that's literally the only thing he can do if he wants to socialize with the girl except asking where she's from, not only that, but he noticed how Tomoko didn't stutter as much.

"So," Saitama began, "Do you like Manga?"

Saitama didn't think it would be possible for a girl like Tomoko to have her eyes be brighten up so much.

"Yeah, I love Manga!" Tomoko proclaimed happily, "But I mostly watch Anime, I mean, who doesn't right?"

'I knew she was an Otaku, those bags under her eyes says everything,' thought Saitama.

"I mean like with Manga you can take it wherever you go," Tomoko said, "But Anime makes it more exciting than it does just looking at a page, what sucks is that nowadays you get only like twelve episodes and not a long run, and some Anime's just stop even if the Manga keeps going, huh, I guess in some ways the Manga is better since they tell the original stories, but I be more interested in looking at a flipbook, I'm a moving visual kind of girl so-"

'Wow, she...can really talk if she's not being nervous,' Saitama stares in subtle awe at Tomoko's rant he never imagine that she is capable in doing, and he let out a small smile because of it.

"-And being able to watch something come to life really brings the colors in my life whenever I feel dead inside-" Tomoko stopped when she saw that pretty much out of nowhere smile. Even if Tomoko had wanted Saitama make some expressions, looking at it now kind of creeps her out, it's no wonder the expressionless character are what people most preferred.

"Uh, what is it?" Tomoko was curious and so had to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing," Saitama said that with a smile still in place.

'Okay now I'm really curious, you better just tell me,' Tomoko had that look which shows that she really wants to know, Saitama sees that he has to answer.

"It's just that," he raises his finger and points at Tomoko, "You're being talkative now."

He was confused why Tomoko suddenly stopped walking which ended up him stopping too.

"You're right..." It was like Saitama is witnessing a colorless bud bloomed into a bright flower, Tomoko had an insane happy look upon her, "We just had a totally normal conversation!"

The Anxiety that has come to be a close companion to Tomoko had suddenly went away and out of a sense of accomplishment, Tomoko grabs Saitama's hand and attempted to pull the man to a random direction.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream!" Tomoko suggested in excitement, its been so long since she has ever talked to someone, let alone talk without the intrusion of her stuttering, this should be celebrated with a cold favorable taste of ice cream.

If only she could actually make the bald man move at least one step then they would be off in an instant.

"What are you doing? You don't even know where the Ice Cream place is if you've never been to this city," Saitama pointed out.

That stopped Tomoko from pulling Saitama by the hand, "Oh, yeah," she deflated and all that excitement of being able to socialize had got out. She lets go of Saitama's hand and the man started walking, stopping only briefly to look back at Tomoko and pointed the direction he was going.

"It's this way," he said, Tomoko's mood was enlighten again and she followed Saitama, not only was her social anxiety gone, but her depression of not being home have dulled.

The two entered the ice cream store and Tomoko insisted she buy for herself and Saitama as repayment for his unbelievable kindness, hearing no objections and the worker of the store gave them each a cup of ice creams, one strawberry and the other vanilla, Tomoko had a brilliant thought of combining the chocolate covered banana with the ice cream and she demonstrate it to Saitama, making the awkwardness between the two lessen because of how much their communicating.

Before the two would leave the store, Tomoko caught sight of the game the store has and it shocked her when she recognized the game.

It was a machine, with a screen that shows a dancing cat in it, and large colorful button in front of the machine, it's just like that game Tomoko played back in middle school and again just to show off in front of Yuu.

"Hey Saitama?" Tomoko asked, gaining the man's attention, "You ever played that game before?"

Saitama looks at the machine, "Once I did, as a part of my training but it involved money spending so I stopped, it's kind of like Wack-a-mole though isn't it?"

Instead of answering, Tomoko just approaches the machine eagerly, "I'm going to play, it'll just be for a moment," This may be her only chance to redeem herself from the embarrassment back at the apartment, if she can show off just a little than she can prove to the hero that she is cool!

As she got closer to the machine, she sees that the machine can be played by two people, "You want to try it too?" she asked Saitama.

Saitama gave a thoughtful look before answering, "Sure, I got nothing else to do."

Indeed he doesn't, big events like the destructions of cities caused by naked giants or purple guys doesn't always happen everyday, so Saitama would always find himself bored, this day has honestly been a more active day than usual when it didn't involve punching bad guys.

"It's been a while for me," Tomoko lied, she played this game in her spare time, "I haven't even gone past as far as level 40," she pulled out and entered two coins into the coin slot of the machine, "Don't try to hold back just because I'm a little rusty, there's no fun in not trying," so says the girl cracking her shoulder and knuckles as a warm up.

'I'm getting the feeling that she actually play something like this recently,' so thought Saitama. He and Tomoko sets the banana split ice creams on the table next to them and Saitama stood beside Tomoko.

The kitty popped out and asked if the players are ready, Tomoko presses the small button says yes and the cat started the countdown.

 _"3!"_

Saitama cracked his own knuckles as a warm up.

 _"2!"_

He and Tomoko's hands hover over the large colorful buttons.

 _"1!"_

They both gave off the most serious look ever.

 _"Go!"_

A series of loud button smacking at an incredibly fast pace is made by the two players, they were in the zone, earning points for every rhythm they managed to get, neck and neck were they in the battle between who gets the most points, their battle expression could freeze a barbarian in place because of how serious they are.

The song was coming to a point where Tomoko and Saitama have to really pick up their pace, so much that Tomoko's face changed colors from red to purple while Saitama looked not the least bit exhausted. At last the song ended with a tie between the two players, Tomoko was just glad that it ended so that she can breathe again.

She gasped for air but still tries to talk to Saitama who didn't even break a sweat.

"Hey...look at...that," Tomoko gasped with every pause she makes, "We both...we both did it...guess I'm...still pretty good...how about we...settle this...with a rematch...I can go...for another round...I'm not the least bit tired!" She coughed harshly.

"I think you're at your limit," Saitama says, he looks out the window to see the once blue sky now becoming orange, "The sun's about to call it a day, we should too."

Just as he said that, the machine they just played with suddenly broke down, surprising the two as smokes started appearing from the buttons Saitama smacked on.

"Oh no!" The worker ran to the now broken machine, "It broke? But we just bought it!"

Saitama and the still gasping Tomoko looked at the worker in slight guilt, should Saitama take responsibility for this? He did break it because of his incredible strength.

"Well there goes our two thousand dollars."

That was the sign that Saitama and Tomoko should leave, immediately, so leaving behind the cups of the banana split ice cream, he grabbed the Tomoko by the shoulder and hurriedly exit the shop.

"Let's go, let's go, don't say another word just go," Saitama quietly said in slight agitation.

"Well...aren't you such a role model," Tomoko said, 'This is our hero everybody.'

"Spare two thousand dollars and I be happy to make an example," Saitama said.

Tomoko just responded with a smirk before looking away.

'I'm actually having fun.'

Indeed she is, Tomoko didn't think she would have this much fun after finding out she's in a different world, in fact, Tomoko hasn't had this much fun in a while at all, even back home. She's not sure if this is what the bald guy had intended to do or not but she has to give kudos to the guy now that she's not scared anymore.

He might be a hero after all, that potato head.

Not only is Tomoko having fun, but so is Saitama. Saitama usually gets bored on days that doesn't involve fighting seemingly strong bad guys but he always keeps his hopes up, but today he was surprise to have this day be eventful if not strange. It wasn't his intention to let the girl have fun, he just wanted her to see him as someone not weird, but it's not like he minds if the girl did have fun. He just hopes no one else would think he's strange for hanging out with a teen girl.

Little does either Tomoko or Saitama knew, onlookers would just assumed these two to be relatives, a laid back father - they assumed him to be older than he is because of the lack of hair - hanging out with his unkempt haired and socially awkward daughter.

The unpopular girl and the One Punch man walked all the way back to Saitama's apartment, the memory of what happened in there not coming up in either minds and they simply entered the home of the hero and Saitama switching the light switches in the hall way and the living room on, for Nighttime has already befallen all across the cities including the one they're in.

"I'm going to go and get a mattress for you to sleep on, I'll be right back," Saitama said to Tomoko who already got inside the home.

"Okay, thanks for doing that by the way," Tomoko said, 'WOOHOO! I finally said thank you without being awkward about it! Damn, I really wanted to finish that ice cream.'

Saitama just nodded and closes the door, leaving Tomoko inside, she thought it be best to do the laundry tomorrow because right now she is exhausted, heck so exhausted that when she caught sight of the mattress in the corner she approached to it and without thinking, she fell right on top of it as if it was her own bed.

She actually misses her own bed, right where it should be in her own room in her house her mom always cleans, the same house where her younger brother also lives in. Oh how much she wished to call Yuu and tell her about this, or just call her to hear her voice, or to hear her mom call out to her when dinner was ready, or for Tomoki to come in her room and ask her what she did with the sport drink that was meant for him, which Tomoko will respond in a not giving a shit voice, but if she were to go back home now, she might actually give a crap now.

Unfortunately it won't be any time soon. No mom, no Tomoki, no Yuu, none of those sickening happy students in school. No one. And Tomoko has no idea why this is all happening to her.

Is this how it's going to be forever?

Tears were already starting to break out from her eyes and as soon as Tomoko felt them coming, she immediately rubbed them away with her arms.

'No, I can't think like that, if I managed to get here then I can somehow go back, I just don't know when or how, but I know that it just can't stay like this,' Tomoko says as she rolls over to her belly, 'I have to think positive, and besides, I did wanted a change in my life, so I'll just think of this as a break, yeah!'

Tomoko grabs a pillow and hugged it tightly, 'I just need to calm down, and just find my place in this world. Hey, that might not sound so bad,' a chuckle escaped from her, 'I'm practically like someone really special who knows that this world is a Manga in my world, and nobody knows me yet,' her eyes suddenly light up when an idea came to her.

'That means I can act whatever I want here, it'll be like I'm starting all over, I can make a name of myself in this world, I can-' Tomoko smiled widely and her eyes sparkled.

'I can work to be popular here!'

Thinking it over now, this might actually be the coolest thing ever, living the Otaku dream even if she preferred other Mangas than this one since she's still new to One Punch Man, but pushing that aside, what else could an Otaku ask for than to look cool in front of the main character!

'It's settle then,' Tomoko thought, a mischievous grin appearing, 'As long as I'm living here, I'm going to work on my social skills, and to do that, I'll play the cool character, cause everyone likes a cool character, hehe, I'll make myself as the sophisticated, confident, and popular girl.'

It's at least something she can do to put her mind off of her situation . Tomoko turns to her side, the thought of getting things started by tomorrow had her go to sleep right away.

Now if she had been thinking straight, she would have realized that if a mattress is already there, then someone who lives in this home would go to this mattress to sleep.

Someone like Saitama, who had just returned dragging a mattress into the Living room, when he looked up he was very surprise and also confused to see the girl sleeping on his mattress when he said that he was going to bring another one in for her.

'She must of been really tired,' thought Saitama, perhaps the bags under her eyes were more than just the effects of being an Otaku, she did after all almost got run over by a truck. Saitama just stares at the snoring girl before coming and setting the mattress beside the T.V.

He gets the blanket that were beside the see through doors and upon quietly approaching the snoring Tomoko, he covers the girl's form with the blanket.

'I just hope she doesn't get THIS comfortable like she owns the place, it's my home,' Saitama hopes. He goes to turn off the light of the room and then sets up his own mattress as it seems that he will be sleeping on this one tonight.

'Hopefully by tomorrow, she won't say or do anything weird, it just looks she's forcing herself for some reason,' he thought before resting his head on the pillow, a blanket over him, and closing his eyes, drifting into sleep.

Hopefully tonight, he won't have that dream fighting against the tougher Subterranean, otherwise he'll freak the girl out, and the growing communication between the two that was done today would be pointless.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review! And just thought I should say that in the next chapter, Tomoko is going to meet Genos! How do you think he's going to react meeting Tomoko? Probably someone weird. :D**


	3. Since I'm Unpopular and all

**Thank you for all of your support! Here's the next chapter as my thanks!**

 **Chapter 3: Since I'm Unpopular, I'll Try to Act Cool in Front of a Hero and a Cyborg**

* * *

The low volume noises of the TV is what awoke Tomoko from mid-snoring, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, the first thing she saw was Saitama laying on his side with his shoulder on the mattress below him and his hand to his cheek, his back to her and his eyes glued to the screen of the television and in his other hand a potato chip he grabbed from the bag in front of him.

Tomoko remembered yesterday's events, as if she could ever forget such a terrifying experience, and then realized what she was resting upon.

'Wait, that bald guy said that he was going to bring a mattress for me yesterday,' Tomoko recalled, 'But a mattress was already here, so wouldn't this be...'

Tomoko sat on her butt dumbly and it was like a ball of realization hit her in the face.

'I WAS SLEEPING IN HIS BED?! HOW MUCH OF A PERVERT COULD I GET?!' Tomoko was scratching her head and pulling her hair to punish herself for her unthinkable action, during her breakdown Saitama thought he should give a quick glance to the girl who recently moved in yesterday and halted in his mid bite of the chip in his mouth when he sees the girl looking basically insane.

'Looks like she realized,' Saitama caught on.

It was then that Tomoko froze when she made eye-contact with Saitama in a position of her pulling her hair up, her eyes were basically screaming 'I'm not trying to look insane, don't look at me!' and Saitama saw the wisdom in looking back at the TV, thus Tomoko resumed her breakdown.

'CAN I LOOK ANYTHING MORE LIKE I BELONG TO A MENTAL INSTITUTE?!' Tomoko mentally screamed, she shook her head to bring herself out of her mental breakdown, 'It's not going to get better if I just keep freaking out for the rest of the morning, I have to remember my objective!'

And the objective was to be cool in front of the main character, which if it had started by now, Tomoko would have failed miserably in that instant, but believing that she still has time to fix her mistakes, she calms down.

"I bought breakfast for you," Saitama said, he pointed to the kitchen to where Tomoko's breakfast is, not even looking away the Television, "Does bacon and eggs sound good?"

"U-uh, yeah, thanks," Tomoko said, she gets to her feet and goes to where she can see the kitchen inside through an opening, a bag is there placed on the edge. Grabbing the paper bag, Tomoko opens it and a warm aroma hits her nose, coming from the bacon no doubt.

'This is my breakfast?' Tomoko looked inside the bag and took out the food, a bacon, cheese, and eggs sandwich wrapped around in paper, basically something you would buy at Wcdonalds if you come in at a breakfast time. But seeing as the guy is a cheapskates that probably only has enough food for himself, he has to come to this in order to feed Tomoko. So unwrapping the sandwich and handling it with both hands, she took a big bite out of it and her eyes widen.

Never had she ever tasted something so satisfyingly delicious, even better than the food served at Wcdonalds in her world.

In a minute, she's devouring the food, unknowingly making chomping sounds as she does that causes Saitama to look at the maker of the sound and was impress at the pace the girl was eating.

'Was she really that hungry?' Saitama thought, he ought to start shopping for grocery just enough for the girl to eat as well, it's not like Saitama is going to keep giving her breakfast from fast food restaurants, even he couldn't handle such a bad nutritional meal daily.

After completely devouring the sandwich and drinking the bottled orange juice, Tomoko gave a satisfied sigh and Saitama looks back at the TV.

Tomoko looks at Saitama's bald head briefly before looking around the room, and noticed that the place have scattered dusty clothes around(I wonder how that happened? -_-) and saw the clothes that would fit her be placed beside the wall.

So begins Tomoko Kuroki's objective, be cool in front of the main character, and to do that, wash the clothes Saitama found for her and do so in his view.

Remembering that she still has on her school uniform and is begging to get out of them as soon as possible, Tomoko walks towards the basket and picks it up with both hands.

Saitama saw this action and told Tomoko where to take them, "I don't have a washer or dryer so you're going to have to use the sink in kitchen, the supplies are there already," he stated.

Tomoko nodded in understanding and goes to the kitchen, upon entering it, she sees there being Saitama's clothes folded and stacked upon one and another on the counter in the corner, possibly dirty clothes?

Tomoko walks to the sink and saw the soaps for washing clothes beside it on the counter.

'Aright, time to get to it,' so prepped Tomoko, she turns on the sink water and dumped all the dusty clothes in the sink in thought that it be faster to do so, grabbing the soap, she then started scrubbing with much effort to give off that working really hard vibe.

In mind, this really would be an ingenious plan, to look as if she really is a hard worker and thus giving off the vibe of a cool person.

'Hehe, if I start breaking a sweat, then that potato head will notice and be all like "Wow you're really working hard, maybe you should take a break?", and I'll be like "Oh it's fine, I do this all time, got to help my mom in some way", hehe, this is the perfect way to show that I really am a cool character!'

To see that her plan is working, she looks up in an attempt to catch Saitama watch her effort, but the man's eyes were still focused on the TV, biting another chip.

The expectant smile she had faltered at the sight of Saitama not glancing back, 'Maybe if I do something to catch his attention,' Tomoko thought, she turns the small valve of the sink further, pouring in more pressure of the water from the faucet and really scrub the clothes in deep with the soup.

Tomoko looks up again, and still the bald man has as of yet even turned his head a little.

'Is every bite of that fat snack he's eating making him deaf?!' Tomoko internally growled, 'Hello? I'm working my ass off here, you're not even going to give a look of how impressive I am?!'

Not a glance is given, though it might be because Saitama can't read minds.

'Maybe I should try, just talking to him, well I guess that's one way to get his attention,' Tomoko thought and so spoke up for Saitama to hear.

"So..." Tomoko began and successfully, Saitama looks away from the television to hear what Tomoko has to say, "Do you...have a hobby?"

At least her question wasn't as random as Saitama's question from yesterday.

"Mhm, I'm a hero for fun," Saitama responded, looking back to the TV.

...'Wait is he serious?' Tomoko couldn't believe what she heard, 'He's legitimately a hero, just for fun? I mean I guess I can understand, hero work is hard work, so maybe I can do it too as long as it's fun.'

"So, you met any strong bad guys lately?" Tomoko asked as she took out one shirt, fold it, and place it inside a nearby basket without holes so that she can take it outside for it to dry.

This is actually a really cool opportunity, to talk with a ridiculously powerful hero, if only the guy was more...Impressive in personality and looks, but Tomoko admits that she can't see Saitama as anything else than a simple guy.

"Not really," Saitama said, looking back at the TV, "All it takes is one punch and it's over, it really isn't as fun as it used to be."

Tomoko was actually shock to hear the guy facing a crisis in his life for being too strong, a lot of main characters or bad guys in general would KILL to be that powerful, but it's just as Tomoko had thought, being overpowered can be boring.

What's the fun in being the strongest if there's not another opponent who can compete with that strength?

"Well, I hope you'll meet someone strong," Tomoko said.

"Me too," Saitama said, and after that, nothing else is said, and not ONE WORD did Saitama make in Tomoko's effort in washing the attires in the sink, which led Tomoko to another idea.

'Maybe...maybe instead of showing off, I could do something nice, like...' She looks around and saw the piles of Saitama's shirts.

'Like wash HIS clothes, now that'll show him how cool I really am, offering or just doing to take away the burdens of others out of the kindness of my heart, everyone is sucker for that!' Tomoko beamed at the idea, she went and grabs the shirts and dumps them in the sink, 'Now to put more water to it...'

She turns the faucet all the way and more water started pouring like a miniature waterfall. 'Alright! Now if I can keep this up, with the addition of letting my hands dry in the next three minutes and repeat, the chances of leaving an impression once that guy looks back are at the very least fifty percent chance, and even if he doesn't look back, I'll mention that I've "accidently" been washing his clothes but he'll be so amazed by my work that I'll basically be the coolest person ever, it's full-proof!'

It should have been smooth sailing, until Tomoko sees the sink beginning to fill up with water, 'Huh? I didn't use anything to clog the sink,' her hand went deeper until she felt the bottom of the sink, 'Maybe it got clogged up by one of the shirts?' She searches until she felt a shirt inside where the drain is, she attempted to pull it out but...

'Uh oh.'

It was stuck, and the water is already coming close to rising towards the edge of the sink.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no!' Panic traveled from head to tow of Tomoko as she tries to pull the shirt out but it was like being held by an iron grip that refuses to let go, the water was already at the edge and Tomoko realized that she had to turn off the faucet but...

She find herself unable to, for in her struggle to pull out the shirt, both of her hand got tangled with the same shirt, now there were more that became victims to the iron grip.

'I'M STUCK!'

The sink is overflowing, droplets of water advances to a falling stream to the kitchen floor, and as if it couldn't get any worse for Tomoko, Saitama decided to gaze away the television and look to see how Tomoko was doing.

"Huh?" he said when he saw the look of distress on Tomoko which became more so when she saw him looking this way.

'Now you decided to look?! No, just stay calm, put on a smile like everything is alright,' Tomoko tried to smile but it only came out so obviously forced, which is something she's quite good in doing.

Tomoko started to really become alarm when Saitama stands to his feet, 'Crap! He's coming!' she puts in more force to get herself out of the shirt's grip but her struggle causes the water to fall out more.

"Everything okay?" Saitama asked.

'Of course everything is not okay, I might have to chop off my hands!' Tomoko mentally screamed, she tried to say something to prevent Saitama from coming any closer but no words seems to come out for there was nothing she could say.

Saitama comes in closer and when he did, he saw what looked to be a small hill in the sink made out of shirts and shorts, "Wait, are those-"

Tomoko attempted to have herself be in a better position by taking a step back but with the water all over the kitchen floor, she slipped and fell back, a loud tear is made as Tomoko was finally free from the shirt's death grip, but with a price of being soaked with a piece of clothing on her head.

"You okay?" Saitama asked.

Tomoko tried to talk but she was too embarrass to even say a word that comes to mind.

Saitama looks back at the clothes in the sink to see if what he recognized from them were actually true, "Are...those my shirts?" Saitama asked, blinking just in case if he wasn't seeing right.

"I-I thought that, I could h-help by w-washing your clothes too," Tomoko stuttered out, her feeling like a fool has her nervous tone come back and forgetting her original excuse.

"Uh, those were already washed," Saitama said.

The two just stared at each other in a moment of silence before Tomoko responded dumbly, "Oh."

For the rest of the day, Tomoko and Saitama worked together in drying off every shirt and shorts, throwing away the ripped shirt that happened to be one of Saitama's favorites as well.

* * *

Day Two...

Okay, so yesterday's events didn't work out as Tomoko planned, but today's the day she shows off as someone cool, and to be cool is to be nice.

It's mid-day and Tomoko is just laying flat on her stomach on the mattress, this time the one Saitama got for her which was placed beside where the kitchen window is, she was just reading a Manga she found in her backpack and Saitama was just watching TV when something that looks pretty serious came up on the news.

Tomoko didn't know what it was as she was so engrossed in the Manga she's reading but it sure sounded serious enough for Saitama to get up and taking out his hero suit from the closet, he heads for the bathroom to change which took a few minutes and comes back in the Living Room with the yellow suit, white cape, red gloves and boots on.

"I'll be out for a bit, food's in the fridge if you're hungry," Saitama says.

"Okay," Tomoko says, "Good luck."

Like that guy ever needs it with his power.

Saitama closes the door and left the apartment, leaving a smirking Tomoko within the house.

'Alright, time to get to work!'

Tomoko gets to her feet and goes into the kitchen, taking out under the sink what she needed, a bottle that waxes the floor.

'When Saitama comes back, he'll be wondering how in the world did his floor gets so shiny and I'll be like "Oh, I was bored so I thought I would clean the house around a little", it's the perfect show over how cool I am!'

So Tomoko gets to work, moving aside some stuff so that she has enough space to wax the floor, it took her about almost an hour when she waxed the entire floor and the floor giving off such a shine that Tomoko can see herself on the floor like a reflection.

"Perfect," Tomoko says, she was standing in the corner where Saitama's bed is and admired her glossy work, she attempted to go back to her mattress but when she tried to make a step onto the floor, she slipped and fell back, luckily Saitama's mattress was still there so it softened her fall.

"Whoa, I might have used too much wax," Tomoko realizes, "It might take a while for the floor to not be slippery anymore, but by the time Saitama comes back, he'll see my amazing work."

Just as soon as those words left her mouth, the door to the Living Room opens.

'NO WAY! He's back already?!'

If Tomoko had thought about it, for someone who can defeat his opponents with One Punch, then that someone may end up always finishing a battle in less than a minute, giving him more spare time than any other heroes in the world.

"I'm home," Saitama announced, "I got you some snacks on the way here."

'He did what now? That would mean he would have gotten back here even earlier! What the hell, couldn't the monster Saitama was fighting at least stall the guy?!' Tomoko got out of her mental rant when Saitama comes in more to the Living room.

"Wai-I, I just-" Tomoko tried to warn Saitama but he was already walking in.

"Hm?" Saitama asked, clueless, "What's wron-!?" Saitama slipped but didn't fall back, he's trying so desperately to keep at his feet but always slipping that his feet ended up sliding across the floor, spouting unintelligent words for everything was just happening so suddenly that his brain couldn't catch up, and slamming against the glass doors.

Tomoko couldn't move, breathe, or even think as all this occurred, her hand is reached out as if to help stop Saitama from slamming to the doors but she could never do it in her reach, so all she can do is witness the events unfold in front of her.

"Why's the floor slippery?" A muffled voice broke out of Saitama who's face is squished against the glass.

"I-I-I-I-I," Tomoko shakily said, "I-I w-waxed i-it."

A moment of silent passed before Saitama responded.

"Why?"

Tomoko felt her legs shaking and her tone gets even shakier, "I-I th-thought I-I c-could h-help b-by w-waxing th-the f-floor b-because I-I h-have n-nothing e-else t-to d-do?" Tomoko wasn't even certain of what her own reason is, she had an excuse but everything just went so wrong that she couldn't even remember what she was even doing this for.

"You could of just asked first," so spoke the muffled Saitama.

Tomoko's legs finally gave out and on her knees, she bowed her head so low her forehead touched the slippery floor.

"I am so sorry."

Saitama gets his face off the glass and without looking the least bit mad, he turns to see Tomoko bowing apologetically, "It's a nice thought for you to help around but I come home pretty early, so you should give me the heads up before doing any of this."

He would also like to say that this is HIS house and that the girl shouldn't push herself to clean it but he believed he said what needed to be said.

"Do you think you can pass me the sheet on that mattress so that I can get out of this?"

Tomoko quietly said yes, and if a violinist were here, it would of played a pity song for the girl trying to look so cool and is now coming close to tears.

* * *

Day Three...

It was the afternoon, Tomoko and Saitama were walking around another city as Saitama believed it would be for the best that the girl get some exercise, though if he had known Tomoko a little more, this would turn into a routine.

During their walk, the two's stomach growled, signaling for their belly to be fed.

"You want to eat something?" Saitama asked Tomoko.

Tomoko looked to her feet in thought and then look to her side where she sees a poster of instant noodles being served in the store that's nearby.

"How about some ramen?" Tomoko suggested, pointing at the poster which led Saitama to look at it.

"Okay," Saitama agreed, they both found the store and entered, a greeting clerk awaits from the other side of the automatic slide-out doors.

After a short search, Saitama bought two instant noodles and as he gave the clerk the money, the clerk directed him where the hot water is to pour in the noodles, hearing this Tomoko's eyes lit up with an idea.

"I'll do it!" Tomoko says and without letting Saitama make a response, she grabs the two cups of noodles and heads for where the hot water is.

'I've been going at it the wrong way, I should be doing something small before I climb my way up to doing something really big if I want to make myself look cool,' Tomoko believed, she opens the two foam cups of instant noodles and poured hot water in them, separating the chopsticks after and turns back around with a body language that shows confidence, holding two cups of instant noodles in both hands.

'There's no way I can mess this up if I'm just bringing Saitama his-'

A small puddle was in Tomoko's way, possibly spilled by some clumsy worker in the store, and when her foot went on top of it she slipped, falling face front into the hard cold floor and spilling water and noodles everywhere.

"Ah!" Saitama reacted too late and could only watch as Tomoko nose made impact to the floor, normally a hero such as him would be able to prevent some people from getting themselves really hurt like this, but Tomoko has been doing stuff so unpredictably, he honestly can't tell what will happen next with the girl.

What is he going to do with her?

Saitama cautiously walks closer to Tomoko and knelt down with a hand hovering over her and a questionable look shows upon him but with hidden worry as well.

"Uh, Tomoko?"

Muffled sounds is made from Tomoko and Saitama thought she was trying to say something, but looking closer, she has a stream of tears falling from her closed eyes and those muffled sounds were actually Tomoko trying to hold back her cry.

"Do you have any bandages?" Saitama asks the clerk.

The clerk nodded, giving Tomoko a pity look before giving him the bandages, saying that because of this accident done within the store, he may get the bandages and the other two noodles for free. A fair deal.

After Saitama helps Tomoko by wiping off the blood from her nose and putting a bandage on it, they walk out of the store and made their way home, the hot water already beginning to soften the noodles in a minute and making it edible for Saitama and Tomoko to eat now, in synchronize, they dipped their chopsticks into the foam cup and slurped a few long noodles. All lot of people would have guess these two to be related just by how fast their eating the instant noodles like professionals-indicating that they have these for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

The bald man glances over the girl with a bandage over her bruised nose, she looked downcast with her messy bangs covering her eyes so it was impossible to tell if Tomoko was looking embarrass, frustrated, or very distraught.

It was actually all three of those.

"Tomoko," Saitama began, "You should stop trying to force yourself, you keep at it and you're going to hurt yourself."

Saitama took another slurp of the noodles before looking back at Tomoko, and when he did, he almost choked on the noodles over what he saw.

"Forcing Myself?" Darkness flowed all around the girl-figuratively but the sense of desperation and dread was so clear in Tomoko's tone that Saitama can practically see the shadow flowing out of Tomoko's hair, "I'm not forcing myself, is that what you see? Cause I sure don't see that, ehehehehehehehe!" She goes crossed eyes and with a laugh that at first sounded slightly insane, it also sounded like she was crying too.

This girl is starting to really unnerve Saitama, she really needs to learn how to calm down he noted, maybe he can teach her how to do that.

He just doesn't know how he's going to do that.

* * *

Day Four...

So the last three days had been nothing but failure, bad timing, and clumsiness-NOT the cute kind even, just embarrassing. Tomoko was coming close to giving up her act in trying to look cool. What's the point in keep trying if she's already giving off as the girl who's 'trying too hard' type? Tomoko couldn't believe Saitama said that to her, she's not forcing herself, she's just trying really really hard to be popular!

Er, Cool, she meant to use the word cool. Well it's not like she isn't trying to get popular too, but how can Tomoko be popular if she doesn't have a school to go to in this world? This might actually be a lot harder than what Tomoko went through back home.

She and Saitama were currently in the apartment, it was an early morning and Saitama wanted a cup of coffee, so he goes to the kitchen and takes out his coffee machine but he can't remember where he put the coffee beans.

That's when Tomoko comes in.

Tip-toeing her way into the kitchen, Tomoko sees a can in the distant and fits the description of a the coffee beans, but before she can work her way to becoming cool, she has to get Saitama out of the kitchen.

 _"Come by at Two o' clock and you can get a discount Thirty Percent off at the Super Market!"_

Tomoko didn't even have to do anything as the Television helped her out by announcing it's sale and leading Saitama out of the kitchen quicker than anyone could blink.

Tomoko took this opportunity and gets the can she just saw, finding a can opener, opening the can, and pouring the can empty into the coffee maker with water as well. A red light shows when Tomoko presses a button and in a minute, brown liquid poured into the mug Saitama had set before.

If serving the strongest man ever a mug of coffee doesn't make Tomoko look cool than she might as well give up on the act of cool.

When the mug was filled, she takes the mug and and sets it on the counter, finding a jar of white rocks she believes to be sugar and dumping in three spoonfuls into the mug, putting in two cubes of ice cubes out of personal experience when Tomoko was planning to be a Caviar Girl, and stir it around with the spoon.

'There,' Tomoko looked upon the mug with a satisfied look upon her, 'Now for the next crucial part, giving this to Saitama.'

So long as a powerful force is not in this apartment right now to mess with her thus messing up her attempt to give the coffee to Saitama, Tomoko will succeed in looking cool.

Her journey begins when she steps out of the kitchen, she just made only a few steps and already is she breathing heavily, endless worries popping in her mind in how this can go wrong.

'The worst case scenario is that I'll spill coffee all over the guy,' as soon as that thought entered in Tomoko's head, she shook her head fiercely, 'No! I have to think positive,' she looks up to see Saitama's eyes were still glued to the screen, with a quick nod for herself, she made her way to him.

And her foot slipped on a blanket near her mattress.

'NO!' Tomoko quickly prevents herself from falling pushing in her other foot's toe so that she would not fall back and have the coffee spill on her.

'DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE!' Tomoko mentally ordered herself, standing on one foot, swaying back and forth, she regained her balance and has her foot that was in mi-air for a bit be set back down to the floor.

A sigh of relief escaped through Tomoko, and the girl resumes her journey across the Living Room, 'I might actually do this without messing up.'

When she got closer to Saitama who was sitting on his mattress, the bald man noticed Tomoko approaching him and he looked away the TV, wondering what the girl is doing this time.

"I-I," Tomoko meekly began, so scared is she just serving this mug of coffee that one wrong word could mess this whole thing up, "I made some c-c-coffee."

Saitama looks to the mug in Tomoko's hand, it certainly does look nice, and he takes I out of Tomoko's hands.

"Hm, thanks," Saitama said, and Tomoko's nervousness faded away, placing in a feeling of accomplishment instead.

'YES! I actually did something without making a total idiot of myself!'

Saitama had no idea why Tomoko would do this for him, or why Tomoko had been acting very eventful these past few days, but he's relieved to see something be done by the girl and nothing close to an accident has occurred this time.

He takes a sip of the iced drink, the brown liquid reaching to his taste buds, and a shock hit him as he went pale.

'This is horrible!'

Saitama wanted to so desperately spit it out, this cold, very salty, bitter, overall disgusting drink-is this even coffee?!-but that would be like a slap to the face to Tomoko who was watching him with bright baggy eyes, so he had no other choice but to swallow it down, feeling a shiver as he did so.

"I-it's interesting," Saitama could only say, a crooked smile in place but Tomoko saw nothing out the ordinary of it.

"Really? I guess I should get a cup for me too," Tomoko says, walking back to the kitchen.

'Crap, I should tell her how this really is,' Saitama thought, 'What did she even put in this, this tasted nothing like how a coffee should taste.'

He looks over his shoulder to see Tomoko in the kitchen, and watches as she places the can she used for the coffee on a place where Saitama can see.

'Wait, are those beans? She used beans for coffee beans?!' Saitama couldn't believe that Tomoko really used those to make coffee, it's not even coffee it's like making uncooked chili!

With a lot of salt for some reason!

Unknown to him or Tomoko, what she believed to be a jar of sugar she took three spoonfuls out of, she actually took out three spoonfuls of salts.

Saitama was so stunned at the unlisted ingredients of this supposed coffee that by the time he snapped out of it, Tomoko had already found a mug and poured in her own 'coffee'.

'Crap, she might not know what she put in this mug, I should probably just tell her.'

Tomoko comes back into the Living Room and sat beside Saitama, a small smile in place as she looks down at the mug she held.

'But she actually looked pretty proud doing this, maybe I should just let her taste it so that she can see how it really is for herself than just be put down by me,' Saitama thought.

"Okay, time for a pick me up, am I right?" Tomoko asked Saitama.

"...Sure," it definitely woke Saitama a bit, that's for sure.

He watches as Tomoko slowly sips the liquid from the mug, and quicker before either the two can blink, she spat it back into the mug, spilling some to the floor and coughing so harshly that a booger showed itself from her nose.

Saitama sighed, 'Well I'll give her credit for trying, I jusy hope after this she doesn't keep trying to push herself this mu-" just as he looks back at Tomoko, the girl's eyes roll back in her head and basically gave a very startling frustrated growl, like endless sparks of electricity were going out of control within her.

'Is she charging up or malfunctioning?!' Saitama almost fell back in surprise of seeing Tomoko's breakdown for himself, the meltdown ended and all that's left is a girl looking so pitifully defeated.

"I...I...I didn't know it would be..." Tomoko's stuttering has now succumb to pauses out of shame, "I'll throw it away, sorry I gave you this crap."

Saitama watches as Tomoko, with her head down to hide the coming tears, stand up and slowly makes her way to the nearest trash can, darkness of failure shrouds the girl that can possibly match the color and style of Tomoko's hair.

"...Are you sure you want to do that?"

Tomoko stopped when she heard Saitama, turning around with eyes showing confusion, Saitama elaborated.

"It's just that, I actually want to finish this," so says Saitama, but in mind, 'Eh? What am I saying?'

Saitama raises the mug he holds back to his lips, 'Wait, what am I doing? What the hell am I doing?!'

Tomoko gasped, speechless, and the tears in her eyes are now visible as she watches in disbelief as Saitama picked his head up and chugs down the brown liquid, and with his usually expressionless eyes they became eyes of someone facing the most horrible experience ever.

'Gah! She HAS been putting effort in helping around the house,' Saitama thought, 'I have to do this just so she wouldn't be so depress, but-' he gagged, 'This is really not good...'

Finally, he emptied the mug, he had to look away first to hide the disgust he had before looking back at Tomoko with a professional look, holding out the mug as well.

"Can I get a refill?"

'I DON'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR!' So screamed his thoughts.

"Hey, it's okay," Tomoko said, "I know it's bad, you don't have to force yourself."

Half a minute goes by after Tomoko said that, nothing but silence, Saitama just calmly sets the mug down on the floor as he stare at Tomoko in a hidden expression of an "Are you serious?" Look.

'Is she in any position to tell me that?' Saitama wonders. Like for real's, he's asking.

* * *

Day Five...(Break Day.)

It was the middle of the day, Tomoko had asked Saitama if she can use his computer and he plainly said to her yes, he goes out to get some shoes and sweaters for Tomoko-this time he's just going to buy them rather than let Tomoko wash them-leaving Tomoko alone in the computer, browsing through the internet of the world and scolding herself for not doing this in the first place.

'I'm just taking a break for today, see what Anime this world has,' so when Tomoko searches up 'Top Anime of the Year', a list popped up and her eyes lit up.

"Whoa, this world actually have some Animes I've never seen or heard before, looks like I hit the jackpot," Tomoko tried to sound more excited, but instead she just felt tired, and it's not even noon.

Even when Tomoko has no school to go to anymore, she still feels stress out, like other than working to be popular here, how is she going to get the recognition Tomoko always wanted if she rarely gets out of this apartment.

Tomoko soon realizes that the answer she needed was staring right in her face.

"The Internet," Tomoko said to herself, "Maybe for me to get people's attention, I can maybe start a blog, like what those losers always do when they have nothing else to do in life." (Look who's talking.)

"Let's try that!" Tomoko then started typing down the keyboards really quickly, "First, 'How to start a blog'," Tomoko typed down, a how-to video came up and Tomoko clicked on it, watching a three-minute video about using a web camera is not required-which Tomoko breathed out in utter relief-and that all Tomoko can do is write down the things happening in her life, include some pictures, and-

"'Be yourself?'" Tomoko repeated the guy in the video's advice, "So, I just relax, speak what's in my mind, and just post it?"

That's what the guy in the video says.

"...Nah, no way crap like that works anymore, I'm just going to pick character type and see how it goes."

So throughout the day, Tomoko types down what she can write in her new blog, and when Saitama came back, he was a little wary to ask what Tomoko was doing, so he just left her alone for the day, which was a nice change of pace for the two.

* * *

Monday...

It was an early day with nothing much to do for Tomoko, who was wearing the green shirt with a kitty picture on it and brown shorts while also playing on her D.S. Gaming system, and Saitama, wearing a yellow shirt and green shorts, was filling up a cute green elephant shaped water pot with water.

The TV was on in the Living Room and Tomoko finds herself looking away the screen of her game as what was on television caught her attention.

"A mosquito outbreak?" She read from the news.

"City Z is in their path too," Saitama noted, making his way outside through the see through doors, "Better have the doors close then."

"Those things are so annoying, I hope you have a can of bug spray nearby."

"I do, it's in the kitchen whenever I need it," Saitama answered, he stepped outside and made his way to the potted plant of a cactus, bending his knees and pouring water to the plant.

Tomoko was just about to get back to her game when something disturbing has showed in the news.

"Gah!" Tomoko said in horror, "Look at those cows, you can see the bones!"

Saitama looks back to see what Tomoko meant, there on TV were dead cows, with nothing but skin, little fur, and bones, an outcome of what a swarm of mosquitos can do to you.

"Those mosquitoes sure aren't something to mess around with," Tomoko said with a gulp. She might have to advise Saitama to buy a dozen cans of bug sprays

Saitama attention to the TV screen was taken when an annoying sound reached his ears, looking in front of it to see the cause of it, a little mosquito was in his sight, he watches the small thing fly around a bit before landing on his hand that held the water pot elephant.

Tomoko jumped in the mattress she lay when a loud sound of a slap is made, she looks to Saitama in questioning and only questioned more when Saitama started grabbing the air randomly and also intensely.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Tomoko asked, getting up and approaching the opening of the see through doors.

Saitama didn't respond immediately and Tomoko flinched when Saitama slapped his cheek, did the potato head went insane she wonders.

"Mosquito," Saitama simply answered and Tomoko responded with an "Oh." Soon, she too is hearing that annoying sound of a mosquito, she's actually afraid if more of the bug's friends are nearby.

Just the thought of becoming a skeleton by getting her blood drain sends a shiver to her spine.

Tomoko yelped and fell back when all of a sudden, Saitama started going at the mosquito in order to kill it with speed like a Super Saiyan, the speed this guy has was just so unbelievable that it made Tomoko speechless, but what was even more baffling wasn't the fact that she is witnessing only the small power Saitama is showing.

It's the fact that Saitama can't kill a mosquito!

"Looks like you met a worthy opponent," Tomoko said, as funny as it is to see the strongest man ever having a tough time killing one bug, she still had to admit that watching Saitama attempt to kill the mosquito pretty damn awesome.

Saitama just responded with an irritated huff and he picked up his pace, stunning Tomoko even more, she can feel the vibrations from the floor beneath her everytime Saitama slaps his hands together to catch the bug.

If she can be so impress to watch Saitama try to kill a bug, she doesn't think she can keep it together if she ever watches him knock out an opponent with one punch, let alone watch him fight a real battle. This guy might actually be so much more epic than Tomoko thought.

Damn, now she really wants to get the second volume of One Punch Man, but it's so unlikely that this world would have a copy of the guy's own story at the nearest public library.

Tomoko's whole body jumped when Saitama slapped his two hands together, louder and with more force, he stood still with a fierce expression, an expression Tomoko thought looked awesome.

"Got you," so assumed Saitama, but in a second the buzzing noises returns, mocking the man trying so hard to kill it.

"I don't think you got it," Tomoko said with a bit of a tease to it, and how could she not tease him, it's a freakin mosquito, it's hilarious to see the strongest man ever struggle this much.

Saitama stood up with veins popping out of his bald head, "I can see that," he said while gritting his teeth.

"Dammit, stand still!" Saitama's frustration in failing to kill the bug has led him to openly insult the mosquito, making the scene kind of dumb but funny too.

"Hey, I'll go get the bug spray, looks like you might need it," Tomoko offered and god to the kitchen.

"Good idea!" Saitama agreed.

Tomoko enters the kitchen and just when she found the bug spray, one touch to the cold exterior of the can and an idea shot her like a bullet.

'Wait a minute, if Saitama can't kill that mosquito,' Tomoko thought, Then maybe if I kill it, that would make me look like I'm the hero in a way! This is my chance to prove myself that I really am a cool character!' She excitedly grabs the can and-stopping herself from running-she calmly walks her way back to the Living Room.

'I just hope that this won't be like that time when a cockroach got in class and I was known as that creepy girl who squished it with her foot.'

Tomoko comes closer but not too to Saitama as the guy is focusing on his annoying opponent yet and any step further could get Tomoko end up having a dirt bap for all eternity.

For once Tomoko wasn't really looking forward to that, these past couple of days had really drained away her depression and stress.

"Hey Saitama," Tomoko called out the man.

"Yeah?" Saitama said, announcing that he is indeed listening even if he is in battle right now.

"You know, I can kill that mosquito for you," Tomoko said with a flip of her hair, "Let me handle this."

At this, Saitama stopped his act of offense, his eyes widening in hearing Tomoko's offer.

"It's clear that you're too fast for you to slow down just enough to get the mosquito, so a second party member has to do the job for you," Tomoko explained, even if her words were offering help, her tone was like mocking Saitama as if to say 'I can do what you can't.'

That did not sound good to Saitama.

'Crap! I can't let her kill it, if she kills it than what does that make me? A guy who can't even kill a single mosquito while a teen girl can?!' This is Saitama's reputation at stake, granted not many people-if at all-has heard of him so there wouldn't be any damage, but there was still Tomoko, she'll probably think Saitama as someone so lame he can't do a simple job that everyone does!

Saitama has no idea how, but it seems that he is now fighting two battles.

"N-no, that's okay, I can do it," Saitama said, 'I can't let her kill it, this my battle that I have to end.'

"Oh but I insist," Tomoko said in a far too innocent sounding tone, "Come on, let me, hehehehehe."

Saitama was actually taken aback when he heard the teen girl laugh so creepily.

'Did I actually took in a creepy villain as my roommate?!' Saitama wonders nervously, unaware that Tomoko was just very excited to show off herself as someone cool.

Saitama was so distracted in insisting Tomoko not to spare her time to help, the mosquito was flying right in front of Tomoko, both stood still when they realize where the bug is, but while Saitama looked nervous, Tomoko smirked unintentionally evil and raised the can of bug spray, her fingertip on the crap like a trigger, ready to fire.

'Bang' Tomoko quoted a well known phrase in Cowboy Bebop and presses the button of the can.

Spraying HERSELF instead of the mosquito.

"AH! PLEH! PLEW!" Tomoko spat out the chemicals on her mouth.

Saitama would of been relieved that he would still get a chance to take care of the mosquito himself if he wasn't so neutral in seeing Tomoko spraying herself with the can.

"You dummy," Saitama said, "You have to look where you're aiming that can."

Tomoko didn't respond as she was too busy spitting.

"Go wash up, I'll take care of the rest from here," Saitama instructed and Tomoko had to comply, so she handed him the can of bug spray and went to the bathroom.

'Maybe I should give up the cool act,' Tomoko believed.

Out of her ear-shot, Saitama muttered, "What am I going to do with her?" It's quite enough for Saitama to be looking after a teen girl, but to look after someone who's constantly doing questionable stuff, Saitama has no idea what he's doing.

He came back to reality when the buzzing reached his ears, with an irritated growl and aiming the can he held the right way, he sprayed all around him in attempt to kill the bug.

"Damn Mosquitoes!" Saitama cursed, the mosquito seem to grow bored of Saitama and so flew away down to the road.

"Hey! Get back here, I'm not done with you!" Saitama called out, "Oi Tomoko, I'm going to go out for a bit!"

"Kay!" Tomoko called back as she splashed her face with water. In the bathroom, she was unable to see Saitama jump from a few stories high of the building they're in and chase after the fleeing mosquito.

So when she came out, she wondered why she didn't see Saitama walk past her through the door, this thought only remained momentarily before forgetting all about it when she turns on the TV and watched the latest never seen in her world Anime.

A few hours go by with Tomoko just flipping through channels-which actually became really dull quickly, sure it might be cool to see these new faces but the amazement vanishes when Tomoko realizes that all she's looking are people and nothing more-she occasionally gets a snack from the fridge, lazing about until the door to the small hallway opened slightly, and a bald head peaks out.

"Uh...Tomoko?"

"Yeah?" Tomoko leaned back to see Saitama but when she did, the bald head quickly retracted and the door shuts close.

"Can you...get whatever outfit you can find in the closet? And put them in front of the bathroom door?"

Tomoko was confused over the request, even more so in seeing Saitama acting weird. The guy makes himself sound like he's butt naked.

"Uh, sure," Tomoko said, a quick pitter patter of footsteps were made from the other side of the door followed by a loud door shut of the bathroom.

Tomoko gets up and, like Saitama said, picks out random attired like a red shirt and dark shorts and heads for the bathroom door where Saitama awaits on the other side.

"Is there a reason you need these?" Tomoko was just curious as all.

"Just put them there and please don't ask," Saitama said pretty fast, Tomoko frowned in not getting her an answer but places the clothes on the floor next to the bathroom.

She goes back into the Living Room and watches TV, in a couple of minutes, Saitama comes in, his expression not looking as embarrassed as he sounded not too long ago and goes to lay on his mattress and watch whatever Tomoko was watching on TV.

Tomoko really wanted to know what that was all about but first, she want something to get out of the way first.

"So did you get the mosquito?" Tomoko asked.

"Yep," Saitama plainly said, "I even got a bigger one, there was a whole swarm of them though."

"That must of been terrifying," Tomoko said with a bit of humor.

"It was," Saitama admits, "But a cyborg was there and he got them all with fire," a small smile appeared when he thought of the next thing to say.

"He really made them 'bug out'."

Cue the drums and symbols.

"That was literally the worst joke I've ever heard," Tomoko bluntly says, at least she feels a lot better about herself the last time she attempted a joke.

"Really?" Saitama asked, "I tried it on the cyborg too but he also didn't laugh."

"I can tell why," Tomoko smirked, "Heck YOU make a better joke than the joke you just said."

Saitama had no idea what that meant, "What do you mean?" He's pretty sure Tomoko didn't mean anything rude, she just sounds like she's stating the obvious, which doesn't seem obvious for Saitama.

"Nevermind," Tomoko dismisses it, but her eyes suddenly widen when she caught on to what Saitama just said.

"Wait, did you just say you met a cyborg? Like a half human half robot kind of deal?"

They have those in this world?!

"Yeah, and he said something about wanting to be my disciple too," Saitama explained.

"Are you serious?!" Tomoko nearly yelled. Taking in a cyborg as a student is the coolest thing ever! But Saitama is literally not giving a shit!

"So, are you going to take him in?" Tomoko asked.

"Nah, I'm not looking for a student, I mean I kind of accidentally told him yes but that was before I really heard him," Saitama said, scratching his belly under his shirt.

Yep, not giving a shit at all, Tomoko just can't believe this guy, she would kill or DIE to get such a recognition to be called as a teacher.

Tomoko sighed irritably, it's people like Saitama she doesn't like, that he gets the attention because of his strength and yet turns them down not just out of being humble, she ought to hit the guy in the head, she's that envious, even though she knows her hand would break if she does so.

"You want some lobsters?" Saitama asked.

"Eh, sure," Tomoko just shrugged.

Though if she has to say one good quality about the guy, is that he's surprisingly easy to talk to, his simplicity might be unimpressive to some people, but it's easier to Tomoko to get use to him, he's also nice too which at times can be confusing for Tomoko but she's not going to complain for that long.

If only she could meet people like him more often, that ought to bring more confidence to her talking to other people.

* * *

Bored.

Tomoko is bored, she read all the Mangas in her bag, beat every level in her game over and over again, if Tomoko doesn't do something to waste her time she's going to go insane.

'Well isn't this great,' Tomoko said sarcastically, Saitama just came back from one punching a bad guy and-being the lazy guy that he is-still wearing his hero clothing, he is currently eating ramen out of a paper cup and watching TV.

Tomoko already finishes her ramen, now she's laying on her mattress on her back, watching TV upside down just to add some...thing to suppress her boredom.

But this action got old an hour ago, and Tomoko got use to the feel of the blood rushing through her brain.

'God, I thought hanging out with the MAIN character would be more fun than this, like I could of been this sidekick who takes all the credit, be like every OC characters who talks about the hilarious scenarios, cutsie or intense ones in the world their in, or hell, leave some kind of an impression that would have the most likable character fall in love with you,' Tomoko flips around on her mattress and glares at Saitama.

'But not only is this guy way too old for me and not even that cute, he never takes me to any of the fights he goes to, I mean sure I didn't exactly ask him to come and if I did I probably just get in the way and have some low self-esteem speech, but at least I be doing SOMETHING.'

Tomoko lowly grunted, 'I'm in a different world for crying out loud, I could have the potential to change the story just for being here! That would have sounded awesome but I have no idea what the story of One Punch Man is after the first Manga, so I'm just walking blind. Is this how am I going to be, a random-ass character with no impact in the story? This is just like my old life!'

Just the thought of her being here doesn't matter makes Tomoko want to scream the top of her lungs.

She grabbed a pillow and place it over her face to muffle out her frustrated cry, 'What's the point of being in a whole new world if I'm just going to stay in this room?!'

"What's wrong?"

Tomoko removed the pillow over her face and saw Saitama watching her with those same expressionless eyes.

"I'm bored," Tomoko stated.

"You've read all your Mangas?" Saitama looked over the piles of Mangas Tomoko has.

"Yeah, AND finished my game, now I got nothing else to do," Tomoko slammed her face into the pillow, feigning herself dead by boredom.

Saitama looks up to the ceiling in thought, "Well, you could check this place around, there might be some books or something else you can find."

"You mean go scavenging hunting?" Tomoko said in lifting her head up.

"It's something to do," Saitama said.

Tomoko pondered a bit before getting up and stretching her arms, "Well it's definitely something, maybe I can take a look around this city even, see all the other abandoned places." That actually sounds pretty cool to Tomoko, like treasure hunting.

"If you're really going to walk around the city," Saitama stands up to get a paper and a pencil, when he got them, he wrote down his phone number and gave it to Tomoko.

Saitama handed the piece of paper to Tomoko, "Call me if you need any help."

Tomoko accepted the small paper, "Wouldn't it be easier if you come with me instead?" She pointed out, it's not that she can't take care of herself, she just wonders if it was even safe to go out there by herself, with the monsters and pedophiles and everything.

"Hm, I'm too tired," Saitama lamely responded.

'That's not a good reason you jerk,' Tomoko thought bitterly. 'Like seriously, he can be nice at times and other times he becomes a lazy ass! Get your priorities straight dammit' the girl cussed in thought.

"But as long as you don't go that far off, then you'll be fine," Saitama sat back down with his eyes back to the screen of the TV.

"What's consider 'too far off?'" Tomoko had to get all the info so that she won't end up in a monster's territory.

Saitama thought it over in how far can Tomoko go, "Just as long as you can see this building or at least know your way back, don't try to take any twist and turns, you just take a street where it's easier to remember where you've been to go back, got it?"

Tomoko nodded, "Got it."

"Okay, so..." Saitama thought he should say something else just as a send-off, "Don't try to talk to strangers."

"You mean strangers in jumpsuits like you?" Tomoko asked.

"The basic," Saitama said.

"Alright, I'll be back maybe an hour or so," Tomoko said, getting her backpack and heads for the door, "Later."

"Yeah," Saitama said, and the sound of the door closing is made.

Time Thy Shall Skip!...

Tomoko walked on the sidewalk of the abandoned area of City Z, unlike before which Tomoko ran in panic in seeing her unfamiliar surroundings, she now gazes upon these broken down buildings with curiosity.

For no one but Saitama not to come back to this place despite its working condition really puts up the reputation this place must of have. She stopped walking when a building in particular catches her interest, looking back at the street she came from just so she won't forget where Saitama's apartment is, she heads for the building.

Upon entering it, it was like another apartment but inside kind of like a hotel style, with the front desk is shown at the center of the large room, a stair way sets on the right side of the room with a curve to it and a second stair on the left side mirroring the first stairs. Both stair ways led up to the second floor Tomoko can see which had bars standing up and only a few of them broken off.

Tomoko walks into the building further and because she was too busy looking her surroundings, she fail to see a suitcase in her way and so ended up kicking it with her foot. Looking down at the suitcase, a straw hat is placed in the open suit case, reminding Tomoko of that one particular Anime.

She picks the straw hat up and set it over her head.

"Alright, let's go search for One Piece," Tomoko laughed at the reference and walked towards the stairs to the Second floor, searching most of the rooms the building held.(Reference to the Anime One Piece).

Outside...

A little birdie was just minding her own business, finding whatever food she can on the concrete sidewalk when a shadow cascade over her, the bird looks up and her eyes met with yellow ones. Seeing as how she should get out of the stranger's way, she flapped her wings and flew, leaving the blonde young man's robotic golden eyes to watch her fly away.

"I'm picking up two separate life source from different direction," the cyborg analyzed, he looked to where one apartment is at and then at the abandoned hotel, a place where the nearest life source is at.

"It's best that I search everywhere with signs of life, I'll have a better chance finding him this way."

With that said, the cyborg makes his way to the hotel.

Inside the hotel...

"Woohoo!" Tomoko cheered, walking down the hall with dozens of Mangas in her arms, "Who needs gold and the title King of the Pirates when you got never-before-seen Mangas!" she laughed, excited to read these Mangas as soon as possible.

But just as she was about to descend the stairs, she noticed just up ahead a shadoe of someone coming through the doors.

'Huh? Who's that coming?' Tomoko wonders, out of a feeling being wary, she ran and ducked behind a wooden box placed beside the bar fence.

At first she thought it would be Saitama, maybe he figured letting a teen girl go on her own isn't such a good idea, but when the keeper of the shadow revealed himself, Tomoko's eyes widen.

It was a guy with arms made of metal, has blonde hair, probably the freakiest but kind of cool looking black eyes with golden irises, and wearing a white tank top with blue jeans.

'Whoa,' Tomoko stares in awe at the coming figure, 'He's...pretty cute,' a faint blush appears on her cheeks but Tomoko shook her head in order to focus the coming problem.

And that problem is the fact that the blonde young man is inside the building.

'Why the hell is he coming here! He's cute but also pretty scary, and I don't know if he's a good guy or some guy who can kill me!' Tomoko quickly ducked back behind the wooden boxes and pray that he would leave.

The footsteps seized and Tomoko couldn't help but hold her breath, biting her finger nail nervously.

"I know you're up there."

Tomoko accidentally bit on her finger in sheer fear when she heard the cyborg, holding in her cry desperately, 'Shit, shit, shit! This really hurts! Holy crap it's bleeding!' Tomoko cried mentally, a small tear hanging on the corner of her eye.

"I came to meet a man name Saitama," the blonde added.

Tomoko flinched in surprise when she heard what the guy said, 'Saitama? He know's him? Wait a minute, metal arms, eyes that look like something a robot would have, is this the cyborg Saitama met?!'

If she remembered correctly, it was the cyborg who helped out Saitama with those mosquito by killing them all with fire. That probably doesn't sound so impressive on paper but it have been if Tomoko saw it for herself.

"Do you know this man?" the blonde cyborg asked.

Tomoko remained silent, even if this guy is a good guy, she still has this problem in communicating with people, but she suppose there's no reason to keep hiding if the cyborg is a good guy.

"If you have no relation with him, then I will leave," so says the cyborg and he turns around to head out the doors.

Tomoko was in a dilemma, this is a once in a lifetime chance to talk with a cyborg, but what should she say? She suppose she can just say that she knows Saitama, this is guy looking for him, but she shouldn't just straight up and say high, it should be something like a cool line from those movies or Animes, it's a freaken cyborg, she won't get another opportunity to be cool to anyone else like this!

Debris fell from the second floor and the cyborg heard them, turning back around, he had expected someone there, he did not think it would be of a girl, with messy black hair and a straw hat over her head, narrowed green eyes that looks like the person haven't slept in days, and standing with an air of confidence around her.

On view, this girl would look like a girl who lived hard times, but in fact she is an Otaku, someone who likes Anime so much and may have a habit of doing things without thinking, such as unintentionally bringing attention to herself by getting out of her hiding spot too quickly.

'Shoot, now what?' Tomoko asks herself, 'I thought I would say something but...I have no idea what to say!' In contrast to her imposing glare, she is in turbulence, here's her chance to talk with a cyborg and she has no idea what to say.

"Who are you?" the cyborg questioned, his eyes scanning the girl before him.

'Crap! He's actually intimidating!' Behind Tomoko's stoic mask was fear, 'J-Just calm down, be calm, be cool...be cool.'

With that thought echoing in her head, she smirked with her teeth showing.

'I just have to play it cool, after I give this guy one hell of an impression, I'll take him to Saitama.'

And so, takimg off the hat over her head and throwing it aside coolly, Tomoko's act to be cool in front of a cyborg begins.

"Who am I you ask?" Tomoko said, her smirk disappearing and spoke in a monotonous voice like how most cool character has, "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that? I would have remember seeing you."

Inside, Tomoko is laughing, 'HAHAHAHA! He must think I'm so mysterious and cute, probably wondering what a fragile looking girl is doing in this abandoned city, ehehehehe.'

Indeed is the cyborg wondering, but not what Tomoko had expected.

'What is that girl doing up there?' Thought the cyborg, 'That floor she's on isn't that stable, she should get down before it falls apart,' he went against saying that to the girl up front for he has a question to answer.

"My name is Genos," the cyborg introduced himself, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Kuroki," Tomoko said, "Genos huh? You must the guy who asked to be a disciple to Saitama."

Genos slightly raised his head in hearing Tomoko has heard of him.

'OH YEAH! You better be surprise, I got more up in my sleeves,' Tomoko had to fought back her grin to keep her imposing glare.

"You have heard of me, then that means you know Saitama," Genos said, "I must speak with him."

"Do you now?" Tomoko flipped her hair to bring about the sass in her tone, "Ha! And you think it'll be that easy, Baakaaa," she emphasize the baka with a low voice which was rather bold of her but she had to play the part of a hard to deal with yet still cool character. (Note: Baka means Idiot or Fool.)

"Do I need to prove myself."

Tomoko felt herself shiver when the cyborg's eyes lit up slightly, 'He makes it sound like I'm challenging him or something, there's no way I would last a second!' Panic started to break through her mask, 'I have to fix that, right now!'

"N-no, there's no need," Tomoko raises both hands and shrugged to give off that 'not-giving-a-shit' vibe, "What you need to do though, is to give a good reason why I should take you to Saitama, and why should Saitama take you in as his student, this isn't a buying your way in kind of deal kid."

'Why did she call me kid? I'm clearly older than her,' Genos wonders but he holds off those questions for now.

He watches as Tomoko looks away from him and walks across the wooden floor, small debris fell more as she does so, Genos was about to warn the girl about how what she's walking upon won't last that long.

"I want to hear your reason why you're asking Saitama to be your teacher," in all honesty, Tomoko is curious, "He doesn't just take anyone in without a story to be told."

Which wasn't the case for Tomoko but she has to hear the guy's reason somehow.

"Is that how you were taken in?" Genos concluded that the girl is somewhat living close with Saitama, he knows not of their exact relationship, at first he thought of them as relatives but by the sound of the girl, they're not.

...

'CRAP' Tomoko mentally screamed, 'I didn't think up a back story for me, what should I say, should I be like 'I am the last of my kind' or like 'I am from another planet', no he wouldn't believe that even if it's true, maybe I can use the back story other anime characters have like-'

An idea popped in her head, with her head down, she looks back at Genos, with eyes that shows she's ready to tell a story.

By using some of the plotlines she's heard in Anime.

"I'm a hunter, raised in a village hidden on the leaves, since birth I was discriminated out of fear for what I was capable of, pretty soon I had to leave and I didn't mind, I discovered my father is alive so I went on a journey searching for him, earning companions like a silver hair sweet tooth Samurai, an intelligent purple hair policewoman, and a yellow rat companion with the power of electricity."

(HunterxHunter, Naruto, Gintama, Ghost in the Shell and Pokemon, everyone got that? :D)

"I've faced through many obstacles, survived an attack from a near extinct alien race of warriors call Saiyans, participated in a battle of wits against the so call Red eyed God of Justice, captured a thief by the name of Lupin, and rescued a princess of the moon."

(Reference to Dragon Ball Z, Death Note, Lupin the Third, Sailor Moon.)

'Yes, yes, YES! Use the coolest plot lines you can think of!' Tomoko encouraged herself.

"But I soon discovered my father was murdered by the night of the blue fire, not only that but I found out my mother was eaten by a titan, the same titan who ate my childhood friend who became my brother by drinking sake with him and another, a friend and brother whom I lost since I was seven, because of what happen, I bear hatred for all titans and Satan for taking my loved ones-"

'What is she talking about?' Genos blinks in confusion as Tomoko kept going on in her story, 'I've never heard any events she's claiming to have happen, and also, she never mention having brothers before.'

"-And we tried to save my second brother but he died in the end, and do you know what else? He died in front of me, protecting me, but he bought enough time for me to save a friend who was about to be executed out of corrupt reason from a place called the Soul Society."

(Reference to Blue Exorcist, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Bleach.)

'Now to finish the story off and end it with a cool line!' Tomoko was grinning excitedly, even though she's ripping off many Anime plotlines, they must of sound so cool to the cyborg, she must of look so cool right now!

"I saved my friend, and I enter in my Gurren Lagann to crush the foes whose name I don't bother remembering, released a vampire to slaughter all those posers they call themselves vampires with two pistols, and resurrect my fallen comrades with the philosopher stone!" Tomoko stopped to take a breath before finishing her story.

"But in that epic struggle, I was blown away by a HameHameHa from a tough opponent, and landed somewhere I know not. Ha, what an exciting yet sad life I had, to have nothing but constant struggle be a way of life for me."

(Reference to Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Hellsing, and Full Metal Alchemist.)

"You may not have heard of these events, it's for the best that no one else knows, so now," Tomoko looks at Genos with eyes that can feign experience, "You are wise to an unknown truth, you know what that means right?"

She may have used that to another student back in middle school, but hey, it's a cool line, perfect to end her story.

"So I told Saitama my story, and he took me in," Tomoko explained, her story were nothing but lies but it did make her sound cool if no one ever seen any of these Anime, "Now what's your story? Why do you want Saitama to teach you? If you give me a good reason, I'll consider taking you to him, but be warn, I am an Arbiter, I make the call when I make judgments." (Reference to Death Parade.)

Tomoko messed up her story in calling herself an Arbiter when she was a Hunter in the beginning, but she was so in the zone that she didn't notice.

She and Genos remained silent, the cyborg's head was down, his bangs hiding his eyes, making it really difficult to even guess what he's probably thinking right now.

"Hawhawhaw! I must of been so cool he's practically speechless!' Tomoko grinned, 'It won't matter what he says since I'm going to take him to Saitama anyway, but I can bet that the story I told would be way more interesting than whatever he has.'

Or so she thought.

"Four years ago, I was a human being, that was before my family and home were destroyed."

'Eh?' Tomoko's tone and her arrogant expression dropped.

"We were living a normal life, we didn't have much but it was enough," Genos stated, "However, a cyborg went out of control and attacked our town, the insane cyborg destroyed everything in sight, he even took my family's lives."

Tomoko felt a lump in her throat as the cyborg continues.

"Miraculously, I survived, but being only a weak fifteen year old boy, I was at the end of my strength in a ruined town. That's when Doctor Kuseno happened to pass through."

It was then Tomoko had realized something she should have known the moment she discovered herself to be in the Manga world. That to her, she's reading stories that caught her interest, which was the point, for a Manga to catch somebody's interest and even if the stories are told before, as long as they make something new out of it, it's worth the reading.

But to the characters, this world isn't a fictional story, this is all real to them, and the tragic past characters have can be considered cliche in Tomoko's world, but they are real horrible experience to the characters, it would be considered insensitive to listen another's past and get bored. These character-no, these PEOPLE faced actual losses.

And Tomoko had been saying nothing but lies, just to make herself look cooler.

'I feel like such an ass,' Tomoko acknowledges herself.

"My life had almost ended recently until Saitama saved me," the cyborg said, "With my own eyes I witness his incredible power to defeat an opponent with one hit, I have yet to reach that level of power-I do not think I can ever reach that power on my own, that's why..." He clenched his metal hand.

"I must study under Saitama, to be strong enough to avenge my family," he looks up to meet Tomoko in the eyes, taking her breath away when he did so, "Please, take me to him!"

Tomoko never felt anything so low in her life, lower than dirt even, and it doesn't help her guilt when she saw the desperation in Genos's eyes.

"Please!"

Tomoko regained herself and waved her hands around to tell the cyborg to calm down.

"Okay, okay, I hear you," Tomoko said, "I'll take you to him."

'I'm pretty sure Saitama wouldn't say no after hearing a story like that,' Tomoko, dropping all her cool and confidence as it would only be disrespectful to keep it and heads for the stairs.

"Saitama is at an apartment, I'll lead you to-" she stopped when she heard a loud creak the moment she made a step closer to the stairs. Looking down, cracks were appearing underneath Tomoko's foot and spreading.

'Uh oh.'

With a yelp, Tomoko fell through the wooden floor, proving Genos's analysis correct, and to where she fell is a broom closet, and when Tomoko's foot made contact to another floor, she swore she heard and felt something break in her ankle.

Tomoko cried out in agony of the pain in her ankle and rolled side to side on the floor.

"SHIT! I think I heard a bone break! Is this what I get for making up a story?!"

Tomoko sat up quickly and checked her pained foot, "I didn't MEAN to spout all that crap if that guy had a real story, God, what was I thinking!"

She tried to moved her foot but an electric of pain shot her, making her cry out "TAWTAWTAW!"

"I think I need to go to a hospital..."

When Tomoko stopped looking at her foot for a moment, she looks around her surroundings which was a closet and then behind her.

Just to see Genos standing there, when he saw Tomoko fell, he saw the door that was underneath where Tomoko use to stand and so concluded that she fell into a closet next to the stairs. But as he got closer to the door, he heard everything..

Tomoko looks up to meet Genos in the eyes, shadows appear under his hair which makes him look very intimidating at that moment.

'I think he heard me,' Tomoko's eyes widen.

Even if Genos didn't hear her confession, he would most definitely question how someone who say she survived many battles cry over a sprain ankle.

"S-so, how about I take you to Saitama now!" Tomoko suggested, "Aha, aha, a...ha..."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, this is my longest chapter yet! Tomoko finally meets Genos, he definitely found her very strange. I love to hear some feedbacks.**


	4. What it's like

**I am so thankful for all of your support! This story has the most favorites and follows compare to my other stories, I'm really amazed because of that, to think that people would actually like reading this, to be honest when I first published the first chapter of this story, I would just go on a whim and keep posting chapters even if not many people favor this.**

 **But every day I wake up in the morning, it keeps me motivated to take the writing in this story seriously yet carefree because of the messages popping up in my phone about either a follower, favorite, or even a review is made for this story.**

 **It's very important to me that I get reviews so that people would point out the mistakes I made so that I would go back and fix them, I want to write with just enough accuracy that readers won't be so put off reading this.**

 **But it's been amazing to read all the nice reviews! So I thank you for it.**

 **Sorry if I got a little sappy, I'm watching Gintama now and a heart warming moment just came up, but this isn't about Gintama, this is about a crossover adventure between Watamote and One Punch Man! So without further ado, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: What it's like to be on the sidelines.**

* * *

Step by step does the cyborg make as he goes directly to where Saitama is currently at, a little hunched over he is, because on his back, he carries the strange girl who has sprained her ankle.

He recalled her name to be Kuroki, and a very strange girl she is to the cyborg. The first time he met her he actually believed her to be someone who was lost, but then after hearing her proudly saying her 'story' he thought of her as a mysterious girl.

That is until she fell through the wooden floor, and as Genos ran to her to see if she was alright, he picked up Kuroki's confession, which he didn't react to it with anger, just confusion, for what reason would she have to make up such a story? He tried asking her but all that confidence the girl feigned for a moment vanishes once the truth is revealed and now she only stutters and speaks in a quiet tone.

Well whatever her reason may be, Genos could not leave the girl alone who could barely walk, and she knew Saitama, so he might as well assist Kuroki as he makes his way to Saitama.

Tomoko for the most part could die. Not because the truth of her is revealed, but a cute guy is giving her a piggyback ride. This is Tomoko's wish whenever she saw moments like this in Anime, if she died right there, she would be fine with it, having a goofy smile on her, half closed eyes and blushed cheeks.

Tomoko would die happy with one thing crossed out of her Christmas list.

Her moment of bliss ended when she felt a pain in her ankle, returning to reality, she thought back the moment when she first saw Genos.

He was scary at first, but being a cyborg makes him look cool, when Tomoko saw Genos she thought she could never say a word, until the thought of being able to look cool in front of a character in this Manga came.

What a fool she is, she's been talking to a real person just like with Saitama, they're not characters here, they're real like Tomoko, even if they are something that isn't exactly 'normal' in her world, they sure do look and sound like real people now that Tomoko is closer to them.

And it was by this realization that she lost her nerve and now spoke like her socially awkward self.

'I guess it's for the best,' Tomoko thought to herself, 'I wouldn't last long in keeping myself in character, I probably would have forgotten my 'backstory' anyway.'

It all ended well though, a cute and cool guy is carrying her to her home-Saitama's home that is, she would call that as a win.

Tomoko nearly gasped when a thought came to her.

'Wait a minute, is this guy...' Her eyes widen and her cheeks went pink, 'Could this be the guy, that I'll have a romantic relation with?!'

In most fanfictions, OC's are commonly created to either be born or fall into their favorite Anime and be the 'perfect match' for the writers favorite character-usually because of their sexual interest with the characters despite being a drawing but Tomoko isn't one to judge, she occasionally writes down her own fantasy with Rin Okumura in Blue Exorcist.

Besides, Fanfic writers do end up writing a pretty good chemistry between the OC and the selected character, maybe, this might be the case with Tomoko!

She could already see it now, with a goofy smile, she imagines herself with Genos in a drama between Revenge and Love.

 _In Tomoko's head..._

 _It was a cold evening, endless drops of rain water cascades down from the cloudy sky and bounces off from an umbrella which a beautiful, wise, and also strong-though she does not show it physically-woman carries in one hand._

 _The woman's name is Tomoko, her long, kind of messy yet pulling off that eccentric style black hair, her green eyes that shows experiences and yet beams like the innocence of a child, her figure so thin, and her chest not as unrealistically big as most woman-who are complete sluts in her view-shows off their big breasts and bosom while she hides it with her flower pattern kimono as if to say "My body should not be what you should notice, but my eyes and personality",_ _and though this gloomy weather would bring down anybody, Tomoko is an emotionally strong woman, a woman who would help others in need._

 _Yet, though her kindness had gain her many friends all around the world thus making herself the most popular woman alive, she still feels rather lonely._

 _That is until her life suddenly made a drastic turn, when she comes across HIM._

 _She just turned a corner on her way home when ' **GASP'** a young man sitting down with his back against the wall came in view, but that wasn't what shocked Tomoko, what was shocking was that the young man had a missing arm, but THAT wasn't the shocking part._

 _It was the fact that this guy is a cyborg! With one robotic arm and hand holding on to his shoulder which use to be connected with his other robotic arm, he was beaten badly yet this did not damaged the attractiveness the young man showed with his piercing shining yellow robotic eyes._

 _But now is not the time to admire, Tomoko must help him._

 _She helped the cyborg all the way to her house and lay him on her bed. The cyborg thanked Tomoko and he explained his quest for revenge, Tomoko was at awe in hearing his passion yet is concern that it was his passion that led him to this state._

 _The cyborg ask if Tomoko would take him to the nearest mechanic but Tomoko insisted he stay in her house for it is too stormy outside, so she took it upon herself to repair the cyborg._

 _Tomoko ought to mention that not only is she beautiful and popular, she's very talented too._

 _Within a day, she fixes up the cyborg, and during that day, she chatted with him, she expresses how much she offers kindness to those who needs it the most yet despite being the most popular girl in the world, she should also take the most loneliest girl in the world._

 _It was at that moment, the cyborg fell in love with a certain lovely black hair woman._

 _But it was by this new emotion that he became conflicted, between his passion for Tomoko and his passion for revenge, which path will he choose? Risk his life? Or be at Tomoko's side?_

 _The day has come when the cyborg is fully repaired, and his decision is made._

 _"Will you still resume your quest for vengeance?" Tomoko questioned the cyborg._

 _"I will do whatever it takes to be stronger."_

 _Tomoko lowered her head, and a smile of understanding took place._

 _"Then I wish for your safety, cyborg-san," Tomoko isn't one of those annoying clingy girls, she is much cooler than that._

 _"Thank you but.." Tomoko raises her head and her eyes widen when she sees the normally calm eyes of the cyborg suddenly look longing, and even...lusting._

 _"I may not come back alive, so..." He threw an arm around Tomoko's waist and pulled her towards him, her chest against his._

 _"I will have to show my gratitude to you right now." They were at nose touch and their lips a centimeter close to each other._

 _"Sexually."_

Back to Reality...

Tomoko is laughing and huffing like a pervert, her cheeks pink and her eyes shines in thinking the possibility of getting into a relationship, she wouldn't mind if it would be a hot one at that.

"Are you alright?"

Tomoko flinched when Genos spoke up, lowering her shaking head, she meekly responded "I-I'm f-fine." She then perked up when they were near Saitama's building.

"Uh...um...ano..." Tomoko raises one finger nervously in an attempt to direct the cyborg where Saitama is.

Genos looks back to see what Tomoko was trying to do and the girl gulped when she met his eyes which were so cool to see up front, Tomoko would bet every girl to be jealous of her position.

"I know where Saitama is, perhaps he will provide you medical treatment as you claim for him to know you," Genos stated, he is still questioning what this girl's relation is with Saitama, are they relatives after all?

Tomoko had a look that asks how Genos would know where Saitama is and the cyborg explains.

"I am able to detect any life source from a certain distant so long as I remain aware."

Tomoko is amazed, to hear such an incredible technology be done-let alone done by a cyborg-makes her feel like the luckiest girl ever to be suddenly transferred to this world.

She has to say something, she has to compliment the cyborg, or at least thank him for carrying her back to Saitama's apartment, anything just so she won't be known by this guy as some clumsy girl who told a story in desperation for attention.

"Y-y...y-you're."

'Come on say it!' Tomoko commands herself, 'Just go 'Wow! You are so cool!' I have to say something just to fix my act earlier, compliment the guy!'

She wants to say something to the cyborg, so she did.

"Y-Your hair smells nice."

The cyborg stopped for a moment, his expression Tomoko could not see, and then he proceeded up to the stairs of the apartment building.

"...Thank you."

Yep, Tomoko would not mind dying right about now. What in the world is wrong with her? If this keeps up she might as well be known around the new world as a pervert.

'God, kill me now,' Tomoko begged to the heavens with a tear in her eye.

Genos goes up and up the stairs until he stopped, Tomoko snapped out of her shame over what she said and noticed that she and Genos were in front of Saitama's door, but the cyborg has yet to make any attempt to knock.

It might be because he's still carrying Tomoko.

"U-Um, h-he's in there right now, r-right?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes," Genos answered.

"So...shouldn't you start calling him out then?" Tomoko suggested.

"...Yes," Genos agreed, he was actually anything else but confident, would Saitama take him in? Perhaps he could try to convince him by doing what Kuroki said about letting Saitama hear the cyborg's story, an idea he has already thought up, but now with the girl suggesting that, then his chances have increased.

So with a deep breath, he called out to Saitama.

* * *

 _"Get ready for Bargains Sale Day!"_

The TV spoke loudly before Saitama turns it off, he was already aware of the Sales, he even has a flyer that tells of the Sales happening on Saturday, which is 'tomorrow'.

Yet as normally excited-which is only a few things Saitama CAN feel when it comes to saving money-he is, he can't seem to feel it now. It hasn't been long since Tomoko left, the girl was bored so Saitama suggested she would go out, so she did.

On her own.

Yes she does SEEM like she can take care of herself, better than to stay in the house all day, and yet...

"Maybe I should have gone with her," Saitama said. Just to be sure Tomoko would eb alright, she has been taken under his care now, even if it is bizarre.

He was out of his thoughts when he hears someone outside his door.

"Sensei!"

Saitama swore he heard that voice from somewhere, thinking hard, he tries to remember where he heard that voice from as he goes to the front door, and that's when it hit him.

'Don't tell me...is it THAT guy?'

Saitama recalled the cyborg-with a name he forgot to ask-saying that he would come and find Saitama so that he would be the Hobbyist's disciple. Saitama didn't really think the cyborg was serious about that, but when the bald man opens the door and saw the cyborg himself standing there, he was...weirded out to say the least.

Also, how in the world does this guy know Saitama's address?

"You really came," Saitama said, the look he gave to Genos changed when he saw Tomoko.

"To-Tomoko?" He said in surprised, "Oi, what happened to you?"

Tomoko suppressed her embarrassed laugh, no way is she going into detail about THAT, too embarrassing.

"I...fell, I think I broke my foot," Tomoko said.

Saitama sighed, he knew he should have gone with Tomoko, well at least nothing worse happened, he opens the door all the way and moved for the cyborg to come in with Tomoko.

"Come in, thanks for bringing Tomoko, uh..." Saitama thanked the cyborg whose name he still doesn't know.

"It's Genos, Sensei," Genos said, coming in with Tomoko on his back.

"Can you not call me Sensei?" Saitama asked.

"Master!" Genos said loudly as if to add in respect with that title but that didn't make it better for Saitama.

"Not Master either!"

Tomoko huffed at Saitama still trying to turn down Genos, 'If I were in his place, I be happy to have a follower, but nooo, it has to go to a guy with a head cleaner than the Buddha!'

Tomoko is placed upon her mattress and muttered a thank you to the cyborg while blushing, looking away so that her long bangs would hide her red face.

The cyborg simply nodded and moved aside for Saitama to sit in front of her with the med-kit in hand.

"How did you end up hurting your foot anyway?" Saitama asks, he's already guessing that it has something to do in relation from last week.

"I was...role playing," Tomoko answered, "I end up falling through the wooden floor, I wasn't that high up but I landed wrong, and now this freaken hurts, luckily Genos found me and he helped me get back here," she was afraid that Genos would say everything that happened, she doesn't think she could take the embarrassment, but thankfully he remained quiet.

Saitama hummed in receiving this information, thinking to serve the cyborg a cup of tea as a thanks for helping Tomoko, but first he has to deal with the girl's injury.

"Okay, I'm gonna take your shoe off, that okay?"

Tomoko nodded, "Yeah, just be careful."

Saitama nodded and with one hand behind Tomoko's heel and the other holding the shoe, he began to pull it off.

But just as he did, Tomoko hissed and made an "Ita ita ita!" Noises as Saitama completely removed the shoe.

Genos just sat by and watches as his Master takes care of the messy hair girl, they don't really share that much resemblance for him to call them relatives but what else could they be if they're living under the same roof? Plus, his Master does seem to really care for the girl just by how he's acting around her now.

Saitama took the sock off and now held the foot with both hands and moved it slightly to have a better look, but apparently this action surprised Tomoko and as a reaction she yells out a series of "Taw taw taw!"

"Hey hey! Careful with that, I'm pretty sure I broke it, I should go to the hospital or something," Tomoko wanted to smack the guy in his bald head.

Saitama shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing that serious, there's no purple coloring so it's definitely not broken, you probably just sprained it."

"Really?" Tomoko blinks in hearing that her foot's not broken.

"Yeah, I saw it on TV once so you should be good."

Tomoko stared Saitama with expressionless eyes, getting his knowledge rather from a doctor but from TV? That's probably just some excuse just cause Saitama is too lazy to get her to a hospital just to be sure, at least that's what Tomoko believes. Well it's not like she's one to talk, she sometimes gets her information from the Internet all the time.

Saitama takes the bandaged tape from the med-kit and he barely got a centimeter to Tomoko's foot before the girl started panicking that it's going to hurt.

"Calm down, I'll go slow okay?"

Tomoko nodded in appreciation and closes an eye as Saitama begins wrapping her ankle around. Surprisingly, the guy is pretty gentle and he even wraps Tomoko's ankle around like a true professional, he could fit the part as a calm and collected doctor just for those expressionless yet focused look he has.

"I'll make some tea for you guys, and after that, go on home Genos," Saitama told the cyborg, "I'm not looking for disciples."

The hobbyist suddenly perked his head up as if realizing something.

"Wait," he looks at Genos, "You're back in one piece?"

His statement confused Tomoko, "Huh?"

"A while ago, when I was fighting off those mosquitoes, this guy was there and he got damaged," Saitama explains.

Tomoko...had no idea how to respond to that, what, like this cool looking cyborg got beat up by little mosquitoes? Saitama is just messing with her, right?

Well she sure as hell can't tell with him not looking anything amused.

"Yes, my body is mostly mechanical, as long as there are parts, repair is quick," Genos explained.

'Did he say mostly?' Tomoko thought, 'So would that also include the...damn, this relationship might be harder than I thought.'

Well, love has no boundaries, as Tomoko hears so many times that it makes her want to throw up.

"You're an odd one," Saitama says.

'It's not odd, it's awesome! Damn it if only I could just say it but I'm scared something will slip up again!' Tomoko mentally says.

"What kind of parts do you use Master?" Genos asked.

"Don't use any," Saitama answered simply.

"Then what about the skin-colored armor on your head?"

Tomoko held back a chortle, snickering instead when Genos pointed at Saitama's head.

"Yeah, that's my skin."

Genos was stunned by this information, "But that would mean you're bald despite being so young," he thought he was being quiet but obviously both Tomoko and Saitama heard it as the girl was chuckling and the guy having a tick mark on his bald head.

"I know right, sometimes it's better to call him Potato Head just so you know which bald guy we're talking about," Tomoko said.

"Really?" Genos said, "That would certainly make him stand out more."

"OKAY, I GET IT, I'M BALD!" Saitama was fuming, "What's your problem?! And YOU!"

Saitama points at the smiling Tomoko, "Why Potato Head?! I look nothing like that!"

Tomoko just looks away with a smirk, she may not always have fun with Saitama doing nothing much, but if there is one thing she can have fun with is that she can take advantage in pointing fun of his self-consciousness about his lack of hair.

"You'll hear my problems?" Genos misinterpreted what Saitama is saying, and the hobbyist just gave a "I am so done with this guy" look.

"No thanks, I'm good."

Tomoko's amusement changed with a bitter frown in hearing Saitama about to turn down the cyborg again, after hearing Genos's story, she genuinely felt bad for the guy, sure the seeking for revenge character like Sasuke from Naruto, Kurapika from HunterxHunter and all other characters are something girls swoon over(Even if Sasuke turned out to be a dick at one point), but it's a serious thing, and she wants Saitama to hear Genos out.

So she gained Saitama's attention by picking up the foot Saitama held in his hand and jamming her toes into his nose, earning herself a pretty good reaction from him.

"Hey come on, just hear him out will you?"

Saitama pushes Tomoko's foot off and looked at her in annoyance, "Oi, didn't you say that your foot hurt?"

"It's a miracle," Tomoko stated, though she sounded calm, inside she was in disbelief 'Whoa, I totally sounded like a badass! Guess my work to be a cool character paid off after all.' It might of been because of how much Tomoko's life have suddenly been so exciting that she's gaining a small bit of courage, that or she's now use to being around the Potato Head name Saitama who could give less of a crap of anything.

"Four years ago, when I was fifteen, I was actually a real human being before I became what I am now," Genos began his story.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Saitama felt Tomoko's toe poke his cheek and he pushes her foot away again, "Okay, okay, I'll listen."

Tomoko smiled victoriously as Genos began his story, it was kind of the same way Genos told his story to Tomoko when they first met, but now that he's talking to the person he wanted to speak with in the first place, he goes into deeper details.

"Although we had to pinch pennies my family and I lived a peaceful and fairly happy life. But one day, a crazy cyborg went out of control attacked our town. The insane cyborg...Most likely, a failed body modification generated an irregularity in his brain. He destroyed everything in sight. Parks, schools, buildings, my house..."

Here comes the heart ache.

"He even took my family's lives."

That was a much greater hit to Tomoko than the first time she heard him say this, it just sucks, everyone knows that.

"Miraculously, I survived, but being only a weak fifteen year old, I was alone and at the end of my strength in a ruined town. That's when Doctor Kuseno happened to pass through. Doctor Kuseno, a scientist for justice, was on a mission to stop the destruction cause by the rampaging cyborg. I asked Doctor Kuseno to perform body modification surgery on me, that's how I was reborn as a cyborg who fights for justice. I promised Doctor Kuseno that one day I would terminate the evil cyborg."

It was just as sad to hear as the first time Tomoko heard Genos's story, but during his story telling, Saitama remained neutral, which led the girl to wonder, does he feel any kind of feelings for Genos's loss-sorry, angered over this injustice, does he feel any of those? Well from what Tomoko has learned in her time around Saitama, is that he has become the number one in strength, which led to his constant boredom.

Tomoko rarely sees Saitama with any other emotions, even if her actions has gain a reaction from Saitama now and then, he stills seems chill-which let Tomoko to feel more comfortable around him without the fear of being judged, she suppose that's what she kind of likes about the guy, even if without a lot of expression, it's like no matter what she does Saitama will just react with an "Ok, just give me the heads up next time", yet she wouldn't mind seeing him make more of a reaction.

Because really, just seeing him be bored all day just makes him look like he's living a sad life, sadder than Tomoko's life, though that could be up for debate.

At the end of Genos story, Tomoko looks up to see Saitama who's been listening to Genos which Tomoko thought it was the least bit of a decent action Saitama could have done, and she actually appreciated it.

Saitama closed his eyes and nodded, "I see-"

"It's been four years since that day."

Oh, looks like Genos isn't done yet.

"I'm now nineteen, I've bee wandering from town to town eliminating evil."

Okay.

"The number of monsters and criminal organizations I have destroyed are too many to count."

Good job then, but don't get carried away or it'll be like bragging.

"But I have been unable to find any clues about the insane cyborg and have become increasingly frustrated and restless."

Well he sure isn't the only one. Good God Tomoko didn't expect this guy's story to be THIS long! Didn't he say that he's here to ask Saitama to train him or something? Just get to the point already! Hell Saitama's getting just as impatient as Tomoko, don't get her wrong, she feels bad for the guy, but just hurry up and say what needs to be said, not write out an entire essay!

"I find myself chasing a virtual image of that cyborg whenever I square off against enemies."

'No one asked to hear your psychological problems, this isn't therapy!' Tomoko groaned and reaches for her phone to go online, she's not trying to be rude, she just knows what Genos is trying to get at, which he's taking forever!

"Then last week, when that Mosquito Monster appeared-" wait, there was a monster that's a mosquito, is that what Saitama was talking about? Why didn't the Potato Head said so! "-I let my concentration slip, I was convinced I could not lose to anything but the rampaging cyborg, so I neglected to even analyze the data on my opponent and rushed to confront her."

Oh hey, there's a Bargain Sales Day coming soon, Tomoko found this out by looking up the daily news in her phone.

"The results, as you know, was that an opponent with immense strength bested me."

Saitama glances at Tomoko who was on her phone, his eyebrows twitching at how Tomoko is basically leaving him to listen to this long story on his own, it's rude beyond levels.

"If you, Master Saitama, had not been in the area, I would have undoubtedly been destroyed," Genos is talking all fast now, guess he took notice how much he's dragging this out, but he has so much more to say.

"Master, you saved my life. My life that was once saved by Doctor Kuseno has now been saved by you, Master Saitama."

Yeah, Tomoko got that part and so did Saitama, boy, if she's planning to get in a relationship with this cyborg then she really needs to teach the guy the meaning of GET TO THE POINT.

"I feel the weight of that responsibility. I must not die before destroying that cyborg. And to do that, I must continue fighting evil as a righteous cyborg until he appears before me one day."

By now, a beetle that fell onto its back would have successfully turned over by itself, that's how long Genos is talking.

"I need to get stronger. Last week-"

'OH GOOOOOD!' Tomoko fell her back upon the mattress, mentally sighing in exasperation. Please for all that is holy or unholy, don't let this guy go in detail in what he had for breakfast in the last few days!

"When I saw your punch, I knew I had to study under you as your disciple. If only I could be as strong as you, Master Saitama. I have an old enemy to defeat, and the battle is not for me only."

Saitama basically had it up to the roof in bearing with Genos's story, he looks like he's going to loose his mind, and he's not the only one, Tomoko is already thinking of convincing the cyborg to buy her a burger just for being nice enough in convincing Saitama to hear the cyborg's story.

"It's for my hometown, and for Doctor Kuseno too. I realize I am still inexperienced. But right now, I need enormous power so I can eradicate the greatest of evils!"

Is he done? Please tell Tomoko that he's done. She'll offer the guy her entire Manga Collection if he stops right now.

"Doctor Kuseno-"

Just when Tomoko was about to feel like screaming at the cyborg to shut up, Saitama beats her to it, and it can be said simply that she-out of gratitude-will have to buy the Potato Head a drink, chocolate milkshake sounds good.

"Enough you idiot! Shorten it to twenty words or less!"

Tomoko sighed, thank God that someone spoke in her place, though there is something she will have to remember about Saitama, and that would be that Saitama's is definitely the type of guy you don't invite to watch Naruto with.

Genos took in Saitama's words not out of offense, he's just now aware that he will have to be quick about this, "Master, here's the short version: Please teach me the way to be strong like you."

That would of saved more than a minute.

It was startling for Tomoko to see Saitama suddenly looking so serious now, so what would his answer be? 'I think I know where this is going,' Tomoko believes. After all, seeing enough movies, TV shows, and games, Tomoko can already guess a high chance of Saitama saying yes, and if he says no then something will have to happen which will end up him saying yes.

Wait, Tomoko just realize something big, Genos wants to be strong as Saitama, to study under the guy who basically has OP in his Manga title. Now that Tomoko thought about it, how the hell did Saitama got this strong? The creator of this Manga has to have some reason which, Tomoko wouldn't mind for it to be ridiculous, for Saitama to be this strong. So what kind of a training did Saitama had to endure to get this strong?

Can it only be done by him?

"Genos..." Saitama began.

Genos straightens up in being called, "Yes!"

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

'Nineteen?! That's four years ahead of me, I might have a chance with him after all so long as he waits for me!' Tomoko beamed at the thought and then stares at the cyborg dreamily, forgetting about his long as hell explanation.

"So young..." Saitama comments, "I'm sure you'll surpass me in no time."

Tomoko and Genos looks at Saitama in disbelief. "Huh?! Are you serious?!" Tomoko asks.

"Do you really mean that?" Genos also questions the same thing.

Saitama nodded, "I'm twenty-five now, but I was twenty-two when I started training in the summer."

While Genos was taken aback in hearing how Saitama became this strong in such a short amount of time, Tomoko remembered reading the Manga about Saitama's back story and how he was a loser before becoming a hero.

"Sure, I'll teach you," Saitama says to Genos, "But it won't be easy." It's a first for Tomoko to see Saitama look so seriously, but she was happy to hear him take in Genos as a student, that would only mean that she's going to be seeing the cyborg more often now.

"Can you handle it?" Saitama questions the cyborg's willingness to train hard.

With unwavering determination in his eyes-so sexy to Tomoko by the way-he nodded with a fierce "Yes!"

Tomoko couldn't help but smile, looks like this cyborg is another character of this story, this should be interesting. While Tomoko thought about what events will occur now that the cyborg as join the party of Saitama, she's starting to realize how much she's getting use to being in another world. She hasn't been thrown into any danger as she had fear, she didn't have to go to school where she is sure to meet this world's versions of teens, she's living in a okay home too.

Tomoko actually doesn't mind getting back to her home any time soon.

Genos's eyes suddenly lit up and with amazing speed, he was suddenly out of the living room and into the hallway of this tenant, though Tomoko was wondering and also amazed by the cyborg's speed, Saitama was just looking at the cyborg with a look that's just wondering what Genos is doing.

"Objects approaching at high speed."

Huh?

Genos raises his head in alert, "It's here!"

"Huh?"

What happened next made Tomoko scream. The ceiling was suddenly broken through, and a human-size mantis landed in the center of the Living Room, with a brain that can be seen on it's head and with claws looking ready to slice anything in its way.

"My name is...huh?" The mantis man didn't get a chance to introduce himself as Saitama just punched his face, his head and brains hitting the wall.

"Pay for my ceiling," Saitama demanded the mantis angrily, even though the mantis guy is dead.

Tomoko was at a lost for words, she nearly threw up in seeing the gruesome simple death of the mantis guy.

"There are two more outside," Genos says but Tomoko wasn't paying attention to him as she continues to watch Saitama with a stunned expression, he goes out to the balcony and jumps down to the street.

"Master, leave them to me," Genos didn't see Saitama already leaving, probably going to take care of the other two intruders, and the cyborg goes out to where Saitama left.

Tomoko remained where she is in shock before shaking her head to bring herself back to the real world-or at least the manga world-and forces herself to crawl through the open see since her ankle is still injured, she crawls through doors and into the balcony, with shaking hands, she grabs onto the edge of the balcony wall and forces herself to see what was happening there.

Tomoko missed her chance to see Saitama taking down two other monsters, one a frog and the other a slug, both head's were smashed into the ground done by Saitama.

"Oh, nevermind." she heard Genos say.

"Can't you guy just come through the door?" Saitama said in annoyance that he has to get his ceiling fixed. Things like that cost money you know?

Tomoko is just too down right terrified to say a word. She can only watch as the next event unfolds when animals-like hands suddenly sprouts out from the ground below Saitama and pulling the unsuspecting guy by his ankles into the ground up to his neck.

"M-Master!" Genos was about to run to Saitama and aid him but Saitama stopped him by saying that he's fine.

"I kinda feel like a..." Saitama rested his head back with his eyes close like he's relaxing, "Bamboo shoot."

Tomoko made a noise over Saitama's dumb response but she forces herself to be silent when she heard someone say "Elevated energy levels detected." An explosion of rubbles is made behind Genos and the cyborg spun around just as Tomoko snaps her head to the explosion.

In amazement, she stares at another monster who wears a metal armor up and down, a robot, a cyborg? Whatever it is Tomoko is begging that it doesn't notice her.

"You are not the target," the metal man says to Genos.

"What's going on? I can't see?" Saitama tries to look behind him but he can only go as far as moving his head back.

"You..." the metal man's blue eyes lit up, "Are in the way!" He raises his large fist and brought it down to hit Genos but the blonde cyborg dodged it by jumping over it, the metal man ends up smashing to the ground, creating a vibration that Tomoko can feel thus making her jump and yelp.

Genos in mid-air kicks the metal man in the face and is forced back, creating a distance between him and the metal man before Genos quickly closes it by running towards his opponent. The metal man quickly raises his other fist to hit Genos but the blonde cyborg stops his attack and stood his ground.

"I have a few questions for you." Tomoko hears Genos say, but her sight of Genos fighting against the metal man was diverted when she looks back at Saitama, and her breath was taken away when she saw a monster approaching the grounded Saitama.

"It would appear that you're in what they call a "tight spot"," the monster, a lion man with muscles and fur, spoke in mockery in seeing Saitama's position, "Well done, Ground Dragon!"

At the call of that name, a ground hog dug up from the earth with literally the name "Ground Dragon" on it's chest.

"It complicates things if they put up a fight," Ground Dragon says.

What the hell is going on? What do these...Tomoko doesn't know what to call them. People? Monsters? Both? But by the look of it, they want Saitama and Genos for some reason.

DAMMIT! IF ONLY SHE HAS THE SECOND VOLUME OF THIS MANGA! THEN SHE WOULDN'T BE SO DAMN CONFUSED!

"Master!" Genos looks away from his opponent to see Saitama 'looks' to be in a troubling state.

"You dare look away," the metal man had Genos look back at him, "Quite courageous!"

The metal man made another swing with his fist but Genos dodges it and in coming closer to the metal man, he raises his hand where a warm energy appears and fires it at his opponent, coating the metal man with a large blast of flames.

Tomoko witness this with her jaw dropped, as scared as she was, this was awesome to look at. But it seem to have little damage to the metal man as he jumps out of the flames and land in an attempt to crush Genos but the blonde cyborg swiftly dodges, it was then that Tomoko actually sees the metal man looking closerto that of a gorilla.

"I am the pinnacle of the House of Evolution's science," the metal gorilla says, "I am Armored Gorilla," Oh sorry, Armored Gorilla says.

"Your attacks have no effect."

Genos caught on to the name "House of Evolution, "What does it want with my Master?"

"It is none of your business," the Armored Gorilla says, "And it is our rule that any who oppose us be eliminated without fail." The Armored Gorilla comes closer to Genos, towering the blonde cyborg.

"I must destroy you."

Genos looks back at Saitama, wondering if he would be okay on his own, he briefly glances at Tomoko who was shaking like leaf before turning his attention back at the Armored Gorilla.

Tomoko knows that Saitama would be okay, or at least, that's what she's guessing, he is titled One Punch Man after all, so he would be alright, right? Tomoko, with a fearful heart over Saitama turns her attention from Genos and look to see how the hobbyist is doing.

And right now, he looks like he's doing okay.

"Hey jerk-off!" the lion man yelled at Saitama who looks tired, "What's with that look?"

To the Lion man's surprise, Saitama yawned, "Being underground keeps you cool, but at the same time it's nice and warm. I'm sleepy, could you go away?"

Spoken like a guy who doesn't give a shit in the world, he's definitely going to be fine Tomoko concluded.

But then what about Genos? As much as Tomoko would like to see Saitama just one-punch those two guys, it'll probably just get boring, so she turns her attention to Genos, and boy is it a sight to see which Tomoko won't be forgetting any time soon.

It sure was a fast heart pacing battle, with Genos competing against the Armored Gorillas strength with his own plus speed, with his fire power said to be unaffected against his opponent, Genos is left with fighting against the animal cyborg by kicking and punching, which looks a lot cooler in person if you were in Tomoko's position.

The Armored Gorilla brought down fist after fist but Genos either dodges them or hold them off with his own strength, but the tides suddenly changes when the Armored Gorilla raises one fist but what Genos thought to be an attack turns out to be a fake-out, and he was caught off guard and ends taking a punch to the face, knocking him all the way back to the building the opposite of Saitama's apartment.

'Crap! Is he gonna lose?!' Tomoko gasped, and she will come to regret it making a sound.

Her eyes wander back to the Armored Gorilla and she froze, her heart stopped, her breathing still, her dull green eyes widen when she is met with blue ones staring right back at her.

"A human?" The Armored Gorilla now takes notice of Tomoko, "Well, I doubt you can put up much of a fight, however..."

The girl's legs started to shake violently when the animal cyborg began to make his way towards her.

"Should you proven to get in the way, I will have to eliminate you."

Even if Tomoko is on the balcony, she has a feeling that the Armored Gorilla would reach her somehow, with that thought in her head, absolute fear shot through every vital nerves in Tomoko, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream, and even if she could move a step back which should be considered a miracle, she fears that the animal cyborg will just come after her.

"He-Hel...Help..." Her voice cracked and it was too quiet for anyone to hear, yet somehow, Saitama, who was currently dodging every attack the lion man name the Beast King is giving, looks back, and he felt...something within him when he saw the Armored Gorilla coming to approach Tomoko.

Something like, pretty much he wants to go over there and punch that Armored Gorilla to the moon so that he won't get Tomoko.

But it looks like he doesn't have to do anything, Genos came back and punched the Armored Gorilla in the face so hard that it knocked off the helmet, revealing a gorilla face with a bloody nose underneath that helmet.

"Kuroki, take cover!"

Genos call to Tomoko had her move again and she ducked, unable to see the rest of the fight, she did however hear the sounds of battle going on.

There were sounds of punching, metal clashing, fire burning, it goes on for at least a minute before only silence insured after. With enough courage, Tomoko slowly peak her head over the edge of the wall, and to her relief, Genos stands victoriously in front of the Armored Gorilla who lay beside the broken through wall.

"Answer the question or be eliminated," Genos said to the Armored Gorilla, looking very intimidating to Tomoko even if his words weren't directed at her, "Your choice."

"You fool," the Armored Gorilla says, "I am the third most powerful fighter in the House of Evolution. At your power level, you will never beat the Beast King, the second most powerful. You will be destroyed."

"Is this who you mean?" Saitama comes in, walking beside Genos, and in his hand he held the eyeball that use to belong to his opponent.

At the sight of it, Tomoko threw up on the balcony.

"Apparently so," Genos says.

The Armored Gorilla stares at the eyeball that belonged to the Beast King until he completely breaks his robot character, "Look I'm really sorry. I'll tell you everything, just don't kill me!"

"What the? What happened to your robot voice?" Saitama questioned.

"Sorry, I was just trying to sound cool," the animal cyborg answered.

The Armored Gorilla then begins to tell a story about some super genius and how he was seen as a psycho and that human should evolve and whatever, Tomoko didn't pay much attention to it as she was still staring at the floor of the balcony, looking at her own vomit, and shock to see how she has witness a battle with her own eyes, and even feeling fear like never before when that animal cyborg started coming for her.

She knew, what was scary about all this, is that she knew that if she were to face off either of these monsters, she would have no doubt be killed. Tomoko ends up vomiting again when she comes to this realization.

"This is taking too long!" Saitama yells at the Armored Gorilla who was confused to the bald man's comment.

"What's this got to do with me? You're just trying to act cool again," he had enough listening to Genos's long ass story, he's not going to hear it again from this gorilla, "Just get to the point already, okay?"

"My Master is a busy man," Genos spoke in support to Saitama, "Summarize it in twenty words or less."

Would you look at that, Genos is learning.

"...I-I'm sorry."

Tomoko gets to her feet, wiping the saliva off her mouth and looks over to the duo talking to the fallen metal monkey.

"So, in other words, my boss has become very curious about your body."

Well, that's sound sexual Tomoko noted.

"I'm not interested in dudes."

See, even Saitama thought the same way.

"I think you misunderstood, Master," Genos says, "He plans to use your body, which surpasses normal human limitations, for his research on evolution. If we don't do something, I'm sure he will try again" Genos look went even more serious than before, "We cannot allow him a free hand. Our move should be to attack him."

Saitama also looked serious, and in hearing Genos suggestion, he answered, "Sure, let's go."

"Okay."

...

...

...

"Huh? Now?!"

Genos was actually surprise to see Saitama willing to go right now, sure the sooner the better, but he still couldn't help but be surprise.

"Yeah, there's a sale on tomorrow," Saitama pulls out a flyer out of his pants and waves it around, "Can't do it then."

"Master!" Genos ran after Saitama but then he stops and goes back to the Armored Gorilla to ask him more question.

Tomoko didn't get to hear what Genos is asking the Armored Gorilla as Saitama spoke to her up the balcony.

"Oi, Tomoko, we're going to head this "House of Evolving", you stay right there okay? Oh, and be careful with the mess, when we come back we'll clean it up, okay?"

Tomoko looks down at the bald man with an expression that shows she has not recovered from her experience of a battle, it actually pissed her off when Saitama just blinks at her reaction.

"Oh, you okay?"

And that just pisses her even more.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

Saitama inserted his ears with his fingers so that he wouldn't go deaf over Tomoko's sudden outburst.

"YOU MAY HAVE COME OUT OF THIS JUST FINE, BUT I SWEAR I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE JUST BY LOOKING AT THAT METAL MONKEY!"

"U-uh, it's actually "Armored Gorilla"," the metal monkey corrected.

Tomoko just sighed dramatically, expressing that she is done with this nonchalant guy, "You know what, forget it, go do your hero work and whatever, I'm going to bed."

And it's in the middle of the afternoon.

"...Okay," Saitama honestly didn't get why Tomoko had to scream her lungs out like that, but as long as she's okay then he could always ask her later so long as he doesn't forget, "You still have my phone number right? Call me if you need anything."

"Kay..." Tomoko unenthusiastically says, and she watches as Saitama and Genos head for House of Evolution, but then...

"Wait, you're just going to leave that monkey here?! WITH ME ALONE?!" Tomoko couldn't believe it! What are these two idiots thinking?!

Genos and Saitama stops and considers Tomoko's worries.

"I suppose I can move him somewhere else," Genos said.

"You think?!" Tomoko gritted her teeth, 'What the hell, are those guys retarded, are they actually brain damage? Genos is a cyborg right? Isn't he suppose to be smarter than that Lazy-ass Potato Head?!'

Tomoko felt her heart beating thunderously and quickly, her breathing harsh and she could not stop shaking, and it's not due to her frustration over the cyborg and caped baldy over here, but for what sane person would be compose to see an Anime fight be done with one's own eyes. Behind the screen, it may be awesome, but to see it for herself, Tomoko could feel her heart was about to explode because of how close she was to see this action.

It was too much to bear, and not only that, but it reminded Tomoko just how small she really is in this world of Manga, which brought tears to her eyes and she sighed sadly.

"I want to go home now," were Tomoko's words as she watches Saitama and Genos-dragging the ape cyborg along-head for the House of Evolution.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Just to make it clear, this won't be a GenosxTomoko thing, but that will be what Tomoko will intent to make in the later chapters! I would love to hear your guys suggestion on how she intends to get in relation with Genos, he'll probably never get a clue! :D**


	5. Since I'm-you know-Unpopular

**In celebration for 60 followers, here's the next chapter, hope everyone had a happy new year!**

 **Chapter 5: Since I'm Unpopular, I'll go and participate Bargain Sales Day.**

* * *

Ever since Saitama and Genos left to find the House of Evolution, Tomoko has been in bed, with her injured ankle all bandaged up and a towel over her wet hair-not in a wrapping fashion, just an unfolded towel placed over her head like a blanket in a way, her eyes glued to the TV screen where something she would call a basic rip-off of Dragon Ball Z is on.

But in watching an Anime of heroes or villains from other worlds, Tomoko is reminded of her own home world, and she has come to miss it ever since her close call with that Armored Gorilla, it might not have been that close of a call to some people as long as Saitama is there, but it sure did felt like it for her. A reminder of just how easily she can be killed from the monstrosity this world has to offer with powerful foes.

Though if she were to look at the bright side of it is that she became the first person ever in her home world to witness an Anime fight in real life-hell, she's pretty sure she became the first person to ever be in a Manga world, or Anime, Tomoko doesn't know what to call it. It's Manga since that's exactly what she fell into but it's Anime since everything is in motion.

Or, it's an entire new reality with everything looking so real to her eyes.

'This is making my head hurt, I better stop thinking too much on this or I'll end up throwing up again,' Tomoko thought to herself as she eats another chip of the bag she found in the kitchen, crumbs of the chip fell on her purple shirt and sometimes upon her sandy color shorts.

She had to take a bath and changed just so she would feel fresh after vomitting on the balcony, though the mess outside isn't as messy as the room Tomoko is in. Broken pieces of the wall and ceiling are scattered across the room as well as broken glass, the only spot Tomoko considers to call it undamaged was the bed she's sitting upon.

Her ankle still hurts, which tells Tomoko that she might be sitting in this spot all day, which normally Tomoko would be happy to have nothing else to do, but after that reminder of how insignificant her life is in this dangerous world, she needs a distraction.

Good God does Tomoko need something to put her mind off of that realization.

Tomoko eyes wander away from the TV to the rubbles of the room and then to the computer, staring at the old thing in thought before an idea came to her, making her eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, I can start on that blog I've been thinking of doing," With the possibility of a distraction in sight, Tomoko gets to her feet but flinches when pain struck her ankle. Carefully, she stands on her one uninjured foot and hops her way to the computer.

She pulled the chair back and sat on it, turning on the computer that took a moment to load, when the desktop shows up, Tomoko grabs the mouse and clicks the Internet icon.

"Alright, so, to start a Blog, the first thing I got to do is..."

For half an hour, Tomoko spent her time creating her blog and even thinking up a catchy name. "KuroBlog", it's simple so that anyone can remember.

"Okay, the next thing I got to do is this, and then that, aaaaaaaand...there! Now, time to decorate it!"

For the next twenty minutes, Tomoko looked up online, copy and paste pictures that looks like Anime-which she can only find the Anime that exist in this world-and some other cool stuffs, she was about done when she halted all movements as a thought had occured.

"Wait, what should I even write about?"

Tomoko lays back on the chair she sits, "I could talk about Anime, but I only know the stuff in my world..."

This reminds Tomoko when she attempted to do a livestream but right before she starts, she realizes that she has no idea what to talk about, and ends up not doing the livestream. How in the world did Youtubers gain enough courage?

"Well at least this is easier, I won't have to show my face, can't have any of those stalkers, there might even be weirder ones here than back home," Tomoko weakly laughs.

As Tomoko simply sat there in thought over what she could write about, she hears the TV.

 _"Hurry up!"_ The TV announcer ushered, _"Bargain Sales Day will be coming to an end soon!"_

Tomoko blinked in hearing that, "Bargain Sales Day?"

Didn't Saitama say it was tomorrow, on Saturday? In an act to settle her confusion, she looks back at the computer screen and read the date from the bottom right corner.

"Oh shoot, today is Saturday."

So Saitama made a mistake in what today was and so had left with that mistaken thought, if he believed for it to be tomorrow then it's only reasonable not to feel like you're in such a hurry, that is of course only if this would even matter to Saitama.

'He'll probably be like "Oh, well shoot, guess I got to check my calender next time," or something like that.'

If only she knew.

Tomoko's eyes drops to her phone, staring at it for a minute, she grabs it and checks her phone book, skipping her Mother's, Brother's, and Friend's phone number for one particular name.

"Baldie - Saitama. A.K.A Potato Head."

She looks at the TV and then back to the phone she holds.

'I don't know why I should,' Tomoko thinks as she presses the call button, 'But in case he gets home late-maybe got stuck in traffic-I guess I should give him the heads up about the sales'

She hears the dial tone play until a click is heard, and the voice of Saitama reached her ears..

* * *

It was deafly silent in a massive room of white tiles that were the walls and floors. Sataima had the three people's attention-even if one isn't necessarily a person, more like a battle hungry beetle in the form of a man with muscles-and they were all gawking at him, truly stunned they were.

For it was in this room, that Saitama revealed his secret, how he became as strong as he is now.

The scientist couldn't believe it, this man with no hair became this strong...by doing that?!

Genos-with fuzzy hair after receiving his own fire power be thrown back at him-lowered his head, his eyes shadowed after hearing his Master's secret.

"Master...you are..."

To hear a story, where one has gone through endless trials as training, unthinkable pain that led the trainee to become the man he is today. To hear it for himself, how only willpower can keep your own sanity in check yet bare through in this teeth gritting training for ultimate power.

This is not one of those stories.

"SO FULL OF CRAP!"

Saitama was taken aback by Genos's outburst.

"That is nothing but standard strength training!"

"O-Oh?" Saitama could only respond lamely.

"And it's not even that intense! It's just a normal level!" Genos clenched his robotic fist, anger is rising in hearing his Master's "Training Regimen". Is his Master mocking all of the people in this room?

"I...I have to get stronger," Genos began, "I didn't ask to study under you just to hear some jokes! Master Saitama, your power is clearly stronger than what you'd get from just training your body."

Even the scientist, Genus, is asking the same question, and it was Genos who openly state the question to Saitama, "We want to know your true secret!"

"Genos," Saitama began, "You may not believe me, but that's really all I did."

Huh? Genos looks at Saitama with wide eyes, is he actually serious?

"Oh yeah?" the giant beetle man, Carnage Kabuto says, when all attention turns to him, they see the creature beginning to transform.

"No! Carnage Kabuto," the scientist Genus said to his own creation, which turned out to be the strongest of his creation yet the biggest failure in the sense of humanity.

"If you don't wanna tell us your secret," Carnage Kabuto's muscles grew, "So be it," his skin color changes, purple and green coloring starts to show.

"Stop! You'll go on another rampage!" The monster's went deaf to the scientist's warning.

"I bet you aren't stronger than me anyway!" Carnage Kabuto's muscles grew and grew, his veins popping and his teeth sharpens.

"But, since you pissed me off, I'm gonna annihilate you."

Saitama watches as Carnage Kabuto's transformation completed, into this powerful monster.

 **"Carnage mode!"** The beetle man roared.

During Carnage Kabuto's transformation, the whole room went into a lock down, sensing the increasing power Carnage Kabuto has and thus was programmed to keep the beast within this room, but Genus knew that it will not hold the monster down long at all.

He will escape, and he will bring destruction to everywhere he goes, but not until he deals with the hero who supposedly told the secret to his strength.

"When I get like this," Carnage Kabuto began, his voice clearly shouts in losing sanity and thirst for blood, "I lose control for a whole wee-"

A catchy techno beep echoed the room, silencing Carnage Kabuto, and gaining a confused reaction from everyone.

"Oh, hang on sec," Saitama reaches to his pants and pulled out his cellphone which was the source of the beeping, he read the caller ID before answering, baffling everyone in the room.

"Hello?" Saitama said.

 _"Hey Saitama?"_

"Yeah," Saitama nodded, unaware of the Carnage Kabuto's shaking, enrage over Saitama ignoring him, "Everything okay Tomoko?"

"You just keep at it in pissing me off..." the Beetle monster said in a dark tone, "I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" And he disappeared, at least to the naked eye.

 _"Yeah I just came to call you because-"_

The Beetle man was in front of Saitama faster than anyone can blink, the Bald man however saw him coming and he raises an arm over his head to block the punch Carnage Kabuto threw at him that would seem invisible to others. Saitama ends up flying across the room from the punch but he was unharmed.

 _"Wait, what was that?"_ From the other end, Tomoko heard a sound of a smack like something she would imagine a punch would do, _"Are you busy? Should I call another time?"_

Saitama didn't even get to land at the other end of the room before Carnage Kabutro was there and punched Saitama to the air.

"Nah, I'm a little busy but I can still talk," Saitama assured Tomoko as he defends himself from every attack Carnage Kabuto is making, including shielding the cell phone he's holding so it wouldn't end up breaking before Tomoko could say what she needs to say, "What's wrong?"

 _"Well, you know that Bargain Sales Day, the one that starts on Saturday?"_

"Yeah?" Saitama says as he dodges Carnage Kabuto's attacks by moving his head and body, yet his attention remains on the phone.

 _"Well, I just saw it on TV, and, honestly I don't even know if your going to care that much, I'm probably just being an idiot for calling you because of it,"_ Tomoko really does feel embarrass for calling something so small when Saitama could be doing something more important.

"I'm sure you have a good reason," Saitama says, "So what's up, it's not cancel or anything right?" He is hoping to the max that it isn't, he's been looking forward to the Sales so much that's he's willing to get up early in the morning and stand in line before the store would even open.

 _"No, it's definitely on, the only thing is-"_

Saitama blocks another punch and ends up flying across the room again.

 _"I went to check the data and..."_ Tomoko pauses, Saitama thinks it was her checking something first before talking to him again.

 _"I found out that today is Saturday."_

Like glass breaking, Saitama's face broke into one of sheer disbelief, his eyes widening.

"Eh?"

Carnage Kabuto in his maddening state grinned creepily in seeing the expression Saitama has, thinking that the caped man finally realizes his position, and so Carnage Kabuto threw a series of punches, all invisible to the naked eye. Saitama gave up his defense for himself and instead uses his spare power to defend the cell phone so that he could hear Tomoko's info further, to listen to what he deep down knows what Tomoko is trying to say.

 _"The date for the Sales is also the same as today,"_ Tomoko added.

"No," Saitama says, his eyes showing panic in what Tomoko is getting at, "Don't tell me...Does that mean..."

 _"Yeah, basically..."_

Carnage Kabuto said something to Saitama but the caped man could give less than a CRAP about it as what Tomoko says next made him scream.

 _"Today is Bargain Sales Day."_

Carnage Kabuto's futile attacks ends with just one punch by Saitama.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" he screamed as he held the phone to his ear, guts and body parts of the Beetle Monster flew everywhere.

The scientist stared in utter disbelief, speechless, to see his strongest creation be killed just from One Punch. He watches as Saitama lands back to the ground and fall to his knees, clutching to his head with one hand and the other...the scientist was shock to see him still have the phone in hand.

"AAAAAAH! Are you serious?!" Saitama banged his head to the floor, as if hoping he would wake from this nightmare.

 _"I-It actually matters to you?"_ Tomoko asked, very surprised to hear Saitama's scream in from revalation.

"Of course it matters!" Saitama says to her, "Do you have any idea how much money I could of saved if I went there?! DAMN IT! That means the Sales been going on since this morning! I missed my chance!"

 _"C-Calm down, I-It's still open,"_ Tomoko says, she was just caught off guard in how much passion this guy is giving just for thinking he missed a sale. A sale!

"Is it? What time is it now?" Saitama looks at the screen of his phone to see the time but then Genos spoke up.

"Master, there is still time before the sales close, if we run over there now, we'll make it."

Just like that, Saitama gets to his feet in an instant, "Really? We might make it?"

Genos-forgetting about his anger against his Master-nodded, "Yes!"

"Then let's go, come on Genos!" Saitama started running towards the wall of the room with Genos running after him.

"Yes Master!"

The scientist just watches them go, especially when Saitama just punched a massive hole in the wall and letting him and the cyborg leave this place. Yet despite his failures, despite unable to understand the power Saitama possess, he smiled.

"Perhaps I'm the one who must change."

* * *

When Tomoko first heard Saitama scream, she pulled the phone away from her ear, most defiantly would she become deaf if she listened to his scream for too long. She was both totally caught off guard and at the same time cannot believe the bald guy.

'He was crying over a freaken sale, who does that!?' Tomoko wonders in thought as she stares at the phone in bafflement.

 _"Oi, Tomoko!"_ Tomoko brought the phone back to her ear once Saitama doesn't sound like he's screaming anymore, _"We're going to the sales now, what do you want for me to buy?"_

Tomoko blinked in surprise, "What? You...want to buy me something?"

 _"I owe you for telling me about the Sales being today, it really means a lot."_

'It's just a freaken sale!' Tomoko mentally groaned, but she did become interested in letting Saitama buy something for her.

"Hang on, let me check what they're selling online," Tomoko says as she opens up another tab in the internet and searches up the sales. Finding the website for the sales and what they would be selling, she scrolls down the web, skipping most of the items until one catches her eye, and it was this item that made her eyes sparkled.

'They...they actually have this?'

It's been a long time since she even looked upon this, would it be alright for Saitama to buy this for her? Wouldn't that be weird though, a guy buying her _this_? But it's not like she has any reason to be embarrassed in asking this, she buys this all the time and whether the clerk remembers her or not, she's always seen by someone and feels only a little bit self-conscious.

Maybe it is better if Saitama goes and buy this for her.

"H-hey, Saitama?" Tomoko began, a little nervous to ask, but nothing much else fazes the bald man other than thinking that he missed the sales, that might have been just a one time thing, she's sure that Saitama wouldn't mind doing this.

 _"Yeah?"_ Saitama says.

"C-can you buy this one item, it's called "Dating Anime Boys Simulator-PC version"."

Silence was how Saitama responded for a moment, leaving Tomoko to hear the rushing wind in the phone as if he's running in top speed-which he is.

 _"What?"_

""Dating Anime Boys Simulator-PC Version," a game for the computer like the one you have," Tomoko looks to the computer screen, "In fact, can you get the one that has the "Yaoi Addition" to it?"

Unknown to Tomoko, Saitama's motivation to go to the sales on time faltered when he heard the strange request, making him slow down.

 _"I'm not buying that for you."_

The immediate response shocked Tomoko, is he actually embarrass to buy something like that game? What the heck, NOW he's being self-aware?

"L-Look, I know it's weird for me to ask you this, but I haven't played games like that in a long time, and I need to get my mind off of things when there's nothing on TV."

Plus, in order for her to get the courage to talk to Genos without messing things up, she needs to get back in the game and play what she's so good at, that fifty years knowledge might work in her world-possibly, not entirely sure, inaccurate if it would help Tomoko anyway, she never really questions-now she needs to get a game in this world.

 _"If I buy that, people are gonna think it's for me and think that I'm some weirdo who's into that kind of stuff, I said it before, I'm not into dudes,"_ Saitama explains.

"You can just say it's for a friend," Tomoko suggested.

 _"They're not gonna believe that,"_ Saitama argued.

Tomoko made an irritated sound before sighing, "Fine, I guess I'll ask for something else."

 _"Okay, what else did you want?_ " Saitama asked.

Tomoko looks back to the computer screen and saw another item that caught her interest.

"I've been looking to buy some new headphones."

 _"Alright, I can get those,"_ Saitama said.

"There's a special addition to it too, like if you get the red headphones they'll give you a CD with a disc of a guy talking abusively sexy to you, that's actually the title of the disc in fact."

 _"...Are you serious?"_ Tomoko didn't hear the question as another interest came to her.

"Oh yeah, can you also get some bras and panties, the lacy ones, yeah I might need those," for Genos of course, Tomoko mentally laughs the perverted way but then she stops, "Wait, am I even gonna build up the courage to where those even?"

 _"I'm not buying those either!"_ Saitama's voice rose.

"Oh come on, why not?" Tomoko ought to question herself for why she's asking why, but too busy in her thoughts in wanting to get Genos's attention that her rationality isn't at fifty percent.

 _"Because a guy buying a bra and panty is weird, they're gonna kick me out of the store if they see me try to do it, I won't be able to buy anything if that happens!"_ Saitama explains.

Meanwhile, Genos is looking at his Master, curious to what it was that slowed him down, until he too ended up slowing down and look very confused when he heard his Master saying about women's underwear.

"W-Well, I gave you my demands, are you just gonna go back on your word?" Tomoko suddenly got all snappy, but it's only because she feels like this argument is leaning towards Saitama questioning why Tomoko even play these games.

For him to find out about her life-style, she would rather die.

"It's for research, I thought by asking you-especially since you offered-would make this easy, but now you don't want to help? What kind of a hero goes back on his word anyway, you might as well be some caped bald guy, in fact, how about I start calling you Caped Baldy!"

Silence was given, and Tomoko smirked in thought that she has gotten through the guy.

Until.

*Click* *Boop* *Boop*

The dial tone rung her ear, and it took a moment for Tomoko to comprehend what happened.

"He...He..." Tomoko clutches her phone, "He hung up on me! That...that jerk! I mean, it's not like I meant all those stuff."

It took another moment for Tomoko to comprehend just what she'd done, and when it finally reaches her, she sighed.

"Maybe I went too far at the "Caped Baldy", he did look pretty bothered being called bald," she looks at her phone, "I just...I just wanted to get my mind off of the fact that I'm in a different world, even now I still get the shivers."

And her close view of the action happening did not calm her over her situation at all, it actually worsened.

"Maybe...I should call him back and apologise."

She selects Saitama's number again and let her thumb hover over the call button, but she suddenly withdrew.

"Nah, he probably doesn't want to talk to me right now, I did basically snapped at him," she saves her blog, turns off the computer, and gets out of the chair.

"I'll apologise to him when he gets back from the sales, it be better for him NOT to buy anything for me."

She goes over to sit on her mattress bed, brought her knees close to her and wrapping her arms around them.

"Some grateful person I am, like, all he did was take me in since I got no where else to go, just the simple stuff," sarcasm hits high in her tone and with the palm of her hand, she hits her forehead.

"Stupid."

Tomoko lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling, letting the noise of the TV play on, and just waits for Saitama to come home with a bag of purchased goods. She decides to take the chance to think up a good apology to Saitama, maybe she can do the dishes on her own tonight, or maybe clean the house.

...Actually, from her experience in trying to do housework in this place, it doesn't sound like a good idea at all.

But her thoughts were suddenly disrupted when small rapid sounds reached her ears.

Wondering what that is, Tomoko sat up and notice the sound is coming from outside, 'What is that?' She gets to her feet and when she did, the sound came closer, and before Tomoko could even register what was going on, the living room door slams open. A figure bolts in, Tomoko's vision blurred in unable to distinguish such speed, and she felt herself be picked up under the arms.

"Let's go, let's go, the Sales is gonna end soon!"

Tomoko stares in astonishment at the caped baldy before her, "Wha-Where-Why-" she could not even mutter a phrase.

Saitama held Tomoko with one arm, the girl felt herself losing balance and so had to wrap her arms around the man's neck, Saitama noticed the TV is stil on and so goes to it to turn it off.

"Alright, let's go," he said, his enthusiasm sounded strange to Tomoko's ears, like for the first time, she's witnessing him as an actual human being, but the girl's slight awe ended shortly when she felt the rush of wind and she realizes that she is out on the porch.

...And Saitama is standing on the edge.

"W-Wait, wait, what are you-"

He jumps, and Tomoko screams an ear-piercing sound all the way down to the ground. When Saitama landed, Tomoko tightens her grip around Saitama and continues to scream when the caped man started running at high speed-it wasn't even an attractive kind of scream like how girls in anime always do, Tomoko had her eyes apart, swinging her legs, and screaming out unintelligent words.

Saitama briefly looks at his watch around his wrist his eyes widen, "SHIT! The sales close in about an hour!" Saitama made a sharp turn and picked up his astounding pace, scaring Tomoko breathless.

'STOP! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!' Tomoko could only scream in her thoughts, hoping that Saitama would read her expression, but alas, the caped man was too focus to his objective.

He must get to the Sales on time.

'IT'S JUST A SALE!' Tomoko wraps her arms around Saitama's neck tightly, hoping to choke him to slow down but the guy is impenetrable. Finally, Saitama stopped completely, and Tomoko gasps for breath in utter relief.

'Oh THANK GOD, I thought for sure he wouldn't-' a repetitive clicking sound interrupted Tomoko's thoughts and she looks up to see what was the cause of this.

"Come on, come on, hurry up and change..." Saitama jitters impatiently as he repeatedly presses the button on a cross road pole. He needs to get to the other side of the street, but from up ahead a box with a red hand is seen, and Saitama is pressing the button repeatedly so that the cross road light would change.

'Wait, you mean,' Tomoko is horrified, ' IT ISN'T OVER YET?!'

Perhaps the cross road light had just recently changed, perhaps there is still time for Tomoko to catch her breath.

Ah, no, the light changes from a hand to a person walking.

"Alright," Saitama is pleased to see the sign changed, but not Tomoko.

"No, wait-" Tomoko felt the rushing wind to her face again, and she ended up screaming again, this feeling of rush and all in all the ride she has ever been, she couldn't take it anymore and so passes out.

Ten minutes later, Saitama-holding the passed out Tomoko-made it to the large store, he stopped right in front of the large building and smiled at the sight of the doors still open.

"We made it," Saitama says, but his feeling of accomplishment was short lived when he finally acknowledges Tomoko, seeing her clung to him like her life depends on it and resting her head over his shoulder, her mouth agape with a drool.

"Oi Tomoko, are you taking a nap?" Saitama pats the girl's back and she awoke with a startled gasp, "Oh good, you would of miss the sales."

Tomoko, with eyes of terror and her breathing harsh, looks all around her in panic in where she is until she remembered, she looks up to see the big store in front of her, and when her eyes landed on Saitama, the terror changes to a murderous glare-contradicting to Saitama's clueless expression.

"What's wrong?"

To hell with this guy being invincible, she is going to destroy the caped baldy, this is what Tomoko intends to do even if it is impossible.

"I...AM GOING...TO KILL YOU!" Tomoko raises her hands and attempts to claw the guy's face but Saitama held her away from him, and the girl ends up only clawing the air.

"Hey, careful, you could of poke my eye out," Saitama told the girl, honestly confused to what is making her act so crazy.

"I'M GONNA PUNCTURE THEM!" Tomoko screams, "YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME DRAGGING ME ALONG ALL OF A SUDDEN!" She started coughing and gasping for air, the rush she felt now starting to best her, it was like she just went through one of the most terrifying roller coaster of her life, she's just thankful that there were no loopty loops or that she had to go any higher, that would of blew her heart apart.

Saitama watches as Tomoko drops her arms and head in exhaustion, his thoughts in getting to the sales in time had left for a moment, and it was replace with worry.

"Are...are you okay?" Saitama cautiously pulls Tomoko back to him but is ready to hold her back if she were to try and attack him again, "Tomoko?"

Tomoko slowly picks her head up, her eyes that were once of terror and anger now became one of irritation, "I'm alive if that's what you're asking," she thought she was going to meet with Saitama's carelessness expression again but she was surprise to see him actually looking really concern, and her answer didn't really help lower his worry.

It was...a first for Tomoko to see him like that, as if to say she actually matters, it might be flattering, but for Tomoko, it was kind of nice really. Her anger over Saitama's fast trip subsided for now, and she asked the caped man to put her down. The moment her foot touched the ground however, she flinches in slight pain in her ankle and Saitama lifts her back up again.

"Maybe I should keep holding you so you don't have to walk," he suggested.

"Look, I-I'm fine, really," Tomoko tried to reassured Saitama, but she's having a hard time convincing herself that she is fine.

"It's fine, you're really light so it's no big deal, but when we get back, you should probably eat something," Saitama suggested.

Tomoko just sighed in response, "Okay fine, but...this is really embarrassing."

She wouldn't mind if a cute guy is carrying her, like Genos, but nope, it HAS to be Saitama.

"Let's just go in already," Tomoko says, Saitama nodded and enters the store.

The inside of the store was big, about ten people were in line to the many cashier counters, each customer has carts or baskets filled with items that can be considered a steal with the price they are able to get with those items, and there were other people still shopping, walking by the shelves that looks to be near empty, yet still remain affordable goods and gadgets.

"The first thing we got to do is find Genos," Saitama said, "I told him that I was going to bring you here and he offered to get the items I have in my list."

"Wait, you told him that you were gonna bring me here?" Tomoko asked.

Saitama nodded, "I was gonna tell you on the phone, but the battery died."

Tomoko looks at Saitama in disbelief, 'THAT'S IT?! He didn't hung up on me, his phone just died?' Even if Tomoko should feel relieved that the guy wasn't mad at her, isn't he a little ticked off? She did hit him in what she figured as a sensitive spot, which just so happens to be as bare and hairless on Saitama's head.

Before she could ask Saitama herself, she saw a figure from a distant, though the figure had hair that caught her off guard, the robot arms and familiar clothing made Tomoko feel confident who this cyborg is.

"I think that's him over there," Tomoko pointed at the near end of the first shelve in sight, Saitama looks to where Tomoko is pointing at and he too saw the cyborg.

"I see him," Saitama adjusted his hold of Tomoko, who was sitting on his arm and her arms around his neck again, and starts walking to where Genos is.

'What's with the hair style?' Tomoko thought as she stared the fuzzy hair, 'He looks like he had a serious bad hair day from the rain.' When they got close, they witness the cyborg about to grab a carton of eggs from a freezer which was open by another customer, and both gabbed the carton of each end.

They made eye-contact and the customer flinches, for reasons Tomoko doesn't know yet, she just assumed it's because Genos has a scary look.

"U-um," the customer says, "I-I was going to get that."

"So was I," Genos says, "I've been assigned to get this specific item for my Master, and I intend to go through with it."

"B-But-"

With just one glare of yellow eyes lighting up, the customer shrieked and lets go of the carton, making a hasty retreat so that he would not challenge the cyborg any further.

'Someone's really dedicated to serve their Senpai, ehehehe,' Tomoko inwardly chuckles, but a smile is seen on her face.

Saitama approaches Genos who has his back to him and Tomoko, "Genos," Saitama called out and the cyborg turns around, but when he did Tomoko had to look down to the floor with her cheeks red, though she had her luck in being confident around the cyborg, she's not feeling lucky now.

"Master," Genos said.

"I told you not to call me that," Saitama muttered but the cyborg's attention went to Tomoko briefly.

"Kuroki, I see that Master has manage to bring you here in time."

Tomoko just flinched in hearing the cyborg talk to her, 'He's calling me by my last name, right, because I haven't even told him my first name, but didn't he hear it from Saitama? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna mind if he calls me by my first name, I would love to hear him say my first name,' Tomoko fidgeted, causing Saitama to look at her in question, 'Ah! I can't just stay quiet and not say hi to him, just a simple "hi", then-if I'm lucky again-I'll steer into a conversation.'

With that thought in her head, she prepped herself and gained enough courage to look up with a quivering smile.

"Hi-AH," Tomoko lost her ability to speak out of shock, for when she thought that it should be his amazing gaze she should worry about meeting, she was totally unprepared for Genos missing an eye, mechanical parts are reveal inside to where his eye use to be.

"ah-ah-ah," Tomoko looks at Genos, then to Saitama, and then back at Genos, too stunned was she to ask what on earth happened to the cyborg, but her eyes say everything.

The cyborg explained his current appearance, "You're wondering what happened, this..." he touched where his eye is suppose to be, "Is the results of my inexperience."

Tomoko frowned in confusion, how did inexperience led him to have a perm...actually, Tomoko can see that to be possible for anybody.

"When Master and I reached the base of the scientist who was after Master, the scientist had a strong trump card waiting for us, he nearly destroyed me just as the mosquito monster had last week, I would not be here-and neither would anyone else from the rampaging beast if not for Master."

Tomoko looks to Saitama who just shrugged, obviously being the type who doesn't really bring himself credit or even mentioning it, she looks back at Genos and finds herself unable to look away the damage he's dealt with.

"Are...are you okay?" Tomoko meekly asks.

"I will have to go back to Doctor Kuseno for repairs, but I am still stable," Genos answers and then turns his attention back to Saitama, "Master, I have crossed out some of the items you requested on the list you gave me, there are still others I need to obtain."

Saitama nodded, looking ridiculously serious, "Then we need to get them before anyone else does, Tomoko still can't walk on her own, I'm gonna have to keep carrying her."

'Or, maybe you can ask Genos to carry me while you go look for whatever you're looking for,' Tomoko smirked mischievously with a faint blush appearing, Genos may looked beat up, and his hair does look kind of silly, he still looks badass.

"I understand, then I will continue my search," Genos said.

"Okay," Saitama simply said.

Tomoko lowly grunted, but said nothing.

"You said that you wanted to get a game?" Saitama asks Tomoko.

"Uh-uh, yeah," Tomoko answered.

"I have recently passed that section, it's over there," Genos pointed the direction.

"Okay, we'll meet at the register," Saitama unintentionally encourages Genos.

"Yes Master!"

"I've already told you stop calling me that!" Saitama nearly yelled but Genos was already off, pushing the cart he has as he goes.

Saitama just briefly sighed, letting the cyborg go and then heads to where Genos directed him to go. He and Tomoko walks pass by customers who glances at the odd two-understandably do people see them as odd, with a man in a yellow jumpsuit and a white cape carrying a girl with hair so messy it looks like she had her head out of the window of a speeding car with almost dead like eyes.

Tomoko lowered her head and blushed in embarrassment at the look she's getting, she's sure that the people here would understand why a guy-possibly a relative-is carrying a girl with white bandages wrapped around her ankle, but she's also sure that they're questioning why they looked like they came from another world entirely.

"H-Hey, can we...can you walk a little faster?" Tomoko asks Saitama, the sooner she leaves, the easier she'll breathe.

"Yeah, the store's gonna close soon, we better hurry."

Tomoko would like to growl in irritation, but then she realized that Saitama's only motivation-other than fighting against supposedly powerful foes-is to save money, so the only way she's getting out of the store is to use the ushering of savings for her own benefit.

The thought of this clever plan makes her sound like a master planner, and with the strongest guy going along with it unknowingly, it made her smirk with teeth shown like a devious cat and she chuckled.

Completely forgetting about Saitama is right here, their ears not that far apart from one and another, the bald man is getting a little creeped out in hearing Tomoko's chuckle, it took only a weirded out glance from the man that Tomoko realizes she isn't being quiet at all and so silenced her chuckling, hiding her eyes begin her bangs.

'What was she even smiling about?' Saitama wonders. 'I swear, she can be so weird sometimes.'

Saitama picks up to pace and the game isle is in sight, nearly every popular video game is taken from the shelves, the really crappy ones are left behind, and as luck would have it, the game Tomoko is looking forward to have is right there, the last of it even.

Saitama grabs the game and handed it over to Tomoko, "You said that you also wanted some headphones?"

"Y-yeah, but I think this should be good enough," Tomoko looks at the cover of the game she holds.

"Everything is on sale so I should be able to pay for it all."

Tomoko flinches when she heard what Saitama just said.

"B-But, but, I mean, you don't have to, I can..." Tomoko was about to offer to pay for the things she wanted herself but then remembered that she didn't bring any money.

"It's fine," that was all Saitama had to say as a way to end this supposedly debate in who's paying.

It really astonishes Tomoko, to witness Saitama be willing to buy even the most embarrassing things, granted, he had to bring Tomoko so that he wouldn't end up getting kicked out for buying some weird stuff, but then that would mean that he had to take a detour to get Tomoko and then to the sales. For someone like Saitama to be so...so nice, there is only one reaction Tomoko could make and she can only do this in her thoughts.

Start cursing the guy off of course.

'DAMN HIM! Why is he being this nice?!' Outwardly, Tomoko is blankly staring at Saitama just as he is staring blankly ahead of him, though Tomoko could argue that what's going through his head contradicts to what is happening in Tomoko's head.

'I called him Caped Baldy, and he hasn't said one word about it, isn't he gonna demand an apology or-or-' Tomoko stops in mid thought as a theory suddenly came by.

'I get it...' so believes Tomoko, 'He wants to buy things for me just so I would feel guilty, bringing me here was just part of the plan!' Tomoko ought to applaud to Saitama's clever thinking, she didn't think he could even BE clever at all.

'He deliberately avoided to talk about what happened during our talk in the phone, and in act for payback over what I just said, he's using generosity to get a guilt reaction from me!'

She had a feeling that Saitama was being too generous for someone who wants to save money-or he's just being a genuinely nice guy, but this thought hasn't occur to Tomoko.

'Well I sure as hell won't fall for his act, in fact, I'll play along by acting just as generous,' if she offers giving all her money she has back home, then she will see who's really going to feel guilty.

"Hey, thanks for doing this," do says Tomoko, "When we get back home, I'll pay you back by giving you all the money I have."

Before she could smile in belief that she has the advantage, the unexpected happened.

Saitama nodded.

"Okay, that sounds fair."

'WHAT?! HE'S OKAY WITH THAT?!' Tomoko couldn't believe it, 'But nice guys are suppose to turn down offers like that! Dammit! My strategy backfired, now he's got all my money!'

All twenty five and forty cents of them.

Tomoko gritted her teeth angrily and looks at the floor as if it has something to do with her failure until she noticed had just Saitama stopped, and the hobbyist was looking up at something.

Following his sight, Tomoko sees a plastic package with the red headphones inside, but the thing is, the headphones is in a shelf that's higher than Saitama.

"Why would anyone put that up there?" Tomoko asked no one in particular, it ended up for Saitama to answer.

"I think what they were trying to do is keep the special items hidden."

Tomoko still sees the spot a dumb place to put the headphones in, but nevertheless, they're there, and before Tomoko could suggest getting a worker to her then somehow, Saitama suddenly held her up under the armpits again.

"W-What are you doing?!" Tomoko internally swears that she is going to get Saitama as payback for holding her like some doll without bothering to ask for permission.

"You can reach it if I put you over my shoulders," Saitama said.

"Wha-No!" It was too late, Tomoko was now sitting on Saitama's shoulders like a toddler, 'Does this guy have any shame?! This is embarrassing, and I feel like those desperate shoppers who's willing to run people over or do dumb things just to get the item they want!'

Only a few glances is made by passing customers which only lasted for a brief moment before going back to their own business.

'Well we've gone this far, might as well go through with this, better than for my embarrassment to be in vain,' and so, after giving Saitama the game, Tomoko stretches her arm out and her fingers were coming close to the headphones, she nearly lost her balanced, even with Saitama holding her, she needs to grab on to something just to steady herself.

So she rested her other hand on the nearest thing for her to grab, and it was this something that indeed steady her. Something smooth, really really smooth.

It doesn't take too long for Tomoko to realize what it was she was holding on to help her keep balanced.

"Uh, I, uh, sorry I just..." Tomoko has no idea what to say, what could she say to someone who's bald head is being grabbed.

"..." Just by the look Saitama has basically tells Tomoko that he hasn't really thought this through, well it's not like he can do anything else, his head is just there, and Tomoko has to keep herself balanced somehow by holding on to something.

"If it helps you," Saitama said after making a few blinks.

Tomoko nodded and continues her action to reach for the headphones that are only a few centimeters away, but she found herself distracted, if not she's actually fascinated.

'This guy's head is really smooth!' Honest to God, Tomoko is impressed, so distracted was she from her main objective that her eyes moved away from the headphones to the bald head, and it was by this action that nearly made Tomoko gasp.

'Holy Crap! I can see my reflection from this guy's head! Is that even possible?!'

Apparently so as Tomoko is staring at her self image, and might she add that the Tomoko who is staring back at her looks a bit too-embarrassing to look at to say the least, her nose is gigantic and she had the largest fish eyes she has ever seen, but despite the unattractive look, Tomoko is surprised nonetheless to see this smooth texture be able to reflect her image and adding a shine like that of a bowling ball. Tomoko can practically see light be bounced off from the guys head, making it look like a bald sun, just add in a choir of angelic voice just to make it more extravagant.

Such smooth, clean exterior, Tomoko even starts to consider that Saitama's bald head might be better to feel than a beautiful females butt or bre-

"Uh Tomoko, can you stop rubbing my head?"

All movement stopped for Tomoko, so lost was she in the feel of such a smooth surface that is Saitama's head that she unconsciously started to rub it like a crystal ball, no doubt about it that she must of looked insane.

"I...I...I..." Tomoko removed her hand but did so in a bear of some sort, like with every movement she made to move her hand up she stopped briefly before resuming, again and again.

"I...I'm sorry," Tomoko focuses back to the task at hand and successfully takes the headphones off the shelves.

"I got it..." There was no reason for her to sound enthusiastic or even the feel of accomplishment.

Saitama handed the game back to Tomoko and carefully does he take the girl off his shoulder, he did not carry her like how he did when they entered the store for in the back of his mind he suspects Tomoko would just reach for a feel to his head again-paranoia perhaps? But he did not put her down either.

He just held her up in front of him, like he has no idea what to do with her.

No idea at all.

"Let's go and find Genos now," Saitama kept his hold of Tomoko in the air in front of him and walked to a random direction in hopes to find the cyborg easier this way.

'Okay, that was just weird, that was really REALLY weird,' Saitama thinks to himself, a sweat drop appearing on the side of his head, and just when he thought that Tomoko couldn't be any weirder.

Mercy was only by Tomoko's side when no third person was there to witness such a strange set up, yet this did not bring relief to the girl, for she and this man will be living under the same roof, no doubt about it will that...experience, be forgotten any time soon.

'Someone kill me now,' Tomoko begged the Gods of this world, her eyes empty of reasons to go on living.

Eventually, Saitama got over that weirdness and carried Tomoko normally again, he saw Genos up ahead near the registers and he didn't need to call the cyborg out as Genos saw him first.

"You found everything?" Saitama asked when he approached Genos, looking somewhat contempt in seeing the items in the cart Genos manages to get on time.

"I regret to say that I did not get everything on your list," Genos said, "The rest have already been taken."

"At least we got most of it, let's go and purchase them," Saitama said.

The three gets in line, when they were next, Saitama takes the game and headphones from the still shock Tomoko's hands. When the red headphones specifically is checked by the clerk, the clerk added in the CD including disc as it is promised from the internet just as Tomoko says.

The items were paid and the clerk bids them farewell, when they exit the store-with Saitama holding four large bags on one hand, Genos has two large bags on each hand, and Tomoko carrying on small bag-they were met with an orange sky, a sign that shows the day is coming to an end.

"Time to go home," Saitama said.

"Yes," Genos agreed.

Saitama side glances at Genos and then eyes at the bags the cyborg has, "I can carry those by myself, you should go home too."

"Master, your home is in need of repairing," Genos said all of a sudden.

"Uh, well..."

"They require quick reconstruction, something that I can help with," Genos said, "I will need to go and collect the tools to start as soon as possible."

"Uh, I don't really have that much money," Saitama said.

"My offer is free," Genos said, "If this will prove myself dedicated enough to be accepted as your disciple, then I will return quickly."

The cyborg handed over the bags to Saitama who carries it with no problems at all.

"Until then, Master, Kuroki" Genos lowered his head in bow and then walked away. Tomoko finally snaps out of her embarrassment from within the store and tried to say at least a muffled goodbye but failed miserably.

Maybe next time she can convince the cyborg to call her Tomoko.

"You didn't hear a word I said," Saitama said to the already leaving cyborg, he was referring to the constant answer of "I'm not looking for a disciple" or "Stop calling me Master", he honestly felt irritated, a feeling he hadn't experience since that impenetrable mosquito incident.

With a quick sigh, Saitama faces the other direction and begins his walk back to the apartment.

"What is with that guy, seriously, it's like he doesn't hear the word 'No' whenever I say it," Saitama said to Tomoko.

"Is it that bad to take him in as a disciple?" Tomoko asked.

"No, well, look I don't know what to teach the guy okay? I gave him some advice, but my advice won't work with him cause he's a cyborg. I really don't know what else to tell him," Saitama explains, "I have a feeling that he's not gonna leave me alone for a while, there's a name for that, it's called a stalker."

"I wouldn't mind if a cute guy started to stalk me," Tomoko says with a faint laugh.

"Yeah well, you're weird," Saitama plainly says as if it's the most normal response, Tomoko looks at him in utter offense with her jaw dropped, she quickly closes her mouth and into a snarl before looking away with a huff.

"Yeah well you're bald and have a forgetful face, I be surprise if any cute girls ever talks to you."

"Oi!" Saitama glared at Tomoko who just looks away with a smirk.

"I'm just being honest, you'd also be the most clueless guy ever, like seriously, didn't you hear me scream my lungs out when you basically brought me to the sales against my will?" Tomoko is still thinking in how she's going to pay him back.

To her annoyance, Saitama just looked genuinely surprised, "You were screaming?"

"You are the definition of clueless," Tomoko looks at Saitama with half closed eyes, "Picture yourself just chilling on your bed and then suddenly a twister came by, carries you, and drags you with the speed of lightning without giving you the chance to even blink."

Saitama literally had that face where he was picturing himself in that situation and then looks to the side, "I didn't think I was going THAT fast."

"That's because you look like you got use to it," Tomoko only assumed, which should be accurate if Saitama was this strong for at least maybe a year of an remembered how long Saitama said I trained for. But that would mean that he had no idea either.

Tomoko's expression suddenly dropped into a frown and she stares down at the pavement.

"...Hey Saitama?" Tomoko gained Saitama's attention, "Aren't you...mad at me?"

"Huh?" Saitama eyes widen in surprise over the question.

"Don't tell me you actually forgot what I said, on the phone?" Tomoko elaborated.

Saitama looks up to the sky in thought before recollection struck him.

"Oh yeah, that was uncalled for, being called Potato Head is mean, but Caped Baldy just sounds like you're making fun of me."

"Then why didn't you say anything!" Tomoko's voice rose, "I mean, shouldn't you demand an apology from me?"

"...Are you sorry?" Saitama asked.

"Uh, well, yeah..." Tomoko is suspicious in where Saitama is going with this.

"Then that's good enough for me, I honestly forgot about that, even if I didn't, I'm not gonna stay mad for long."

Such simple words stunned Tomoko, and she can only stare at the man with widen eyes, this man she is seeing-with orange and yellow sunlight outlining his entire head, face and all-someone who is carrying her, offering to pay for her own selfishness, though at times he did became reluctant, he did it in the end.

How jealous does Tomoko feel to see someone so nonchalant about life, so willing to lay around all day without anything else to bother him except for debts and if the bad guys he fights next are stronger than the last. Yet at the same time does Tomoko feel such gratitude-so much that it's overwhelming-to meet with a guy nice enough to take her in, it brought tears to her eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?"

Saitama gave off an offended but also confused look and looked to the girl in questioning but didn't get to see the tears in Tomoko's eyes because she hid them behind her bangs, tears like the ones Tomoko had from when Saitama saved her.

When they got home, Saitama and Tomoko-who's ankle doesn't hurt as much as before-swept up all the rubbles and glass, it had only been a few hours before Genos knocked on their door-pointless should you ask Tomoko since there's a large hole in the room that leads to the outside, and he-all fixed up-brought in tools and began assisting in covering the hole.

The cyborg added during their work that he set up a tent just beside this building so that he may be near his Master. Said Master directed the cyborg to the front door and politely asked him to leave, while Tomoko on the other hand is day dreaming with blushes on her cheeks at the thought of the cute cyborg nearby.

In the end, Tomoko enjoyed a late at night time on the computer with some spare time she's able to make now that she has an idea on what she can write in her blog, and after that's done, she cane play that simulator game, thus Saitama is given a close experience in what it's like to have a roommate who ends up giggling and sighing all night, the only thing he can do is zone out the giggles and fall asleep.

With a pillow over his head, for safety precaution, that girl did look too happy in feeling his head, as if it wasn't awkward enough with these two living together as roommates.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me wwhat you guys think of this chapter!**


	6. Out for a Workout

**Hello everyone, welcome back! Sorry for the delay of chapters, here's the next one!**

 **Chapter 6: Out For A Workout**

* * *

It's morning, both Tomoko and Saitama are up, Tomoko is laying on her belly on her bed with a manga in hand which she has already read so many times that it's come to the point that she knows what line is said next and what object is specifically placed in the next page, Saitama is currently in the bathroom changing into his workout clothes, getting himself ready to go out, even if he is overpowered enough, he still has to keep in shape, and recently since Tomoko came he's been busier and a bit more lazier than usual.

Does that make sense? Saitama doubts it.

It's just with Tomoko around, he has a new routine, getting extra food for her, fixing up the room next door so that Tomoko would have some privacy for herself, and just go out shopping with Tomoko beside him just so she can get what she knows she's going to need.

Yet at other times, he'd been relaxing much more even if he is a lazy man already, like when he sees Tomoko reading a Manga, he felt the need to read mangas too and ends up reading the mangas he has alongside her, he also watches TV while eating noodles alongside her, and they both just sat on their own beds and occasionally make small talks.

And then there were the odd moments, like this one of the many events that happened yesterday, a day after the Sales.

 _Flashback..._

 _It was a day later after the sales, Saitama and Genos were putting things of the living room back together, they already swept up the broken glass and debris from the floor, and with that done, their new objective was to put up a new glass door, the glass slide-in door which Saitama got a pretty good deal from the sales but since at the time Saitama's hands are full, he had to go back earlier today and bring it home._

 _With Saitama and Genos working, Tomoko is in the kitchen but not before she cleaned up her puke on the balcony, she sat on a high chair, her chin resting on her arms that were upon the counter in the kitchen, and admiring Genos from afar like the unintentional perv she is. Some would call it unreasonable for her to actually believe that she can get close to a certain cyborg, enough to the point where they would start going on dates, but the last time she checked, being four years apart doesn't necessarily mean it's illegal to have a boyfriend at that age difference, at least she doesn't think so, well they can always wait if_ _they must, and besides, Tomoko is going to be sixteen soon, the age of girls becoming women and the perfect time in losing their virginity._

 _Tomoko smile and her cheeks flushed at a perverted thought, a drool appearing from her bottom lip, she snaps out of her trance when she noticed a certain baldie is looking at her, staring at his very weird roommate who for some reason looks like she read hentai._

 _Tomoko looks to the side to avoid Saitama's eyes and blankly stares at the wall now, which resulted Saitama to end his staring and proceeds back to repairs, but not without wondering if Tomoko is all right._

 _The things that happens around her can be unpredictable after all._

 _When everything is all fixed up, with Tomoko amazed by how everything looks like a mantis man hadn't broke through the ceiling, Saitama excorted Genos out to the front door, wanting to get the cyborg who just won't back down in requesting for Saitama to be his teacher out as soon as possible._

 _He really doesn't know how to help the cyborg, and he might not have enough time anyway with this new show he found on TV, oh, and also Tomoko._

 _He listens carefully to the foosteps Genos makes at the other side of the door until its sounds fades, leading the bald man to sigh in relief, but he knows deep down that the cyborg will return._

 _"I need to get a lock on my door," Saitama makes a mental note of that, he walks back to the living room, thinking about what he should eat, maybe he can ask Tomoko what she feels like eating._

 _But wh_ _en he opens the door to the living room and was about to ask Tomoko what she would like to eat, Saitama stops, he s_ _till held on to the doorknob, he didn't really step into the living room, and now he couldn't because...well..._

 _Tomoko was in front of the new window door, her reflection clearly seen, she was posing, had one hand behind her head and the other hand..._

 _On her butt._

 _...yeah you can imagine how Saitama is reacting to this, which was basically like someone who would be asking "Why" through facial expression._

 _He then heard the girl say something, openly too, oblivious to the fact that Saitama is standing right there._

 _"What does he see in a girl?" Tomoko asks as if questioning herself, she finally acknowledges Saitama the moment she turned her head a little and caught him standing there._

 _They stare at each other, not a word spoken, not even a sweat has break lose from Tomoko, but she stared at the hobbyist in wide-eyed as if so shock to see him there that her brain stopped for a moment._

 _Slowly-and finding it very difficult to keep this from getting anymore awkward-Saitama closes the door, and he stood there in the hallway with his view of Tomoko blocked._

 _'How the hell am_ _I suppose to get use to her if she's always doing weird stuff?' He questions in his own thoughts._

 _It's like just when the weirdness is about to pass by them, it always comes back like a boomerang._

 _Eventually, Saitama opens the door, much slowly this time in case he were to see some more weird things happening, but it was a relief to see Tomoko isn't in front of the glass door anymore._

 _But when he walked into the center of the Living Room, he looks to where Tomoko's bed is and he is met with the sight of a blanket over the entire form of a person which Saitama knows to be Tomoko._

 _It was safe to assume that Tomoko is ashamed to what Saitama just walked in on and is now wallowing in unthinkable embarrassment. He felt_ _bad for the girl, so in an act to lighten Tomoko's mood, he walks to the mattress, crouched down and spoke to Tomoko while scratching his cheek._

 _"You know, what you do is your business, I mean I scratch my butt too, all the time."_

 _Silence. Just. Silence. No wait. Ruffled noises of the blanket moving is made and Tomoko's messy hair sticks out from the blanket, followed by her dull green eyes, staring right into the eyes of a potato head._

 _No words were exchanged later that day._

Flashback ends...

Maybe he shouldn't have said what he said, it was wierd enough as it is, just...weird. Hopefully though Tomoko is feeling a little bit better.

As for how Tomoko really is feeling, well, she's doing a lot better now than she was yesterday and the day before, but seriously, what Saitama said yesterday, like what the hell was that?

'"I scratch my butt too", like what the hell?!'

Tomoko prefers that he had said nothing at all, she'll only feel worse, especially getting pity from an expresionless potato head.

Tomoko realizes that she's been calling Saitama a potato head in thought quite a lot, while charming it's probably going to get tiring if she keeps calling him the nickname she secretly gave, perhaps an update is in order, maybe Egghead?

Well whatever she decides to address him in thought, she'll think about it after reading this manga, even though she already knows what comes next, when the mom of the woman who got taken over by a Parasyte gets her head sliced off to silence her before she could call the police, with just one look at the woman and the mother knows that it's not her daughter.

Parasyte is such a cool manga and anime, it's no wonder it's one of Tomoko's favorite. But when the main character's mom is brought up, Tomoko starts thinking about her own mom, wondering how she's doing, if she's probably looking everywhere for Tomoko, after all, mothers should care deeply about their children, go to the ends of the world just for them.

It actually makes Tomoko feel really sad, knowing that it would be pointless if her mother did that when really Tomoko is in another world.

"What's that Manga about?"

Tomoko flinched when Saitama spoke to her, engrossed in her own thoughts that she was surprise, her dull baggy eyes soon met with those bored ones.

"I-it's called Parasyte," Tomoko said, though she stuttered, she talks normally once an explanation of the manga is given.

"It's about these aliens invading earth and in order to blend in, they kill and take over the human bodies, one night, an alien tries to take over a guy in high school body but he manages to trap it in his hand. Now they're working together as partners to fight all the other aliens while also trying to co-exist with each other."

Saitama stares at the manga in what Tomoko assumes to be interest, was it interest, it was hard to tell for her.

Actually, now that Tomoko thought about it, what are the chances that Saitama is secretly a parasyte because of those alienated eyes? Pretty low to none considering that it would be going against the laws of copyrights, it was easy for Tomoko to forget that she's in a manga herself.

"I think I've heard a story like that, but it was called "Leech"," Saitama caught Tomoko smirking in amusement, not knowing that she finds the change of name of the mangas well known in her world to be funny.

"Yeah, I've read it, it's an okay manga, but if you ask me, this one is a lot better," Tomoko claims as she closes the manga.

"Can I read it?"

Tomoko handed him the manga, "It's actually the ninth volume, but I can help explain some things if you want."

Saitama nods and opens the first page, and Tomoko began explaining.

"Okay so that woman you see there, she's actually one of those Parasyte aliens who met with the main character, the main character's name is Shinichi Izumi, his life was like any high school life, including the typical crush on a pretty girl and the girl feeling the same for him but both are too shy to admit it, then one night an alien that's the size of a maggot got into his room, it almost took over Shinichi's brain but took over his right hand instead," Tomoko grabs her wrist to emphasize her point.

"So throughout the series, the alien, his name's Migi, keeps Shinichi alive and starts fighting off his own kind."

Tomoko then goes on and on about the past Nine Volumes of Parasyte, unlike this world's version of Parasyte which they titled Leech, Parasyte seems more dignified and is actually telling a different story, like the manga in this world is taking a different route from Parasyte, which is actually pretty cool and it keeps things interesting.

"And further into the series, something else happens to Shinichi but it's a spoiler, if you still want to hear it?"

Saitama want silent for a few seconds before nodding.

Tomoko adjusted herself from laying on bed to sitting, she reached out for one of her mangas that were in a pile next to her bed and showed it to Saitama, it was the next volume of Parasyte, skipping a couple, the volume where the Shinichi Saitama sees in the manga he has is very different from the Shinichi Tomoko is showing him.

"Well, in the next few volumes, someone dies," Tomoko didn't want to tell Saitama who died, she hates spoilers herself, so she just kept going, "And Shinichi almost died too until Migi saved his life by creating a new heart, the heart wasn't human though, so when Shinichi is revived, he changed big time, he started losing that innocent or clear sense of humanity in his eyes, he acts less on his emotions mostly because they're slipping away, so basically, Shinichi's becoming an alien like Migi."

Saitama remained silent as he looks at a page Tomoko is showing him, where Shinichi is fighting off these bullies with no care, and then he looks back at the manga he held, where Shinichi starts panicking about their parents going on a trip despite there being an increase of people disappearing, letting Saitama see how much emotion Shinichi is expressing while in the other volume he expresses none.

"It really messes with his life, bringing himself farther away from his friend and the girl he likes, he's basically turning to an alien himself."

Tomoko was about to add in a walking machine with little expression that Shinichi's becoming but then realized that an expressionless man is sitting right next to her. She looked up just in time for her to witness Saitama's bored alien expression expression looking at Shinichi's bored and alien expression.

It's like she's looking at a staring contest over who's the most bored people in the entire world, Tomoko can see people buying tickets to see that, and then get tired of it in the next five minutes.

"Yeah, human emotions are pretty important," Saitama sets the manga he had down and takes the one from Tomoko's hands just for a closer look at the main character's serious but blank expression.

"What, are you saying that your home planet have trouble understanding human emotions?" Tomoko quietly laughs at the small joke.

"No, they just been slipping away."

Now that took Tomoko way aback.

"W-what?" Now what does that mean, is she actually talking to an alien after all?

If she had read the whole manga of One Punch Man, then she would have understood what Saitama is saying.

"It's nothing," Saitama assures her and handed the manga back to her.

"Well, I'm off," he announced plainly, tying to show laces in a tighter knot. His sudden end of discussion and preparation to leave annoyed Tomoko to no end. What was he saying, what did he mean?

Tomoko watches as Saitama gets up and before he could make one step, she stood up as well.

"C-can I come with you?" She asked, not in a shy voice but her stuttering came anyway.

She had only asked because she has nothing else to do in here, sitting around all day for the past couple of weeks had her feel kind of sluggish, so she might as well go out and jog beside Saitama-

Wait, now that she thought about it, can she even catch up this over powered guy?!

"Hm, sure," Saitama said and goes to his kitchen, Tomoko was surprise from the quick answer but she reacted quickly herself and goes for her running shoes, phone, and a scrunchy to tie her hair back, a minute later and she met Saitama who held two bottles of water. After handing Tomoko her bottle, he asked if she's ready and she answered with a nod, in the next few seconds, they head out of the door and soon left him building.

* * *

Tomoko and Saitama left the abandoned part of the city and enters a new area where people were together in pairs, with their pets or just alone in a park. They walked for a bit before stopping on a small hill.

"So...what do you do when you workout?" Tomoko tried to hide it, but she was immensely curious to what Saitama does every time he goes out for a workout, it must be so insane!

"Well first I do push-ups, then sit-ups, then squats, and then I go for a jog." Saitama sets his bag filled with whatever on the grass and starts stretching his limbs.

'Huh, that's pretty standard, oh wait, he's just doing this because I'm here,' so theorized Tomoko, she didn't mind it though, obviously she could never catch up to this beast.

"Okay, how many push-ups are we talking about," Tomoko followed Saitama's actions and stretched her limbs as well.

"About a hundred."

Tomoko's eyes widen, and she accidently stretched her arm to far, "OW OW OW OW OW!" She felt a sharp pain hit her at her arm muscle.

Saitama stops stretching instantly and looks at Tomoko, surprise would be the best to describe his look, "What? What happened?"

Tomoko rubs her poor arm muscle, "I'm okay, I just stretched too far."

"...We haven't even started yet," Saitama blatantly says, maybe he should had Tomoko go out with to jog every once in a while, he didn't think she was this out of shape.

Tomoko muttered a quick "shut up" and moves her shoulder slightly, "It's fine, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Saitama didn't want her to do anything if she was hurt seriously.

"Yeah, it was just a cramp, I'm good," Tomoko reassures, after a long stare, Saitama gets down to the grass, both his palm against the dirt and the tip of both of his shoes dug into the dirt slightly.

"Okay, I'm gonna start."

Tomoko gets to the ground and did the same position as Saitama, "I'm ready," no way is she gonna let a little cramp ruin her chance to look impressive.

Saitama made one last look at Tomoko before he pushes himself up and brought himself down, "One."

Tomoko did the same.

"Two."

Minutes later.

"Ten."

Another couple of minutes later.

"Thirty."

And then.

"One hundred."

Saitama sat up and reaches his bag for a water bottle, after gulping some water, he looks to the side to see Tomoko...

Only to come across a red faced sickly girl that looks to be near death.

Oh wait, it was Tomoko.

Saitama blinks at the girl still doing her push-ups and even making gasps and grinding teeth.

"You okay?"

Tomoko glances at Saitama as if to say "No you dip shit" she was already up halfway in the air before she just drops, feeling like the front of her body is melting to the grass.

"How many did you do?" Saitama asked.

"...Thirty-seven."

Saitama hummed as he looks to the sky, it wasn't that bad per say, but clearly Tomoko needs to exercise more, well that's only if she wishes to train to become a hero, he's pretty sure that she's not interested in it so he can say that the amount of push-ups she made was fairly decent. He sat there with Tomoko breathing heavily for about ten minutes before setting his water bottle down.

"Okay, next up is sit-ups."

"Already?!" It's been barely a minute! God, let Tomoko breathe for a moment, or an hour at least! Saitama sets another bottled water right next to Tomoko's face, with all the strength and energy she had left, she grabs the bottle and gulped it halfway.

"You can take a break if you want, I'm gonna keep going."

"No...I...can still keep...going..." Tomoko repeatedly gasped, this was actually familiar to Saitama.

"Okay then," Saitama then gets to a position where he is now laying on his back, both of his hands behind his head, his elbows facing the sky, and his feet placed on the ground. Tomoko matched his position and felt relief when her back is against the ground, but she knew that this sense of relief will be over once the act to do sit-ups begins.

"Ready?" Saitama looks over to Tomoko.

"...Yeah."

Saitama looks up to the sky, and began sitting up.

"One."

And that was it for Tomoko, she barely got through half-way to the sit-ups before she just gave up and lay on the ground with her arms spread out, Saitama was still counting and already was at thirty when Tomoko decides to roll on her side and reach for her phone.

'I can't be this out of shape! I go to the gym everyday sometimes!' This is only a reminder that this world is no huge coma dream Tomoko is having.

Perhaps playing video games, reading manga, and searching through the internet doesn't count as working out, unless it has something to do in trying to be popular, which by the way, hasn't been going well. Tomoko so far hasn't been getting any followers from her blog, even when she posted what happened with the Mantis and the trip to the store with the big sales, seems like she has to spread the word out somehow, maybe post a YouTube video...

No, definetly no, Tomoko is not going through with that, the idea of millions of people watching her...judging her...posting comments that can obviously lead to a war when other commenter has a different opinion and then suddenly the violence is directed at her like a punchingbag waiting for words of hate and confusion to who the hell she is and and and...

Tomoko takes a deep breath and sighed, stopping these pressuring thoughts and just lay on her back among the grass as Saitama was up to fifty.

'Well, at least the good thing about this is that I don't have to go to school...'

Whenever Tomoko is reaching to a point of panic, she starts thinking the positive.

'Yeah, no homework or old guys telling me what to do like they know everything, and I don't have to deal with all those "ignorantly happy kids" whose only spare time is to take someone else's virginity or start losing theirs, heh heh, I bet they think they're the most special people in the entire world whatever they're doing, well think again, cause the only thing they are are someone just craving for attention, when the real special person is right here, in another world,' she grinned.

'Aaaaand,' Tomoko looks at Saitama who was at sixty in his sit-ups, 'I'm hanging out with an ultimately powerful guy who's the main character of a manga and living for free in his house, man, Yuu-Chan would of been so amazed, and even Tomoki! I'll bet he'll start treating me with respect when I tell him once I get back.' Well, that's only he can believe, but how else could he accept it with Tomoko being him for so long.

Unreasonable thoughts has stuck again.

Tomoko was just scrolling down whatever webpage she's on in her phone when Saitama was done with the sit-ups, he looks aside to see Tomoko basically doing nothing.

'Did she just give up?' Tomoko notices him looking at her and that's when she sprung back to sitting up, as if she hasn't been slacking off just now.

"S-so, what's next?"

Saitama gets to his feet, "Squats."

Tomoko grimaced at more activeness will be done in just a few seconds, and Saitama took notice of this.

"It's a pretty tough training, but if you keep at it it won't be as hard," his eyes sharpens, looking pretty serious like he did when he told how he trained to Genos, the beetle guy and that random guy who's name he forgot.

"Even if you're spitting blood, your bones starts making those weird clicking sounds, and you're hair starts falling out, you keep going no matter what."

Tomoko just looked at him almost in bafflement, since when did this guy suddenly get all so serious? It actually made him look funny really.

"I think I read online that if you hear clicking sounds in your bones, there's a defect."

Tomoko's info made Saitama's serious expression drop, his dumb expression returning to its rightful place.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure spitting blood during a workout isn't a good sign, you might be dying."

The bald man went pale and nervous sweats starts to show.

'Maybe I should go see a doctor.' He may not be spitting blood anymore and the wierd clicking stopped, but it's just to be sure.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out, just to catch my breath," Tomoko said.

The uneasiness Saitama just felt subsided and just plainly said "Okay."

Saitama began doing his squats while Tomoko just sat a few feet away from him to give him some space, she looks through her phone but occasionally she would look up and watch Saitama do his squats, it amazes how he's not really sweating that much.

'Should he still be considered human?' This is something Tomoko is wondering a lot, she looks back at her phone and just scrolls down her inbox of her past text messages, currently it was the texts she made with Yuu that she's looking at until one text caught her attention.

"Hey Saitama, you wanna take a psychological test?" She asked. Rather than just sit around, Tomoko would actually like to use this time in getting into Saitama's psyche, true this test may not be one-hundred percent accurate-a fact she has come to accept when the answer given to her is not what she wanted-it would still be interesting to see what Saitama's results are.

Saitama halts his work out and looks up in thought, "Hm, yeah sure," he then continues his squats, he's on his thirtieth so far.

"Okay," Tomoko's eyes focuses on the screen of her phone and began the test.

"You're walking down a road when the path splits in two, the one on the right leads to a grove and the one on the left leads to a forest, given these choices, which do you pick? A: the Grove, B: the Forest, or C: Turn around out of fear," Tomoko highly doubts Saitama would ever recognize the word fear, especially in remembering what he said this morning.

"Hm..." sounded Saitama. Another thoughtful silent went by. "...I guess I'll pick B."

Saitama's eyes widen slightly when he heard Tomoko sounding like she's choking and he looks at her in wonder, not noticing Tomoko is hiding her amused smirk behind the phone.

"I see, well if that's your choice..."

Saitama blinks at her response but resumes his squats.

"Alright, now for the results," Tomoko said, "If you picked A, you're a virgin."

Saitama froze, his knees were bent and was basically in a sitting position and remained this way when he turns his head to Tomoko.

"Eh?'

"If you chose C," Tomoko continues, "You're not a virgin."

"Wait, what kind of test is-"

"And if you picked B, you're an unwanted virgin," Tomoko didn't bother holding back her laugh, this really makes her feel so much better about herself. She stopped laughing when the phone was taken from her.

"Hey!"

"What the hell kind of test is this?" Saitama looks at the screen with an annoyed frown, he basically stopped doing his squats when the answer he was given was an "unwanted virgin", now that's just mean.

"It's to test what your social status is," Tomoko reaches up to try and take her phone back.

"Is that what this was suppose to be these kind of things don't even work," Saitama says, not giving the phone back to Tomoko just yet, "They don't work right?"

Tomoko then stopped trying to get her phone, a devious idea came to mind.

"Well, I've seen people try this, and I even tried this with my friend, and I got to say, the test results were PRETTY accurate," she looks to the side with a crooked smile on.

She then looks back at Saitama just to see his reaction and...there was none, much to her disappointment, but then he suddenly gave her phone back, turns around and walked a little before sitting down, Tomoko can only see his back.

"Uh...Saitama?" She walks to him, and he didn't respond, "Hey, what's up?"

"...I'm just gonna sit here for a moment."

Saitama has heard of these test and he didn't get it, it's just answering some questions and he assumed the results were just guesses, he never thought that there would be tests that went...to that route.

Sure, Saitama hasn't really "dated" that often, in fact he can't really recall ever going on a date, or asking someone on a date, or anyone asking him, or even just to hang out as co-workers, or even remember his face, or ever having a girlfriend...

It was by this thought that he suddenly lost all motivation to work-out, and a dark depressing cloud is over him.

Tomoko stares at Saitama in confusion before realizing what is actually happening, recognizing this dark cloud above Saitama's head.

'Is he actually taking this seriously?!' Tomoko figured that he just shrugs it off or look annoyed, is he actually getting depress because some test told him that no girl would want to date him?

...Well in all honestly, Tomoko can understand why he would feel upset about that, and now she felt really bad for getting a glimpse of Saitama's sex-life, which became obvious that there was no S-E-X.

She sat beside the depressed bald man and gave a smile that shows she's trying, "I was just kidding you know, those things never really work, I mean I got the same results as you."

Saitama perks up a little and looks at her, "I mean, how can some test tell anyone that no one wants to date you, I say that we just haven't met the right person yet, we have our charms, so no way can we ever be considered unwanted, the people who wrote these obviously had no clue who we really are."

The dark cloud faded away, and Saitama had a small smile formed, "Yeah, your right."

Perhaps there exists a cute girl out there, just waiting for him to date, or maybe multiples of them, the idea brought motivation to the hobbyist to keep looking out for that special someone.

Tomoko formed a proud smile, it always work to encourage herself whenever she feels down, so why not do so with another person.

'I should be a therapist,' the thought of changing people's lives by offering encouragement and advice made Tomoko nod in liking the idea.

They remained sitting on the small hill and watching the clouds roll by together in silence, after a moment, Saitama gets up and goes for his work out bag.

"Alright, next up is jogging, you up for it?" Saitama asked.

Tomoko just gave a toothy grin, "That depends, are you?" Of course he is, but at least she sounded cool.

Saitama nodded as if what she just asked wasn't the dumbest thing to ask, Ever, and started walking down the small hill with Tomoko following behind. The duo made it to the dirt path and Saitama puts down his bag beside the path, he held his bottled water and and Tomoko held hers.

"I usually run about ten kilometers," Saitama stated, "How far can you run?"

"Uh...Don't worry about it, I can catch up," this is Tomoko's chance to show that she isn't as out of shape as she has obviously shown herself to be.

With that said, the duo did one last stretching before they took their place on the dirt path with after asking if the other is ready, they looked ahead, and started running-surprisingly Saitama ran at the average pace of a normal human being, but this might be because Tomoko is with him.

* * *

A moment ago, in the park but farther away from Saitama and Tomoko...

Two pairs of golden robotic eyes looks through the binoculars, the owner of those eyes sat beside a tree, a notepad and pencil placed in the ground beside him, he grabs the two items with one hand and looking down from the binoculars, he began writing what he is observing.

 _Master began his training as he has once stated to me, One-Hundred Push-Ups, he began at an even pace and taking approximately 2.1 seconds of pushing himself up and 1.5 seconds to bring himself down, he remained this pacing until he was at his one-hundredth push ups._

 _Tomoko began the same time as Master but her pacing became irregular, and she only manages to do thirty-seven push-ups before giving up and collapse in mid-push ups out of exhaustion, Master remains unexhausted._

Genos wrote down every detail he sees through his binoculars.

 _Sit ups became the next activity, Saitama began his sit ups, both elbows at certain degrees, feet at a certain_ _angle,_ Genos wrote down what degree his sees Saitama's elbows and feet are in. He looks through the binoculars again-unaware of passerbys giving him stares-and is now observing Saitama only since Tomoko seem to give up and let Saitama do his training on his own.

After observing Saitama finish his sit ups, he counted the time he took in taking a break before going at the next activity which were squats, he was already ten pages in in observing Saitama when something startling happened.

Saitama stopped all of a sudden during his squats, Genos counted that he was in his fifty-second, and looks to the side, reminding Genos that Tomoko is there, he watches as Saitama then suddenly stops his squats all together and approaches Tomoko, taking her phone and looking at the screen himself. Genos watches with close attention as both Saitama and Tomoko talked briefly, right when Genos tries to enhance his vision to read their lips and decipher what they were saying, Tomoko turns her head away from Genos line of view, ultimately making it impossible to even guess what she could be saying, whatever she said, it resulted Saitama giving her phone back, walking away, and sitting down, looking unmotivated all of a sudden.

What had just occurred? He observes closely when Tomoko sat beside his Master and spoke to him, they were facing in a way that Genos could not read their lips, but whatever Tomoko had said, Saitama suddenly looked motivated again, and for a period of five minutes, he and Tomoko stares at the sky.

This basically broke the routine that Saitama told Genos he had been doing, his Master didn't even finish his squats, making Genos very curious to what it is Tomoko had just said to his Master, it was already shocking enough that his Master looked upset for a moment and then his mood lightens again, he's never seen anyone do that to his Master, except Tomoko just now.

The next activity was running ten kilometers, apparently Tomoko had decided to join Saitama on this run, and upon beginning their run, Genos wrote down every little detail in observing Saitama while his Master runs, the measure of his stance, how there is a rythim in moving his arms back and forth, and even checked the temperature of today just to see if there would be a difference of effects to Saitama.

Ten minutes of running and in the corner of his eye, Tomoko started to stagger, another ten minutes went by and Tomoko basically gave up, she waved off to Saitama who stopped when Tomoko did and she told him to keep going, that she'll go back and look after his stuff.

Saitama responded with a nod and resumed his training while Tomoko went the other way.

 _The level between Tomoko and Master is incomparable._ Genos wrote down on his his focus were on Saitama mostly, he would occasionally look back at Tomoko who sat beside a bag and her phone in her hand.

It was to compare his studies between the superior in strength that is his Master and another who isn't, though he might have to change it to another because Tomoko's altheticness is far below than that of the average healthy human, still, he can't completely ignore her either, like what just happened a moment ago, Tomoko had done something that affected Saitama's training.

If it was in purpose, he ought to confront Tomoko and stop her from interferring Saitama's training, Genos won't be able to have any accurate studies to find Saitama's core of his incredible abilities, unless she has part in his Master's training.

...

...

...Actually, that could be possible. Tomoko is possibly Saitama's relative, Genos deducted Tomoko to be a niece since no proof of a spouse exists when Genos visit his Master's home, yet for the girl to be living under the same food as his Master would only mean that she is a relative, it is possible that Saitama has forgot to mentioned her, involving her in his training.

Perhaps Saitama's source of power is just paternal instinct, but that's very unlikely since it would maen for Tomoko to be in trouble perhaps daily, and Genos has never seen Tomoko in the line of trouble other than that time with the metal gorilla, so paternal instinct may not be the source, though Genos did wright it down in his notes just for consideration.

Tomoko may be a coach of some sort, highly doubtful but possible, she could have been offering verbal guidance, or maybe verbal assaults, Tomoko may have been in charge in socializing or rather saying sonething that would unmotivate Saitama for the purpose to train his mentality, it would explain Saitama's neutral expression, Genos just can't be too sure without studying Tomoko as much as he is doing with Saitama. So perhaps...

"Perhaps I should pay attention to Kuroki as well." And so began a new section of studies in his notebook.

* * *

 **Genos was such a creep at the park, but he's still adorable. :D Anyway, thank you for reading! I know this chapter didn't really involve much other than the growing bond between Saitama and Tomoko, but the next chapter will be more progressive. Promise.**


	7. Since I'm Unpopular, I'll Help You

**Hi everyone, thanks so much for the Reviews. I forgot to mention last time, do you guys like Tomoko to call Saitama Potato Head or Egghead? You can add your answer while reviewing this chapter. Anyway, enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 7: Since I'm Unpopular, I'll Help You Become Popular**

* * *

"So he just writes down anyone's names and they die?"

Tomoko nodded, holding a manga in her hand which belongs to Saitama. "Yeah, and he can even write down how the person dies, if he doesn't than they just die of a heart attack."

Tomoko and Saitama are laying on their own beds and looking through mangas belonging to the other, they had a cup of ramen beside them which is their dinner, and as the time is night outside and neither were that tired just yet, they spend their time in exchanging mangas, thanks to this morning where Tomoko introduced Saitama to Parasyte, so she decided to show him more with her small Manga collection and by the look of Saitama not putting any of them down, he seemed interested, this also prompted him showing her his Manga collection.

It really does bring a light in Tomoko's dark lonely heart, to communicate with another Anime or Manga enthusiasts.

"You read really weird grim stories." One example would be when Saitama read one volume of Mirai Nikki a little while ago. "What's this guy's problem anyway? He's being a narcissist."

"That happens when you have the power that makes you feel like a God." Tomoko turns a page.

"Oh, he's that kind of guy."

"To be fair, he had good intentions at the start. He just wanted to kill all the bad guys in the world so to leave a message that all who is good and hard-working will be appreciated and spared. And he can be so cool and intelligent."

"You shouldn't root for the bad guys," Saitama said, even if it's fictional, he didn't like anyone cheering for the bad guys who's doing bad things. "Good intentions don't mean much if you're doing bad things."

'Preach it why don't you,' Tomoko actually find it amusing hearing Saitama disprove bad guys as main characters, kind of sounding like...how a good guy should sound. Yeah, its weird, obviously he's good, but not totally, like he's in the neutral zone, on the side of good but does hero work for fun. It's basically this guy's motto. A Hero for Fun.

"Well if you have the Death Note in hand you would of felt the temptation to clean the world and all its wrongs." Tomoko said.

"No thanks, it doesn't matter if you have power like that, evil doesn't go away," He isn't upset about it though. Just the way life is. "I'll stick to punching bad guys, starting with this guy if I ever meet him."

At that, Tomoko smirked, "Yeah, well, good luck getting near him if he has your name, you might have the advantage in being underestimated but this guy might actually be the only one who can actually beat you without throwing any punches."

"That would suck. That's another thing, if he's so righteous why not get out of your bedroom and see the sun for once….no offense. But at least you wouldn't doing any obviously bad things….Are you?"

"Uh...no." Tomoko gave a blank stare at the blank face man, although she wouldn't be doing anything as BAD as writing down the names in a Death Note, being alone in the dark in her room, she, well, you know...

Saitama returns to the book in hand, "I would not want to go out something so lame."

'But it seems to suit you well,' a cynical thought went by before a question came to Tomoko.

"Say, you're a hero for fun, obviously, right?" Tomoko asked.

Saitama nods.

"Would that mean that you would only fight anyone who's strong or just because what they're doing is bad?" Tomoko waits for an answer.

"I don't always go out whenever I hear a crime happening in the news, being a hero is a hobby, I do this because it's fun, so I look out for anything that's interesting."

'Wow, he would make all those righteous characters go insane over that answer,' even Tomoko was surprised by his answer. There would be people who would be angry over his answer, but Tomoko can actually understand his reason, he's so powerful after all that it's not as fun anymore, that's actually really sad.

Still, she has to admit, that answer sounded kinda cold. Like no feelings whatsoever.

 _"They just been slipping away."_

Tomoko is reminded of what Saitama said this morning.

"But even if I do this for fun, if something bad is happening in front of me, I'm not just gonna ignore it, especially if it's something this big."

Huh. That got Tomoko thinking, remembering how they met the second time. When she was on her knees, crying, and Saitama was standing beside her, and the only thing he did was patting her head, a simple action that actually calmed her a bit back then. That's probably one example in what Saitama meant when he can't just ignore something happening right in front of him. Although not as big as a man killing anyone all around the world, he still paid attention to someone like her.

It looks like he has some bit of humanity after all.

"I'm just saying, being able to fight for your life is thrilling...well it use to be anyway."

Okaaay, this is getting a bit too real on Tomoko's part, like really depressing, Tomoko has her moments of depression but she would sometimes find ways to brighten things up with self encouragement so that reality wouldn't suffocate her, but this is someone else's problems, and for someone who's neutral all the time like Saitama, it's really hard to tell if he's sad about this, well he sure isn't sounding happy.

Tomoko isn't sure what to respond to Saitama, since she can't really fully grip his feelings of this matter, but she decides to enlighten the mood somewhat. Looking around for anything that could help, she caught sight of one of her Manga beside her, seeing the title, she takes it-along with her cup of ramen-and walks to Saitama.

"Y-You know, if you wanna talk about powerful guys," Tomoko shows the manga to Saitama. "You should try reading this."

Maybe if she can show Saitama someone who is so powerful, that can bring a little hope in him that there can be someone strong enough to fight a lasting battle out there.

"Is it another volume of Dragon Ball Z?" Saitama asked, it's an okay series but the dialogue gets long.

Tomoko shook her head, "It's called Overlord."

She opens the first page of the manga, "It's about this overpowered character who was playing this online game until he got transported to another world-and before you ask, no it's not like this other series called "Sword Art Online"-, instead of wanting to go home, he decides to rule the world he transported to."

"Is this another bad guy story?"

"Well...he definitely has the looks for it, but he's just like you and me. He use to be human even before he got sucked to this game and becomes his Avatar which is this skeleton mage."

Saitama glances at Tomoko, showing what seems to be subtle interest, by this point Tomoko is just guessing what he's expressing. She continues.

"The main character's name is Momonga, or at least, that's the name he gave to his Avatar, he was just playing this online game with the headset and eyepiece when the game was coming to an end, but instead of being logged out of the game, he was actually transported into the game, or a whole new world entirely. So with his NPC who gained wills of their own but still follows Momonga as they see him their Ruler, Momonga changes his name to Ains Oal Gown, and goes on adventures to take over the world."

Tomoko points at the main character who is Ains.

"He's really strong, intelligent, and best of all, he doesn't hold back, which is pretty bad for anyone who would mess with him and his team, he might be in the top of the OP characters list." But who the number one is for that list is obvious. (Not dissing you Goku fan! This was here before I saw your review.)

"He's a planner, he doesn't hold back unlike all the other arrogant but powerful guys who can't take you down on first attack just because they don't take you seriously. Ains doesn't screw around, if he wants you dead, you're dead. But he doesn't go on a killing spree, not for the sake of good or being self-righteous, or taking over the world just because he feels like it even if that is kind of how it's like.

"And it's not like he wished to be a saint, because of being in a body that's not human, he doesn't have the morals of one anymore, and so far he doesn't feel bothered by it. So yeah there are parts that makes him a bad guy but he's not totally bad. I mean, he's not selfish, he really cares for his kingdom Nazarick and his NPCs, and all the things he's doing, well, it was to search for his other online friends to see if maybe they are in the same situation as he is, but over all he might just be doing this because there isn't anything else to do back in his original world. Still, he's a bad guy you can somewhat relate to."

Tomoko didn't think she would relate to Ains so much right now, being transferred to another world and all that. What keeps her going though is how much a lot of people are missing her. Classmates. Teachers. Parents. Sibling. Friend. Other Relatives. Yeah, it actually leaves a smile to imagine how many people are missing her. Especially her classmates, by now they must be realizing what good they actually had and missed the chance to really get to know Tomoko, she actually feels sorry for them.

Tomoko pauses when she realized how much she's talking, this is by far the longest she has ever talked with someone that's not Yuu, an impressive feat, but also seems to be like she's just rambling, and we know what happened a little while ago when someone took too long.

"Uh, sorry, I went a little overboard." Tomoko scratches her head in embarrassment.

Saitama blinked, even he knows that this was the longest Tomoko has ever talked, "It's alright, besides, you managed to stop yourself."

Tomoko coughs, "A-Anyway, the reason I'm introducing you to this is because, you might be at your highest level, but there can still be someone out there who can give you a tough time. And would having a tough time count as being challenging in a fun sort of way?"

"If it's not annoying, I guess," Annoying would be trying to kill a mosquito but failing every time, that's one thing saitama would't enjoy in battle. Saitama looks at the main character and started picking his nose, "He does look pretty strong."

The mood Tomoko felt from before is gone, that's good. Tomoko agrees with Saitama.

"Yeah, he is. And wouldn't you know? He's got no job and he's bald! You two would get along great."

"...You can be mean for no reason." Saitama gave Tomoko a frown.

"I'm just messing with you," Tomoko said, "All I'm saying is be optimistic, this ultimate enemy may not appear soon, but he's bound to be out there if you exist." Tomoko cannot predict what the creators of this manga have in store, but it doesn't hurt to build it up for the main guy. Right?

"Hm...Alright, I'll be optimistic." Although Saitama remained neutral, he did in fact listened.

"So does this guy seriously not want to go home?" He paid attention to the Manga again, Tomoko handed it to him and he took it.

"Well what's there to go back? He said it himself, he has no actual life." Tomoko pointed out, grabbing her cup and taking a slurp of ramen.

Saitama thought about her point.

"Yeah I guess you're right, he probably would be missed by his family even if it's small, no friends either, so no one would really miss him much. You think a neighbor would notice though." He sat up, "But I guess if there's literally not that many people who knows him at all, then being transported to another world really wouldn't leave much of an impact." He sets the manga down to get a slurp of his ramen, the sounds were so distinct, clearly heard, by that it means that it got awfully quiet in the room.

And then a sound, Saitama looks at Tomoko where the sound was coming from, and he found out.

(Play WataMote OST 14, where pity music plays and a woman sings sadly.)

Tears formed in Tomoko's dull green eyes, the bags underneath her eyes seemed to gotten much darker, she was also whimpering, and still had the two chopsticks in her quivering mouth after taking a bite of ramen, she won't be taking them out soon because of how much she is digesting the words of Saitama. Even though they weren't meant for her, it was the same situation.

As little as four people she knows, her mom, her brother, her dad, and her friend, they are the only ones who knows her. There was her little cousin too but other than that, she doesn't have that many friends to wonder her disappearance, to grieve her supposed death, to miss her repeatedly.

She kept herself from getting a breakdown like this with the thought of so many people missing her so, the students she sees and once in awhile exchange words with will grieve over her disappearance, with the idea that she was loved so much.

But in truth, at least this is what she believes, not a lot of people will miss an existence they never knew existed. If her family believed she died, then it would literally be only a few finger hold of people who would come to her funeral on a rainy day, beside the priest.

She will be remembered by a few, and never brought up by many others.

Saitama stared, confused, 'Eh?' when he saw the tears, he got more confused and then a little worried, 'Eh?!', and then finally when the tears fell, he panicked.

'Wait. What? Why is she crying? What just happened? WHY IS SHE CRYING?!'

Tomoko stares down at the floor with glossy eyes that actually brought not shine to her full green eyes, Saitama was trying to understand what was happening.

"T-T-To...moko?" Saitama had his hand out, reaching for Tomoko to supposedly comfort her, but he has no idea why she got suddenly upset and his hand just remained in the air.

Tomoko realizes that she's crying, she hides her eyes behind her bangs and shook her head, "I..I-I'm fine. It's nothing, I just…" She dips her chopsticks into the cup.

"This ramen is spicy."

"Huh?" Saitama looks down at the ramen he has, "But, this is chicken flavor."

A short sob broke out and Saitam dropped his cup, spilling the ramen all over.

"W-W-what's wrong? Why are you crying?!" Sweats formed on his bald head and both hand hovered in the air, utterly clueless over what to do. He isn't, after all, the best man for enotional support.

'WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?!'

Tomoko suddenly gets up, "I'm going to bed." She simply said, but her voice cracked.

"Uh...are you sure?" Saitama watches as Tomoko gets into her bed, and cover her entire body with the sheet as if to block out the rest of the world.

He cleans up the ramen he spilled on the floor, threw away the rest of it including Tomoko's into the trash, turns off the light and he too went off to bed. But sleep was difficult, especially since he can hear the quiet whimpering, Tomoko was trying so hard not to burst out sobbing, and Saitama was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling with a lost face.

One minute she was sociable, they were just talking, and then all of a sudden she started crying, why did that happen?! He seriously felt bad for the girl but he has no clue what to do! TWas it something he said? Really now, the best problem solver he know to do is to just punch them, but this is something he can't just punch, this is like an emotional kind of deal, and he isn't good with that! What was he suppose to do, what could he have done?! WHY WAS SHE CRYING?!

He doesn't know. He has no idea what to do. He could have supported her through action, you know like a pat on the back, a pat on the head like when they met for the second time, but Tomoko shut him off right away before he could even try.

The night was rather hard to get through, with Tomoko's muffled cry, and Saitama simply staring at the ceiling, it was at this night he felt guilt in not understanding what happened.

Morning.

Saitama snores and Tomoko has her face in a pillow. They twitched and they awoke abruptly and in fear.

They both screamed.

"DON'T COME ASKING TO PLAY ROCK, SCISSORS, PAPERS WITH A BOOGER ON YOUR FINGER!"

"BUGS, BUGS, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE, EVERYWHERE!"

Saitama sat up and Tomoko pushes herself up, they regain their senses after looking at their surrounding, reminding them where they are, and then they looked at each other.

Silence.

"Dream?" Saitama asked.

"Uh...yeah." Tomoko answered. Never again will she sleep on her stomach. Hadn't she learned her lesson last time?

Another silence went by, Tomoko looks down at her pillow, noticing the sweat stained there. Gross. Or were they actually tears?

"So…." Saitama began, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Tomoko said in confusion.

"You know, after what happened...last night?"

And then she remembered, "Oh, oh yeah, yeah. Don't worry about that. I'm good now. It…happens."

So long she doesn't think about it too much now, she won't be having another meltdown.

"Are you really sure?"

"Y-Yeah, don't worry." Tomoko attempts a smile, but it came out crooked and awkward.

"...If you say so." Saitama still isn't so sure, he certainly won't be forgetting soon. But if Tomoko is okay now, he suppose it's okay. Right?

He's not entirely convinced.

They then began their morning routine.

Tomoko turns on the TV where the news shows up while Saitama gathers his things to brush his teeth. Right now, Tomoko just wants to forget last night, good thing about TV is that they make great distractions.

"The terrorist group responsible for the riots call themselves the Paradisers. They have destroyed a high-rising building in City F. The situation seems to be spiraling out of control."

'Paradisers, not that good of a name honestly,' Tomoko thought to herself as she watches the news of a lady reporting a group on causing the destruction of a tall building. This was actually kinda scary to Tomoko. What could have been done to knock down a whole building?

"We have just learned the name of their leader."

A picture of the leader came up, a man called Hammerhead, with a fierce expression and a grin, but the most that stood out with this guy is his large head, making the name sort of fitting. But he would fit more to Bullet head because of the top being pointed.

"What the-check out that guy's head!" Tomoko said, Saitama was already paying attention to the news as he brushes his teeth.

"Hammerhead is a B-class criminal who has been involved in several violent incidents in the past. He is a man of large stature standing 2.15 tall and weighing 210 kg. According to one report, he once fought 20 men in a street brawl and sent them all to the hospital."

Tomoko's eyes widen, "This guy is a beast." She admits to be a little frightened by him. She looks back at Saitama who has a mug in hand, ready to gargle.

"This guy seems pretty strong, you interested?"

Saitama had the foam of toothpaste in his mouth and the mug filled with water close to him, watching the news as the lady spoke.

"The Paradisers sent the following message to this TV station. 'We will continue to riot until food, clothing and shelter are provided free of charge to those who do not work' amongst all other unintelligible demands."

"Sounds pretty boring." Saitama said, "No need for me to get involved."

"Preferred monsters over men, huh?" Tomoko said. But she understood him after last night. Before...well her doing that.

Saitama takes the water and gargles with an open mouth. "Are you serious?" Tomoko said as she pays more attention to the news, "They're only motivation is that they don't have the motivation to work? It's actually making them less intimidating."

Saitama swishes the water with his closed mouth until finally he spits it all out.

"Also, the group members all have shaven heads-"

This caught Tomoko and Saitama off-guard, "Ah!" Tomoko sounded out in surprise over the news.

"Those who encounter any shaven-headed men on the streets are advised to leave the area immediately."

Tomoko couldn't help but let out a little laugh at this, she watches as the men who're part of the Paradisers pictures shows up, all of them with no hair. Tomoko then thought up a joke, and couldn't resist.

"So, you having family over this week?" She had an open mouth grin and looks back to Saitama. But was surprised by the look on his face.

Pure. Utter. Distraught.

"They...stole...my look!" Saitama jumps through the window of the kitchen and went into his closet where he takes his hero clothes out, he then jumps back through the kitchen window and proceeds to change at being hidden from Tomoko's view.

"I spent three years working as a hero!" Saitama said, "If they keep acting like this then everyone is gonna see me as the bad guy!" He puts his legs through the legs of his suit and then goes for the arms."Tomoko! Can you get my boots?" Tomoko gets up and goes to his closet where she finds the boots. Saitama comes out of the kitchen and takes the boots, sitting down to put them on easier.

It was bizarre to Tomoko to see Saitama act in such a way, and what's more, being bald is what lead to him even going out, just for that dumb reason? There are times when she just cannot believe this guy.

"So...what are you gonna do?" Tomoko lowers her hands.

Saitama successfully got both his feet in his boot despite the struggle, he stands up rather calmly, and without warning, he smacks his fist together, setting off a vibration and startling Tomoko so much that she fell back and into the closet.

"I'm gonna smash their heads in." Saitama was serious. Tomoko was speechless, is he just gonna kill those guys?! That's way too extreme! Yeah their terrorists but he can't just kill them only because they supposedly stole his looks! That's just not a good reason!

He suddenly dropped his serious act and looks at Tomoko with his signature expression.

"You need anything while I'm out?"

What's with the sudden change of tone?! Ugh, there are times when Tomoko just wants to shake the guy! She gawked at him, and only answered when he said her name.

"Tomoko?"

Tomoko gets out of the closet, "Um, I could go for some Pockys." She is feeling the need of something sweet.

Saitama nods, "Alright, I'm going now!" Saitama sped to the door and left the living room, Tomoko ran to the balcony to see him leave the apartment.

When he came in sight, she felt it right to say something to him, "Hey! You know, it's not like they actually stole your look! You never met them before, right?!"

Saitama stops and looks up at Tomoko, "No, but they should have heard of me. The guy who's a hero for fun. People would recognize me but I don't want them to think I'm joining this group."

Well, Tomoko could see the reasoning in that, with this super lame looking guy who's got strength surpassing anyone's comprehension, of course anyone would know him, so if everyone believes he's joining these Paradisers, it makes sense for them to feel terrified.

"Okay, but unless the battle suits they wear are really tough to deal with-" not like it be a problem for Saitama "-Just go easy on them. They're just a bunch of guys who doesn't want to work, it's not anything worth killing them for, unless it has to be done."

Saitama remained quiet and stared into space, he then said "Ok." And then ran off in an instant and at imaginable speed.

"Man, seeing him go like that is so awesome." At least when she's not in the middle of Saitama using his ability, it's really amazing to watch from a distant.

She walks back into the room, "Now what?" She asked herself, after a moment of thought, "I guess anything really."

And so hours went by, Tomoko read some of the manga collection Saitama has, she watches TV, she worked on that blog, she took a nap, she uses the computer for other stuff, she made herself food.

Now she lay on her back against the floor, throwing up a ball of sock in the air and catching it as it falls back down, it was also dark out and Saitama has yet to return, must be far away wherever these Paradisers are at.

Her throwing up the sock went on for five minutes, until there was a knock on the front door just as Tomoko missed catching the sock and it lands on her face, she sat up instantly in hearing the knock.

"Who could that be?" It wouldn't be Saitama since he would just come right in. Getting to her feet, she heads for the front door, taking small steps in an attempt to be stealthy in case she doesn't want to answer and the stranger will leave, she made it to the front door, stalling for a bit in debate if she should answer or not.

"It's me, Genos."

Her heart jumped. 'GENOS?!' Tomoko fixes her unfixable hair and straightens her clothing before hurrying to open the door, she opens it a few inches, letting the cyborg see only her dull green eyes.

"I'm here to see Saitama, where is he?" Genos asked.

Tomoko gulped and kept her head down so that her bangs would cover her blush, "Uh, he, h-he went, out, to um, do, h-hero work." She was quiet and she refuses to make eye-contact, for doing so will only make her heart go run a mile.

"I see." Genos said, "I will have to wait for him then, may I come in?"

"Uh, I, uhm…" Tomoko stutters, feeling so flustered, "O-o-okay…." She opens the door more and heads back into the living room. Walking like a machine-not trying to mock Genos of course even though he's mostly-and afraid to make any mistake like falling on her face.

'Stay calm,' she told herself, 'You met him more than once, you can have a genuine conversation with him by yourself, if you could do it with that expressionless egghead than you can do it with, an incredibly hot, cyborg.'

They enter the living room, Tomoko was a little embarrassed by the mess with all the scattered mangas and socks, but hey, it wasn't as if Saitama was an organized man anyway, not even for his own place. Tomoko cleared the place up just enough to make room for where Genos can sit and for herself, she sat on her knees in one end of the table and Genos sat at the other end next to her.

It was silent for a moment, Tomoko fidgeted while Genos remained so composed. She grips on to her knees, trying so hard not to look up at the attractive cyborg, oh God she can already feel herself sweating.

"Um, I'm gonna, make something, to, um, drink. Do you, w-want some?" Tomoko quietly asked.

Genos nodded, "Thank you." And so Tomoko went into the kitchen, as she made some tea some tea, she occasionally looks out the window and simply stares at Genos' back.

'COME ON! Make a conversation! Who knows how long it will take for Saitama to get back. What's taking that guy so long anyway?! No. You know what? This is good, that means I can spend all my time with Genos!' After making two cups of tea, leaving the teapot on the counter, and walks out of the kitchen, spilling just a couple of drops from her cup only, she set one cup on the table in front of Genos and kept hers, sitting back down to her spot.

As they both drink tea, Tomoko tries thinking up a topic to talk but nothing in mind came, except maybe anime, but she really doubts Genos is the kind of guy who likes those. Being so serious and so handsome and so…

She felt a drool slip out from her mouth, she took notice of this and subtly wipes it off with her hand but make it look like she was just scratching her cheek.

Refusing to let another minute of silence go by, she thought it be best to turn on the TV so it would make time go by much faster, "Do, um, you mind if I…" She grabs the remote and show it to Genos.

Genos saw the remote and he shook his head, not minding at all. Tomoko clicks a button and the TV turns on, they were on the news channel.

"It's thanks to the hero Class C, Mumen Rider, that the Parasiders have left the city, though their whereabouts remain unknown, they have been inactive for the past hour. We give our thanks to the brave bicyclist who faced the group head on and suffered injuries in the process." A man is seen wearing a green bicycle helmet and has a cast on his arm which is being held up by a white wrapping.

Huh? The Parasiders were gone? Was Saitama too late? They sure aren't mentioning him.

It was who-knows-how-long-has-passed and Tomoko had her eyes on the TV screen, Genos paid attention to the news as well but not for long as he is now focusing on Tomoko, studying her. It didn't take too long for Tomoko to feel the robotic eyes directed her, she took a chance, and she met the cyborg's eyes.

Her heart leapt, almost like it can come out of her throat, 'He's so hot…' Sweats starts to form on the sides of her forehead.

"Kuroki-san," Genos began, once again, her heart leapt, she could throw up any minute now.

"Y-Yes?" Tomoko is more than just curious over what Genos could want. _Maybe it's her._ Her heart could not stop beating at such a fast pace.

"What is your relationship with Saitama?"

And then it stopped. For a few seconds.

"Huh?"

Genos elaborated, "Are you a relative of his?"

"uh…I...uh…"

Genos waited for Tomoko to respond, she couldn't. "Uhm...N-no…"

"Why are you living under the same roof then?"

Tomoko's brain just stopped. 'Oh crap, OH CRAP. He's not just asking innocent questions, this is an interrogation! Oh God he's gonna be asking where I came from! I can't answer that or he's gonna think I'm insane!'

Genos eyes narrowed when Tomoko didn't answer, he knows there's more to Tomoko than this awkward girl that she's not revealing, she is harmless in many ways though, like how nervous she's been just speaking to Genos-a real shy one then-, but Genos is still very suspicious of this girl.

"Kuroki." Genos tone became very serious, and Tomoko almost yelped in fear, she almost forgot how intimidating the cyborg can really be. He's not gonna let up, he wants answer and eventually Tomoko has to give it to him, she's not that stubborn to keep quiet, not even her social awkwardness could save her!

And then Genos' irises brighten, he turns his head to the door, "Master." Tomoko perks up and follows Genos' sight, the door opens and her hero has arrived, Tomoko knows that Genos would be asking more questions about her so thank God for Saitama coming home now and preventing further questioning.

"I'm home..."

Tomoko blinks at Saitama's tone, why does he sound depress, it's basically how she would sound when her day doesn't go so well. Did someone call out his virginity? Maybe he's feeling down because he wasn't able to find those Paradisers.

"Welcome home, Master."

Tomoko bit her lip from smiling. Like how a wife greets a husband home, it was kinda cute.

She clears her throat, "Yeah, welcome home." At least with Saitama in the room, she can sound like a normal human being. "So, what happen with those Paradisers?"

Saitama got a cup and poured himself tea through the kitchen window with the teapot still available, and in a depressing manner he goes and sat on one end of the table, with Genos in front of him and Tomoko beside him.

"I dealt with the leader, I took your advice and told him I'll go easy on him, but I still promised to beat him up. Anyway, the battle suit was a let down, but I let him go."

Tomoko was surprised that he actually listened to her, it wasn't on purpose or anything, she just said how she feels.

"He reminded me of myself really." Saitama said. "So, he ran and I was about to go home, and then I met this guy, he called himself Speed-O'-Sound Sonic."

"Huh?" Tomoko said as she sat back down, "Is that really his name?" It's not a really clever name, why put in Sonic if you already have Speed in the name?

"Speed-O'-Sound Sonic?" Genos said, "Who is that? And who would possess such a redundant name?" Even Genos agreed with what Tomoko thought.

"Dunno. He suddenly appeared, declared we were rivals and took off."

'By the sound of it, this guy might be a recurring character, if he declared himself a rival to Saitama,' Tomoko assumes.

"If he is a nuisance, I will get rid of him," Genos promised.

"Well you're hardly different."

'Sheesh! Someone's really grumpy! Is it the time of the month or something?' Tomoko is now really wondering just what got Saitama in such a bad mood?

"Actually, why are you here? Go home! It's not like we're..." Saitama was about to say 'related' when he is reminded of Tomoko, "Well, I mean, just go home!"

"Master, I must become stronger-"

Saitama banged the table with his elbow, "Shut up!"

Tomoko was surprise by Saitama.

"I'm now aware of a serious problem and I'm reeling from shock." Saitama had his fist pressed against his cheek and he looked so troubled, so in shock as he had just said. "I beg you. Go home for today."

What's gotten into him? Tomoko hasn't seen Saitama this distressed since that incident over almost missing the super bargain sale.

"A serious problem? What could cause a problem for someone as great as you?" Genos was also taken aback by Saitama's expression, "Please share with us."

Tomoko would have cheered in hearing Genos saying "us", but right now she's wondering what problem is Saitama facing? Is it something dumb? It's definitely something dumb, from going crazy over a sale to beating up a group for 'stealing the look', there's no way that whatever problem Saitama is facing is that serious at all. She would probably just laugh if she was reading the manga but in first person and being in the scene, she would just get annoyed.

And then he said it.

"Nobody knows who I am."

...

Tomoko almost dropped her cup, her eyes widen greatly, and slowly letting Saitama's words process in her mind.

"It's been three years since I became a hero. I've defeated many monsters and evil organizations during that time. I've never heard of any heroes doing as much as me. Everyone in the world should know me by now!"

Is he saying...

"Isn't it weird I don't have any fans or anything?!"

Is he really saying...

"You know what he said to me today?"

Tomoko leans in, listening intently.

"Never heard of you."

This guy isn't even noticed.

He's...He's...

"Plus, everyone took me for a terrorist. They've all forgotten how I beat those monsters for them!" How is that possible?! How could anyone not notice a guy who can one punch kill his enemies

"You…you mean...you're…" Light shone in Tomoko's eyes.

"Unpopular?"

That seemed to hit Saitama hard as he looked even more down, his forehead getting close to the table.

To think, she is not alone after all. Here is someone who is facing a dilemma, something which right now he had just discovered which is actually more tragic. Here is a man who has no recognition, no appreciation, no notice. Here is a man living a life much more sadder than Tomoko could ever assume it was.

Here she sees is an all powerful hero. An unpopular hero. And this is a story, that seems to shine on the same light as hers.

"B-But how? Your like the most OP guy I know! How could no one know you by now?!" That is just ridiculous!

"I know right?!" Saitama is actually feeling lifted to hear someone who understands somehow. "I don't get it either!"

Tomoko is absolutely stunned, she just couldn't believe it, how is it possible for THIS guy to not be noticed?! He can freaken one punch his enemies?! Wha-Did it just happened so fast that no one knew what happened. Are the authors of this manga just screwing the main guy around? That's a bit cruel.

Genos also wondered, they had just watched the news and it never mentioned Saitama or Sonic, the credits over the defeat of the Paradisers were given to Mumen Rider, that bicycle hero.

And then a thought came.

"Master! Are you listed with the Hero Registry?"

Saitama and Tomoko gave him a confused look, "Huh?"

A moment later.

Tomko sat in front of the computer with Saitama on her left and Genos on her right. She searches through the internet and found this website which should explain more about this Hero Registry.

HERO ASSOCIATION OFFICIAL HOMEPAGE

Tomoko, working with the mouse, clicks on a box and more information shows up.

"Take a test at any local branch of the Hero Association." Saitama reads out loud from the computer screen, "If you score better than the cut-off you will be registered in the Hero Registry and will be allowed to officially call yourself a 'hero'."

Tomoko scrolls down and more information is revealed.

"Once you are recognized by the Association, you are deemed a pro and will get paid from donations collected by the Association. All heroes in the public eye are registered professional heroes."

Tomoko scrolls more down.

"You may be doing plenty of hero work, but self-proclaimed heroes are really just weir...does…"

Genos picked off where Saitama left off, "Weirdos spouting nonsense viewed with suspicion."

'I guess Saitama was only a weirdo, but didn't _anybody_ see what he can do?' Tomoko thought.

"I had no idea." Saitama couldn't believe that this has been going on and he didn't know. All this time people just thought of him as some wierdo.

"Genos," Saitama began, "Are you registered?"

"No, I feel no need to."

At Genos' answer, Saitama perks up, and an idea came.

"Let's register! Registered with me and I'll make you my disciple."

Genos looked relatively happy, "Let's go."

Saitama looks to Tomoko, "Can you get us registered?"

Tomoko nodded, "Yeah...it's all here," she was being oddly quiet.

Tomoko put up the register form online and typed down the information of Saitama, his name, age, the basic stuff. It was all done and Tomoko looks to Saitama for confirmation to click submit. He nodded, and she clicked the submit button. Then came Genos next, it was all done in a short amount of time, and she also clicked for this one submit.

"Okay, it's all done." Tomoko neutrally said.

"I didn't think it be this simple, this might actually turn some things around." Saitama had an upbeat tone. Apparently their personality switched for a moment.

"The test will be focused on physical and written, I believe this will be no problem for us." Genos' back straightens, "Until then, Master." He then proceeded to leave.

Saitama nodded, "Right, bye." It was actually good to see Genos leave on his own without Saitama having to say it, but then again he did made that promise.

Genos left and Saitama looks back at the computer screen, "How did I not noticed this, has this always been here?" He has heard of other heroes popping out shortly after he became a hero for a hobby, but he didn't know that they all came from an Association.

"I did read a little bit about this a while ago, but I didn't search more of it." Tomoko said, she figured it was just a fan page. "Well, I guess if you pass, you'll be a qualified hero…I'm wondering if that's all it gonna take."

Saitama looks at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I…" Tomoko hesitated to answer, "It's just...are people gonna see you as a hero?"

At Saitama's blank stare, Tomoko elaborated.

"You said it yourself, you're a hero as a hobby, I doubt anyone's gonna respect that. And if you're looking for a fan club to be made for you, well…" Tomoko looks at Saitama.

"I'm being honest here, you're not that interesting at first glance."

"Eh?" Saitama said.

"Well, if I think of it this way, you're a guy who dressed and even looks kind of lame. If I imagine a hero I would imagine someone so impressive by sight and feel so engaged by his words. You…just sound like any guy. If not lamer."

Don't get Tomoko wrong, it's a funny idea for a lame looking character to have overpowering ability-that are NOT Mary Sues-if done right. Heck it actually would've been funny that despite his power he has not been recognized, if it weren't for the fact that this is in first perspective.

And that she actually can relate to this guy.

"Lame? Wait, people would think I'm lame? I'm not lame."

"You were about to beat a bunch of guys to oblivion because they were bald like you, and before you said it looked boring at first. Come on, that's not what people would expect a hero would say."

"...You think so?"

"Another thing, if you want to get girls you gotta be interesting to talk to. Something that girls would swoon over if the appearance won't help you. It helps bring people to you, it give off an attraction. I'm seriously not seeing any. Maybe you should try updating."

Saitama takes a look at his hero outfit, "I know this costume is weird but I'm use to it." And it was also made by someone he knew.

"Then your only shot left is your social skills, which isn't exactly the best, you would like get a C at most."

"How do you know this kind of stuff?"

Tomoko flinched at the question, "Ah, well, I know because, I go on the internet in my spare time, you pick up things like this." Tomoko thought up an example. "Like for example, these are steps that defines someone who's unpopular."

An unpopular girl to be specific but she refuses to mention that, it will make it like she was searching for her own sake.

"One: Never had a relationship. Two: Never been asked out. And Three: Are Pure and Untouched."

"Why would you look for something like that?"

"F-For research purposes, okay?! I mean, it's not like I searched it for personal reasons, I'm practically popular already by the time I went to highschool! So why would I need to research for something like that?! It was a clickbait, that's all it was!" Tomoko got all defensive, there's no way she would let him know the truth about her life. No way.

"...Ok." Saitama said, "Those things aren't something you take seriously though, right?"

"Yeah, you do." Tomoko said as if staying the obvious. "If you have never dated anyone, you're viewed as this weird guy who probably never knew about socializing and so is someone you don't talk to. If you have a girlfriend or dated multiple times that shows you're an open guy, if you just broken up with a girl it shows that maybe there things you need to worry about but, hey, you're single. If you are known to be someone who broke up with a lot of people though, that draws suspicions. The same goes for when you haven't dated anyone."

Saitama remained quiet, and Tomoko chuckle at a thought.

"If you're both lame with life and dating you might as well live in an abandoned-" She stopped when she recalled where she is. She just almost burned herself with those words.

While she managed to stop herself, Saitama got the gist of it.

And face planted to the floor, startling Tomoko.

"Dammit...it's not like I haven't tried to get a girlfriend...If I have known this is how it works..." Never has Saitama faced such defeat. And this doesn't even involved battling monsters and all that.

Tomoko stares in confusion, until at remembered. 'Oh crap, I forgot he's a virgin!'

Tomoko got off the chair and approaches the fallen Saitama.

"H-Hey, come on, I mean, it's not that bad, you at least met a bunch of girls before, right?"

"...There was one girl who asked me out."

Tomoko smiled, "Oh!"

"But she mistook me for someone else and she left."

"...oh."

Saitama suddenly got on his knees and screamed, grabbing his head. Startling Tomoko yet again.

"Three years! How have I been this oblivious for three-no actually, for my whole life?! I've only used the Internet for things like checking prices and sales, but it opens to so many more useful things!"

Tomoko sat there, unsure what to do, and then freaked out when Saitama suddenly grabbed her shoulders. It was a shock to her that her shoulders didn't break.

"Tomoko! You have to help me! You know much more about this than I do, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"W-What? What are you saying?" Tomoko was not prepared for what's about to come next.

"Teach me all the things I need to know so that I won't be so lame, I want to get a fan club run by especially girls! I wanna be popular!"

"Po...Po...Popular? You're asking me how to be popular?" Tomoko froze.

"Yeah...I mean, you seem cool I guess, you did say you were popular right?" Saitama said.

Tomoko didn't respond, she didn't really hear him, for she was too busy listening to the choir sung by Angels in her head.

(Play Watamote OST 25)

'Is this my destiny? Am I here to help someone be popular? Is that what he been leading up all this time? To help potato head here be popular, just like how I want to be?'

Yes, yes. Tomoko sees it now, if she helps Saitama be popular, than not only will he be recognized as the most OP guy in the universe, but she'll be known as the roommate of this guy, a teacher of this guy in terms of helping him achieve.

An instigator, a popular girl.

Tomoko smiled wickedly behind her stunned expression.

'If I get this guy popular, I'll be popular too! I'll be known around the whole world of this universe! Everyone will be like "hey, that girl lives with that super powerful guy right? Oh yeah, she must totally be so cool! I want hang out with her!" ITS THE PERFECT PLAN!'

She laughed maniacally in her mind, unknowingly smiling disturbingly in front of Saitama.

'...I'm kinda wondering if this girl is alright.' Mentally he means.

Tomoko cleared her throat and drops her smile, "Alright, but it won't be easy," especially if it's by an uninteresting looking guy like him.

"You also have to trust every word I say, and follow whatever advice I give."

It was actually giving her a tingling feeling, to tell what this unbelievably powerful must do. THE POWER! She has this guy around her finger, she's practically UNSTOPPABLE!

Cue maniacal laughter.

Now now, she immediately told herself, there's no need for such thoughts, really, she should know better. In a way, this would be her thanks for Saitama taking her in and his hospitality, yeah, this is the best thing she can do! Why didn't she thought of that before? She's not that much of a terrible person.

"Got it?"

Saitama lets go of Tomoko's shoulder.

"Ok." Saitama agrees, it couldn't be anything bizarre though, right?

Tomoko nodded, "Good. Now I know you got the test you need to focus on but I think we should begin the steps on how to be popular right now. Just to get the gist of how it's gonna work."

"Sure." Saitama said. Tomoko gets to her feet and sat on the chair and was in front if the computer again.

"Okay so come over here and watch."

Saitama follows exactly what Tomoko instructed and stares at the screen.

"Now. In my spare time, ever since I got here, I've delved into the internet more than I could imagine."

And more where she would like to wash her brains out.

"And I found a couple of websites that might help us." She opens a new tab, closing the Hero Association Homepage, and the search bar shows up.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, channeling her inner force, and then her eyes snaps open.

It was like that game where you hit the buttons to the rhythm all over again.

Tomoko types in the search bar instantly and a couple of links shows up, clicking the one she was looking for. She clicks the new tab and searches again, opening more and more websites. The clicking of the mouse and the tapping of the keyboard were like machine guns, repeatedly firing the enemy which were the links and search bar.

She abruptly moved the mouse off the table but still has a grip to it, setting off a slithering sound, she does it again. And again.

She is an absolute pro in searching for ways to be more appealing to others.

"Yes, yes, I will open up ways to make you shine from the rest. And we will be known, we will be loved. And I will make everyone be blinded by my creation!"

Saitama stares at Tomoko as she works, giving an unreadable expression, it was safe to say that the girl who is his roommate seems to be an expert in stuff like this ,and this doesn't necessarily surprise or impress him.

It led him to question how long this girl uses the computer.

'She seriously needs a hobby.' That's all Saitama is saying. Just saying.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! Until the next chapter?**


	8. A Simple Day in the City

Ever since that night when Saitama asked Tomoko to help him be recognized, Tomoko has been gathering the necessities such as information from the web about what's considered popular in this world and written down a list of things she needs to help with the bald hero. This is basically her chance to show her true worth and purpose for being in this world, not to mention prove to Saitama that she really is a cool person. She has to be now that she said so herself. Although this brings up those awful memories when she lied to her cousin about her popularity, it wouldn't technically be called lying now because she'll be popular as soon as he becomes popular.

Though she has the list in what to do to help Saitama, her other list which she has mentally, is short and straight forward:

1\. Get Saitama popular (Ultimately becoming popular in the process)

2\. Be totally appreciated by the main guy

3\. Be the girl Genos falls in love

Yep, pretty simple.

It was early afternoon but in a little bit, Genos is gonna come over and walk with Saitama to this place where they will take their Hero test and if they pass, become professional heroes. It really pokes Tomoko's interest in how everyone will react when Saitama does the physical test, true she has as if yet seen Saitama fight with her own eyes but after reading the first page of One Punch Man-and if the title isn't any help at all-then it's safe to know Saitama will ace it.

But she can still see it for herself, although it's made clear that she won't be taking the test, she can always watch on the sidelines and witness Saitama's strengths that doesn't involved getting herself in danger. She believes it's time to made witness of Saitama's strength, it be freakin mind-blowing though, a chance no Otaku except her will ever have.

Seriously, she really ought to be bragging her situation to someone.

Tomoko was browsing the Internet and Saitama was reading a Manga, chilling on the floor but occasionally he would look up to see what Tomoko is researching, "You've been on that for most of the night."

"Yeah and you're point?" This is like all the time for Tomoko.

"Aren't you tired? I mean I know for an Otaku this is a regular thing but it's not really healthy."

"Well I can argue that this has nothing to do with Anime, I'm still looking for more ways to help with your popularity, you can never be too thorough. Besides, I'll be taking a break when I go with you guys to the Hero test thing, so I'll at least be stretching my legs."

Saitama simply blinks with that blank expression at Tomoko's response before he makes a realization, "Oh, that reminds me-" but then a knock came to the door.

Saitama gets up and heads for the door, when Tomoko also heard the knocking, she quickly closes all the programs and shuts down the computer before joining Saitama to the front door.

The hobbyist opens the door and indeed, Genos stands on the other side of the doorway, "Are you ready, Master?"

"Yeah, just gotta get my shoes."

"Mine too," Tomoko walks back to the Living room, "It'll just take a sec."

"Oh, actually, Tomoko?"

The girl stops, she turns to Saitama who approaches her, "There's something I want you to do, it's last minute but this is really important."

That caught Tomoko off-guard, he sounded pretty serious too even with that signature expression of his, she was even more startled when Saitama knelt down and gently grabs her shoulders.

"Believe me, there's nothing more important than this. I won't be able to do it so I'll have to be counting on you."

'Is he really serious? Is it like a dangerous mission or something?' Letting the words of Saitama sink in, she almost broke into a smile, 'Hey, this is actually kind of cool! Being asked personally by the main guy to do something big, this would be like a dream if I was a fan of One Punch Man.'

And so she listened to the request of Saitama, but there was a hint of doubt in the back of her head, would she be able to do it? Does Saitama have that much faith in her? She began to feel nervous but steeled herself in readiness to accept the quest, it can't be that big anyway, right?

"...I need you to wait in line at this store that's having a big bargain only for today."

….It wasn't big at all.

"I won't be able to make it cause the test might take me all day, so I need you to go in my place." Saitama takes out a paper and pencil from his pocket and writes down the store name and the address.

"The line will be long, and there's this other store I want you to go to so it'll probably take all day, but it'll be worth it if you get a hold of these." He then writes down the list of things needed, like food, clothes and such. He gives the paper to Tomoko who was just staring at him, stunned.

"Ok?"

Tomoko stares at the paper and Saitama didn't question her expression, she simply took the paper from his hands, "And here's the money you need," Saitama gave her a small bag which carries some money and then stands up straight.

"Thanks, well, I'll see you probably tonight. It be best if you come here before the sun goes down. There's some extra cash so you could buy something to eat if you get hungry," Saitama gets his shoes beside the front door and after putting them on, he goes and meets Genos outside.

"Later."

And he closes the door. Leaving Tomoko still in shock.

'That...that…' A dark aura surrounds her as she grinds her teeth in anger, 'That jerk! What am I, his low-paid assistant?! I thought it was something actually serious!'

What was worse, and humiliating, was that he just gave her the list and assumed she'll take it because she's got nothing else to do, and even though he's right, the nerve of that guy is unbelievable! How dare he indirectly say that she's got no life! Is this the thanks she gets for helping him out with his popularity?!

'Jerk jerk jerk jerk jerk!' Tomoko stomps across the small hall, into the living room, and to the porch where she watches Saitama and her Prince Cyborg go, though her angered glare are towards the shiny bald head of the oblivious hobbyist.

'Getting my hopes up like that and telling me I have no life, and in front of Genos! I'll get you back.' So begins the plot of unreasonable revenge from Tomoko.

She readies to go out herself, deciding to change clothes since she had this yesterday and slept in it, Tomoko changes into a simple dark blue shirt and dark green shorts that reaches over her knees. Adding a cap over head, she puts on sneakers, gets a small bag which is where she can put in her phone, the wallet, headphones, and music player, and then heads for the door.

Out in the open, Tomoko memorizes the way to get out of the abandoned area she's in due to having time to go out with Saitama just to stretch her legs, she pushes the fenced gate and is now out of the deserted area.

Following the address Saitama has written for her on this piece of paper, she arrives to where there's people and takes a bus, getting to a specific area, she gets off and continues following the address until she is at the destination. Tomoko was shocked to see a line formed outside of the store, there's at least twenty people in waiting, one customer goes out and so another standing on line can come in.

This really will take a while…

And it did.

Hours, it felt like it, but Tomoko is now in the store, reading off the list Saitama wrote for her, she got a hold of some food like crabs, steaks, fruits, vegetables, rice, fish, ramen, some drinks, and they were all for a really good price, Saitama sure wasn't kidding, that doesn't excuse him though.

Tomoko had to wait in another long line to get to the freaken cashier, when she reached the register and paid the things she got, she left the store carrying two grocery bags, she then goes to the next store which is the clothing store, yet another long line is there all because of a good bargain, getting through with this, spending another few hours in getting in and looking around the store, her arms were getting tired and her legs were dead set on finding somewhere to sit, walking out of the store with two other bags in her other hand, she spotted a bench and she goes to it. Sitting down with a sigh of relief, she rests for a moment, thinking over in how she plans to act her revenge of Saitama, not only because of the embarrassment, but because by how so 'dead' tired is she feeling that this could be considered an illegal hard labor!

She could spend all his money on something other than the things he wanted, but dammit, she already bought everything, it really sucks that a good idea can come right after the moment of needing that idea passes, well she could always trick him into drinking something nasty like that salted chili as coffee again, but it brought up memories of her own mistake and it upsets her stomach out of embarrassment. There's also the problem that the guy has been nothing but a nice guy, well he has his moments, but a big point that goes to the guy is his willingness to let her stay in his home.

Let's think, how can she get Saitama back without seeming like a total ungrateful roommate but still gets the message across?

Her stomach growled, she will have to think up her plot in details later. She gets up and wanders around a couple of blocks to see any restaurants nearby until she spotted a fast-food joint that shares similarities with Wcdonald from her world, a good place then.

Walking close led the doors to slide open, she enters the small restaurant, taking a quick look around just so she knows where to go, she approaches the register where a kinda cute guy is there behind the counter.

"Hi, how can I help you today?"

Tomoko blushes, she looks anywhere but the guy and has her eyes to the floor, "Uh, I-I, I would, like, some, um, a cheeseburger, a-and small-sized fries."

Thankfully the guy heard her, "Would you like a drink with that?"

"A-A milkshake, please," she worded her flavor of choice and the guy smiled, when he said the price of the meal, Tomoko takes out the wallet and pays, "Your order will be ready in a minute."

Tomoko bows in thanks and goes to sit at a certain table, setting the four bags down and waits, only a minute later and the guy calls her over. Approaching the counter, she is given a rectangle plastic plate which has the wrapped burger, small box of fries, and a sealed cup filled with milkshakes on it. She muttered a thank you and goes to an empty table.

She didn't think to come across anyone when she turned, so just going straight without looking first, she bumps into a person, "Gah!" She steps back quickly, and her cup fell forward, hitting the person's front with the top removed and spilling out it's contents, staining the man's black shirt.

Tomoko's jaw drops, eyes widen, and looks up at the man with a shaky head, "I...I...I'm sorry…"

"Are you alright sir?!" The worker leaves the register and approaches the man.

Speed-O-Sound Sonic looks at the mess on his shirt with a frown, he glances at the girl who clearly is feeling shock and embarrassment, even a slight bit of fear, seeing her so, Sonic merely huffs, "I'm fine," he then goes to the bathroom to clean himself up. Tomoko watches him, her expression still in place.

"I'll get you another milkshake, free of charge," the worker said. Tomoko didn't say thanks, it sounded close to pity really.

Tomoko went to the table where she had set the store bags down, she sat there in self-pity that she embarrassed herself in the middle of this place, well luckily the bathroom is pretty far so she definitely won't be coming across that guy when he gets out. She began to eat her meal, letting her mind go anywhere but what had just occur. She decides to take out her headphones and music player, puts her headphones on, play a random song and just let it drown her mind while she eats her burger.

Finishing her meal, she finds herself with no napkins on the table, so she gets up to go and receive some, but it was at the same that a customer passes her, and they ended up bumped into each other.

'Seriously?! Again? When are people gonna watch where they're going?!' Although Tomoko was irritated, she looks up at the person she bumped into with a stoic face. Until it broke instantly.

"Ah, excuse me, I didn't see-" the person, or rather, the gorilla stopped.

Yes, Tomoko is looking at the same Armored Gorilla who came after Saitama, went toe to toe with Genos, and the same gorilla who nearly gave her a heart attack when she started coming after her. Instead of his steel armor, he is now in disguise with a simple brown coat and brown hat, although it didn't make sense how such simple clothing won't make anyone turn for a second glance, this didn't pop up in her mind, she's too busy being at the slow stages of having a freak out.

No-Armor Gorilla was surprised after recognizing the girl, "You are...you were with that powerful man and the cyborg!"

Tomoko is at the final stage of panic, and she bolted to the front doors. "Wait!" Yeah right, why the hell should she listen to the ape who was planning to kill her?! Tomoko isn't staying for half a second! She looks back as she runs, once again not looking where she's going, therefore bumping into another person. She would have fallen back if the man she bumped into hadn't grab her arm to prevent her from falling.

"What's going on? Why was this girl running, Armored Gorilla?" The man wearing glasses asked the No-Armored Gorilla.

"I recognized her, she was with that man you wanted to capture," No-Armored Gorilla said.

Wait, they're conversing like they know each other, Tomoko realizes what this means, THEY'RE WORKING TOGETHER!

Genus eyes widen and looks down to Tomoko who is coming close in having a break down and looks ready to scream. "You are acquainted with that man?" His grip suddenly tightens, not in a painful way, but it shows that he isn't letting her go, his action made Tomoko froze, her throat instantly dried and thus screaming seems impossible now.

'I"M GONNA DIE!' Tomoko wishes so desperately to grab her phone and dial Saitama's phone but she left it in her bag right back in the table. What are they gonna do to her? From what she recalls, these guys were trying to catch Saitama to experiment him, are they gonna do the same to her?! Is gonna have a third limb or dozens of eyes?! OH GOD THEY'RE GONNA PROBE HER!

"Don't be afraid, I won't actually plan on doing anything even if you know that man." Genus said, "I just wish to speak with you for a moment, and give that man a message."

DOES IT INVOLVE HER HEAD IN A BOX?! Tomoko is filled with so many fearful thoughts, even screaming, 'SOMEONE HELP ME!'

* * *

Well her head isn't in a box, nor is she being poked repeatedly by needles or wires, Tomoko hasn't even left the restaurant.

The No-Armored Gorilla and the man who introduced himself to Tomoko as Genus sat across her in the same table she left her bags at, she frightfully looks down, her fingers piercing her knees, and she shook a little.

"Please believe me, I don't intend to do anything to you, and nor will Armored-Gorilla." Genus said, this doesn't convince Tomoko one bit, "I'd only like for you to give your friend a message," he places his elbows on the table and brought his hands together, "I'd like for you to tell him my thanks."

That picked Tomoko's head up a little. His thanks? What the hell was he thanking for, killing most of his guys and beating up the gorilla?

"For years, I believed that our society needed to evolve beyond what they are limited to, and that because it seemed to be satisfied with it's current state, I decided to force its evolution, I succeeded in discovering the possibility of evolution through mutation which took seventy years, after receiving praises turn to ridicules the first few years which led to the many people I work with to leave."

Tomoko slowly lifts her head higher to and gain enough courage to make eye-contact with Genus to show that she's listening, feeling that otherwise she would get killed for it, still, the back of her mind wonders if this story is gonna take a while.

"I made clones of myself, created powerful creatures that surpass humanity in everyway, though I also ended up creating failed subjects that has no mindset of a reasonable being, yet powerful enough to wipe out cities."

Tomoko flinches when she heard, thank God that Saitama beaten this guy...wait, shouldn't a guy like him be in jail right now?

"And then I discovered your friend. He had the body of a human but his strength was immeasurable, I wanted to know more, how a man like that came to such an outstanding point, his answer was…..unexpectedly mundane."

This cause Tomoko to lift her up fully in interest, what did this guy mean by mundane?

"I figured he was lying, but he easily destroyed one of my most powerful and unstable mutant, all with one punch, after receiving endless hits."

This just reminds Tomoko how actually awesome Saitama is, taking it to a reading the manga view, she would of listened to this and be like "That's too OP" in a simple bland manner, but since she's in this world, she was at a lost for words, and she hasn't even planned on speaking.

"What somehow struck me as a complete shock was that during all that, he still converse through his cellphone and after the fight, he breaks down, complaining over some sale."

So then Tomoko really did call up Saitama at a busy time! Or at least what seems busy to regular people other than Saitama.

"As I watch him complaining over such minimal things, I began to realize," Genus adjusts glasses, "Evolution doesn't necessarily mean evolving a society to superhuman levels, but rather it's the person that must change in order for them to adapt. And that's when I decided that if I wish to evolve, I must change, but not by scientific measures."

He leans in slightly, "I would appreciate if you would give my gratitude to your friend, his incomprehensible behavior and power is what led me to making a new life for myself and Armored Gorilla."

Tomoko looks aside, not responding, Genus waited patiently for a moment until he sat back. "You're certainly a shy girl."

It's not that at all, it's just that she doesn't go make a conversation with people who One: came after her and Two: Is a lunatic who tried to make a genetic disaster to the human race. Like seriously?! He calls himself a genius but he doesn't realize that?! It's even part of his name, just add the letter I in there!

"I believe that is my fault," No-Armored Gorilla said. Genus glances at him. "When I and the others were sent to capture that man, I may have scarred her by threatening her life when I fought with the cyborg."

Scarred wouldn't be the right word, threatened wouldn't be right either, Tomoko prefers calling that Near Death by Glare, although what he said in his staged robotic voice did have a part in it.

"In all honesty," No-Armored Gorilla said to Tomoko, "I was only planning to scare you into running, I wasn't really going to eliminate you since you can barely stand, and for a human so thin I knew you wouldn't be a threat."

So is he saying that he only did all that just to be this "cool cyborg gorilla"? What a jerk move. As if Tomoko is ever gonna forgive and forget what happened.

"I understand if you wish to do little with me, but seeing as how my creator wishes to give his gratitude to that man, I wish to somehow make it up to you, for now I can only offer you my apology."

….Dammit now it looks like if she doesn't accept his apology it will be like SHE'S the bad guy! She's not gonna do it! She won't! This guy freaken scared her near death! This is totally reasonable!

"I see…" Genus said, "Well, that is all I wanted to say, I suppose it is your decision if you wish to pass my message," he then started getting up, leading the gorilla to do the same, "We will leave you now, thank you for your time. Let's go, Armored Gorilla."

As if Tomoko ever felt like she had any choice to listen to these guys. But as the two people were beginning to leave, she glances at the No-Armored Gorilla, no good reason, it's just is he gonna keep that name? He isn't exactly showing any armor right now.

….They were heading for the door when to their surprise, Tomoko spoke.

"Eh...I...N-name…."

They looked at her confused.

"I-it's just...you…" Tomoko addresses the gorilla, though very quietly yet pronounceable, "Don't...have any….armor….so…." That was the best she could do before dropping her head and avoided eye contact.

They blinked, and Genus gave a thoughtful look before turning to the No-Armor Gorilla, "...I suppose I should give you a new name, one that would help you fit in better when we adjust to our new life."

The gorilla looks back at Tomoko, and he nodded, "I certainly don't look like a cyborg right now, I would like that." He tips his hat to the girl before he and the scientist said their farewell, and left the restaurant.

Finally, Tomoko can breathe. She gasps as she hits the back of her head to the head cushion of her seat, 'THANK GOD! I seriously thought I was gonna get molested by those guys!" It didn't help that she once had a dream about a gorilla and...everything just went so wrong from there.

She takes deep breathes, in and out, and just sat there, well, those guys kept their word, they didn't really do anything to her or were even planning to, she guesses that those guys might actually be going legit, all because of that Potato head.

Well now that she sees those guys not being villains anymore...Tomoko has to admit, that scientist guy was hot.

She feels like she's stay in this place long enough and so began to gather her things, 'I better go back to the apartment now,' the sun looks to be close to setting anyway, she wonders if Saitama got home by now. She starts getting up, but then remembered she hadn't even tasted the milkshake, so deciding to just save it for later, she picks it up and starts leaving the desk.

Unfortunately, her foot got caught by the leg of the chair, and she trips, practically throwing her milkshake…

...And spilling on the shirt of the same guy who had just left the bathroom.

Tomoko was just speechless, she could not believe that it happened again! The guy also seemed shock though not by as much as Tomoko, still, his patience unlike before has now dried, and he reacts in great irritation.

"I...I...I…" Tomoko began.

Sonic simply grunted, startling Tomoko, she hears him curse under his breath and heads into the bathroom. Again.

"Hey, did you see that?" Tomoko overhears another customer trying to whisper to her friend.

"Yeah, that poor guy, I saw her spill her shake on him twice. Is she just being mean?"

"It's definitely a little odd. Like you don't just spill drinks on someone by accident twice."

Tomoko clenches her shaking fist and bites her quivering lips, she did best not to make out any sounds of crying, but she definitely shows signs of it in her dull eyes.

'...I'm going home now…'

Tomoko leaves the restaurant, carrying the bags from two different stores again, and she walks in a depressing manner with her head hanging low, she practically drags the things she carries as she heads back to the apartment, as heavy as the things she's carrying are starting to get, it didn't do a good enough distraction for her, she simply kept walking, her bangs hiding her saddened eyes. First thing she's gonna do when she gets home is eat a tub of ice cream and just cry herself to sleep again.

Home…..home…..

Where does she go to to get back to the apartment? Tomoko walks around, searching for the bus stop to get a ride, but she doesn't find one, in fact, she has no idea what street she's in.

…

…

…

'I'm lost….' Tomoko stops dead in her tracks, a moment of blank thoughts, a big breeze blew through her, making her hair go back wildly, moving her bangs away from her slow to panic expression. 'I'M LOST!'

She snaps her head to all directions, 'Where do I go?! I've never been on this street before! I didn't think I wander off that far!' She slowly starts hyperventilating, but then gets an idea.

'Wait, Saitama wrote me the address, I'll just read the last street name I been to, look for it and just go backwards from there!' Tomoko starts reaching for her small bag next to her waist, but in her haste, the shopping bags slips from her arm and food products falls out, Tomoko quickly grabs the cans before they would roll away, but doing so had her to drop her other two shopping bags, leading her more stuff she has to pick up.

Exasperated but still in a bit of a panic, she went on her knees and starts gathering the things quickly, hardly focusing on the fallen items though as she is still in thought in which way to go, she could call Saitama, but that guy could still be doing the test for all she knows.

Just then, the sounds of bicycle wheels passes her, she didn't bother looking since there was no reason too, until the wheels briefly skids to a halt.

"Are you alright?"

Tomoko flinches, looking up from the ground, she finds a guy sitting on a bicycle just waiting a few feet ahead on the street. The guy wore a green helmet with yellow head straps, goggles over his eyes, and an orange armor defending his torso, finally, he has a cast around his arm being held up by a strap over his shoulder. Tomoko blinks, she looks behind her to see who the guy was talking to just as the bicyclist gets steps down from his bike.

"Here, let me help."

Tomoko flinched when the guy went near her, kneeling down and assists her in picking up the items with one arm. She was skeptical, why should helping her be any of his concern, and to do so while obviously still recovering? Actually he kinda looks familiar but Tomoko can't really recall where.

"These look a lot to carry alone." The bicyclist comments.

Though he acts friendly, Tomoko was very wary in coming across strangers just approaching her.

The bicyclist took notice of her hesitation, he raises his hand and gives a smile, "It's alright, I'm a hero, someone who looks after those in trouble." After putting most of the sealed food inside the bag, he introduces himself, "A lot of people call me Mumen Rider."

And that's when it clicks, she remembers now! Mumen Rider was the guy she saw on the news the day when Saitama left to fight off those Paradisers, so this was the idiot who thought to take on that group by himself. Yes, Tomoko calls him an idiot because who in the right mind would actually take on a group with super powered suits on his own? Even without knowing the suit he was still outnumbered, what was he thinking.

Though she doesn't understand his mindset, he must be brave guy either way to do so.

"What's your name?" Mumen Rider asked. Tomoko was startled by the question, she never had met any people who asks for her name, she was so surprise she only stuttered but barely formed any words.

"Ah, well it's fine if you don't want to tell me, but I swear to you, I'm not a bad guy. I always work hard to provide justice wherever I go, and help anyone no matter what level."

A righteous guy, Tomoko kinda find guys like that annoying but this one is alright. She then gained an idea, if he knows the place, maybe this hero can help her, she reaches for her small bag and fumbles within it to take out a piece of paper, "U-uhm…" She started, gaining Mumen Rider's attention. "C-can you...um...d-direct me…"

Mumen Rider blinked behind his goggles, Tomoko turns the paper she has around to let him see and points at the address, the bicyclist reads it off.

"You want to know where to find this street?"

Damn it why is she acting like a mute! Nevertheless, she nods.

"It's a long way to get to," How did she get off that far?! "And I can imagine how tiring it would be while carrying these many bags." He too then gains a idea.

"I'll help you find the street, and also help you carry these if we ride my bicycle."

Huh? Wait, is this guy offering her a ride? That's...skeptically nice, even for a guy who's a hero for justice. Still…

He's kinda cute, and decent for someone who's willing to help despite the cast. And it's getting late, Tomoko fears she may reach the apartment late at night and she does not want to be jumped on, so…

She nodded.

* * *

Tomoko held around Mumen Rider's shoulder as she stands with the help of support for her feet, the bags of grocery and clothing are tied around the handles of the bike, Mumen Rider had already founded the street just a few blocks ago, but as he was nearing, he just offered to take her to her all the way from the first street Tomoko got on the bus, Tomoko mumbled a "Thank you," and so Mumen Rider took her all the way there on his bike.

As this ride proceeds, Tomoko's face is turning bright pink in how much this resembles a romance anime, getting picked up by the boy-next-door, off to who knows where but never caring because as long as they are together...

 _In the mind of Tomoko._

 _Tomoko, simple cute girl, with lovely black gem hair and eyes color of the healthy grass, she is an ambitious girl, desiring to be a writer, but she is growing weary, coming close to a block when a pebble knocks on the window of her bedroom._

 _She approaches and opens the window, down below, she was pleased to see her neighbor, the boy next door, Mumen._

 _"Tomoko!" Mumen waves at her, sending her a warm smile, "Come Tomoko, let us be off."_

 _She returns his smile with her own, yes, she needed an escape, like how he provides her comfort and serenity, she provides her bicycle hero happiness and meaning. She leaves her house and met her long-time friend with mutual feelings on the other side of the fence._

 _They ride off, Tomoko wraps with her delicate arms around the waist of Mumen, they escape the neighborhood and into a new road, where they see the city below from the cliff they are at, the sun setting its course for tomorrow's appearance, leaving behind a mix of orange, red, yellow and pink in the sky. They stopped to simply stare at the beautiful scene, though she has heard countless times from the bicyclist that nothing could ever compete with her beauty, yet if it's to watch a scene like this with the live of their life, it is a moment desires by both to spend everyday._

 _The sunset is slowly being close to disappearing into the horizon, like a shiny bald head about to covered by the bed sheet and-_

 _Wait, bald head?_

Back to reality.

"Sa-Saitama?" Tomoko spots the bald hobbyist walking down the sidewalk, they were close enough for him to hear the call his name and looks as they pass him.

"Tomoko?" Saitama said. Mumen Rider skids to his bike to a halt.

"Is he a friend?" Mumen Rider asked Tomoko.

The girl nodded and looks back at Saitama in utter surprise to come across him. "A-are you done with the test?"

"Yeah, me and Genos made it, so what are you doing?"

"I...uh…"

"She was having trouble carrying her shopping bags, after hearing how far she lives, I offered her a ride," Mumen Rider said.

Saitama looks at the bags tied to the handles, "I guess I did give you a lot to carry, alright, I'll help you carry those all the way home."

'NO, go away! Can't you see the position I'm in?! This is one of the rarest guys I've ever met who's been nice to me!' Tomoko mentally screams for the bald guy to go away. But she ends up getting down from the bike, untying the bags from the handles, and having to carry them, for her she carries one bag in each hand and for Saitama he carries two in one hand.

"Alright, be safe you two!" Mumen Rider said, he turns his bike around and rode away down the road.

Tomoko sadly had to see him go, what makes it more depressing was that she never did get to say much to him, and now she has to walk all the way to the apartment with him. She glares at the unsuspecting hobbyist, but her expression drops when he looks at her.

"Who was that?" Saitama asked.

"A...A guy called Mumen Rider, he was the one who stood up against those Paradisers. That explains the cast around his arm."

Saitama gave a look of knowing something interesting, "Must be a decent guy."

Tomoko smiles with interest, "Yeah, he's okay, I guess," though if she were to compare him with Genos, she falls more for the cyborg.

"So you got everything from the list?"

Tomoko grits her teeth, "Yeah, I got them, just like how you counted me to."

"Oh, that's great!" He had this smile that just makes Tomoko want to strip it from him, he has no clue what she went through this entire day!

As they started walking down the sidewalk towards the apartment, Tomoko is reminded of something, and hopefully she can use this as a way to guilt Saitama.

"Hey, you remember a guy name Genus? Not Genos, it's a guy with a name like that but put the U in place of the O."

Saitama gives a thoughtful look, "Nope."

"Well what about that armored gorilla?"

"Is he the one who tried to act cool by being a robot?"

"Yeah, I just met them today."

Saitama briefly looks surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You came out okay?"

"Well I'm alive, but it's not like they were looking for trouble anyway."

She waited a moment to see a reaction, there wasn't much, which disappointed her,"Anyway, they wanted to thank you for being unreasonably strong, now their gonna go for a path of redemption."

"Huh. Well that's good."

"I guess…"

They walked for twenty minutes, making small talks along the way, eventually they reached to an area where it's grassy but there was this huge lake too, the reflection of the sun shimmering in the water.

"So you and Genos are official heroes now." Tomoko states.

"Yeah, he was ranked an S class and I was ranked a...C class."

"C class...what's the highest class?" She asked.

"Class S."

"And the lowest?" Saitama hesitated for three second before answering.

"...Class C."

"You got the lowest class?!" Tomoko found that impossible, he was just, well strong shouldn t even a word to describe someone like Saitama, how did he get the lowest class? "Did they explain it to you how you got that class?"

"No, I didn't ask, I didn't think I get that low but as long as we passed, that's really all we worked for."

To think that the most op guy in the universe got the lowest class, Tomoko couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's not funny, don't laugh!" Saitama suddenly getting angry by Tomoko's amusement of his predicament surprises her, actually increasing her smile, so this does kinda bothers the hobbyist, well not like she can blame him, she figured he be at the highest too.

"If I work enough, I can get to the top of class C, then I'll get promoted to class B….And class A is above that, with class S even above that." He suddenly had a thoughtful yet blank expression, "Thinking about it like that, I guess Genos is actually pretty amazing."

"It took you just now to figured that out?" Tomoko deadpans. "I'm sure you'll be able to catch up to him, but still, good for Genos, sounds like he's in the big leagues now," This got Tomoko thinking, if she can get Saitama popular while also making Genos, a Class S hero, her boyfriend, she'll be twice as popular, this is perfect!

She only walked a few steps more before realizing Saitama just stopped, looking back at him, she finds him staring at the sunset horizon, this confuses her, "What is it?"

"...I don't know." Saitama had a small wondering frown, an expression Tomoko was surprise to see, "Maybe this isn't the kind of hero I want to be." This whole thing is that of a business, and Saitama doesn't believe that's how it should go.

Tomoko on the other hand didn't understand, a hero he wants to be, wasn't being a hero a hobby for him? Tomoko fullys turns to him, "Well, then what kind of hero 'do' you want to be?"

Saitama glances at Tomoko, and then something else caught his eyes, "Huh?"

Tomoko heard rapid footsteps behind her, she turns around just in time to see a guy running where they are, "The newcomer seminer isn't over yet!" He suddenly jumps in the air and lands right before them.

Tomoko yelps, drops the shopping bags and runs towards Saitama, quickly hiding behind him and basically using this stupid strong hobbyist as her shield as she peeks around his arm to see who the hell appeared out of nowhere.

A man with spiky black hair, sharp eyes and features, and wore a matching shirt and pants with brown and gold spots, he was in a weird pose like an over exaggerated version of karate, and he has his eyes on Saitama.

Biting Snake Fist Sneck, Class A Hero, Rank 37. A man with martial arts abilities, he was there to welcome new heroes like Saitama and Genos, but those guys had terrible attitudes, disregarding who he is and ultimately being disrespectful in his eyes and in the name of heroes, though that's not why he's here, finding out that these rookies has great potential, with one already out-ranking him by a class and this one being clearly worse in terms of manners, and also showing great strength by beating all the records of the physical tests, it's best to strike this guy now, put him out of commission, and ensure that no punks could ever out-rank a hero like Sneck.

"In this business, there's a thing called rookie crushing." He had a fierce expression, focusing only at Saitama who simply blankly stares at the guy in front of him, opposite to the expression on Tomoko which is wariness and frighten, clutching the back of Saitama's oppai sweater.

"A lot of us heroes hate to be outranked. So we crush newbies early on…" He twists his left wrist, and with quickness, rushes towards Saitama with a fist raised like a viper ready to bite, "Like this!"

Tomoko shrieks, ducks and presses her forehead against Saitama's back, she hears a smack, she didn't feel Saitama moving a bit though, a few seconds of silence passes, and Tomoko gains enough courage to look up, both men were still but she couldn't see what was going on, so she moved a little to the side to see better.

Sneck is absolutely stunned, his jaw dropped as his punch didn't affect Saitama as he expected to. As for Saitama, he kept the same look even with a fist squished against his left cheek. Tomoko was just as stunned as the attacker, though also hidden amazement.

Saitama drops the store bags and expressionlessly grabs Sneck's wrist. "Tomoko, can you backup a little?"

Tomoko hesitated, but she lets go of Saitama's sweater and backs up, two feet away and Saitama moves. She gasps when Snek tries to attack again but Saitama quickly knocks the guy out with his elbow, he then just flips the guy and threw him nonchalantly to the ground, even though he did it like without effort, the guy's back is imprinted in the ground. This 'fight' didn't even last five seconds.

"Let's go." Saitama picks up the bags, deciding to also pick up the bags Tomoko was carrying, and was already walking, Tomoko is baffled how Saitama just reacted to that, reasonable to use self-defense but, he actually looked cool, she looks down at the poor beaten guy, cautiously goes around him, and stares at his elbow imprinted mark in his cheek before running to catch up with Saitama.

"Um...Who was that?" She asked as she takes back the two bags.

"Don't know."

It seems Saitama has forgotten ever meeting Snek. They walked all the way home, and during this time, Tomoko stares at Saitama, realizing that that there's a sort of cool vibe going for the hobbyist, she never thought to admit the Potato Head as someone really badass.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Until next time! Please Review!**


	9. Since I'm Unpopular, I'll go and see

**And we are back! Let's get right into the reading!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Since I'm unpopular, I'll go and see just how OP you are.

* * *

Tomoko and Saitama returns home, the girl was still impressed by Saitama's skills, and to think he can actually take a guy down without one punch killing them as she has read in the manga. Surprising really. She also realized that what happened was the first time she witness Saitama fighting - kind of - or at least what he does when he comes across trouble and it went so quickly and so casually.

Her thoughts went back to what Genus told her about Saitama explaining his apparent mundane training, but how is it mundane? What could he have gone through and yet somehow make it sound so lame? Yeah that fits the character, but how?

She helps Saitama take everything out of their bags and place the foods inside the fridge, and the clothes to his closet.

"I feel eating some steak, how's that sound?" Saitama asked Tomoko as she closes the closet.

"Yeah, that sounds ok."

Saitama blinked, "Something wrong?"

The question caught Tomoko by surprise, why did he ask?

"You've been quiet all the way home." says the Hobbyist.

It wasn't misguided even with a socially restrain girl like Tomoko, with her opening up and growing a little more bolder, she almost always talked with Saitama whenever they go together someplace else. Was this one of the few times she was totally silent?

"It's nothing." Tomoko assures, Saitama kept staring at her as she joins him in the kitchen. Together, they cooked their dinner for tonight, Tomoko bringing in the bottled spices - gaining the habit to re-reading the label to ensure it was the right one, don't wanna go poisoning themselves, Saitama handled the stove and moved aside for Tomoko to place the two slices of raw meat into the frying pan.

"Hey Saitama. How do you train?" Since it's quiet, might as well find out how Saitama got this strong. She wonders how it went?

"You went with me to the park, remember?" Saitama said.

"Yeah but that's just a warm up right?"

"Not really, that's all I ever did."

Tomoko froze, then looks up at the half man with widen eyes. "Wha..?"

"100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, then I do running every day at a 10 km." He answers so casually, not at all questioning Tomoko's shocked look. "Why, you interested in training like that?"

"Hold on, that's all you did?"

Saitama shook his head, "I also had to cut off the air conditioner to save mon-to help me focus more. I also eat something healthy like a banana."

Maybe that banana was a Devil Fruit from One Piece, it has to be, Tomoko wouldn't care if that's a crack reference, it just couldn't be this!

"You just gotta keep going, even if you cough out blood or your bones makes those weird clicking noises - by the way I made an appointment to visit the doctor this weekend to check up on that, if you want to be who you want to be, train always."

'You couldn't even pick up a potato chip off of your shirt because you're so lazy!' Tomoko mentally screams, this is all just standard training! Is he messing with her?! You can't get strong by doing like that!

If she were to read this off of a manga, she would be laughing a little, but since this is real in her eyes, she was in total disbelief.

Saitama saw her amazed expression and picks his ear, "I know it's hard to believe but that's really all I did."

'No way…' Tomoko stares at the cooking steaks. This was his epic story? Well she should have expected it, but nothing this standard. Thinking this outside the Manga, maybe the writers are planning something more, or maybe this really _is_ it. This manga sure has it's humor.

A drop of hot oil jumps due to the cooking steaks, and it stung Tomoko near her eye, "OH GOD IT'S IN MY EYE!" She pressed her palm against her left eye.

Saitama drops his spatula at her sudden scream but regain his composure, "Let me see. Wait, stand still. Tomoko let me see." He grabs the distraught girl's shoulders and lowered to meet her eyes, "Take off your hand."

Tomoko had tears coming out the corner of her eyes, Saitama hopes to see that the oil didn't get in her cornea, but he also can't help trying to remember when was the last time he cried out of pain. Well it didn't really matter right now, Tomoko is the one who needs to be checked. He asked again when Tomoko hesitated and she did it this time, looking back at his bored look.

"...It looks fine."

"I COULD HAVE GONE BLIND!" Tomoko absolutely hated how neutral he's sounding, does he even care? Does he ever care?! "I could've been the next one eyed black swordsman!" Referencing the series Berserk.

Saitama blinked at her screaming at his face, "I'm right in front of you. You'll wake the neighbors."

"WE'RE LIVING IN THIS WHOLE APARTMENT BY OURSELVES!"

Dark smoke rise a from the pan of the burning steak, "Ah! Our dinner!" Saitama let's go and goes to the stove with no hesitation.

"I almost lost my eye here!" Tomoko may be exaggerating, since the oil only got on her cheek, but she was upset how Saitama is acting, what would he have done if she really did go blind?!

"It's fine. The oil just missed your eye." Saitama lowers the heat and tends to the steak.

Tomoko sulks as she goes to a sink and washes her face. She can't really blame him since his emotions have been dulled but she still can't bit back her anger, come one the guy is still human, he should have some bit of humanity somewhere in there.

...That actually made her wonder how Saitama really thinks of her, does he care, at all? Yeah he lets her move in but that was her decision, all he's doing is dealing with this. Great, now she feels like a burden - and it's all his fault! When is her room gonna be done?! If he doesn't want her here any longer you think he speed it up especially with how op he is!

Damn it, her cheek is still stinging…

After the steaks were prepared - enough to be edible despite some burning. Saitama and Tomoko had plates in their hands and settle in the living beside the small short table, Saitama turns on the TV and at first went relatively quiet between them as they began eating the steaks with a side of vegetables and potatoes. The News went over typical hero stories, saving the day and the bad guys heading to prison, and then Saitama spoke.

"By the way, tomorrow, Genos is gonna come over to start his training."

It dawned on Tomoko that there was a deal between Saitama and Genos that if they pass the exams, Genos would be Saitama's Disciple, "Oh yeah, so what are you planning."

"I have no idea." A piece of potato in between his teeth as he chews, "I don't know what I'm suppose to do with having a disciple."

Tomoko enters her otaku mode and thought back all the training Anime Characters go through, it goes without saying that comparing their training with Saitama that one of those guys would call him out as BS(Bullshit). Anyway, basically their limits had to be tested and pushed, Ichigo barely surviving Urahara, Goku after his death training for years until he came back to life, Naruto with Jiraiya, all three and more - heck almost every Anime actually - had one thing in common when training;

It involves fighting.

And instantly does Tomoko figured that this would be terrible way to go for the cyborg against One Punch Potato Head. Although, he did say he'd went easy against that Hammerhead guy when Tomoko told him to be so out of struck from his reaction, and by the sound of it the guy didn't die, so if that can be possible…

"Maybe you can spar with Genos."

Saitama pauses in his eating, stopping with a steak already in his mouth, and looks at Tomoko with a subtle look of questioning. Tomoko sincerely doesn't know how she can read his expression, she could just be that much of a good guesser, even with the truth of his expressions uncertain.

"Hm...Maybe." A blank thoughtful look, "Yeah, that could work."

"But with how strong you are - not that I don't think Genos is strong, or looks so - is just that you-"

Saitama nodded, understanding, "Yeah, I get it."

"You can be like his punching dummy."

That wasn't what Saitama was thinking she meant, he gave her a slight frowning look at the word 'dummy'. Despite the word, Tomoko doesn't feel she said anything offensive that was obvious to her.

"You can handle it, right?" Tomoko wasn't sure how durable he is, he can make the punch but could he take it? She has seen it with that viper snake outfit guy, he was like a brick wall against that guy's punch, but what is the extent to it?

"Well, I can take it but I won't just stand there," Saitama sounded disapproving to the idea, "I mean I need to contribute too."

Well Tomoko can suppose that, she still worried for her Cyborg Prince.

"But yeah, sparring should be a good start. At least it's something…"

Tomoko pauses her eating, "...Have you actually not thought a single thing to teach Genos?"

At his hesitant response, Tomoko gave him a look as if he was an absolute idiot, "You're the one who offered him the chance, what did you think was gonna happen, were you expecting to fail at the exam so not to take him in?" If he failed the exam then that'll be a reason why he won't take in Genos, but he obviously wanted to pass if he wanted to be a hero, what was he thinking at the time?

"Uh...well…" He scratches his head, "I...kind of just...forgot about it…"

Tomoko's eyelids lowered, "Look what good that did for you, guess 'dummy' really does suit you." Not like she's one to talk, she told stories about having a boyfriend to her young cousin and that sure ended up in a mess when she was forced to confront about it, having to make it up for her cousin's crushed views of Tomoko which then ended in her cousin's smile returning, but looking at Tomoko in great pity.

Not the way she wanted it go, but at least her cousin got happy again...which doesn't really make her feel any better.

"Shut up." Saitama complains, Tomoko made a tinge of a grin. Honestly if he can't see her as cool he can see her as the girl who pushes his button but still means well - popular with the audience also if she were in a Manga-oh wait.

"You better think up of something more. Now that you have an apprentice, you have to start putting up training schedule for Genos to follow," As if Saitama has anything else planned than his own BS training.

"That's the thing though, he's mostly mechanical so I can't train him like how I usually do, I mean I seriously don't know why he wants me to train him…"

That got Tomoko questioning too, has Genos really gotten to know Saitama - lazy, lame, decent sometimes but overall not you're typical righteous hero, after a bunch of thinking, she came with the obvious answer, "Well you're strong beyond reason, and he wants to get that robot who ruined his life. Obviously, he wants to be taught by the strongest there is."

Saitama hummed, "You got any ideas?"

"I'm no trainer, not for a cyborg anyway…" Even though it would be an absolute dream to be closer to Genos this way, Teacher and Student, keep it professional yet there's obvious sexual tension…Tomoko let her face go red with delight.

"…You feeling sick?"

Tomoko sputtered and shook her head, "Ah, no it's nothing!" Tomoko cursed in letting her guard down, knowing that she must have looked weird with a red face like she has, she diverted herself with the question Saitama just asked.

"T-There might be something I can check online, I'll get right back to you on that." Tomoko takes a sip of her glass of water, "It be easier if I can actually know what kind of power Genos has."

"He shoots out fire from his hands, pretty quick too," Saitama noted in remembering what skills and power Genos has, "I guess if I'm planning to spar with him, if it'll help, you can come along and watch us."

'Oh? And are sure I'll be free tomorrow?' Tomoko's eyes narrowed, remembering this morning.

"Only if you want to though," He added.

Well of course but she had to remain her dignity to not be so excited about this, after all, she's still mad at his assumption that she'll accept whatever he wants her to do. Then again she didn't exactly say no, and just saying no with the reason because she doesn't want to and plan to just spend the rest of the day away inside….well okay, maybe Tomoko is being a little unjustifiable, almost though, so long as he doesn't come to her with the assumption that she'll do it. She's willing to forget.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Tomoko answers.

After finishing dinner, Tomoko and Saitama worked together in washing the dishes and then got changed to their pajamas separately, they watched TV together for an hour of this world's Anime, and then Saitama went to bed.

"Night," Saitama simply said. He got use to Tomoko's habit in staying up late every now and then, but if the bags under her eyes get any darker he might have to convince her to sleep.

"Yeah," Tomoko sat in her computer and began using it. She puts aside the dating sim games and goes searching through the web, she wasn't embarrassed with Saitama in the room even if she did play the game, heck he would sometimes play too just to practice his dating styles if he ever comes across a girl. This was something they discussed and so they started playing and taking turns.

It's moments like this that Tomoko could really feel comfortable thanks to Saitama, this is something worth to be grateful for.

It was the middle of the night and Tomoko is still up, checking her blog actually, which has yet to gain any followers, she's got viewers sure but none of them seems interested in what she wrote. Tomoko sighs, well it's not that long since her blog got up, she's sure that with time she'll gain a follower or two. For now she's got to be positive.

After a while of editing some things in her blog, Tomoko felt parched and so goes to the kitchen for something to drink. She gets a glass as quietly as she could, freezing when Saitama shifts in his bed as if she was the reason to disrupt his sleep, when he made no further reaction, Tomoko proceeds and goes to the fridge.

She stops just reaching the handle inches away when she caught sight of a sticky note on the door of the freezer that has her name on it. Curious to know what it was, Tomoko takes it and squints to read it, wondering why her name is on this note.

 _Reminder: On the weekends while at appointment, have Tomoko get some things at the coming sales._

Tomoko's eyes shot wide open as the note had a list of things Saitama apparently wanted. Her grip to the glass tightens, like she's willing to break it - only she can't cause she's really not that strong. She eyes the note with murderous intent, nearly about to rip it to shreds.

'So he thinks he can do this to me TWICE?!' It didn't read 'ask Tomoko', no, it said 'have Tomoko'. What is this?! The guy isn't her mother! Sure he's a guardian but that doesn't make him own her so that she can do whatever he wants! The nerve of him! He has no shame! He's basically saying that SHE HAS NO LIFE SO WHY BOTHER SAYING NO!

'That's it-!' Tomoko throws the list away, goes to a drawer, opens it and searches through it as quietly as she can, and pulls out the intended item. She goes to Saitama, tip toing despite her furious emotions, and stands beside the bald sleeper with anger. His back at towards her.

'You pushed me pass my breaking point too many times,' Tomoko pulls off the cap of a black marker, 'Now's my chance to act my revenge.'

Without pressing enough to wake up the sleeping hobbyist, she gently drew a potato with the words "I'm a Potato Head" underneath.

Tomoko smirked evilly, 'That'll teach you for messing with Tomoko Kuroki,' she faintly laughed.

Saitama shifts and Tomoko freaks out, backpedalling and almost tripping, she hid the marker behind her and froze. She let out a breath of relief when Saitama still has his eyes close and a sleeping bubble in his nose like she would see in Anime, it actually looked gross in real life. Tomoko tip toed her way to her bed - after deciding to call it a night and goes to turn off his computer, and for the rest of the night she held back a laugh and her smile remained, even after she was beginning to sleep.

* * *

It was the afternoon, Tomoko and Saitama were just hanging out, reading Mangas together, when there was a knock at the front door. Saitama gets up to answer it and Tomoko had to bit her cheek to hold back her laughter at the sight of her work. The girl takes the dishes to the kitchen sink just as Saitama comes back looking for her.

"Hey, Genos is here. I told him our first lesson today we can go sparring, he said he thought about that and already has a place in mind for us."

Tomoko nodded, "Okay, give me a moment to get dressed." Saitama heads for the living room, the sight of her masterpiece again pulled out a snort from her, catching the hobbyist's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Tomoko quickly drops her smile and worked a little bit more in the dishes to remain casual. Saitama pauses, then proceeds into the living to get fresh clothes and heads into the bathroom to change.

After they changed to fresh clothes separately, Saitama in his hero costume and Tomoko weating a dark red sjust worg gseen shorts and a blue cap, they meet in the small hallway, "Ready?" Saitama asked, Tomoko nodded and the hobbyist turns to the front door, Tomoko barely composing herself again, she probably should have thought about what to do when Genos sees this, well she could always play ignorance, it's the best she can do.

Meeting Genos outside, Tomoko tries to subtly straighten her hair, though she's quite comfortable at the fact that she has a hat on and believes she's quite the looker in his eyes.

"So where are we heading?" Saitama questions.

Genos answers, "Do you recall where we found the base of the House of Revolution?"

Saitama looked thoughtful, then answered he vaguely remembers.

"There is a canyon East from there, it should provide the best setting for our battle." Genos then eyes Tomoko, leading the girl to wonder if perhaps the cyborg thinks she looks cute, the idea of it got her flustered and turns her head away to hide her blush.

"Will Kuroki-san be accompanying us?" Tomoko ought to somehow insist him calling her by her first name without being awkward about it.

"Yeah, she'll be taking some notes." Saitama explains, Tomoko shyly rubs the back of her neck, embarrassed to meet her crush in his 'seductive' golden eyes.

Genos' eyes gleamed with an update to his theory about Tomoko somehow being a trainer or at least a time keeper for Saitama, "...Very well. I would express the rules before we go, Master."

Saitama blinks.

"The rules of the bout, during our spar: Dodge any attack you are able to dodge. And I would also be grateful that we both give it our all, no holding back. To take it seriously, no fooling around. And to keep fighting until one of us are no longer able to fight."

'Holy crap, he's serious...' Tomoko's eyes widen. Saitama looks up in thought, and then back to Genos, "Okay."

Genos nods, "Follow me, Master. Kuroki-san."

* * *

Tomoko held tightly around Saitama's neck as the hero hobbyist ran, her heart beat rapid because of how fast this hero is going. Thanks to the warning Saitama gave, she was a little bit more prepared in holding on to him as he ran freaking miles per minute and following Genos' lead. Admittedly, when she first discovered that Saitama and Genos had to run at incredible speed to their destination, she freaked out, but it be just embarrassing to go back on her word coming to this, especially in front of Genos, yeah she did admit losing her cool in front of him some times but he doesn't look at all weird out by her. So rather than miss her chance to spend even the shortest time with the cyborg, Tomoko bravely gave her consent to be carried, quietly murmuring to Saitama that if he drops her, she will haunt him and make sure he will miss every sale he would have gotten to if he had known.

That ought to secure her safety, but even if she was totally scared at the start of their run, about twenty minutes in clinging to him and closing her eyes, Tomoko slowly opens one to see where they were. She was amazed to see behind the hobbyist, so many trees just going by them and with one tree she caught sight, it quickly got out of sight in less than a second. They really are going so fast, it was incredible!

"You hanging in there okay?" Saitama asked.

"Y-yeah," Tomoko assures, "It's not so bad now. Well as long as you don't drop me."

"You're fine, just keep calm. I won't drop you," he be one sucky hero if he did, even as a hobby.

'That probably would of sounded romantic if Genos said it,' Tomoko believes, but since it was Saitama carrying her, it didn't really leave an impact on her, she believed him though, despite his monotone voice, she believes him.

It felt like an hour went by, eventually Saitama slows down and to a complete stop, Tomoko looks over to see why and found Genos in front of something.

"We're here." The cyborg announces.

Saitama walks up to him and Tomoko was able to see what they were in front of, she clung to the hobbyist tighter at the sight of the canyon down below, it's pretty huge, Tomoko hasn't seen anything like this, only in videos or in Anime. Saitama sets her down beside a tree, "So we just go down there?" He asked Genos.

"Yes, and it will be for the best that Kuroki-san will remain where she is. Depending how vast our fight will be, we will be aware of where she is so not to accidently harm her.

That send a total shock to Tomoko, she hadn't thought about how serious they might fight.

Saitama nodded and looks at Tomoko, "Alright, so just stay here. Got it?"

Tomoko gave him a nod, as long as she stays in this spot she'll be safe, right? She watches as the two heroes go to the edge and they jump down. Tomoko hurries over, gets on her knees with her palm against the ground and watches the two fall way pass a hundred feet down, Genos and Saitama uses the edges of the Cliffside as a way to slow themselves down, and land safely at the bottom. Tomoko couldn't even stay standing and look at the sight of how far down the canyon is without her legs shaking, it was insane to watch two people jump down this far even with how super powered they are.

It took her a few seconds to comprehend what was about to happen, she is going to see a legit Anime Fight, while being at a safe distance, she can enjoy the scene like how every Otaku in her world would die dreaming of it. "I _have_ to record this," Excitement is heard in her voice as Tomoko pulls out her phone from her pocket shorts. She puts the camera app on and presses record, not wanting to miss the beginning of the fight, she sat back and watches as the two guys goes further into the canyon.

From what she can make out even if Saitama and Genos looked like ants to her, Genos takes out a phone and started talking with Saitama, after a moment Genos puts his phone away, Saitama then walks ahead, even from where she is Tomoko chuckled in imagining her drawing being seen by Genos, obviously wondering what it was. Saitama stops and turns around, she can't be sure about what they're saying but it looked like it's about to start.

Genos' head lowered, Tomoko enhances the camera to zooming in, and through her phone, she watches as Genos gets to his battle stance, warm glow of fire are seen through his shirt and heat smoke rising.

"Oh my God, it's starting!" Tomoko fidgeted as she stands. She wishes Genos luck in her mind, and hopefully give Saitama's dumb look a good punch.

Flames bursts the back of Genos like the ends of active missles, shocking Tomoko and almost having her to drop her phone, she barely held it steadily as Genos flies across by the push of the flames on his back and with amazing speed, closes the distance between himself and Saitama, raising his feet to kick. Tomoko gawked at the lack of change in Saitama's face, and her jaw drops further when he bend backwards, dodging Genos' first attack. Flames bursts from Genos' palms to push himself back and goes for another kick which Saitama dodged as well simply by ducking. She couldn't see it, but an impressed smile forms on Saitama.

Tomoko finds herself not looking through her phone and instead just watch the battle with her very eyes, Genos flew with the bursts of his flames around Saitama until he fires the ground below him, in the air, he added himself force by shooting flames from his back as he comes down, intending for his heel to hit Saitama, Tomoko could not register how quick Saitama was to dodge this attack, she didn't bother to try as her attention were solely focused on the impact Genos made to the ground, breaking into it and hundreds of large stones thrown in the air.

Tomoko jumped, stumbled back and she lost her breath at the ground shaking, but manages to look up where Saitama had apparently jumped to dodged the attack, a warm orange glow caught in her peripherals however and she looks back to where Genos is, his arm seem to expand, a large ball of flame in the center of his hand, the amount of power had his feet dug deeper into the ground. A beam of thousand degrees of heat fires not only aiming for his target, it also deeply carved through the edge of another place within the canyon, even reaching into the forest by miles. Surely Saitama was caught in this.

But then Tomoko spots Saitama jumping down, not even a tinge of burnt anywhere in his body.

'HOW DID HE DODGED THAT IN MIDAIR?!' Tomoko couldn't even scream out these words, she was also reacting to her feelings of sheer terror that by that last attack, she really isn't safe where she was. Only the promise of Saitama and Genos remembering where she is that ensures her safety and life, but she isn't believing those words anymore. Yet when the thought of running away came, Tomoko cannot move.

This whole scene grasped her too tightly.

Genos slammed both his hands to the heated ground caused by his last attack, and a mixed of electricity with fire enveloped his arms and his feet were off the ground, a stream of electricity connecting the ground from his hands, two bursts of flames on his back like rockets, and suddenly he disappeared. Tomoko drops her phone, and watches as Saitama also disappeared, she sees separate rows of dust and smoke travel across the canyon, barely figuring out that the makers of these trails were Saitama and Genos, she can now see their figures when they take to the sky and battle - though really Genos is the one fighting but every attempted hit he misses with Saitama somehow dodging every one of them.

These guys were incredibly fast, and when it comes to Saitama, rather than thinking which one is the fastest, but if how much Genos can catch up.

The ground shook and Tomoko can barely keep standing, using the tree beside her as her support. She continues watching - terrified, baffled, amazement, and shock when Genos seems to have gotten Saitama and repeatedly punched him, but it was hard to see as they battled next to the Cliffside, a dust storm and raining stones hiding them from her sight, Genos stops and to Tomoko's added dose of disbelief, she sees Saitama isnt there and only a gaping hole remains where Genos supposedly punched the man. Tomoko drops to her knees and hurriedly crawls to the edge to find the missing man.

Searching by eyesight and snapping her head left to right, she finally spots the man, running at comically amazing speed, and Genos spots him too. With another bursts of flames, he flies over Saitama and cuts him off, the bald man stops. Genos slams his clenched fist together and both his mechanical arms expands, revealing many more small cannons to shoot out unimaginable temperature of fire.

 **"Incinerate!"**

Tomoko falls back and keeps going back when the feeling of heat reaches to her, the enormous showcase of pure flames had her gawking, sweats forms and falls from her entire body, and she swore she's feeling the inside of her open mouth go dry quickly.

And then she let out a sound when Saitama appears behind Genos, patting him by the shoulder and pressing Genos' cheek when the cyborg turns his head to him.

"Okay, I win." The hobbyist announces with a smile. Genos once again tries to punch him but Saitama dodges by jumping. He then lands ungracefully, which he almost lost his balance, far behind Genos.

Tomoko carefully crawls forward to see more clearer in what was going on, apparently Genos is talking to Saitama again, she can't really hear especially after all the loud noises of trees, ground, Cliffside, and stones breaking, fire bursting and electricity casting.

She watches as Saitama stands there with a tilt of his head and his arms crossed. What the hell are they talking about?

With Genos, though he is grateful that his Master wishes to spar with him, it was hardly that if Saitama refuses to attack back and simply dodges all the time. In order for Genos to comprehend his Master's strength, to figure out what even his own Master cannot understand, he has to face his power, by fighting Saitama, he can discover something about his immeasurable strength.

He has brought up the rules of the bout: To dodge attacks you are able to dodge. To fight seriously, no fooling around. Do not hold back. And to keep fighting until he is no longer able to stand.

"Show me no mercy." Genos insists, glowing in warm color.

Saitama didn't respond, rather he actually takes his eyes off of Genos and looks over where Tomoko is at, recalling her placement and confirmed that she is still there, 'I better move to the side so it's a little farther from her.' He doesn't want even the force of wind to reach Tomoko because of what he plans to do next.

He prepares to move.

"Those were the rules," Genos continues, "Master-"

Saitama appeared right in front of him, Genos couldn't read the speed of his Master despite being given advanced technology, he reacted quickly by moving back and gives a hard kick. But it was almost as if Saitama faded, and appears right behind him.

Tomoko felt a shiver down in her spine, she swallowed, something inside her is screaming, goose bumps appears from her neck down to her legs, her whole body shivered until stilling as if she was engulfed in frozen water. Saitama held his clenched fist up, it was almost like time was slowing down, and-

 **Death.**

The next thing she knew, she lost support of her arms and her body fell front, her hair waved violently and Tomoko ducks when she feels a strong wind force at her way, shutting her eyes until the burst of wind stopped. When it did, Tomoko opens her eyes, Saitama held his fist centimeters away from the cyborg, who has a new hair style of spiky.

The hobbyist drops his fist and taps Genos' head, his dumb look clearly seen though a moment ago, she swore she saw something incomprehensibly chilling. She didn't want to think back on it again. And now she can hardly think about it, watching Saitama walk away in a happy sort of mood. Was this fight something to him?

She looks at the damage, and gasped.

An enormous hole through the canyon wall, like a giant monster tool a bite out of it, it swallowed even the forest, heck even the clouds were warped.

She heard a faint shout from Saitama, "W-wha...?" She spoke meekly.

Saitama reaches in his pocket pants and takes out his phone, Tomoko yelped when her phone started vibrating, she picks it up as she gets to her knees and finds herself with a message from Saitama.

 _I'm starving. Let's get some udon noodles._

Tomoko stares at the message with widen eyes, and then looks back at Saitama. 'He can't be serious...'

It was terrifying, jaw dropping, insane, and utterly, totally, incredibly amazing. This whole scene actually made Tomoko appreciate her life more.

Saitama looks back at Genos when he realizes the cyborg isn't following him, "What's the matter? You don't like udon?"

"...No. I am fine with that," Genos said, still very stunned at the amount of power his Master has, his Master is on a whole other level, far too greatly actually. So much he can't really understand it, no doubt this will take time before Genos would make a break through in his Master's power. He regained himself and walks towards his Sensei.

This will be it for now, however, he has a question in mind. "Master..." There is no other people in the entire world he can call such, not after this battle, "I've been wondering. What is that drawing on the back of your head?"

"Eh? What drawing?"

A tsunami of panic crashes Tomoko when she saw Genos pointed at Saitama and the hobbyist puts a hand on the back of his head, 'oh no.'

Saitama lends Genos his phone and the cyborg takes a picture at his bald head. The tsunami having a tornado in it within Tomoko.

'OH NO!'

The cyborg gives the phone back to Saitama and he looks at it.

'I'M DEAD! I'M SO DEAD! OH MY GOD I'M SO SO SO SCREWED! I AM IN THE MOST DEEPEST DAMNATION OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!' No doubt that Saitama can just poke her and she be dead.

Tomoko grabs her hair, pulling it as she watches from afar.

A moment passes. Saitama simply stared. And then he looks at Tomoko which sends electrocutes of danger throughout her entire body, even from where she is, she can make out the deadpanned totally unamused look in his expression. He is _not_ happy.

She screamed mentally.

The hobbyist looks back at his phone and his thumb presses the number keys, he then faces where Tomoko is at and held the phone to his ear, his face still unamused.

Tomoko yelped again when her phone started to ring, her hand shook as she looked at the caller ID. She gained enough courage to press the answer button, and hesitantly pressed the phone to her ear. "H-He-Hel-llo?"

 _"Tomoko."_

It sounded so neutral, so much more than usual, and that scared her.

 _"Why is there a picture of a potato with the words "I'm a Potato Head" underneath?"_

Tomoko uttered words that made no sense, she stuttered, she can't think of a response.

 _"Tomoko..."_ This time it sounded dangerous, and this prompted her to speak.

"Ya-You know," Tomoko began, chuckling as if to bring humor to this. "I-In some countries. P-people would a-actually call s-someone a, a, a handsome...potato? A-and also, a lot of people really are impressed with how clean someone's head is."

She just dug deeper in her own grave.

"TOMOKOOOOOO!"

The moment she saw Saitama run towards her, a trail of dust behind, she screamed and ran away but she only made it three feet before Saitama got her and started pinching her cheek, "Why the hell did you do this?! My head is NOT a canvas!"

Tomoko screamed and struggle but Saitama got her in a hold around the waist, and so she can only spout out apologies.

"I told you before I'm not a Potato Head! That sounded way too ridiculous than Caped Baldy!" He hasn't been this angry since failing to kill that mosquito.

"AAAH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tomoko cries out as she felt pain to her cheek.

"This better not be permanent marker!"

From where Genos stands, he hears the commotions of Saitama scolding and Tomoko crying out in apology. "...Maybe I was overthinking it that Tomoko would be his trainer." If she were to be a trainer to his Master's mental capabilities, it just seems too great a risk to make for someone so obviously fragile, and sense of humor.

* * *

"I'm glad you like udon."

"Yes, I'm not that very picky."

Tomoko grumbles, her chin resting on her arms that were upon a table, a red finger and thumb print mark on her left cheek, 'Damn him...' She curses mentally at Saitama, the three were at a small udon shop and at a table, she sat in between Saitama and Genos at a square table, each did for one of the three. Saitama made a trip to the restroom and hoped to cleanse off the marker which to his relief went away easily. Sparing Tomoko from further cheek pinching punishment. There are lines that needs to be set, and Tomoko just crossed one when it involved his head.

"Well, I'm kinda low of funds right now..." Something caught Saitama's attention and he points to it, "Hey Genos. How about another match?"

Both Tomoko and Genos looks over, a sign is placed against the wall, reading: Super-Spicy Mega-Monster Udon Challenge. Reward = 50,000 yen. Failure = 10,000 yen.

'Well if you decide to take it Saitama, I hope you choke..." Tomoko thought bitterly and giving the unsuspecting hobbyist a glare, at least she thought it was unsuspecting until he looks at her, Tomoko drops her glare, instead she flinched and looks away.

"I accept." Genos said.

After ordering the challenge, Two large buckets filled with udon is given to Saitama and Genos. Tomoko's back straighten and her eyes widen at the size of it. The challenge took about five minutes, Saitama only making through 1/4 of the entire bucket, and his head slams against the table in exhaustion and a belly full of udon. "I give up." He announces with a sound of sickness, a noodle coming through one nostril. Tomoko smiled at his state, feeling that Karma has got her back and felt the stinging pain on her left cheek dulled.

She pays attention to Genos and was amazed at how much he's downing the bucket of udon while the heat sensors in his mechanical body lights up, 'To think that the only thing Saitama is ever the greatest at it's killing his opponent, but not so much as everything else.'

Genos finished his bucket with a burp, "Is that all?" He asked as if he was surprised that this is considered a challenge.

Everyone in the udon shop were stunned at his accomplishment.

"Man, you're awesome!" Saitama said.

"Y-Yeah, w-way to go," Tomoko barely raises her voice for Genos to hear. Even though the Cyborg lost against Saitama at their match, that doesn't lose any attraction Tomoko has for him, and he was still so awesome at the fight anyway. She still can't believe, she was able to watch the most intense badass most awesome fights in Anime in _real life_! Tomoko could die and be happy! Even though the moment was ruined by Saitama's pinch - she refuses to see it as anything justifiable - it didn't dim her mood in how completely blown away she was! She wonders if it could get any better than what every Otaku dreams?

The door to the udon shop opens, "Welcome-" The owner began until he saw the new person. Everyone gasping caught Tomoko's attention, and she looks, her expression at first dull, then it changed into surprise, and then to a jaw dropping reaction.

"You must be Genos."

In Tomoko's perspective, an angel walked right in, beautiful light blue hair reaching to his shoulder, light green gorgeous eyes, a white thin overcoat over his black shirt, a long necklace, and black pants.

"I'm Amai Mask." The blue hair man introduces himself, "Class A, Rank 1. I like to have a talk with you."

'HE'S BEAUTIFUL!' Tomoko blushed incredible red, never has she ever seen such a gorgeous man, this guy could even top a celebrity back in her world. She can practically see flowers surrounding the guy!

Amai Mask noticed the obvious amazed staring from Tomoko and he looks over, the girl flinched in making eye-contact with him and fumbled in her seat, sputtered with her words, she froze when the man smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you." He gave her his hand as a greeting, "Don't be afraid. I'm very friendly with everyone."

Tomoko looks at the hand, then up at the man, then looks back at the hand, and then glances at her own. Is he asking her for a hand-shake? Well of course! What else? But this is too good to be true! Shaking, Tomoko slowly reaches out to grab his hand. 'OH GOD I'm sweating so much! My palm is like a wet towel now!'

To her shock and disbelief, Amai gently grabs her hand rather than wait for her seeing how much of a nervous wreck she is, he didn't ignore the sweat in her palm but he met countless of fans who are like this girl, so he took it professionally with his award winning smiling, making Tomoko's heart skip a beat.

'This guy _has_ to be a celebrity, he doesn't look bothered by my sweat at all,' Tomoko smiled dreamily as she looks at their joined hands, 'What a pro...'

"Class A, Rank 1?" Saitama said. Amai lets go of Tomoko's hands as she hesitantly did the same, looking down and hiding her face from her bangs.

"You said you wish to talk?" Genos asked.

"He might be a rookie crusher. Be careful Genos!" Saitama whispers to the cyborg.

"I see. Then please, wait here Master." Genos stands up as Amai faces the cyborg, "Very well. I was thinking of walking to digest my food."

Amai smiled in amusement, Genos leaves the restaurant in following the blue hair man name Amai, leaving Saitama and Tomoko. A worker wordlessly gave the two glasses of water with ice and they waited until Genos comes back.

Meanwhile, Tomoko kept staring at her hand, she actually shook hands with a beautiful guy, she can even smell his scent!

Saitama looks over at Tomoko and found her strange expression of mixed disbelief and happiness, it got a little stranger when she started rubbing her cheek with the hand she held up. He got over his anger of Tomokos drawing on his bald head but he would like to know why exactly she did it.

He's still really confused about that, all he got from her was that it was a little prank, well it sure wasn't funny to him. The girl spends way too much time inside, maybe that's why she thought this would be fun to do, this is one of the reasons why he would insist Tomoko to go out by handing her a list of things to get, staying indoors isn't healthy even for a lazy person like Saitama.

Saitama drinks his glass, catching an ice cube in his mouth and eats it. "I wonder if he's alright." Saitama said, Tomoko was too distracted to respond. "Oi Tomoko, you okay?"

Just then, the doors of the udon shop opens, and Genos walks back in.

"Done already?" Saitama found that a pretty quick fight.

"Yes." Genos sat back down.

"You really are class S. To have the top-ranked class A hero come to personally crush you."

"That's not it."

Saitama was surprised, "So he wasn't here to fight? Then what gives?"

"In short. He came to welcome me." Genoa explanation was rather vague.

Saitama blinks, "Eh? What's that mean?"

"Excuse me!" Their attentions were taken by a teen girl approaching them with another girl and an older woman behind them, "You're friends with Amai Mask, right?" She held out her hand, "May I shake your hand?"

Genos studied the people before him, and then shook the girl's hand.

"Thank you very much!" The girl said, "Shake mine too!" Another spoke up, the older woman cheering in a loud sound. Waking Tomoko from her shock.

"Wait, Genos got back? Hold on, what just happened?"

Saitama gave her an incredulous look, "You seriously weren't paying attention?" He and Tomoko looks at the attention Genos is getting, unknowingly looking away in annoyance simultaneously.

They left the udon shop and now walked their way home with the night sky clear above them.

"Class S and Class C heroes sure get treated differently." Saitama said, he looks at the envelopes Genos was gifted, "If you think about it, isn't that like fraud money? I mean you're a cyborg right?"

Genos scans the envelopes, "Yes..."

"Never mind. In any case, now we're even with a win and a loss apiece. Starting today were professional heroes. Lets do our best, okay?"

"Yes."

A moment of walking, crossing a bridge, and then suddenly Genos stops.

"Master." He gains Saitama's attention, Tomoko stopping alongside him as well, "I will be back later."

"Oh. Okay." He waves at him with a smile, "I'll see you."

"Yes, goodbye." Genos bows and turns to leave.

Saitama kept waving for another moment before dropping his hand, "He's kind of much, but he's okay." He expresses, "What do you think Tomoko?"

Looking over to the girl, he finds her in her own world, a dopey smile, large baggy eyes, huffing and puffing, her hand which was the one she shook Amai's hand with rubbing against her hair, her face, and even pressing it against her nose and smelling it with a dazed and totally enraptured look.

"..." Saitama remained silent as he watches Tomoko being...well, Tomoko. 'You can be so weird, Tomoko.' He mentally states.

Though it looked like Tomoko is having the time of her life, she is actually in a dilemma, she took note of Genos departure and though she was saddened, her attention was brought back to her own hand which she knows she is not going to wash any time soon. 'Is this what those sappy romances love at first sight feels like? I can so buy that after meeting him,' her smile widens, but then she pulls herself out of her fantasy, 'No! Kuroki, get a hold of yourself! What about Genos? Thinking about another guy is like cheating on him right?! Although...'

Her smile dims, and then it grew wider than before with her face growing redder. 'If I've read enough fan fictions, my position can totally take a turn of having more than one boy erotica...like, I'm in a harem,' She laughs openly, and then stops when a hand is pressed against her forehead.

"You sure you're feeling okay? You're face is really red now." Saitama asked. Reminding Tomoko that she is not at all alone, though this would of embarrassed her, he looked absolutely clueless so she was alright.

Tomoko mentally calms herself down, as utterly amazing her thoughts were leading to no matter how dirty, she can't really bring herself to really believe such things are going to happen. She's been through enough to know that good things don't happen on their own, not especially things like what she's thinking of. But at least the one good thing about this is that she definitely got a one plus for today, watching an Anime fight in real life, shaking the hands of a beautiful man. By now, Tomoko is satisfied for today, there just can't be anything else to top it all.

* * *

"So when you said, "I'll be back"... this is what you mean?"

It was the next day, Tomoko was the one to answer the door, what revealed on the other side of the door was none other than Genos and on his back he carries a humongous backpack, calling out Saitama and thus, here they are, in the Living Room, and Genos with all his things.

"Yes. I went home to gather my things." He drops his backpack and made Tomoko jump, "May I live here?"

Tomoko was at a time still.

"Absolutely not." Saitama knew the trouble this guy was giving him, now he really is refusing because he has Tomoko here.

A stack of paper money drops on the table, "I have rent money."

Saitama stares at the money with an unreadable expression, but by how long he was staring at it, it was easy to guess what he was thinking, considering his liking towards spending little money as possible.

"Did you bring a tooth brush?"

"Yes!"

A thousands thoughts rushed through Tomoko's mind. 'Genos is moving in. Genos is gonna live here. Genos is...is...is...!'

Genos has become a new roommate for Saitama and, most importantly, for Tomoko, her crush, living here, closer than she could ever imagined, here, living, right beside her, right here right now in this same room. GENOS. IS. GONNA. STAY. HERE! This could only mean one thing, this isn't just going to be the typical romance Tomoko has fantasize all her life and played constantly in situations like this in dating games, because the difference is, this is happening for real.

And poor Tomoko's mentality couldn't take it. She sways side to side, making dizzying sounds, and then she fainted.

"Huh? O-OI! Tomoko! What's wrong?! Crap, I knew I should have taken you to a doctor!" Might as well have done so, since Tomoko has been struck by a love sickness.

'My life just got so much better...' She leaves behind a dreamy smile.

* * *

 **Please leave a kind and honest review! :)**


	10. The New Place Next Door

**So I just watched the first episode of the OVA for One Punch Man, I thought it was the episode where Saitama told his story about where he got his suit but apparently it's something else. I'll put in an explanation how Genos missed Tomoko completely.**

* * *

Genos, the lone cyborg, has accomplish to live within the perimeters of Saitama, he was relieved to be accepted thanks to his allowance given by the Doctor. Now he can watch Saitama's every move up close, learn all he can from him, be his student and observer.

On another note, the girl name Tomoko Kuroki - another roommate and a Past very mysterious as her connection with Saitama, is a very, very odd girl. She is quite harmless, so there's no particular reason to feel threaten by her in concern for his Master, but he is still very suspicious about her. When he joined Saitama in taking Tomoko to a doctor and waited during her check-up, Genos took this time to ask about Kuroki.

"Oh. We met at a karaoke bar," was Saitama's explanation, and only the beginning, "Then I saved her from getting hit by a truck and found out she didn't have any relatives. That was...like a month ago I think."

So she had been with Saitama even before Genos started his secret observation of his teacher, Genos was solely focused on Saitama that he hadn't considered the possibility for there to be another, there hadn't been anyone else leaving Saitama's home for that one week so Genos had assumed.

"She was pretty messed up and was on her own, so I let her moved in until...well, I guess until I get that room next door fixed up."

"Had she asked to move in?" Genos had questioned.

"It was what the police thought up, something about victims being closer to the guy that saves her. I didn't want to make any choices for her, so I let her decide and she picked me. I felt a little bad for her, so I didn't really mind."

Then Saitama himself hasn't known Tomoko that much, thus in his place, Genos will remain on guard, even though as he was assured before that Tomoko poses no threat, and is still a very odd girl indeed.

When Tomoko had left the doctor's room, she met his eyes briefly before flinching and looking away, frighten she appears to be, yet she was smiling crookedly as she barely whispers a greeting to the cyborg. The doctor of this clinic seems to be a novice seeing with Kuroki's red face, but the girl herself assured to Saitama she was fine and by the time they returned to the apartment, the color had dimmed but she still acted to be uncomfortable.

After a sure confirmation of Tomoko's well being, another matter concerned them.

As of now, three people - a hero for a hobby, a teenage otaku, a cyborg disciple - are now currently occupying in the same apartment in the same rooms clearly only designed for one to two people. This obviously small already cramped home. At this state someone will probably have to sleep in the bath tub and use the kitchen sink as the place to brush one's teeth.

"Okay, the room next door really needs to be fixed right now. There's no way three people can live here." Tomoko nodded at Saitama's decision before a thought came to her, 'Though it'll be alright if I share my bed with Genos,' she grinned, before attempting a cold serious look once Genos spoke.

"If that is the issue, I will deal with it."

"Ah well, it'll be a lot of work…"

"I generally have no trouble repairing a room. Allow me to assist, Sensei."

He did showed his competence when that Mantis monster wrecked this room by its intrusion, and everything here - if you can count in the slight mess that only describes a lazy man's bedroom - is still looking to be intact.

"I guess it would go a lot faster." Saitama then nodded, "Alright, let's go."

Tomoko follows Saitama and Genos back outside, walking only a couple of steps before reaching the door next to Saitama's, he takes out a key and unlocks it, entering with the other two following behind. "So the electricity still works in this place," Tomoko discovers this by turning on the light, not even a flicker, the light activates naturally. "And the water is still good too." She checks the bathroom, pretty decent, Saitama must have thrown stuff like old toothbrushes though.

"The kitchen is...okay."

By okay, the hobbyist means that there were broken plates all over the floor, the sink filled with unwashed dishes.

"And the living room…"

They entered the other room, which was a complete disaster, turning on the lights to see more of this mess, there was a broken tv here, scattered books, bed sheets, pillows, papers, some cds, clothes everywhere, and spilled old food lying around with its scent making Tomoko want to gag. Either the family who lived here had been in haste to get out for whatever was happening in this city, or the previous owner was a guy that combats Saitama's own laziness.

"...I'm still working on it."

"You had like almost two months," Tomoko whispered to Saitama, "Did you even touch this room?"

"I did." Saitama defends himself, though once he swore that he saw something that didn't look remotely like a rat, he dropped a pillow and self-promised to do this room tomorrow, for a few days straight, maybe weeks. It's not his fault, he'd been a busy man since he met Tomoko. Also, it hadn't been a real problem until Genos moved in.

"This will be no problem," Genos moves a couch aside with ease, "By cleaning it now, this room will be repaired by the end of the day."

"Well that's good, guess we should start-" Tomoko tugs Saitama's sleeve, "Hm? What's up?"

"C-Can I talk to you outside?" Tomoko avoided eye-contact, Saitama blinked before answering "Ok." They left Genos to start cleaning up and stepped outside from the front door. Tomoko had been acting like how she used to be when they first met, and by this, Saitama had taken a guess.

"Is this about Genos living here?" He asked, "I guess I should have talked to you first before taking him in, you do act a little weird with strangers."

"First of all, I don't act _weird_. I'm a very fun-loving person! Guys fall for my charms and looks all the time!" Tomoko swore, "You can't blame me for being cautious with strangers, but trust me, I have nothing against letting Genos move in." No objections at all.

A cute guy moving in is a dream come true for Tomoko, it's too good, and too sudden, which was the down-side. Looking at herself, she isn't what she would call herself presentable, she'll have her own room soon sure, but until then, she needs to get herself prepared. She needs to gather herself so that she'll be more confident to approach Genos who'll be the dream boy next door.

She needs to prep herself, but she won't come out and say it out of thought that she'll only get judged, so she disguised her true intention for another, "Listen, since I'll be having my own room, I think we should go out and get some things with the money Genos gave us. Also," she quirked up a smirk, "I think it's time to start your way to popularity."

Saitama's plain look slightly enhanced with the widen of his eyes, but then they went back to the default state, "You mean leave Genos with the cleaning?"

"I don't mind."

Tomoko jerked and turned when Genos came through the already open door, "If it will help accommodate our bed arrangement. I would also like to show my gratitude in any way."

"But…" Saitama looks to Tomoko who is trying so hard to not look at the cyborg, "...Alright. We'll be back soon." Just to help Tomoko out.

Genos bowed, "Thank you again for taking me in." He walks back in, and closes the door. At his return to the room, Tomoko grinned widely and with a red faced thought over how her entire room will have the smell of Genos. She then shook her head, 'Come on Kuroki! You can't be like this anymore! It's time to prepare your womanhood now!'

"You want to go now?" Saitama asked. Tomoko looks back at him, face now relaxed, but actually has eagerness hidden.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

Walking on the city streets with people around, Tomoko began her lecture in how popularity works, "Listen closely Saitama, being popular means that a lot of people like you. It's unavoidable that you're gonna have hater but just ignore them, they're just jealous as far as I'm concern."

Saitama hummed as they pass stores, Tomoko suddenly stops which lead the hobbyist to do so too. "Right now though, people would find you boring at first glance. So we're going to change that up."

"Hold on, isn't there a saying where looks don't matter?"

"That's a false saying, said by the people who's been alone and hasn't been into the world." Saitama found that statement awfully cynical, "People won't approach you if you smell like garbage, or if you're covered in blood, right?"

"...I guess if you put it like that."

"And you think that anyone would want to hire anybody who dresses like they don't care? Looks do matter in that you have to show some bits about you of what you are in the inside. No one, or at least not a lot of people can see through you."

Saitama sounded out his awe at the sense of that. "See?! That's the kind of stuff anyone should put in a book!" Tomoko heads for the door of a certain store, "Now come on, let's spice up everything that's wrong with you." The bald man took offense to that, but not as much as he discovered what shop they were entering.

"Hey, wait a minute. Is this-?" There were mannequins stationed on every desk, not a full body one however, only just one specific part. "...This is a wig shop."

Different styles and colors of hair were set upon every mannequin heads in the store, as well a show of posters of showing different hairs and an 'encouraging' quote stating "This can be you!"

"Why do you sound surprise?" Tomoko questioned, "I mean, haven't you figured the major problem-?"

"DON'T POINT IT OUT!" Saitama stops her in time, otherwise he would have started pinching her cheeks again. "I don't want to come here!"

Tomoko shushed him in panic, "Keep it down! People are staring!" She pulls his sleeve to drag him down, she couldn't do it obviously on her own but Saitama got the signal and he lowered himself, "What's your deal? You said you are willing to try anything."

"Except this! I'm not comfortable with this!"

"Remember what I said that looks do matter? Did that ground-breaking fact left you, or did it went the same time you lost your-"

"Watch it." Saitama warningly points his finger at Tomoko, more directly to her cheeks, the girl paled in remembrance and regained her footing to not push any further, "J-Just trust me, okay? God, what is your deal against wigs, if you're so pissed at any mention...of the you-know-what," her hands hover her head, the implications was obvious but Saitama nodded in appreciation as oppose to another direct insult, "Why haven't you come here any sooner?"

"Well for one thing, it's expensive, and also...I rather not talk about it," Saitama, through his bored face, had this look like an uncomfortable memory was resurfacing. Tomoko decides not to press and she moves on to one of the wigs in sight, "Look, let's just try some things out. Here." There was actually a stand where they can try on wigs without question, so long as they don't just take it. "Let's see." With Saitama behind her, she looks over with a calculative eye of which hair.

In the anime world, having a certain color and style of hair can tell a lot about the person, but to put the exaggerated hair styles would be going too far, so Tomoko scratches out the crazy spiky hair styles, now on to a certain color for the hair, Tomoko has herself a list of what every hair color would mean to a character in the anime world.

Black hair means that you're dark and mysterious - which Tomoko is happy to adopt the character type. Blonde hair means that you're bright and fun. Red hair would mean the same for Blonde hair but stereotypically it can also mean your hot tempered, but that would also imply that you're very dominant. Brown hair...kind of puts off a dull boring deal in Anime, but generally it also implies a friendly side. With a bit of thought, Tomoko decides to take the blonde droopy hair, however, she didn't stop there. On another table, she saw some sun glasses, looking back at the blonde hair, and to the sunglasses, she was instantly thought of the character from Durarara.

"Hey Saitama, put this on," she gave the waiting man in a chair the wig, Saitama stared at it with a hesitant frown, but decided to go through with it and fixes the wig on with a mirror to help him, he was going to stare at his reflection when Tomoko got in front of him, holding a pair of square shaped glasses with dark lenses. He thought he was going to put them on himself, but Tomoko frowned.

"Seriously? That's how you put on a wig?" Tomoko puts aside the glasses and helped adjust the wig to her standards, Saitama wasn't sure how to respond to this but he just allows her to do what she thinks it's best, she's the expert here after all. "Ok, that looks better." She takes the glasses again, "Now, for the final touch, let's see how this looks on you."

She puts them on, and like being struck by lightning she stumbled back. "Huh? Tomoko?" She hits a table and grabs on it.

'W-what...w-what?!'

"Tomoko?"

'H-He's...He's...'

Saitama simply blinked at her, he looks to the small mirror and takes it to see his own image, what he saw surprised him, and he closes in his face to his reflection with a studying look.

'HE ACTUALLY LOOKS CUTE?!' Tomoko is being hypocritical by having this thought, her main purpose is to make Saitama look attractive as possible, but she didn't imagine he has what it takes to be _this_ attractive! And he still looks like any simple guy!

"...This looks weird on me. I'm not wearing this." Saitama's statement shocked Tomoko, watching him casually take off his glasses and wig. "Are you kidding me?" Tomoko said, "This would totally get every chick crawling to you!"

Saitama was mildly intrigued at the idea, but ultimately, "Nah. I mean, it's not a good idea doing this anyway, what if the girl I'm dating finds out? Shouldn't there be trust and honesty, or some of that?"

"Look, I've indulged romantic comedy Anime too, but I soon learned that it's not the case in reality." Tomoko lectured.

'This girl is so cynical, even more than I could be,' Saitama noted. "I just don't want to blow all our money over a wig and glasses, how much do they even cost?" He looks at the price tag and was shocked, "This much?!" He checks the wig, "This stuff is crazy expensive!"

"Beauty itself comes at a hefty price." Tomoko said undeterred, Saitama shows her price tag, she looks it over, and she gasped, "Okay, maybe this is a little far beyond what we're willing to spend."

"Let's just get some things for your room first, and maybe get some food too." Tomoko had no choice but to agree with him, the price is just crazy!

They left the shop with no regrets, and went to different stores that Tomoko could use. Just the essential, as tempted as she was to waste the money over games and mangas, she remained strong in order to put the money Genos gave to good use, and also to have some for herself at least. It was agreed between the two that the rent money would be given to them split, and Tomoko has no objections.

They bought groceries, and Tomoko bought for herself a small mobile in one hand vacuum cleaner, she took some pictures with her phone at stuff that looks interesting to buy later, some pillows and blankets, and then after their shop, they head down to a family restaurant. A good move too, Tomoko can be seen as a child so Saitama will have a discount. They got a table which is in a booth, sitting upon the cushion seats, a very cute waitress approached them, she happily took their order for drinks and went. However, something caught Tomoko's eye, it was that the waitress seemed to keep glancing at Saitama as if she knows him, she definitely know it wasn't interest as Tomoko noted the look of "I really don't want to serve that guy".

"You've been here before Saitama?" Tomoko asked.

"I think so, yeah I ordered fries here. Oh hold up, let's see if we can order something else to take for dinner," he checks his wallet, but to his surprise, he was only a bill left and a few yen. "Guess not."

"What? Didn't Genos _just_ gave you rent money today?"

"I left those at home...Um, Tomoko," he looks at her, "You wouldn't happen to have any spare change?"

By change he meant payment for their drinks, Tomoko was dumbfounded, she checks her bag and indeed she has enough to pay for their meal. Hearing this, Saitama is relieved, Tomoko however, is disappointed, "You know, you basically failed at being popular."

This only confused Saitama. "And you want to get a girlfriend? Don't you know that when you go on a date with a cute girl that you have to pay for both of your meals? It's only the most gentleman thing to do, you basically won't earn a call again if you make the girl pay for you!"

The obvious fact stunned Saitama, "Really?" He puts a hand over his mouth, "Oh shoot, you're actually right, hold on, let me write this down." He gets a small notebook from the shopping bag and pencil and wrote down this lesson.

Tomoko spends a moment teaching Saitama about how to woo any potential dates, though with how Saitama is, she may need step it up a notch if she wants any woman to find this boring lazy man irresistible. Soon, they received their drinks, though not by the same waitress. Not known to either of them, the waitress begged a new worker to take her place in serving the meal, as she wanted to avoid dealing with the bald man.

"Here you are," the newly hired man said, "Are you ready to-" he shrieked, Tomoko jumped at the sudden man's loud gasp and Saitama simply looked up with a "hm?"

'Gah! What's with the sudden noise? Oh God this guy has such a big head-wait a minute.' It took Tomoko to recognize the waiter, seeing him on the news at the time when the Paradisers were the biggest concern.

Hammerhead, in his uniform representing this restaurant, paled at seeing Saitama again. "Y-You!"

It was Tomoko's turn to freak out, and in lack of grace, fumbled in getting out of her seat and tumbled to Saitama's side, latching to his arm. "I-Isn't this that Paradiser guy?!"

"Huh?" Was Saitama's unintelligent response, he looks at the feared waiter again, and it hit him, "Oh! You were that guy at the forest...Bullethead?"

"Didn't you send this guy to prison?!"

Saitama looked at Tomoko as if what she said was weird, "Didn't I tell you? I let him go as long as he stopped being a bad guy."

"A-And I'm still keeping my promise!" Hammerhead swore, "Really! See? I'm working hard! This won't be full-time though. W-what I mean is that I'll be applying to a business career. I swore on my mother's name!"

Tomoko found it surprising how scared this guy is to see Saitama again, it seems that this guy was just some hot-shot tear away from his muscles thanks to Saitama. It helped lesson the fear a little, though she's sure it's also because she's beside the strongest man ever.

"Oh ok, well keep at it." Saitama takes a sip of his drink through a straw.

"Y-Yes!" Hammerhead straightens, just a little, "S-So, are you ready to order?"

"I think I'll go for some fries." Saitama, taking in Tomoko's advice and decides to not have her pay for his meal, it's also out of guilt if he thinks to even do so. He looks to Tomoko, "You?"

"U-uh," Tomoko looks over the menu, still taken by surprise that an ex-criminal is before her, but then again, this wouldn't be the first time. She certainly hopes that she won't come across any more villains, retired or not. "I-I'll have a burger, and a s-side of fries."

Hammerhead hastily wrote down the orders, and hurried out of their sights. "So, you actually let him go? What was the reason again?" Tomoko asked.

"He reminded me when I was a kid." Saitama explains, "We were alike, not wanting to work. I could have easily followed the same path as he did."

That was something to think about, Tomoko was speechless. "So, you were saying?" Getting back into topic, Tomoko couldn't be smooth in transitioning from her stunned feelings to going back in giving dating advice. She tried to, and it was going ok, and then when Saitama was busy writing stuff down, Tomoko out of curiosity, looks over the booth to see the Hammerhead guy again. She discovers him talking with the waitress, saying something but she couldn't tell what, then the waitress starts going from table to table. It looks like they switched roles.

At the thought that the cute waitress might be coming to them, Tomoko sat back down and faced Saitama, "Okay, listen very closely. We're going to put your dating knowledge to the test. That waitress might come here with our orders, take that as a chance to work on what I've taught you."

"...what, now?"

"Right when she comes." Tomoko looks over, "And she's coming this way, get ready!"

"oh, uh, um," Saitama attempted to ask for what he should say, until the waitress came. "Here are your orders!" She happily states, placing the two plates of fries and a plate of burger on the table, the look she had at noticing Saitama seems to be gone.

Tomoko stares at Saitama, and that was his cue to say something, anything that pops into his mind. "Oh, thanks," he began, he looks down to his fries, and just as the waitress started to leave, he then added, "Ah, and also..."

The waitress stops, and waits for whatever Saitama has to say. Tomoko hid her anticipation behind her arms which rests upon the table, and she observes.

"Also..."

"Yes?" The waitress smile drops and she simply blinks.

...

...

Saitama takes a fry from his plate and held it up, "Do you guys even know how to make this thin and soft?"

...

...

...WHAT?!

Tomoko stared in utter disbelief at the stupid saying, the waitress was confused.

"Oh, and also you're cute."

ARE YOU KIDDING?! Tomoko, or anyone she knows, could EVER be that direct!

"...That's about it." He finished.

The waitress had no training whatsoever to know how to respond to that, "U-um. Thank you? I-I'll go and ask about your order." With that, she quickly went to escape.

"...How was that?" Saitama turns to Tomoko, just in time for her to grabs his cheeks and stretch them.

"Let me see if there's a bigger idiot under this mask."

Saitama simply blinked, "That's my actual skin."

"Then I guess you're just an alien!" Tomoko lets go and grunts in frustration, mixed in having to laugh at such a failure and embarrassed that anyone has saw this. "Seriously, what the hell was that?! There's no way she's gonna want to talk with you anymore!"

"...You think so?"

"Are you that weird?!" Tomoko questions. Saitama frowned slightly, "I tried my best. If this didn't work out there's other girls out there."

"Right, and it would be a miracle that you can get one of them with that tactic of yours," The girl burst in sarcasm, "Geez, you're gonna take a lot of work." She takes a fry and threw it in her mouth, frowning to show her disapproval to the bald man.

"...Did you just take my fry?"

Tomoko stopped chewing, "Did I?" She looks to where she grabbed, "Oh, I guess I did. Well call that punishment for your bad first attempt, you Martian." She swallowed, "A good example too."

She didn't see a vein pop from Saitama's bald head, what she did noticed however was the finger coming closer to her forehead. One tap, an annoying tap.

"First of all, don't take another man's fry."

Two taps, this time it hurt.

"Don't eat a man's fry."

Three taps and Tomoko cried out at each small hits.

"And especially, don't take the only fry I like that's thin and soft!" Saitama ends his scold with a final tap and Tomoko fell back with a cry. Pressing her palms to her forehead, she sat back up with struggle, "Y-You jerk! I've been nothing but help to you! This is the thanks I get?!" She whined so to sooth her pained forehead.

"All you've been doing is being all pushy, it's another level though, to take another man's fry." Saitama defends.

"It was just a fry you jerk!"

"No fry is just a fry when I have them."

Back and forth they bitter and bitter, until they decide to stop just so they can eat their food, grumpily, and Tomoko moved far away from Saitama in the same booth. When they completed their meal, Tomoko and Saitama paid their food, left the restaurant with the shopping bags in hand, and head for home. Not one spoke up on the way there.

This was there first argument that truly got heated on both parties, over a simple single French fry.

They reach home just as the sun was setting, and walk up the stairs to the door that belongs to Tomoko. Saitama knocks on it and calls out to Genos, the door opens, and Genos is revealed. "Just in time Master, I've finished renovating every room." They come in to see if it was true, and it was, especially the kitchen and living room. It all looks so brand new, Tomoko is really looking forward to moving here. Definitely, so that she can see less of the hobbyist.

"Better put up the stuff we have for this place then," Saitama said.

"No, it's fine," Tomoko steps up and takes the bags from Saitama's hands, "I can handle this myself. Thanks." Her gratitude was flat, still sour over the fry fiasco after all. Saitama watched her go and sat down, beginning to take out some things from the bags herself. "...Alright." There was no notable sound in his tone, just accepting this. "I'll...bring the bed over. Be right back." Saitama goes, with Genos following him. Tomoko watch their departure, and continues her unpacking.

"I can't believe that jerk. Over a fry even!" Tomoko bitters to herself often, all the way to putting food in her own fridge. "I'm glad I'm moving here! I was tired having to share everything anyway! Ha! Guess he'll still be dealing with that." It may also seem like it was unlucky for her since it's Genos, but this is an advantage for her, she won't have to be so scared to make herself look like a fool in front of him.

This certainly calls for a bowl of ice cream.

* * *

Saitama is a simple man, but sometimes he can be in between, for example, right now, he feels that _maybe_ he reacted a bit much, but still also believed that it was a justifiable reaction. You don't just take another man's fry and be so inconsiderate about it. Still, he's to have made a grudge within Tomoko, even if his reaction to be angry was still justified, maybe he didn't have to tap her forehead so many times, she's a underweight, if he wasn't so careful, he really could have seriously hurt her.

After that thought came, Saitama now felt guilty.

'I should probably apologize.' He thought to himself as he rolled Tomoko's mattress and tied around it to hold it together, he gives one look to Genos who looks to be writing something, he pays not too much to it and goes back out to drop off the mattress. However, when he was just in front of Tomoko's door, he was having second thoughts of talking to her right now. 'She's probably, no, definitely still mad. She might not want to see me right now.' So he puts down the mattress, rings the doorbell, and then leaves.

He'll apologize tomorrow when Tomoko is in a better mood.

* * *

Having just turn on the TV with a bowl of ice cream in hand, the doorbell rang. Tomoko goes and opens the door an inch, only to see nobody but the mattress on her doorstep. 'Ch. Not man enough to face me? I thought you were to powerful to care about that.' Tomoko carries, with some difficulties, the mattress inside her new place, into the living room, and leaves it in a corner before sitting back down in front of the tv and enjoying her sweet cold treat.

Now this is living it right, just her and her own place, not having to see that hobbyist whom she's so angry at. Actually, she doesn't have to see anyone for that matter, yep this is totally awesome! Having to sleep in her own place by herself. With no one around her. She's...

Alone.

Tomoko froze, holding up the spoonful of ice cream.

She's alone. She finally has some space for herself, while this will bring more convenience for herself. She's by herself.

'I-I'm not scared! Th-This is going to be great! Yeah! It has too!'

The sky has darkened, and something came up on TV. Of all things, it has to show a horror movie, and immediately gets into a scary moment. Tomoko quickly shut the TV off with the remote, "Ah..Aha, ha ha, horror movies are so dumb. They're not even real, why should I be so scared..." She shook her head, "I need some other entertainment, like, Manga!"

She goes to her bag and picks out one manga she found in this world and hasn't read before, she started reading it, and was kind of put off by the plot, but this was nothing new, she's always use to reading mangas like this. She always have no trouble getting through with mangas that has bad plots, she's seen it all.

But something's different, not the manga itself, something just feels so off. Usually she really doesn't mind reading through this bad plot, but now it's getting harder and harder to bear through with it. There was just something missing. Something she's come to be accustom to.

A lack of company.

'No no! I'm totally fine by myself! I always had, even back home!' Back home, where she may never go back to, where no one here truly knows her here.

Everything stilled, and Tomoko started to shake.

This isn't good, this isn't right. She's by herself, in a world where literally there's no one else she can associate with, it's nothing new like back home only...There's no one she can complain to, or see a familiar face.

The first feeling she had when she realized her position was utter terror at the fact that she is without anyone in another world, it was a feeling she swore she could die from. Tomoko started to breathe heavily.

"I-I don't want this..." It was getting darker, though thanks to the lights being on, she hasn't completely lost it, yet the idea that the power could go out shook her very core.

"I-I need someone...I need to talk to someone..." She mutters.

There's only two people in this apartment she can socialize with. But can she really? Genos she couldn't talk for a minute without avoiding eye-contact, and Saitama is probably still bitter about her over the stupid French fry. But Tomoko couldn't handle another moment like this, she just can't. It didn't matter how angry he might still be, or how angry he made her, she needs someone right now.

With eyes starting to dwell with tears, Tomoko starts to the door.

* * *

Saitama was in the middle of scratching his butt while watching TV, also being weird out by Genos constant staring, he was surprised to hear the doorbell. "Is that Tomoko?"

Genos answered for him, "I detect similar readings like hers."

Saitama goes and answers the door. It was indeed Tomoko outside, but he blinked in surprise yet again when he sees her head down, eyes hidden by her bangs. "Yeah?" He asked.

Tomoko shuffled, "C-can y-you t-talk w-with m-me, f-for a s-sec, no, m-moment?" There was something in her tone, something which Saitama himself hadn't sound in a long time. There was definitely something going on for Tomoko to sound like how she use to when they first met.

He steps outside, leaving the door ajar by an inch. "Something wrong with the room?" Saitama has no idea what's going on with Tomoko, but he's starting to get worried.

Tomoko shook her head, "I-I just, needed to talk to s-someone."

He lowered himself, "What's up?" Tomoko hesitated, twisting her shirt and still not making eye-contact, it really is like the reset button was hit, and that really made Saitama concerned. "You can talk to me." He added.

Again she hesitated, "Um, well," Tomoko started, "H-How's Genos being?"

"Mmm...He's still weird, just kind of keeps writing down on his notebook. I don't know what he's writing about."

"Oh." Tomoko said, "A-Are you guys going to bed soon?"

"Yeah, pretty soon." Somehow that made Tomoko act even meeker. Saitama then knew, not exactly, but he knew that there's something really bothering Tomoko, there has to be if she had come to him despite his thoughts of her angry. Guess she's not anymore.

Even so, with Tomoko here, he's pushed himself to say it, "Hey, about the French fry." He scratch his cheek and looks aside, "I'm sorry. I overreacted." The girl flinched at his apology, she paused the twisting to her shirt.

"...You were being so dramatic, you jerk."

Saitama figured he'd take that, but Tomoko shook her head, "No, no. I'm...Sorry about that."

"It's fine." He said simply.

They stood there together, the silence growing, but Saitama noticed Tomoko being more relaxed, although there's still something else she has in her mind. He didn't know exactly what, and he's not sure how he can help, but he's still willing to try. What kind of hero would ignore anyone obviously in distress?

"You know, Tomoko," Saitama began, "If there's ever anything that's a problem to you, anything really. Come talk to me if you want." He hasn't got much to do even after being in the hero business now.

Tomoko finally looked up to her, and Saitama saw a hint of pink in her eyes. She asked, "Really?"

He answered, "Yeah. I mean if you're okay with us being friends," he doesn't know any teenager at Tomoko's age be friends with a twenty-five year old guy, usually it should be people at the same age group who would get along, but that didn't really matter to him now. "I'll listen whatever's on your mind."

Her eyes shone for some reason, and she looked down, her shoulders stiffened before they slumped like he'd lift a heavy boulder off of her shoulder. Well that's gotta be good, he thought.

"There's...not really anything on my mind right now. At least, not anymore." Tomoko looks back at him one more time, "So you are willing to spend a moment of your time just to have a conversation with me?" She questioned seriously.

"Weren't we doing that?" Saitama asked.

"No, I mean really talk, sure like how we usually do. But, problems." Tomoko realized herself gripping to her shirt and she lets go, "I'll admit, I've been having problems...talking to strangers. So, if you're really serious about conversing with me, I'll be taking that seriously to work up my social skills again."

Saitama had no problems with that, he shrugged and stand up straight, "I don't mind. You can still come over whenever you want, or hang out at your place."

A short pause, "Ok." She responds. "That's...really all I needed...Thanks."

The hobbyist gave her a small smile, "No problem. Night." He waves at her as Tomoko goes back to her new place, she returns his wave with her own, and they enter their homes.

"What did Kuroki-san wish to discuss?" Genos questioned when Saitama came in sight.

"Just a talk," The hero answers, "We should get to bed now."

"Yes." Genos agrees, or perhaps simply following someone he perceives as his teacher's orders. They unraveled their mattress, through the oddity of gaining a new roommate yet successfully dressing into their pajamas, turn of all electronics, and settled in their beds. However, the phone belonging to Saitama suddenly buzzed, it took him by surprise since he rarely gets messages, so it would make sense that he believes it was from Tomoko.

He checks his inbox, and he was right. A message from Tomoko, he reads it even though he's heard that it's bad to look at your phone up close in the dark.

'Hey, I know I said that I didn't had anything else to talk about. But something came in mind. I mean, it's too late anyway, I can just talk to you tomorrow.'

Saitama isn't necessarily that tired yet. He texts back, 'I don't mind. Go ahead.'

A moment of waiting, and he gets a response. 'Okay, so have you heard of this manga?' She sends the title. Saitama responds that he has, and Tomoko answers, 'This manga is so lame! I swear if it's popular this is the definition of overrated.'

He answers that he couldn't agree more. It _is_ a half-assed story.

* * *

A friend. Saitama had called her a friend. Forget the age difference, she's made someone who she can see as a friend. It never was obvious to her, so for Saitama to call the both of them friends shocked her. After leaving him, she tried so hard not to cry or it may be so loud that he'll come back and check what was wrong, when really she's never been more happy in her life since she started high school.

The shock was so intense that Tomoko didn't think, when already in bed, she texted to Saitama. God she was such an idiot! She feels like she's this clingy girl who would text to their friends constantly and at inappropriate times! Thankfully, Saitama didn't mind, and they talked again through messaging. As friends.

Tomoko wasn't sure if she should be celebrating that she has actually gain a friend, or be so depressed that her first friend made in this new world is a character from a Manga. It's even sadder that it's with a guy who's in the same situation as her. Did he at least have one friend he knows in his life? It was scary how similar they really are...

At least it's somebody. That conclusion was enough to text to Saitama for an hour before falling asleep in peace.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a kind and honest review!**


	11. Since I'm Unpopular, I'll Cry For Help

**Hello everyone! First of all, I am very sorry for the long hiatus, I know many of you readers love this story and wish to see it continue, and it will! It's been a rather hectic year for me with a lot of stuff going on in my life. I am happy to say that I still have my interest to not only continue but to FINISH this story! I have plans for this crossover, and I hope to go through with it!**

 **So thank you all for sticking by, and with that said, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Since I'm Unpopular, I'll Cry For Help.

"-so while I think that beauty can sometimes be subjective, there's nothing wrong with wanting to look pretty. Like I said before, people won't really know much about you if you don't show some bit of who you are. You know?"

Saitama hummed in agreement.

Tomoko and Saitama were hanging out in the afternoon while Genos went out to get groceries for lunch and dinner. Just as Tomoko had asked before, and just as Saitama had agreed, she came to him simply to talk whatever's on her mind. It seems that she had came to him unsurely, as if to say that they can't get together now that she has her own room, but Saitama didn't think twice and invited her in, after all, by some sort of legal rights, he's her guardian, and once Genos had left, she starts with a topic, and it evolved to a full blown conversing mainly on her own part, while Saitama sat there eating ramen with her and occasionally listen.

It was yet another show of how much Tomoko could really talk. It really impressed Saitama.

"I mean I find it suffocating how much society pushes the beauty standards," though Tomoko herself wishes to be bustier, "Maybe there's something to the saying, 'Beauty is in the eye of the Beholder', and the way I took it, it's up to you to decide what's beautiful. Go with your heart basically!"

"Mm, yeah, I guess if it's what they want, I wouldn't really care either," but it's a winner for him if a girl around his age is naturally cute.

"Well you do look like the kind of guy who doesn't care at all," Tomoko bluntly states. "Have you ever shown you cared for anything else?"

"Uh…" Saitama looks down in thought, "…It's not like I have a mirror everywhere," but he has been reacting as of late, all thanks to his now official neighbor and new roommate the cyborg.

Tomoko shrugs, and reaches for her backpack, "Anyway, let's get back to the real business. How to make a sad sack like you popular."

Before Saitama could neutrally rebuke her statement, Tomoko continues, "To be popular, you got be irresistible. Someone who's been with people, made plenty of dates, and better yet, had got rewarded for those dates. So, I have the perfect solution to show ladies just how likable you are."

The promise of talking to plenty of pretty women had a smile form on Saitama, and he was now looking forward to whatever Tomoko has in store, "What are you going to do?"

"Simple," Tomoko pulls out a small handheld vacuum, she pushed the button and it activates. The girl then faces Saitama with a face solid of nothing expressive, as if the next thing she suggest is utterly normal, "I'm gonna give you a hickey."

"…what?"

* * *

Genos had completed half the list of the groceries, putting away the list, he scans the store for the rest of the requested item, and it was then that his scanner captured a close up of the DVDs section, reading off the quote at the bottom that promises this movie will "Terrify you."

A horror movie, Genos highly doubts the promise was legitimate, especially if he brings it home to his Master, expecting some sort of reaction. But his Master is unimaginably strong, Genos truly believes that in this world of endless crime and fierce monsters, there's nothing that could intimidate Saitama, perhaps it's better to say that there's nothing much of a challenge for him.

'Yes,' Genos strongly confirms, 'Nothing could ever faze, or intimidate Master.'

* * *

Saitama knocked a couple of cups off when he jumps over the counter, falling over the sink and face planted to the kitchen floor. He looks up to see Tomoko climbing over, "Dammit, hold still!"

Saitama crawled quickly away from the pursuing Tomoko. "I didn't agree to this!"

"Just trust me! Get back here!"

Saitama kept going, being chased by the messy haired baggy eyed teenage girl as if she was a mad murderer. The two ran in a circle from entering the kitchen through the open window and back to the living room. It went on continuously. Saitama barely keeping himself steady though every climb through the kitchen he fumbles, while Tomoko was surprisingly keeping up with him - albeit she was having trouble, but her determination was frightening.

It was then that Saitama made another turn for the kitchen, that Tomoko caught him by surprise. She waited on top of the counter, and when Saitama came around in belief that Tomoko was still behind him, she pounced. Pale and relatively muscles-less arms tied around Saitama's neck, one hand on the active portable vacuum. Saitama was so caught off guard, he lost his balance, and fell on his back.

"WE HAD A DEAL! YOU ARE MY DOLL AND I WILL MAKE EVERYONE FALL FOR MY CREATION!"

"I didn't agree to that either!" Saitama held back the vacuum. With his strength he has no problem.

There was something nearly symbolic about this situation. Tomoko had feared Saitama's strength beforehand, but after a time spent by his side, there was an unannounced conclusion that Tomoko - who possibly had no idea - truly believed Saitama would never go so far as to hurt her. Sure he's going to seriously reprimand her later. But Tomoko never had a paranoid thought of him one-punching her back to her dimension.

Because he would never do that. So she may have unconsciously took advantage of that.

Through Tomoko's intense struggle and Saitama easily pushing away the vacuum, somehow-

The vacuum magnetize itself to Tomoko's nose and mouth.

A moment of silence. And Tomoko started to grow blue.

"hey. Hey. Heyheyhey!" A reactive Saitama attempts to pull the vacuum off but the action brought pain to Tomoko as if her face was about to rip off. He logically decides to push the button for the vacuum to turn off - but finds it stuck.

"Shit shit shit!" There was a metaphorical small stream of something flowing pass Saitama - it was hard to keep track the names of certain emotions. Tomoko, tears in her eyes which were rolling towards the back of her head, was in a mental breakdown.

'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN?!'

Saitama pushes Tomoko where her chin touches the floor, and punches the malfunction vacuum into pieces - leaving an large print to the floor.

Tomoko was freed, and she gasped harshly. Air entering her lungs in a sweet acceptance, and her natural color was returning. Saitama stared at the pieces of the cleaner on the floor. It was not a blank stare devoid of all interest - it was almost as if to show disbelief but in a deadpanned manner.

'I can't believe I almost lost to a vacuum cleaner,' were his thoughts, 'How the hell am I supposed to be a hero if I can't even save one Otaku from this?!'

Meanwhile, in Tomoko's thoughts, 'I can't believe I almost died - again! What twisted sicko is out there making my life to be some one-bit comedy?!'

Saitama rubs Tomoko's back as she slowly but surely regains her normal breathing. It was left unsaid that some form of pride or contented numbness were hindered in this moment.

And it was agreed to never mention this happening to anyone or to each other ever again.

* * *

"I guess this is better but are you sure I'll be asked out like this?"

"Shut up. I'm improvising and this is the best I can do."

"…I didn't mean to let…what happened happen."

Tomoko mildly glared at Saitama, seeing that he has already broken their agreement to never bring that up again, but actual reasoning came to her - even though she still blamed him for what happened.

"Let's just forget about it." Tomoko drew another mark.

Saitama hummed in agreement.

It was then that Genos opened the door.

"I'm sorry Master. But the store had ran out of the crabs you…wanted…"

Tomoko stood before the sat down Saitama with widen eyes - she hadn't expected the cyborg to come so early. Saitama was usual with his expression, although some noticeable differs were apparent.

By that, Saitama had pink symbols all over his face, they looked to be lip-sticks markings, and Tomoko held a pink marker.

Genos didn't say anything. He just stood there watching.

"This was Tomoko's idea." Saitama said as if that would explain everything. Tomoko flinched into a stiffen posture.

Genos decided to accept those words, and not look into this any further.

"I'll put these away," the Cyborg addresses the groceries he held in one hand . He descends into the kitchen.

"…I just realize something. Even if we lie that these markings show that women were all over me, how come I never thought to wash them?" Saitama asked in honest confusion.

Tomoko's response was to shove a marker up his nose. Earning a recoiled reaction.

How dare he embarrass her in front of her love interest? Now Genos is going to think she has some weird kink - and she's already content to never indulging any of her dark secrets to him.

* * *

A couple of days went by. Five days of trials and errors. Saitama was as usual lazy-ing around, Genos was studying his Master and writing down notes as if he's watching a live documentary, and Tomoko was replaying an old game on her phone. A week of teaching Saitama the basics of being popular, shuddering in adoring glee under the gaze of her Cyborg Prince, and updating her blog every now and then.

During these days, Tomoko made a discovery that got her to reconsider her life choices. There is a saved video of Saitama battling against Genos stored in her phone, and the otaku thought to upload it in her blog. But there were some minor inconvenience about it, the video was low quality and it ended too abruptly. Tomoko wasn't sure how she can put this in her blog when it seemed like it was filmed by an amateur, but she decides to hold on to it if in case she learns editing and will post it then.

After all, she may have something to boost Saitama's ratings, but she needed something more profound, if she had kept recording, she could have captured the moment Saitama got serious and that would have been the beginning of his - and her - fame. She'll be planning to catch the hobbyist in action soon, all there is for her to do is to join Saitama whenever he's out doing hero work.

She looked over to the said hero, and found him looking pass the manga he held at Genos. A face that reads "Oh my God he's actually living with me" in a deadpanned sort of way. Not like Tomoko's sense of delusional love-struck.

"Is he still writing whatever I'm doing?" The hobbyist whispers to the otaku, Tomoko nodded.

"Crap...he's raising the bars again. You have anything I can use for him yet?"

"Not much that will work for a cyborg."

"It's like I'm scamming him, I feel so bad."

Tomoko shrugs in disinterest, "Well that's your problem, you're the one who took him in."

"Come on! Isn't there anything? He's not gonna be satisfied if I don't give him something!"

"Hey, I remember agreeing to be _your_ coach, not his," Tomoko pauses, "Although, if I can switch...Nah," She ultimately decides against it, she be too much of a mess talking with Genos. "He came to be taught by you anyway, so DON'T blow it! I don't want having to see him leave and never come back," she is not going to lose her potential love interest thanks to this bald guy. She'll be sure to make Saitama's life hell if that ever happens.

"But strength training is all I have!" Saitama loudly whispers.

"Well then make something up!" Tomoko responds in kind.

Five days of nothing but the usual. And that got her to think.

Tomoko frowns. Saitama really has been doing nothing but letting Tomoko groom him to be the most irresistible guy, the only time he ever does go out is for grocery shopping and his morning exercise - sometimes Tomoko joins and other times, it wasn't worth the heatstroke.

Saitama's an official hero now right? Ironically the lowest class but he's a hero for work now. Ever since he took that test Tomoko never witnessed Saitama parting to deal with whatever bad guys he has to casually defeat. Then again, she watched the news and so far it's been a peaceful week. Must be a nice change for the people since they faced so many disaster in this action pack world.

While Tomoko doesn't mind being lazy alongside Saitama, she considers going out today, and to catch Saitama's power on camera. The sole reason why he's not so known around the city is because the fight literally happens too fast for anyone to see, but maybe if she records it happening, Saitama could get noticed.

And Tomoko will be the ever famous girl behind the camera, having a roommate with powers reaching beyond stupid levels.

"Hey, Saitama?" Tomoko spoke quietly yet normally, her nerves aching at the presence of Genos but not so bad with Saitama's nearby, the bald man's presence she's more accustomed to and helps calm her anxiety. "Don't you have any 'hero' work to do?"

Saitama shrugs, "It's been pretty quiet this week. Not much going on in the news."

"So the Hero Association doesn't give you any assignments?"

"I guess not."

Genos pauses his writing, "Master, you're not aware?"

Saitama sat up, "About what?"

"They said this at the seminar, if your a Class-C Hero and you have no activities done by the end of the week," his eyes glowed, "Their hero status are automatically expired."

The news shocked the other two roommates. Saitama dropped his manga, "They really said that!?"

"Yes. Since you have mostly dealt with major incidents, you probably didn't know this. Class-C heroes deal with activities that aren't covered by the news, they constantly have to search for any work, such as chasing after purse snatchers and the like. Apparently, a lot of heroes get discouraged by this state of work, and many quit. Like working through phone calls, nothing gets done without any legwork."

Saitama sweated like he came out of the rain.

"Will you be alright Master?"

The hobbyist hurries over to the calendar and curses, "Oh crap. It's Saturday! I have to get out there now!" He hurries to get his costume as Genos stands ready.

"Where are we going?" Genos asked in diligence.

"You have to stay here! If you come along you'll just get all the credit!"

"But Master-!" Genos started to plea. "As your disciple, I should be by your side!"

Saitama had buckled his belt and stiffens. Genos seems very intent on following him, but he may have an idea to keep busy with something else.

Something that could actually work as a supposed training regime for the Cyborg.

"Genos," the hero starts, his tone serious, "My intense desire to be a hero was what drove me to this path. For you, perhaps things will change if you aim higher as a hero. Frankly speaking, you're a cyborg, so training your body won't do," he taps his own forehead, "Maybe what you need is to change your mindset."

Saitama has no idea what he's talking about, words just came spilling out as he resumes to act like he knows what he's saying. He continues his spiel, all the while glancing at Tomoko with a hidden message in his eyes that says _"Help me, I have no idea where I'm going with this."_

Tomoko was able to read him but she didn't know what he expected her to do, she decides to try her luck and looked around. Her eyes fell on the manga Saitama dropped, and read the back of the cover. Discreetly, she lifts the manga and points at the sentence on it.

HOW I DEVELOPED INDOMINABLE WILL THANKS TO CLASS-S HERO KING.

Going with it, Saitama continues, "So, in other words, it's not about having raw power or technique; it's about training your mind. To do that, you must fight your way through the professional hero industry. Aim to be in the top ten of S-Class Heroes. That will be your goal for now."

"...I understand. I will try!" Genos accepted his teacher's crap with ease. Saitama leaves in relief.

"Nice going, let's just hope it'll do for now," Tomoko said as Saitama closed the front door.

"...Are you going somewhere?" The hero questions.

"I need a ride," she stated like a fact, "Just a drop off to a store for some clothes," not only is Tomoko doing this so she won't potentially fool herself in front of her crush - as that is just basic law to her constant misfortune, she needed new clothes and new stuff for her room.

"Oh, okay. Let's go."

The two official neighbors/roommates walked down the apartment. At Tomoko's confirmation, Saitama picks her up and bolted. The girl only felt her stomach drop and shrieked just for a short moment, she was getting the hang of this much easier now.

'I could turn this into a taxi business,' Tomoko considers.

In less than an hour, Saitama stops in front of a retail store and sets Tomoko down, "You think you can take a bus from here or you want me to pick you up?"

Tomoko looks at the store, "I might end up having a lot of bags by the time I'm done, I could use some help."

"Alright, I'll be back later. See ya," Saitama leaves in a gust of wind.

The doors automatically opens and Tomoko walks right in. It was a simple store, a couple of people inside seeking out whatever fashion they can afford to wear. The clothes weren't best quality but they were affordable and at least mendable. As the girl proceeds to shop for herself, she spotted a t-shirt that was rather bland, a simple text that reads: "Kiss me. I'm a hero."

Otherwise calling this shirt stupid, a thought settled in. Her mind wanders as she spots all the fabrics in the store, "I wonder if heroes get their costumes in places like this?" She wonders. "Well at least as a starter up. When they get promoted to the next class, their dressed up way cooler from what I've seen online. Maybe they have something that would help that potato head, something that even I can't fix."

She suddenly had an idea, "I wonder what I would be like if I was a hero?" Once she said this, she let her mind drift, carrying along this thought. When she said hero, she doesn't mean hero of justice, as one Anime showed this to be something so self-destructive - besides, Tomoko could never be so selfless. But what if she can be a My Hero Academia kind of hero? That would be so cool! She would get an awesome power, have thousands of adoring fans, be the main attraction by boys and the envied picture that all girls want to be, and kick ass!

"Maybe I can be a hero!" She can already see it…

Tomoko Kuroki. She's your average school girl, but when trouble arise, she's the hero whom the city both deserved, AND needed! A dark mask that hides her face, but reveals her beautiful eyes that leaves villains too dumbstruck to fight her. Her superpower is her voice alone! Her charisma so powerful that her enemies bowed before her immediately, and even against those resistant to her charms, she has ten championships trophies in karate, Tai Kwando, boxing, martial arts and has a stand(Jojo reference). Her alias; The Alluring Nightlady!

Not a bad idea, but to be a hero who wants to keep her identity a secret. She needs a costume...

In a couple of minutes, Tomoko had searched all over the store for what appears to be a stylish, cool hero outfit for herself. The kind of outfit she's putting together is one that's sexy and mature. Oh! Here's a mask that can work perfectly with what she's putting together! And these vests would look nice!

This might as well be a start towards popularity! Forget about using Saitama as her ticket, or better yet, she'll be twice as famous for hanging out with an all powerful hero, AND being a hero herself! It can't be that hard helping people. Well, sure, there's bad guys that are like Dragon ball Z level but it's not like she's going to face those guys. She'll have her priorities straight, yeah, cause that's what being a hero is all about!

She hurries to the dressing room. Taking one small room, she proceeds to dressed into what may be the greatest heroine outfit ever! Once she was done getting into all the things she's gathered in the store, she turns to face the mirror.

It was like looking at vomit, thrown up by a monster born from the garbage.

Though Tomoko had a good grasp of what she wanted to look like - it was completely different to how it will actually appear. The clothes she gathered were an arrangements of "Oh that would look good on me", and she got a second shirt with this thought process. The flaw in her thinking was that she did not considered her physical appearance as well to match the style of the attires, so the end result was a complete mess.

Tomoko figured she could leave a naked shoulder to make herself attractive with the pink strap showing, but it appeared rather crooked. She got a second shirt to overlap the dark pink shirt with a dark blue blouse, but it was too big, she looked like a seriously sluggish person. The vest did not look attractive at all as well, it would have been fine if she didn't put it over the blouses, it's like she's being suffocated, additionally, it is an uncomfortable wear. The skirt with leggings were okay, but the intentionally torn the leggings did not seem to fit with the sparkling skirt, the sparking skirt was dark purple, but she still looked more like a little girl than she did as a woman - even though she is in high school.

And then there was the mask, it itches to put it on, the feathers all around it were too bothersome, and she looked like a parrot.

"I have no sense of style." So concluded the Otaku.

Well, perhaps the world is not ready for a hero like her, and it's not as if she has some superpower she could use to actually combat some people. Yeah, she'll put this potential career on standby.

 _Potential career._ Was this her way of coping the idea that she may never return home?

Without letting this consideration bloom, Tomoko continues shopping until she was done in about an hour. She paid for everything with the rent money share given from Genos, now she proceeds to wait for Saitama to return. She began looking through her phone to pass the time.

Meanwhile...

Saitama had looked all over the city, but to no avail. Was it actually possible for a city to actually have peaceful days like this? Well, it definitely wasn't anything bad, but Saitama needed something to happen if he wants to keep his job! He's not asking for much! Hell, he could help finding someone's lost cat! He literally only has until tomorrow!

"...Oh well," Saitama stated calmly, "I'll just leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow me."

Now then, time to pick up Tomoko-

The ringtone of his cellphone abruptly cut off his thoughts. He picks answers his cell, "Hello?"

 _"Master. Have you any luck in your search?"_

It's Genos. "Not really, but I still got tomorrow. I'll look around again until then."

 _"Is that so? Well, to follow up your lesson Master, I went out seeking for any available works. It's been relatively peaceful though, but as an S-Class Hero I should still be fine even by the end of the week. However, I came across something that might help you."_

Saitama blinked.

 _"Though I'm not sure if you would actually be interested. Perhaps this is too demeaning, I'll go ahead and say no to thi-"_

"Wait wait wait! I'll take it! It's something a hero can do, right?!"

 _"Yes. At least, that is what this old woman is insisting."_

"Where are you? I'll come over right now!"

He'll have to leave a text message to Tomoko to go ahead and take the bus, or walk home. She should know enough of the city by now. And if not, she'll message him, surely. He wrote the message and presses send, then promptly went on his way to the address Genos relayed to him.

 _With Tomoko..._

"...He sure is taking long," Tomoko said, looking at the time in her phone. He must be still searching. "Looks like I'm gonna be here for a while." She settles to spend her time looking around the store. She isn't sure when Saitama will be back exactly but there's at least one common sense in waiting for the man.

He can't possibly expect her to walk home on her own, the apartment was too far away. There's the bus, but Saitama did say he's coming to pick her up. If something else had happened, he would have just told her over the phone. Right?

 _With Saitama..._

The Hobbyist stared in his usual blank state expression, but this one was more of a disappointment if there any subtle difference to catch.

"I'm terribly sorry!" The old woman said, in her arms, she clutches the purring kitten, "I thought I would need a hero to help me other than this fine young man - his appearance scared my cat you see, but the sweet little thing managed to get herself down from the tree!"

"...Oh."

After bidding the old lady goodbye, Genos decided to walk with Saitama. "Where is Kuroki?"

"Huh? Oh, she's at the store, but I texted her that she can go ahead and take the bus." So they walked home without a care in the world.

 _Hours later..._

"...Hm," Saitama sounded, picking his nose as he watches tv, Genos was in the kitchen doing the dishes. After countless times Saitama told him not to do that stuff, the cyborg persisted until Saitama decided to relent. "Usually Tomoko would come by now. Did she fell asleep?" He looked at the time, which he didn't really needed to considering that it's almost completely dark out through the window.

"Well, I better call, see if she wants to eat and doesn't mind chicken."

He looks at his phone.

 _'Hey. you're still looking?'_

 _'I'm waiting inside the store. Call when you're coming.'_

 _'Hello? Saitama?'_

 _'The store is closing so I'll be waiting outside.'_

 _'Why aren't you answering? At least send back a text so that I won't think you're dead.'_

 _'I swear. You better not have forgotten about me.'_

 _'ANSWER ALREADY!'_

Multiple text messages and missed phone calls were listed. His phone was put to silence so he couldn't have heard his inbox being filled. And the text that Saitama had thought he sent to Tomoko to let her know that she could go on her own. It was left unsent. Apparently, he missed having to press the send button.

"Shall I go ahead and cook the chicken Master?" Genos came out, tying around his waist a bib. "...Master?"

Saitama didn't answer, rather, he shot up, opening the glass slide door into a slam thus creating some cracks, and jumped over the balcony. "Master!" The cyborg hurries over and caught the trail of dust left behind by the hobbyist who had realized the blunder in his failure to send the message and his lack of response to Tomoko's.

He'll have to wear a helmet tonight to avoid the vengeful act bestowed by the girl who's probably going to get a cold the next day.

When Saitama arrived, Tomoko glared at the obviously exhausted man. Not even flinching or softening her look as Saitama gasped with his hands on his knees, his bare head before her. Tomoko pulled out a rolled-up poster she had purchased from the store from one of the shopping bags, and smacks it against his head.

The repercussion was that her grip slipped and the poster bounced right back and hits her face.

Needless to say, nobody is perfect.

* * *

The next day.

Tomoko is still rightfully mad from yesterday's events. Truly, the worst could have happened! What if she was kidnapped?! Or murdered! Granted, there was a police station nearby and she had considered going, but by the time the idea arrived, Saitama finally came. It was injustice itself that she had gotten herself hit by her own poster when she vented her subdued anger on the man, and that action was just the start. She'll think up a better way to get him back...

Anyway, today is the final day for Saitama to find something to do as a hero or he'll be fired. Tomoko also had to go out again for some dvds and novelties, if she wants to make a blog, she should become more culturally aware of this world and it's entertainment. She's been catching up on a lot of new shows, and so far, she should have enough to disclose any opinions so to give some viewers an impression of who she is. She still plans to use Saitama as her ticket to popularity, but she can't soley rely on the man, she needs variety.

So after expressing her decision to walk rather than have Saitama her instant taxi ride, Tomoko enters the preoccupied areas with City Z's residence out in the open. As the girl walks to a chosen destination by following the address she obtain from the internet and written it down on paper, she began to wonder, how is it that no one returned to the abandoned part of City Z.

Was it an actual fact that people were too scared? That they had no idea of the monster problem that must have roamed around the area have been dealt with by one man? You think that they would send some heavily armed people or heroes to check the place out frequently, what if a monster decided to continue on? Did no one considered that?

She supposes that is how it works when you abandoned a place where Saitama lives, you just don't look back, which is pretty careless the more Tomoko thought about it.

"Have you heard? There's a mad man on the loose. I dont know about him much but if you ask me, I'd say he's a prowler."

Tomoko flinched when she heard two women speaking to each other, the other looked shocked, "What?! That's horrible! I hope a hero catches the pervert and knock his head over and over!"

"I know right? They say he's been running around since yesterday with such a frightening look. I'm scared for my well-being!"

"We better be careful then."

Tomoko huffs, 'You got to be an idiot running around crazy with Heroes nearby, especially Potato Head out there. I bet its just some loser.' The idea of there being a pervert around did make her feel nervous though.

Within the next moment, Tomoko glanced at her surroundings, repeatedly searching for any suspicious character, 'I have a right to worry. I mean, I'm cute enough to be concerned. Right? Yeah, definitely. My winning streak of avoiding any perverted eyes isn't gonna last forever...'

Tomoko eventually reached the bus stop, continuously eying any suspicious people, unintentionally making herself appear the sketchy one. When the bus reached to her destination, she steps down, her wariness still attached, until finally she reaches a store. Having spent her time watching the Animes in this world, Tomoko started becoming a real fan of what can be considered a knock off in her world. So she started collecting posters based on Animes and movies in this world. As well some figurines, some dvds too. Yeah, this will definitely make her room feel a lot more like home. Which is something she had been needing the feeling of.

Once she gained everything she needed, she purchased them and left the store in two bags filled with stuff. "No need for me to wait for that jackass." She mumbled begrudgingly, "...Well I guess I can forgive him, but he's gonna have to make it up to me somehow."

She leaves for home.

* * *

Saitama had been in a panic. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing for a hero like him to do, and his deadline was closing in. His fingertips insistently tapped against each other, shooting glances everywhere. Was this day peaceful as well? Why does it have to be peaceful now as oppose to any other day?!

And then he suddenly saw a back dagger shoot towards his face, he caught it easily and looked at the man who threw the kunai.

"Oh! It's you!"

The ninja who claimed himself a rival to Saitama. Wearing in a casual outfit as oppose to his signature costume. His glare focused on the powerful opponent. At last, Sonic has found him.

"What was your name again?" Saitama shamelessly confessed his forgetfulness, "Seed-On-The-Ground...? Lost-and-Found? No...Oh! Jack o' Lantern Panic!"

"It's Speed o' Sound Sonic," The ninja reminded, greatly annoyed. No matter, he'll carve his name on Saitama's corpse so that he would never forget it, "I've finally found you Saitama. Today is the day we-"

"Hey sorry, I'm busy right now. I'll see you around." Saitama then walks away.

"...Huh?" Sonic had to blink before the words finally caught up to him, and anger swarmed within him. Having been humiliated in his defeat by this man, from being punched in "that area", to see him ignore the ninja was like rubbing salt against his wound. _He's clearly mocking him..._

"Do you think I'll let you get away?!" Sonic unsheathed his sword, and disappeared in a flash to the naked eye. With uncalculated speed, he swung his weapon for Saitama's head.

 _"I don't have time for this..."_ Usually, Saitama would not react much to being a target of someone, but with the threat of his registration, and the fact that he cannot find a single thing to do as a hero, he is understandably not in a good mood.

So when the blade came, he simply bit it and the metal broke apart.

"What?!" It was too quick even for Sonic to catch, he had thought he would successfully slice his rival's face open, but then his blade all of a sudden broke. What did this man do?

Sonic quickly retreated into a distance away from Saitama, something seems to be different here. Sonic could feel it. The air around his rival had changed.

"I told you...I'm busy." Saitama started, his tone low. "Plus, I'm pissed, so if anybody gets in my way..."

For the first time, Sonic views the sharpened glare of Saitama, and dread overcame him down to his very soul.

 **"I'll punch them."**

A feeling had surfaced within the ninja, a feeling he never recalled ever having in his lifetime of being an assassin; fear. Reactively, his thighs locked together.

"That's him! That's the man who's been making trouble!" Canceling the tension in the air, a teenage girl pointed at where the two men were, "He's very, very dangerous! Please do something about him!"

Beside her, a tall, buff man with a yellow tank-top that bears black stripes. He studied the man the girl had pointed, and then loudly said, "So you're the offender! Well, the hero Tank-Top Tiger is here now!"

"Hero?" Saitama's brows rose, and grinned. "Ha! You're in trouble now Sonic! They think you're some kind of criminal. Maybe spending time in a cell will help cool you off-"

His head was grasped by Tank-Top Tiger, "She was talking about you, cue ball."

"...What?!" Him?! What did he do?! And how dare he call him cue ball!

As a crowd of curious bystanders forms around them, the girl explained accusingly, "That man has been running around with a scary face since yesterday!"

"But I'm a hero too!" Saitama tried to plead his case, but Tank-Top Tiger hardly believed him.

"I've never heard of a hero like you before."

"So what?! I just started!"

"In any case, you're causing problems for everyone. If you're really a hero, don't go frightening people. You're causing a bad reputation amongst other heroes." Tank-Top Tiger looks at all the bystanders, eyeing him with awe and admiration, cheering him on as well. He smirked self-proudly, "Even C-Class Heroes gets recognized if they're in the top ten. So how about it new guy? Wanna go a little wild here and make me look good?"

 **"Exploding Shuriken."**

Three items that spun like disks were thrown and exploded upon colliding with Tank-Top Tiger, the man screamed in pain as the blast overcame him. When the smoke cleared, Tank-Top Tiger's body dropped, he fell unconscious.

"Tank-Top Tiger!" The crowd screamed in despair.

"...What are you doing, Sonic?" Saitama questioned as he looked at the fallen form of the C-Class Hero.

"He was interrupting our battle, so I put him to sleep." Sonic sheathed his sword and settles his palms against the handle, "Saitama, so you've become one of these worthless heroes? Well then..." He grinned widely, "If you will not fight me, then I need only to create a situation that forces you to-"

A catchy tune cuts off Sonic. Saitama casually takes the phone out of his pocket and read the caller id before answering, "Tomoko, this is actually a bad time right now-"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Sonic fumed, his fingers gripped to the many explosives he has in his pocket.

"So if you can call another time-"

A scream sounds through the phone, and Saitama flinched. "Tomo-"

 _"HELP ME!"  
_

Saitama's eyes widen.

 _Oh God! Help me! Th-There's this-I don't know what! It's some psycho chasing after me! He tried to pull down my skirt and I ran and he's right behind me! You want to be a hero?! You want to have something to take to the police so you can keep your job?! GET OVER HERE AND SAVE ME!"_

"Saita-" A hand slapped against Sonic's face and the ninja was tossed aside, crashing towards a building. Saitama ran in a state that was like his earlier panicked expression, only this time, it seemed to inclined more towards immense worry if anything else.

"Where are you?!" Saitama yelled as he ran down a random street in blind hopes that this was the way Tomoko is at.

 _"I don't know! I took an alleyway and climbed over a small wall - OH GOD HE'S GONNA BREAK THROUGH! HURRY UP AND SAVE ME!"  
_

"I don't know where you are!" Saitama shouted back, equally as freaked out.

 _"I'm running again! I'm in another street! Oh god why isn't there any people?!"_

"Are you back at the abandoned area?"

 _"I don't know! AH! I-I see a building, some run down Wcdonald building! There's this big slash across it! OH GOD WHAT IF IT'S A MONSTER?!"_

A run down Wcdonald building. A big slash through it. Saitama knows where Tomoko is! She's definitely back at the abandoned district! But something peculiar caught his attention, "You didn't see what was chasing you?"

 _"NO I DIDN'T SEE AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP TO SEE! ARE YOU DEAF?! HE TRIED TO PULL DOWN MY SKIRT! I'M NOT STICKING AROUND!"_

"Just keep running and keep telling me the places you're going by! I think I got a good idea where to find you! But try to get home and get Genos!" Perhaps it be better that she called Genos, the cyborg would track her down easily, but alas, she doesn't have his phone number, and Saitama can't hang up just to reach the cyborg, he has to keep on the line so to be there for Tomoko. She's freaking out badly, and it's freaking _him_ out.

 _"I...I don't know where I am! I don't know where to go to get there!"_ She gasped, the fast paced of her footsteps distinct through the call.

The phone in Saitama's grip cracked. He'll have to take a shortcut. He hurries over to an alley and simply jumped, easily reaching the roof, he proceeds to hop roof after roof. Towards the abandoned district he goes.

"Just keep describing your surrounding!" It didn't matter that this may be his chance to save his registration, or by doing this he'll never get to do it. That whole thing is completely gone from his mind. He's a hero overall, whether it be official or not, he has to go save Tomoko.

* * *

Tomoko ran with all her might, her body drenched in her own sweat, and occasionally she tripped, earning some scrapes to the knees. She got back up and kept going, repeatedly describing every place she looked though with her frantic reaction, she accomplishes describing no noticeable structure apart from the Wcdonald restaurant. But she was able to put through some places like a bright blue building. A fallen sign that had baby formula on it. Three cars collided together, each of their own respective color.

The perpetrator was at a distance but he was definitely behind her, and that thought in itself was enough to boost her speed, yet somehow he is able to keep track of her.

How this all came to be, started when Tomoko stepped down from the bus and walked her way back to the apartment. She only walked for about half a mile when she felt someone following her. Recalling this rumored prowler that appeared since yesterday, Tomoko thought the worst, but she was too scared to look back. So she chose to go down another direction, hid behind a wall, and when she believed herself to be safe, she felt something pulling her skirt. She looked down, and finds the edge of her skirt be pulled through some small hole. She called out, but whatever was doing this pulled the skirt harder, and Tomoko began yelling at whoever was doing this, and then a frightening thought came to her.

What if…what if this is the proclaimed prowler she's been hearing about? Or worse, what if this was a monster? Could it be possible that Saitama did not get all the monsters around this abandoned district?

Though if she thought about this logically, she would have made some sense to this situation, but the forcefulness of her skirt being pulled into this small hole brought about irrational fears, and naturally it would only be safer to assume the worst. She managed to break herself free, and upon dropping her shopping bags, she started running until she reached an alleyway and nearly failing to climb over a small wall. There was a somewhat small hole through the wall but a wooden board blocked it. Just as she was about to give a sigh of relief, the wooden board was violently hit. Tomoko was so startled, she instinctively pushed her back against the board so that whoever was there wouldn't get through. Panic and fear swarmed her heart and she cried out of help but she with where she is, no one would hear her. So she did the next best thing when her life is in peril.

She called Saitama.

So now here she is, running for her life from the chaser. She had to lose him. But what on earth could she do? Where the hell is that hero?!

She saw a fence just up ahead and quickly went to it to climb it over. She landed rather clumsily, but at least she made it to the other side.

However, she did not escape her chaser…

Through the holes of the fence, the perpetrator caught the fabric of her skirt again. Tomoko screamed, "L-Let me go! I'll give you all of my money! I won't say a word about you!" She pleaded and begged, and tripped forward, her skirt pulled down. As embarrassing of a display it is, Tomoko continues to struggle...

And then at last saw Saitama standing in front of her.

Though she would express her joy at the invincible man being able to find her, he was just standing there, "W-what the hell are you waiting for?! Go ahead and one punch this guy out!"

"...Um...Tomoko..." Saitama raised a finger and points. Tomoko looked behind her.

"Arf arf!"

An adorable puppy wagged his tail happily as he chewed on the fabric of Tomoko's skirt. This puppy was a playful, excitable, and mischievous one, always causing trouble and pulling down the fabric of anyone's clothing.

"..."

"..."

Saitama had the dog let go of Tomoko and the girl hastily pulled back up her skirt. Once the pooch was shooed away, all was quiet between them.

"..."

"..."

Tomoko did not say a word as she walked towards an empty building, hid behind a wall or at least tries to, and slid down in a fetal position. Saitama quietly observed, and picked up the subdued cry from the ashamed girl.

Yeah, there's really no point looking for work during a peaceful day like this. Looks like he'll have his registration revoked…Ah well, things like that happen. He walks over and sat down next to the girl, though if he was planning to say something, nothing came, for he had no idea what to say.

"…Shouldn't you be looking for work?" Tomoko croaked.

Saitama shrugs, "I'll try again later, but if there's not any then that's fine. I'll just take the test again next time."

"…"

A long silence fell between the two.

"…You know, after I got this strength, I once dated a girl."

Tomoko didn't look, but she listened.

"She was cute, kind of stingy but I thought we had fun together. The only thing is…I was wearing a wig when we met, and still had it on that date."

Tomoko lifted her head by a little.

"And then there was a strong wind, it blew off my wig, and my date just sort of screamed at me. She said something about how she doesn't date old men or liars, which I didn't get since she wore hair extensions, and the next time I saw her she was with this old rich dude. But anyway, the hair that flew away happened in front of a lot of people, so I was pretty embarrassed."

Is this why he felt so strong against buying a wig when Tomoko took him to that wig store? Because it brought up a bad memory? Tomoko thought Saitama would be over that kind of thing, since his feelings have been nullified due to boredom…or maybe there's nothing strange about that, since he's still human after all.

"I'm not saying that what happened with you wasn't embarrassing, but you're pretty lucky that it wasn't anything worse."

Yeah, like an actual monster could have been chasing her, or a whole bunch of people could have seen her embarrassing display. It definitely could have been a lot worse.

Tomoko honestly didn't see the point of Saitama's story, she guesses it's to make her feel better? How can such a thing even be possible? She totally made herself look like a fool. She honestly needs time to recover from this trauma, and yet, she supposes that it's thanks to his nonchalant attitude, or the fact that he isn't judging her in anyway, she did feel less incredibly embarrassed.

She suppose she can give the guy some credit, but still thinks he ought to do a better job at it. This is just her frustration clouding her appreciation, added with the guilt that she brought Saitama out here while he's busy. Yeah, she can definitely forgive yesterday's goof-up now that she made hers.

After a quiet moment, Saitama stood up, "Let's go home."

Tomoko figured she was done with her self-pitying, so she agreed and stood up, "Um, Saitama…I'm sorry, about bringing you out here while…"

"It's fine," the hero said genuinely, "So you feel like eating ramen-?"

"SAITAMA!"

The two stopped at the scream of the hobbyist name, and both turned.

A man with disheveled black hair, gasping deeply while sweat drenched his face. He had been running, but for Tomoko, he just came out of nowhere, how was it that she did not notice his arrival? She blinked at the man, for some reason, she feels as if she has seen him somewhere before.

"Seriously Sonic?" Saitama blandly said, "Look, it's been a tiring day, and you look like you could use a bath. How about we just go home?"

Tomoko's eyes widen, "Sonic…?"

"You remember when I went after those Paradisers guys? This was that ninja I told you and Genos about."

The girl stiffened, "T-Then…this is that rival?" If this guy thinks himself strong enough to call Saitama a rival, maybe not as strong, but he must still be plenty strong!

Sonic was surprised when he saw the girl, 'Wait…isn't that girl the one who spilled her drink on me?' Twice at that. What is she doing with Saitama?

"You can go on ahead Tomoko, I'll meet you at the house later." Saitama told the girl who was slowly retreating to his back, using him as her protective shield.

At this, Sonic came to a conclusion. Thinking back at the phone call, his rival had referred to the caller as Tomoko, and he had just called this girl Tomoko. If for some reason that Saitama would casually push Sonic aside in a panic state as if this girl was in trouble, then that must mean…

This girl is important.

Sonic stretches a devious smile. "I see…"

Saitama blinked, and at that, Sonic disappeared. He simply waited for an attack, but strangely, he didn't see anything come at him.

And then he heard Tomoko's shriek.

He looked back, and found Sonic holding Tomoko around her waist, and his broken blade under her chin. "This girl means something to you, right? Then certainly…?" His grin widens like that of a maniac, "You would do what any hero would, in order to protect the weak."

…something awoke within Saitama. It was a feeling he only occasionally gets when something frustrating happens, like when he couldn't kill that mosquito, or when people call out his baldness. But this feeling was ten times hotter.

Even with his expression remaining the same with only a sharp edge to his eyes, Saitama became very, _very_ angry.

Tomoko was at a lost. The man name Sonic was just twenty feet away from where they were, then he suddenly disappeared, and at that instance, Tomoko felt herself grabbed and lost some air. She blinked repeatedly, coming out of her daze, and before she could see what grabbed her, she froze at Sonic's voice.

Something gleamed in the bottom corner of her eye, she merely needed to look down by an inch, and saw the broken blade dangerously close to her neck.

Oh. She has become a hostage.

'…I'm a hostage.' Maybe it was the surreal of the situation that she's become a hostage, it did not came to her quickly, but she's sure that once it did.

Tomoko would faint.

Sonic dashed with a hop onto a building behind him, and this was enough to prompt Tomoko to screaming her head off. "Come Saitama the Hero! Fight me! If you don't, I _will_ kill this girl!" He threw dozens Exploding Shuriken at the man below him.

When he settled onto the roof of the building, he watches as the dust cleared, still clutching onto the shrieking girl whose movements did not bother him.

The dust cleared, but his rival was not there.

"I'm giving you one chance Sonic."

Sonic gasped when he heard Saitama behind him, he dashed at the other end of the building, staring in bafflement at the sudden appearance of Saitama.

"Put her down…" There was shadow over his eyes as he impassively glares at the ninja, though his anger is clear, "Or I will **seriously** give you my **serious attack**."

Sonic trembled at his words in fear, but he did not let go of the girl. Taking hostages may not be his primary thing, but if that's what it takes for Saitama to fight him, then he'll involve innocent bystanders without a second thought. But it seems he's getting more than he bargained for, as the murderous aura seeping from Saitama was so distinct it was practically as red as his anger. It was worse than before, far worse. Sonic has a strong feeling that if he does not do what Saitama says, and if he even hints himself about to kill this girl, he _will_ die.

Tomoko was messed up. She was deathly afraid for her own life, so much so she practically froze after letting out her scream. This was a situation she always saw in anime, no way did she think it would actually happen to her.

And to think at some point, Tomoko had thought that being a hostage would be kind of cool. Being the pretty damsel saved by a hot guy from some crooked villain, or rather, the villain himself can be attractive. And the whole story would be of a lust driven villain who defies the refusal of a father's rejection, or rather, a jealous villain who wants the damsel all to himself...

Yeah, Tomoko can think of strange things, even at a time like this.

But she can't help it, once the daydream started, she pursues it in order to escape the reality of her situation, and it got to a point where the villain managed to win and... Well, quite frankly, Tomoko has a dirty mind, she blushed at the imagined scene.

She blushed deeply, her face was like a pure red apple. Sonic glanced at her when he noticed her whining had ceased, and looked at her face.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Sonic raised a brow.

Saitama had also saw the look, and his murderous aura diminished, his expression came to a calm, and he looked at Tomoko in a deadpanned expression, 'I know that look. She's thinking of something weird again.'

He's seen it a couple of times, brief moments of when Tomoko would just stare at the ceiling and a creepy smile would suddenly appear, she would do this whenever she was watching a movie, washing the dishes, or hell, helped Saitama with cutting up the vegetables and she would hold up the knife with that creepy smile on her face like she's planning someone's murder.

When Saitama asked her what she was smiling about, she fumbled and said that it was nothing, but eventually relents and explained how horny school girls must be and how hilariously pitiful they are. But Saitama swore the expression she had was the same as whenever she would play those boy dating games, and it took a while for Saitama to connect the dots...

Basically, she has wierd thoughts, and this is one of them.

'Unbelievable,' thought Saitama, 'She's thinking weird stuff at a time like this.'

This day is just not going well, he has no work to turn in, Tomoko is taken hostage, this Sonic guy won't leave him alone, and by the end of the day he's gonna get kicked out of the hero registry because there were no bad guys to take down.

...wait a minute. A bad guy.

Sonic can definetly be counted as one.

"Are you sick or something?" Sonic asked once more, and failed to sense Saitama quickly appearing behind him.

"Excuse me," Saitama politely said before striking the back of Sonic's head with his elbow. The ninja was knocked unconscious and his body dropped. Tomoko blinked when she realized her captor had fallen beside her, and it took a moment for her to know that she had been saved.

Once again, she had been saved by Saitama.

"I can definetly use this guy to save my hero license," Saitama knelt beside the unconscious form. "But anyway, are you okay Tomoko?"

The girl didn't respond.

Saitama patiently waited for her to say it so something, and tears had started to form in the girl's eyes. Without wasting another second, the hero went to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, the dazed girl looked up.

Saitama smiled assuringly, "You're okay now."

"You..saved me." She said it as if to process everything that just happened.

"Sure, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't look out for you?" He patted her head, and it took Tomoko on a trip to memory lane.

How she was saved by a hero, and when she cried, he patted her head, just like what he's doing now.

"I...I almost died again..." Tears fell as the girl said this.

"Well, not almost. I was here. I wouldn't let anything happen, I'm you're gaurdian after all."

And with those simple words from the simple hero, Tomoko loudly sobs as she was gently pulled into a hug. Yeah, whether he's her guardian or doing what a hero does, he'll see to it that she's saved.

* * *

 **Please leave a kind and honest review.**


End file.
